Lebende Seelen und ihre vielen Probleme
by lmq91le
Summary: Kurosaki-Gate ist Ausgestanden. Doch Keigos Tod soll für alle Beteiligten, nicht das Ende gewesen sein. Neue Gefahren lauern nur darauf ihre Pläne zu verwirklichen. Und wer steckt wirklich hinter dem ganzen Chaos?
1. Chapter 1

Ein lauter knall... Das Geräusch brechender Knochen... Blut das in alle Richtungen spritzt... Schreie... Hupende Autos...

Keigo Asanos Körper schlug mit so einer Wucht auf, das sich Ichigo fast übergeben hätte, so grausam war der Anblick. Er schrie doch er kam nicht vom Fleck um ihm zu helfen. Da lag er nun... in der Dunkelheit, strahlten die Scheinwerfer des Lieferwagens, der Keigo gerade erfasst hatte. In ihrem Licht lag er, verkrümmt und verdreht, in einer Blutlache. Augen und Mund weit aufgerissen.

Ichigo schrie. Doch es war nichts zu hören. Es war, als hätte jemand an ihm den Ton abgestellt. Menschen versammelten sich um den Toten und zückten Ihre Smartphones um die Leiche zu fotografieren und zu Posten. Ichigo schrie weiter, dass sie verschwinden sollten. Oder einen Krankenwagen rufen. Dunkelheit umgab ihn, da sah er ihn...

Er stand über seinem toten Körper, seine Kette des Schicksals riss ab und verschwand. Er blickte hinab zu sich und schrie verzweifelt. Er heulte.

„AGHHHH... ICH BIN TOT!" schrie Keigo Asano bevor er Ichigo erblickte.

Ichigo wollte zu ihm rennen, doch er kam nicht vom Fleck. Stattdessen schien sich Keigo und sein Körper immer weiter von ihm zu entfernen.

„Sieh dir nur an was du mir angetan hasst! Reicht es denn nicht das ihr mich verprügelt, verstoßen und dann auch noch falsche Anschuldigungen gegen mich verbreitet habt." schimpfte Keigos Geist. Er schien größer zu werden, seine Haut und seine Haare wurden langsam Grau...

„Keigo, das wollte ich nicht!" schrie Ichigo, doch es kam nur als leises piepen aus ihm heraus.

„Ich hatte doch gesagt, ihr sollt uns in ruhe lassen!" schrie Keigo bevor er wieder mit einem Feuerlöscher auf Ichigo sprühte. „Lasst uns in Frieden!"

„KEIGO!" jetzt konnte Ichigo wieder normal schreien, während er vom weißen Nebel aus dem Feuerlöscher blind wurde. Verwirrt suchte er nach Keigo, doch dieser war fort und Ichigo merkte das er anfing zu fallen... Er fiel durch den weißen Nebel ins nichts und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Genauso laut schrie er auch als er endlich aufwachte...

Schweißgebadet und mit rasendem Herzschlag, wachte Ichigo auf und brauchte einige Sekunden um zu begreifen das er in seinem Schlafzimmer war.

Er hatte ihn schon wieder. Den gleichen Albtraum wie er ihn schon seit jenem verhängnisvollen Abend hatte. Fast eine Woche war es her. Vor drei Tagen war die Beerdigung. Und vor drei Tagen, kehrten sie auch hierher in ihr Haus nach Karakura zurück. Orihime schlief tief und fest wie eine Tote, nachdem sie ein Schlafmittel genommen hatte. Deshalb realisierte sie auch nicht wie Ichigo aufstand und das Zimmer verließ.

Ihr Haus war in einem furchtbarem Zustand. Nachdem ihr Geheimnis aufflog hatten wütende Demonstranten die Fenster eingeworfen, eingebrochen, die Wände vollgeschmiert und sogar Brandsätze geworfen. Die Polizei hatte zwar später alles um ihr Haus weiträumig abgesperrt, jedoch regnete es durch die kaputten Fenster immer hinein. Das Mobiliar war völlig zerstört. Wände und Boden feucht und mit Schimmel befallen. Es würde Wochen, wenn nicht gar Monate dauern bis Klink und Wohnräume wieder vollständig wiederhergestellt waren. Sie bekamen viel Hilfe aus der Soul Society. Freunde halfen beim Aufräumen und Renovieren. Ihr Schlafzimmer und Kazui's Zimmer waren die einzigen fertigen Räume. Doch Kazui schlief erst einmal ein paar Tage bei seinem Freund Yupa bis wirklich das ganze Haus bewohnbarer war als jetzt.

Ichigo lief die Treppe hinunter um sich in der Küche den Schweiß abzuwaschen. Das Bad war noch nicht fertig. In der halb-fertigen Küche gab es wenigstens fließend Wasser. Während er sich mit einem Waschlappen ab rieb, dachte Ichigo über die letzten Monate nach.

Auch wenn alle Menschen nun vergessen hatten das die Shinigami wirklich existieren, so wusste Ichigo nun wie die Menschen wirklich über sie dachten. Leute von denen sie dachten, sie wären Freunde (oder zumindest sympathisch) entpuppten sich als Feinde. Freunde, die trotz allem zu ihnen hielten, waren nun entweder tot oder völlig verstört. Orihime hatte panische Angst vor den Nachbarn und sogar vor Freundinnen, wusste sie doch wie sie über dachten. Ichigo wusste nicht wie er anderen Leuten begegnen sollte. Der einzige der die Sache halbwegs gut zu verdauen schien war Kazui, der mit Yupa einen Freund hatte, der nicht nur hellauf begeistert von Shinigami war, sondern der auch trotz allem noch zu ihm hielt. Auch wenn Kazui sehr unter Keigos Tod litt, hatte er doch alles versucht ihm zu helfen. Alle Menschen glaubten nun, das es eine Gasexplosion war, wegen der sie so lange fort waren und wegen der Ihr Haus in diesem Zustand war.

Keigo jedenfalls war drauf und dran zu einem klassischen Fall von 'Promi verfällt den Drogen' zu werden. Keigos Tablettenmissbrauch und sein zurückliegender Selbstmordversuch waren öffentlich geworden. Und nun zogen Regenbogenpresse und Soziale Medien Keigo durch den Kakao. Ichigo machte es wütend.

Neugierig schielte er rüber zum Tablet, das auf dem zugestellten Esstisch lag. Es bimmelte, was bedeutete das es Nachrichten gab. Ichigo, trocknete sich fertig ab und ging zum Tablet um zu lesen, welche Lügen jetzt verbreitet wurden. Es war endlich mal etwas positives über Keigo: 'Verstorbener Seiyuu und Schauspieler Keigo Asano vermacht seinen gesamten Besitz und Vermögen an Stiftung die sich um misshandelte Kinder kümmert.' Ichigo lächelte. Es war schön und eine tolle Geste von Keigo. Wenn man bedachte was Keigo in seiner Vegangenheit durchmachen musste...

Aus Neugier öffnete Ichigo Wikipedia, während er sich an den Tisch setzte. Keigos Wikipedia Seite war seit seinem Tod, viermal so lang wie vorher. Ein Foto das Keigo lächelnd, schick im Anzug bei der Kobe Animation 2014 zeigte zierte den Artikel. Ichigo fing an sich den Artikel durchzulesen:

'Keigo Asano, geb. am 01. April 1986 in Naruki, gestorben am 07. September 2015* in Minato, war ein japanischer Synchronsprecher und Schauspieler... Kindheit und Jugend: Asano, wurde als zweites Kind der Familie geboren. Seine Eltern waren erfolgreiche Geschäftsleute, die Ihre Kinder bereits in frühen Jahren regelmäßig sich selbst überließen. Asano selbst bezeichnete seine Kindheit als verwahrlost. So soll er durch seine ältere Schwester regelmäßig Gewalt widerfahren haben. Auch mit den Eltern, die die Gewalt in der Familie ignoriert haben sollen, soll es laufend nur Streit gehabt haben. In Folge der Gewalt und der Tatsache das er durch seine Familie von anderen Verwandten gezielt entfremdet wurde, weil sie sich angeblich für ihn schämten, trieben ihn bereits in frühen Jahren in eine schwere Krise, die er mit Beruhigungs- und Schmerzmitteln zu verarbeiten versuchte.'

Diese Mizuho war Ichigo noch nie geheuer gewesen. Ihn wunderte es nicht das das Jugendamt ihr ihren Sohn weggenommen hatte, auf Basis von Keigos Horrorinterview. Und Keigos Eltern, neigten bis heute dazu die Schuld bei anderen zu suchen. Ichigo verstand jetzt erst, warum Keigo immer so anhänglich war und ihre Nähe suchte.

'Außerhalb der Familie, soll er auch in der Schule und auf der Straße regelmäßig Opfer schwerer Gewalt geworden sein. Asano, selbst erzählte in einem Interview, das Gefühl gehabt zu haben von Schlägern gezielt verfolgt worden zu sein. Asano selbst hatte, da er in Folge dessen Anpassungsprobleme hatte und Verhaltensauffällig war, keine Freunde.'

Ichigo tat dieser Satz besonders weh. Sie waren doch Freunde, auch wenn er nach den Aussagen seiner ehemaligen Mitschüler verstand warum alle dachten das sie ihn nur als Plage betrachteten. Deshalb war er sich sicher das einer von ihnen diesen Satz in den Artikel reingeschrieben hatte.

'Nach seinem Schulabschluss wurde Asano von seiner Schwester Mittellos auf die Straße gesetzt. Ohne Zuflucht, ohne Geld und Freunde und ohne mögliche Unterstützung durch Verwandte, brach Asano endgültig mit seiner Familie, brach den Kontakt zu Mitschülern ab und setzte sich nach Tokio ab. Karriere: Nach seinem Umzug nach Tokio, lebte Asano lange Zeit auf der Straße oder in Notunterkünften und schlug sich mit kleineren Nebenjobs durch. Verwandte verweigerten ihm bewusst Unterstützung.'

Die Asanos hatten inzwischen sowieso einen sehr schlechten ruf.

'Im Herbst 2005 fand Asano eine Festanstellung bei einer Reinigungsfirma, die unter anderem auch beim Fernsehsender Tokio-Eins tätig ist. Dort wurde Asano, aufgrund seiner hohen und vielseitigen Stimme schnell entdeckt und nahm an einem Sprecher-Casting für den Kindersender ToKids teil. Im Dezember 2005 erhielt Asano einen Festvertrag als Programmsprecher und als Synchronsprecher für Pausenfüller. Es folgten weitere Synchronrollen für diverse Anime-Serien für Kinder.'

Das war einer der Gründe weshalb keiner von Ihnen mitbekam was Keigo eigentlich so trieb. Und das obwohl sie, zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt, noch unregelmäßig Kontakt hatten. Keigo war damals bei einem Kindersender den keiner von Ihnen ansah. Ichigo übersprang einige Sätze in den es darum ging das Keigo später auch richtige Serien und ausländische Filme synchronisierte.

'...2011 trat Keigo Asano erstmals als Schauspieler auf, in einem Werbespot für eine Fluggesellschaft. Es folgten vereinzelte weitere Auftritte im Werbefernsehen und kleinere Mini-Auftritte in Fernsehserien. Im gleichen Jahr trat er auch dem Cast der erfolgreichen Krimiserie 'Kriminallabor Tokio' bei, in der er als aufgedrehter Labortechniker in unregelmäßigen Abständen kurze Auftritte hatte. 2013 zog sich Asano kurzzeitig zurück, um eine Therapie wegen seiner Psychischen Probleme zu machen. Danach kehrte er ins Fernsehen zurück.'

2013, dachte sich Ichigo. Das war das letzte mal das er Keigo persönlich gesehen hatte. Und erst da hatte er gemerkt das es wirklich Keigos Stimme war die da ständig aus dem Fernseher drang.

'Asano wurde zu einem der erfolgreichsten und begehrtesten Synchronsprecher Japans. Auch trat er häufiger im Fernsehen als Schauspieler auf. 2015 drehte er seinen ersten Kinofilm. Im Actionfilm 'Die Bezwinger des Terrors' spielt Asano in einer kleinen Nebenrolle einen Flughafenangestellten, der in eine Verschwörung hineingezogen wird. Die Premiere des Films wurde mehrfach verschoben und ist für September 2016 angesetzt. Psychische Probleme und Absturz: Auf dem bisherigen Höhepunkt seiner Karriere, erlitt Asano aufgrund seiner Psychischen Probleme, einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Durch jahrelangen Medikamentenmissbrauch, und seine schlimme Kindheit, erkrankte Asano an einer schweren Psychose...'

Ichigo drehte sich fast der Magen um. Jetzt kam das woran er eigentlich Mitschuld war.

'… am 27. Juni 2015, unternahm Keigo Asano in seinem Hotelzimmer in Okinawa einen Selbstmordversuch mit Medikamenten. Sein damaliger Agent Shino Midori und ein Zimmermädchen fanden ihn jedoch rechtzeitig und brachten ihn ins Krankenhaus wo er zwei Wochen lang im Koma lag. Der Vorfall wurde geheimgehalten und offiziell wurde eine Lungenentzündung als Grund für seinen Ausfall genannt. Eine daraufhin begonnene Therapie verlief erfolglos. Seine Beziehung zu seiner Synchronsprecher-Kollegin Akira Fukuota ging in die Brüche. Skandal und Tod: In der Nacht vom 01. auf den 02. September 2015 unternahm Asano einen weiteren Selbstmordversuch, der jedoch erfolglos war. Am 03. September wurde Asano von der Schwester eines ehemaligen Mitschülers aufgesucht, welche sich noch am gleichen Abend in seiner Wohnung, zusammen mit ihrem Freund das Leben nahm.'

Wenigstens Yuzus Name stand nicht mehr da drin. Es war das was die Menschen an neuen Erinnerungen eingepflanzt bekommen hatten. Auch wenn ihm nicht gefiel das Hanataro Yamada als Yuzus Freund dargestellt wurde.

'Diese hatte die Polizei gerufen wegen eines geplanten Amoklaufs in Haneda (siehe Hauptartikel Haneda-Amoklauf 2015). Der spätere Amokläufer entwaffnete die beiden Inspektoren, die durch den Verzehr einer mit Medikamenten versetzten Gemüsesuppe außer Gefecht gesetzt waren. Der Amokläufer, der Ex-Freund von Asanos Ex-Freundin, wollte in Haneda seine Ex-Freundin erschießen. Asano gelang es in einer Spektakulären Aktion den Amoklauf zu verhindern, erlitt jedoch eine Schädelprellung und schwere Verletzungen im Gesicht. In den frühen Morgenstunden des 04. September wurde Asano aufgrund der Toten in seiner Wohnung vorläufig Festgenommen und in die Justizvollzugsanstalt Tokio-Süd überstellt, wo er unter schweren Halluzinationen gelitten haben soll und angeblich mit Geistern geredet haben soll. Auf diese Weise, soll er angeblich den einige Monate zurückliegenden Mord an einem Wärter aufgeklärt haben. Noch vor seiner geplanten Entlassung, am Morgen des 07. September, während eines Interviews zum Amoklauf, erlitt Asano wahrscheinlich Aufgrund seiner Schweren Kopfverletzung, einen Epileptischen Anfall. Der Vorfall wurde Live im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt. Nach seinem Anfall gestand Asano, die Gewalt die ihm in seiner Jugend durch Familie und Mitschüler widerfahren war. Nach einem mehrstündigen Krankenhausaufenthalt, wurde Asano alleine nach Hause geschickt. Dort erlitt er am Abend aufgrund der jüngsten Erlebnisse eine Schwere Angstattacke und schrie Menschen an die nicht da waren. Wahnsinnig geworden, rannte Asano auf der Straße vor seinem Haus, vor einen heranfahrenden Lieferwagen und wurde von diesem erfasst und erlag noch am Unfallort seinen schweren Verletzungen. Am 10. September, wurde er auf dem Friedhof der Stadt Karakura beigesetzt. Die Ermittlungen zu seinem Tod dauern an...'

Ichigo machte die ganze Sache sehr nachdenklich. Er kam sich vor wie der größte Idiot. Keigo wurde in eine Ecke mit allen anderen Schauspielern gedrängt die den Drogen zum Opfer fielen. Zum Haneda-Amoklauf gab es einen eigenen Artikel... doch Ichigo wollte nicht noch mehr traurige Dinge lesen und schaltete den Tablet aus. Die Sonne würde bald aufgehen, schlafen gehen lohnt sich da eh nicht mehr, da kann er gleich weiter mit Wände streichen machen...

Was Ichigo nicht wusste, war das am anderen Ende der Präfektur Tokio, im Bezirk Shibuya, die Nachrichtensprecherin Makoto Hirabata alleine in der Redaktion des Fernsehsenders saß und sich neugierig einige Unterlagen ansah.

Etwas passte nicht zusammen. Da war irgendwas. Sie wusste das Keigo ein Drogenproblem hatte, doch das war unter Kontrolle, also wie konnte er auf einmal so durchdrehen. Es war als wäre die ganze Welt von einer Sekunde auf die Andere komplett um 180 Grad auf den Kopf gestellt worden. So jedenfalls hatte sie das Gefühl. Und deshalb ging sie einige Dinge nochmal durch und tatsächlich... ein Hinweis. Keigos Autopsiebericht... da hatte sie ihre Spur... Aufgeregt nahm sie das Telefon in die Hand um ihren Intendanten anzurufen.

Dieser war natürlich alles andere als Begeistert, als er um halb Fünf Uhr morgens aus dem Bett geklingelt wurde.

„Wenn das Studio nicht zufällig in Flammen steht, dann hoffe ich das sie eine gute Erklärung haben um diese Zeit hier anzurufen." maulte er wütend und hob sich aus seinem Bett um seine Frau nicht aufzuwecken. „Also, ich höre!"

„Es geht um Asano! Ich bin einige Unterlagen durchgegangen und..."

„Keigo Asano? Keigo Asano starb bei einem Verkehrsunfall! Was gibt es da zu untersuchen. Es ist doch klar: Er war auf Drogen und ist im Vollrausch vor ein Auto gerannt!" maulte der Intendant wütend. „Wieso glauben Sie das da was nicht passt."

„Weil ich gerade folgendes in den Unterlagen gefunden habe..."

Makoto erklärte ihrem Chef so kurz aber auch so ausführlich wie möglich, was sie gefunden hatte. Ihr Chef war plötzlich nicht mehr so wütend.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, Chef! Sie sehen also, das das einer genaueren Untersuchung bedarf. Denken Sie an die Aufmerksamkeit die das wecken könnte!"

„Nehmen Sie sich was sie brauchen..." murmelte der Intendant und gab ihr die Erlaubnis zu ermitteln.

Was weder Ichigo, noch Makoto, oder sonst wer wussten... war das genau in diesem Moment Kaneda Ochi und sein Begleiter Sosuke Tsubaya in einem Waldstück im 79. Distrikt mit einem Netz, einem Sack und zwei Seilen einer verlorenen Seele auflauerten.

„Und was genau tun wir hier eigentlich?" fragte Tsubaya, dessen Ermordung durch einen korrupten Kollegen von Keigo aufgeklärt wurde und der von Kaneda kurz nach Keigos Tod gekonzot wurde.

„Das hab ich doch schon tausendmal erklärt." flüsterte Kaneda genervt. „Wir fangen ihn, packen ihn in den Sack und schaffen ihn zur Akademie!"

„Aber, das ist Freiheitsberaubung!"

„Sie sagten doch, sie wollen ihm danken das er ihre Ermordung aufgeklärt hat. Und sie sagten sie wollen sich dafür revanchieren das ich ihre Seele aus dem Gefängnis raus und hierher gebracht habe. Glauben Sie mir, ihn in die Akademie zu stecken ist das Beste das Sie für ihn tun können."

„Ich erinnere mich an das meiste gar nicht mehr!" murmelte Tsubaya, der nach seinem Konzo wirklich das meiste Vergessen hatte, aber Kaneda gerade noch so erkannte. Dieser hatte ihn nach Keigos Tod im Gefängnis aufgesucht, ein Konzo durchgeführt und ihn sofort im Rukongai aufgespürt um ihn für seinen Plan einzuspannen.

„Ach, seien sie ruhig. Da hinten ist er!" zischte Kaneda und wies auf eine Gestalt in der ferne.

Keigo Asano, war nicht mehr der Selbe, nachdem er starb und seine Seele in die Soul Society überging. Dreckig, verwahrlost und verwildert, saß er in seinem braunen Kimono im Matsch und aß Grass wie ein Tier das auf der Weide stand. Ohne Erinnerung wer er war, was er konnte und wer alles nach ihm suchte. Ein ziemlich verstörender Anblick. Ein Grund mehr, der Sache ein Ende zu setzen. Kaneda wusste das Kidou nicht bei Keigo wirkte. Also musste er härtere Geschütze auffahren... so griff er sich einen Ast... und zog ihm eins über...

Keigo brach stöhnend zusammen und landete im Matsch. Kaneda und sein Begleiter fesselten ihn sofort und packten ihn in den Sack.

„Das tut mir schrecklich Leid, Keigo. Aber es ist zu deinem Besten..." murmelte Kaneda während er ihn Huckepack nahm. „In der Akademie bringen sie dir erst einmal wieder sprechen bei. Und dann kannst du... ughh... vielleicht baden wir dich aber erst mal bevor wir dich dort vorstellen...du müffelst wie ein Baustellenklo."

 **Bitte um Review.**

Teil drei der Trilogie.

*Kleine Anmerkung, das Jahr wird mit 2015 angegeben, weil der Manga im Jahr 2001 rauskam und somit alle, wenn sie zu beginn der Serie 15 Jahre alt waren, Jahrgang 1986 oder 1985 sind.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Monate vergingen wie im Flug. Leben wurden wieder aufgebaut, Ehen geschlossen, Geburten vorbereitet und Todesfälle aufgearbeitet.

Sechs Monate nach Keigos Tod, war im Hause Kurosaki wieder Normalität eingekehrt. Mittlerweile hatten sich alle beruhigt und ihr Leben wieder neu geordnet. Kurosaki-Gate (wie der Vorfall von Keigo vor seinem Tod genannt wurde und zur Überraschung aller in der Soul Society auch unter diesem Namen bekannt war) war ausgestanden und vorbei. Das Haus und die Klink wieder aufgebaut und frisch renoviert. Auch wenn immernoch ein gewisses Maß an Restwärme da war... dieses Gefühl... als ob noch immer etwas sein könnte...

„Diese neue Stimme von dem ist blöd!" maulte Yupa Taramasaki, der beste Freund von Kazui und derjenige wegen dem Kazui damals dachte das er die Schuld hatte, während er mit diesem auf der Couch saß und eine Folge ihrer Lieblingsanimeserie ansah.

„Ja, der Klingt auf einmal so komisch! Als ob er 40 Jahre älter ist." maulte Kazui hinterher. „Die Serie ist nicht mehr das was sie mal war."

Orihime kam mit einer Einkaufstüte voller Lebensmittel ins Zimmer und begrüßte die Kinder lächelnd. „Hallo Jungs! Was guckt ihr da?"

„Nichts!" murmelten die Jungs und schalteten den Fernseher aus. Die Serie gefiel ihnen irgendwie nicht mehr. Die neue Stimme der Figur passte einfach nicht.

„Was ist den los?" fragte Orihime neugierig.

„Kurosaki-san, warum haben sie Asano damals nicht in so ein Gigai Dingsbums gesteckt damit er weiter für die Serie sprechen kann?" fragte Yupa. Er war aufgeklärt und erinnerte sich im Gegensatz zum Rest der Menschheit an alles.

Orihime ließ vor Schreck die Tüte fallen. Fing sich aber wieder, sie hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt das Yupa das Familiengeheimnis der Kurosakis kannte und wusste das der Junge sehr neugierig war, was die Shinigami anging. „Ehm... Na ja... weißt du... das... soll dir mal Kazui erklären!"

„Aber ich war doch nicht dabei als ihr Onkel Keigo vor den Lieferwagen gescheucht habt."

„Wir haben Onkel Keigo nicht vor den Lieferwagen gescheucht! Wir haben ihn nur... versehentlich so sehr erschreckt, das er vor den Lieferwagen gerannt ist... awww... Kinder geht raus spielen!" Orihime kam ins straucheln. Die Sache mit Keigos Tod machte ihr doch noch zu schaffen.

„Aber draußen regnet es!" sagte Kazui.

„Ach, quatsch... Ich komme doch gerade von draußen. Es ist so ein schöner Frühlingstag..." sagte Orihime bevor sie die Vorhänge beiseite schob und sah das es angefangen hatte in strömen zu regnen. „Dann geht nach oben spielen..."

„Ich habe eine Idee! Wieso machen wir Onkel Keigo nicht zum Shinigami?" sagte Kazui.

„Hey, gute Idee!" rief Yupa hinterher. „Ihr steckt ihn einfach in diese Akademie!"

Orihime lies vor Schreck wieder eine Dose Fallen. „Eh... Kazui... Das ist gar nicht so einfach!"

Orihime versuchte sich dies vorzustellen. Sollte Keigo sich, genau wie Yuzu, die sich damals auch selbst gekonzot hatte, an alles erinnern würde er niemals freiwillig in die Akademie eintreten. Im Gegenteil, Keigo könnte jetzt einen riesigen Hass auf sie und die Shinigami haben. Kazui wollte das Beste für Keigo. Orihime wusste das. Schließlich wollte Kazui ja noch die Sache mit dem Helm und die öffentliche Bloßstellung wieder gutmachen.

„Na ja... Das musst du Keigo überlassen? Und wenn ja... Dann müsste er sich erst mal in der Akademie anmelden und dann die Aufnahmeprüfung bestehen!"

„Ich musste keine Aufnahmeprüfung bestehen!" murmelte Kazui.

„Du bist ja auch ein Aushilfs-Shinigami... Für dich und deinen Vater gelten sowieso andere Regeln... Und jetzt geht nach oben..."

Orihime scheuchte die Kinder davon, damit diese nicht sehen wie sie wieder anfängt sich aufzuregen. Ein paar Meter weiter, hatte Ichigo gerade ganz andere Sorgen...

„...dieser Fleck auf meinem Hals kann doch nichts gutes sein?"

„Das ist ein Leberfleck, Takama-san!" murmelte Ichigo während die Frau vor ihm mal wieder Panik schob. „Es gibt nicht einmal Salben dagegen."

Ichigo überlegte sich schon oft diese Hypochonderin, nicht einfach schon beim Reinkommen abzuweisen. Doch das gehörte sich nicht. Nicht nur das sie eine Stammpatientin war, die schon regelmäßig kam als sein Vater noch die Klinik leitete, sie war auch eine der Demonstrantinnen die damals Steine nach ihnen geworfen hatte...

„Aber... ich habe im Internet gelesen das so etwas sogar zu bösartigem Hautkrebs werden kann."

„Alles was ich ihnen empfehlen kann ist beim Hautarzt ein Hautkrebs Screening machen zu lassen, wenn das Ding größer wird oder die Farbe verändert. Das ist alles was ich Ihnen dazu sagen kann. Und das sie auf gar keinen Fall alles wörtlich nehmen sollten was sie im Internet lesen. Google und Wikipedia haben nicht Medizin Studiert."

„Na und, Ihr Vater ja auch nicht!" sagte die Frau bevor sie sich erschrocken den Mund zuhielt.

„Wie bitte?" jetzt war Ichigo erschrocken.

„Oh, Kurosaki-san... Das tut mir leid!" die Frau war gerade sehr erschrocken. Ichigo war es umso mehr. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso ich so etwas sage. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich weiß gar nicht was in mich geraten ist!"

Ichigo konnte es sich denken. Während Kurosaki-Gate ausbrach, kam heraus das sein Vater niemals an der Universität von Tokio Medizin Studiert hatte. Alle Kenntnisse als Arzt hatte er hunderte Jahre zuvor in der Shinigami-Akademie gesammelt bevor er bei der Zehnten Kompanie war.

„Wie geht es Ihrem Vater eigentlich? Wieso ist er in Rente gegangen? Er sieht doch keinen Tag älter als 40 aus. Der hat sich überraschend gut gehalten!"

Für einen fast 500 Jahre alten Shinigami war sein Vater wirklich noch einer der jüngeren, aber natürlich wäre es aufgefallen das er niemals altert. Also erzählte ihr Ichigo die 'Offizielle-Version', die sie sich zusammen ausgedacht hatten: „Er hat schwere Rückenprobleme und jetzt ist er nach Hokkaido in Reha gegangen. Und jetzt erholt er sich dort von einer persönlichen Krise."

„Ach, ja... Die Sache mit Ihrer Schwester? Schon sehr traurig... verliebt sich in einen Ammi nur um von diesem ausgenutzt und fertig gemacht zu werden. Bringt sich ausgerechnet um kurz nachdem Ihre andere Schwester zu ihrem Verlobten nach Shikoku gezogen ist..."

Ichigo verkniff sich zu stöhnen. Das seine Schwester inzwischen diesen Eisklotz Toshiro Hitsugaya geheiratet hatte, weil sie sich von ihm hatte schwängern lassen, daran musste er sich noch gewöhnen. Den Nachbarn und Patienten wurde erzählt, Karin würde nun mit ihrem Ehemann in Kochi auf Shikoku leben.

„...was ich mich aber manchmal Frage, wieso musste sich Ihre Schwester in der Wohnung von diesem Schauspieler umbringen? Woher kannte sie ihn? Wundert mich nicht das er kurz darauf durchgedreht ist und sich dann selbst vor diesen Lieferwagen wirft. Der hatte bestimmt Schuldgefühle, weil sie die Drogen in seiner Wohnung fand..."

Ichigo schrieb für die Frau eine Überweisung zum Hautarzt aus damit sie endlich ging...

Orihime verstaute die restlichen Einkäufe in den neuen Küchenschränken bevor sie sich bereitmachte um Tatsuki von Ihrer Sitzung abzuholen. Das hatte sie ihr Tags zuvor versprochen. Da klingelte das Telefon...

„Hallo... Oh, Ishida-kun, schön dich zu hören... Oh, ach echt! Du kommst nach Japan..." Orihime hörte aufmerksam zu während Ichigo ins Zimmer kam und sich versuchte von seiner 'Lieblingspatientin' zu beruhigen. „...das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, selbstverständlich seid ihr eingeladen. Aber nein, das macht uns keine Umstände... wir würden uns furchtbar freuen. Und natürlich kannst du deine neue Freundin mitbringen..."

Ichigo, der Orihimes Gespräch nicht mithörte sah zu ihr rüber und lies kurz Dampf ab: „Ich schreib der Frau ne Überweisung in die Klapsmühle!"

„...hä... oh, nein Ichigo meint doch nicht deine Freundin, Ishida-kun... nein wieso sollte Ichigo, deiner neuen Freundin eine Überweisung in die Klapsmühle schreiben?" sagte Orihime lächelnd und wies Ichigo an ruhig zu sein. Der traute seinen Ohren nicht. „...also dann bis Samstagabend, wir freuen uns! Auf wiedersehen!... Ichigo, Ishida-kun kommt am Samstag zum Essen. Und er bringt seine neue Freundin mit!"

„Diese Quincy die er in Deutschland kennengelernt hat, kurz nachdem er und sein Vater dorthin abgehauen sind?" fragte Ichigo. „Dann muss es was ernstes sein, wenn er sie uns kennenlernen lässt... Wo sind die Jungs?"

Die beiden Jungs kamen gerade die Treppe wieder runter und machten sich auf zu gehen. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen und sie wollten irgendetwas draußen treiben.

„Wir gehen draußen spielen!" rief Kazui.

„Okay, aber übe nicht schon wieder Bankai auf dem Sportplatz. Die Stadt kann sich die Löcher die du dort reingemacht hast nicht leisten." sagte Ichigo und verwies auf einen Vorfall von vor ihrer Flucht.

„Oh, ja... Das war lustig!" lächelte Yupa.

„Das war ich nicht. Das war der Hollow der dort meine Klasse angegriffen hat. Yupa, du hasst es doch auch gesehen. Ich habe nur den Hollow gejagt..."

„Ja, Kurosaki-san! Ich habe es genau gesehen!" sagte Yupa.

„Ich weiß, ich ja auch... Ein Hollow von der Größe einer Hauskatze..." erinnerte sich Ichigo, der wusste das es wirklich nur eine Hauskatze war. „Macht keinen Unsinn, bitte! Ich weiß es macht Spaß... Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Yupa, gerade du hasst ja mitbekommen was hier abging."

Yupa, der eigentlich immer lächelte, wurde leicht betrübt. Er erinnerte sich an den ganzen Ärger den auch er bekam, weil er sich für Kazui vor seinen Mitschülern einsetzte. Stumm nickte der Junge und Ichigo merkte das er wohl einen Wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

„Na gut!" maulten die Jungs und verließen das Haus. Orihime machte sich auch bereit zu gehen.

„Ich muss los! Heute ist Tatsukis letzte Sitzung!"

„Worüber redet die eigentlich mit einem Therapeuten?" fragte Ichigo irritiert während er den Jungs hinterher sah.

In der Praxis eines Therapeuten, einige Straßen weiter rutschte Tatsuki Arisawa unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Sie hatte dieses Bedürfnis zu einem Unbeteiligten zu sprechen, aber Zeitgleich konnte sie ja auch nichts von Shinigami und Soul Society erzählen. Sie wäre wohl sonst sofort in de Psychiatrie gesperrt worden. Aber nach dem Vorfall mit Keigo, gab es so viele Dinge die sie nachdenklich machten.

„...wissen Sie da ist immer noch dieses Gefühl von... Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll. Ich will nicht sagen das es gut war das er mich an dem Abend geschlagen hat, ich habe in seinem Gesicht gesehen das er das eigentlich nicht wollte, aber... es war ja wie gesagt meine eigene Schuld. Und da ist mir eigentlich klar geworden... das ich eigentlich das bin wofür mich viele halten."

„Sie sagen aber das sie sich für Ihre Freunde eigentlich einsetzen. Was war an diesem Abend anders, Arisawa-san?" fragte ihr Therapeut.

Tatsuki zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war wohl... weil ich wusste was er zuvor versucht hatte sich selbst anzutun und ich war so wütend . Aber wieso, habe ich wenn ich aus Sorge wütend auf ihn war... ausgerechnet damit reagiert, das ich ihn geschlagen habe?"

„Haben Sie ihn in der Vergangenheit auch geschlagen?"

„Ja, aber er hat nie zurückgeschlagen! Er hat geheult und sich laut beklagt aber er hat sich nie... gewehrt!" Tatsuki war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sie begriff langsam worauf alles hinauslief. „Oh, mein Gott... Ich bin eine sadistische Schlägerbraut! Ich bin ein Monster."

„Sie sind keine sadistische Schlägerbraut!" erwiderte der Therapeut. „Vielmehr versuchen sie durch Gewalt Ruhe in eine Situation zu bringen, bevor sie außer Kontrolle gerät. Sie haben Angst davor das etwas passiert worüber Sie nicht die Kontrolle haben. Das könnte in gewisser Weise auf ein mangelndes Selbstwertgefühl hindeuten..."

„Ma... Mangelndes Selbstwertgefühl?"

„Das ist nichts schlimmes. Andernfalls müsste ich schon gerne mehr wissen, Arisawa-san! Sie kommen seit drei Monaten, regelmäßig hierher zu mir und erzählen mir von diesem Streit den sie mit dieser anderen Person hatten. Und seither haben Sie nicht einmal seinen Namen genannt, oder mir erzählt was danach passiert ist. Wir nennen ihn die ganze Zeit nur 'IHN'? Hat er auch einen Namen?"

„Ja!" sagte Tatsuki wobei sie anfing zu heulen.

„Wollen Sie ihn mir sagen?" fragte der Therapeut wobei Tatsuki sehr unruhig wurde. „Schon okay,... dann reden wir wenigsten darüber, was danach passiert ist. Haben Sie schon mal darüber nachgedacht einfach zu ihm zu gehen und zu versuchen sich mit ihm auszusprechen?"

„Das ist unmöglich! Er ist tot!"

Der Therapeut, wurde sehr hellhörig und sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Was ist passiert?"

Tatsuki fing an zu heulen: „Er ist davongerannt! Und dann, rannte er auf die Straße... und... dort erfasste ihn ein Lieferwagen. Er ist mit so einer Wut gestorben und ohne... das ich nochmal mit ihm sprechen konnte... und jetzt... habe ich das Gefühl, wo immer er ist, das er mich hasst... falls er sich überhaupt an mich erinnern kann!"

Jetzt kam der Therapeut nicht mehr mit: „Über wen reden wir hier eigentlich?"

„Sie kennen Ihn vielleicht aus dem Fernsehen? Keigo Asano!" antwortete Tatsuki.

Der Therapeut war leicht geschockt. Er kannte den Fall-Asano. Er hatte die psychologischen Aspekte eingehend studiert. „Vielleicht wäre es das Beste wir erhöhen auf zwei Sitzungen pro Woche...!"

Ein paar Kilometer weiter war auch Michiru Ogawa auf dem Weg um ein paar Worte loszuwerden. Das war auch dringen nötig, denn nachdem sie aus Angst, weder ihren Freunden, oder irgendeinem Arzt, noch Ihren Eltern erzählt hat, in welchem Zustand sie gerade war, musste sie jetzt sich an denjenigen wenden der an der ganzen Sache schuld hatte... oder Zumindest an seinen Grabstein...

Mühsam schleppte sie sich über den Friedhof und erreichte schließlich das Grab. Sie konnte sich weder hinsetzten noch hinknien. Denn sie wäre danach nicht mehr hochgekommen. Sie legte die Hände zusammen und sprach ein Gebet wobei sie sich noch vor dem Grab verbeugte und dann schließlich loslegte:

„Hallo Kaneda!" sagte Michiru ruhig vor dem Grab Kaneda Ochis, des Bruders ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin, und verbeugte sich. „Es geht uns gut! Das hoffe ich! Beim Arzt war ich bis heute nicht! Du weißt ja warum. Ich kann auch nicht hingehen. Aber die Zeit wird langsam knapp..."

Michiru wusste das es nichts brachte hier vor dem Grab mit Kaneda zu reden, den der war gerade in der Sereitei und schob Putzdienste.

„...ich will dir eine Geschichte erzählen! Eine Geschichte von einem jungen Mädchen das mit 14 Jahren starke Unterleibschmerzen bekam und von ihren Eltern zum Arzt gebracht wurde. Dort sagte man ihr, das sie niemals Kinder kriegen werden kann. Natürlich ist sie sehr traurig, aber sie findet sich mit ihrer Situation ab... Nur um 15 Jahre später... während die ganze Welt über die Shinigami redet, ebenso einem begegnet... sich auf ihn einlässt, nachdem er ihr das Leben gerettet hat... und sich von ihm ins Unglück stürzen lässt!" jammerte sie während sie sich den Babybauch rieb. „Sie wird schwanger! Eine unfruchtbare junge Frau, wird von einem Shinigami geschwängert... und kommt sich so vor wie Hauptfigur in einem Mystery-Thriller."

Michiru fing an zu weinen und kramte ein Taschentuch hervor. Sie hatte Angst. Angst davor ein unsichtbares Shinigami-Baby auf die Welt zu bringen, das außer ihr keiner sehen kann. Angst davor wie sie ihren Eltern das erklären sollte, vor allem da diese ja wussten das sie eigentlich keine Kinder bekommen kann. Klar, sie war jetzt im 6. Monat und sah auch entsprechend aus. Aber da sie sich in letzter Zeit so furchtbar vollgestopft hatte schaffte sie es alle glauben zu lassen das sie einfach nur Fett wurde.

Was Michiru nicht merkte war, das noch jemand gerade auf den Friedhof kam und sofort die schwangere Frau bemerkte die vor einem der Gräber heulte...

„Und das beste kommt noch... am Tag danach, weiß plötzlich die ganze Welt nichts mehr über die Shinigami... außer ihr! Und das obwohl ihr versprochen wurde das sie andere Erinnerungen erhält. Stattdessen wird sie ein paar Wochen später von zwei Shinigami entführt, in irgend so ein komisches, unterirdisches Trainingsgelände gebracht... wo die an ihr Untersuchungen durchführen. Und ihr sagen... Gratulation: Sie bringen den nächsten Ichigo Kurosaki auf die Welt!"

Michiru heulte lautstark weiter. Und zog die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Frau auf sich zu.

„Die sagen ihr... Ochi-san, hätte sich nicht auf sie einlassen dürfen und erhält eine sehr lange Sperre für reisen in die Welt der Lebenden. Wenn sie Hilfe braucht, soll sie sich an Kurosaki wenden. Doch sie hat Angst davor sich ausgerechnet an die Kurosakis zu wenden, wo sie doch weiß das diese möglicherweise Asano auf dem gewissen haben. Echt das ist alles Asanos schuld..."

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte!" Michiru schrie erschrocken auf als sie merkte das jemand hinter ihr stand. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie das sie gerade von Makoto Hirabata, der bekannten Nachrichtensprecherin angesprochen wurde. „Oh, sorry... Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken!"

„Ich... Awww... Sie sind doch...Sie sind sie..." Michiru erkannte sofort das es die Frau war, von der Asano damals wollte das er sie aufsucht. Damit fing das ganze Drama an. „A... Aber... Aber..."

„Hey, ist schon okay. Ich wollte sie wirklich nicht erschrecken!" sagte Makoto ruhig und reichte Michiru ein Taschentuch während sie sich vorstellte. „Es tut mir leid aber ich wollte nur fragen ob es ihnen gut geht. Man kann sie ja kilometerweit weinen hören, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja! Schon okay!" murmelte Michiru und wischte sich das Gesicht ab. „Entschuldigung, es ist nur... Warum sind Männer solche Schweine?"

„Manche Typen sind halt so!" murmelte Makoto. „Tut mir leid wenn ich mich einmische, aber konnte gerade einen Teil ihres Gesprächs mithören... Sagten sie gerade Asano?"

„Ja!" wimmerte Michiru erschrocken. Vielleicht erinnert sich diese Frau ja auch noch an alles, genau so wie sie selbst. „Wieso?"

„Na, ja... sie meinten nicht zufällig Keigo Asano, oder nicht?"

„Doch... Er... wir waren Klassenkameraden..."

„Und was hat Asano mit Ihrer Schwangerschaft zu tun?" fragte Makoto mit großen Augen.

Michiru war entsetzt. „Woher... wissen Sie das..."

„Also bitte... Ich sehe das doch! Glauben Sie etwa das alle Leute denken das sie einfach nur Fett werden?"

„Also... gehofft hatte ich das schon..."

„Oh, mein Gott... Sie sind von Asano schwanger...?"

„Nein! Von dem Typen!" sagte Michiru wütend und wies auf Kanedas Grab.

Makoto schielte auf das Grab, auf dem Geburts- und Todesjahr angegeben war und war verwirrt. „Geboren 1966 und Gestorben 1985? Wie können Sie von jemandem schwanger sein der seit mehr als 30 Jahren tot ist?"

Michiru wurde ganz rot. Sie konnte ja schlecht einer Frau, die sie nicht erkannte und daher wohl wirklich alles vergessen hatte, sagen was Sache war. „Ehm... Er hat nur den gleichen Namen!"

„Und was hat Asano damit zu tun?"

„Ehm... Er hat uns... einander Vorgestellt!" murmelte Michiru. Es war ja quasi die Wahrheit.

Makoto wies auf eine Sitzbank nicht weit weg. Michiru sollte sich etwas ausruhen. Langsam war sie sicher das sie wohl wirklich nicht mehr wusste das sie sich schon einmal begegnet waren. Makoto jedenfalls glaubte mit einer sitzengelassenen Frau zu reden die wohl alleine dastand. Es brach ihr das Herz und so wollte sie sie etwas aufmuntern. Aber gleichzeitig war sie hellhörig geworden als sie merkte das sie Asano kannte.

„Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen? Kannten Sie Asano gut?"

„Hmm... Was heißt gut... Wir waren in einer Klasse. Er war der Klassenclown, ein Typ der versuchte Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, aber regelmäßig auf die Schnauze flog. Ich habe ihn seit dem Tag unseres Schulabschlusses nicht mehr persönlich gesehen. Außer... an dem Tag... kurz bevor er starb. Da habe ich ihn im Gefängnis besucht!"

„Warum?"

„Er wollte das ich..." Michiru hielt inne. Die Frau erinnerte sich ja nicht mehr an sie. „...ihm nur ein paar Sachen erzähle. Was so,... in seiner Heimatstadt passiert ist und so..."

„Ah, und dabei haben Sie den Vater Ihres Kindes kennengelernt?"

„Ja! Er hat leider ein... Einreiseverbot bekommen! Darf ich fragen woher Sie Asano kannten?"

„Nun, wir waren beim gleichen Fernsehsender. Wir haben regelmäßig zusammen zu Mittag gegessen. Er hat mich mit Informationen versorgen!"

Jetzt wurde Michiru hellhörig. Sie erinnerte sich daran, das Kazui ihr, während er und Ichika sie entführt hatten, erzählt hatte das man glaubte Asano hätte sie verraten. „Wie? Was für Informationen?"

„Ach, so ein bisschen Insiderwissen aus der Welt der Promis. Und er war vor ein paar Jahren als Tourist in Nordkorea. Dort hat er heimlich, mit diesen 'Staatlichen Begleitern' die jedem zugeteilt werden, Bildmaterial zusammengetragen. Mit diesem Material, haben wir unsere große Nordkorea-Reportage zusammengestellt. Ich habe dafür einen Medienpreis erhalten. Ich habe ihm sehr viel zu verdanken. Das ist auch der Grund weshalb ich in seinem Fall noch recherchiere!"

„Sie... untersuchen seinen Tod?" Michiru war erschrocken.

„Ja! Etwas ist nicht koscher!" murmelte Makoto. „Können Sie mir vielleicht irgendetwas sagen. Das ist jetzt vielleicht etwas viel verlangt... aber fällt ihnen irgendjemand ein der Asano... schaden wollte."

„Asano hat Probleme und Leute die Ihm schaden wollten angezogen wie ein Magnet! Jedenfalls während unserer Schulzeit... was danach war kann ich ihnen leider nicht sagen."

Die beiden Frauen, unterhielten sich noch ein Weilchen. Ein paar Minuten später gingen sie zusammen zu Keigos Grab, das am anderen Ende des Friedhofs war. Beim Beten vor dem Grab, versank Michiru in Gedanken anstatt zu beten.

„Oh, man... Asano, wo auch immer du bist... Nimm dich vor den Kurosakis in Acht." dachte sich Michiru. „Und wenn du Kaneda, siehst... gib ihm einen Tritt in den Hintern von mir..."

Was keine der beiden Frauen ahnte... war das gerade in diesem Moment, Isshin Kurosaki für einen sehr kurzen Moment Blickkontakt zu Keigo Asano hatte...

„WAS ZUM..." schrie Isshin laut auf und lies die Papiere fallen die er gerade in der Hand hielt.

In schock blickte er über die Brüstung des Balkons seines Büros hinab, in den Innenhof der Shin'o Akademie, dem Ausbildungszentrum der Shinigami.

Nach Yuzus Tod und Karins Hochzeit mit seinem Nachfolger, entschloss sich Isshin, trotz der ausgestandenen Kurosaki-Gate-Affäre, in die Soul Society zurückzukehren. Auch um für seine Töchter da zu sein. Durch seine langjährige Tätigkeit als Arzt in der Welt der Lebenden und seine vorherige Tätigkeit als Kommandant der 10. Kompanie, war Isshin herzlichst in der Seretei wiederaufgenommen worden und nahm eine Tätigkeit als Lehrer in der Akademie auf. Heute... ausgerechnet an seinem ersten richtigen Arbeitstag,... traf ihn der Schlag. Als er ihn sah... Da unten... zwischen all den anderen... in einer Schuluniform der Akademie...

Die Tür öffnete sich nachdem kurz angeklopft wurde. Yuzu trat lächelnd und mit einem Picknick-Korb im Arm in das Büro um ihren Vater zu überraschen. „Hallo, Papa... Ich bring dir etwas zu... AGHHH..."

Isshin packte die erschrockene Yuzu am Arm und zog sie raus auf den Balkon. „YUZU... schnell, schau da runter! Schau da runter und sag mir was du siehst!"

„Hä... Was soll ich den da sehen? Das ist der Innenhof der Akademie!" Yuzu verstand nicht warum ihr Vater auf einmal so aufgedreht war.

„Da unten... siehst du ihn nicht?"

„Hä! Wen den?" fragte Yuzu. Sie waren hier zwei Stockwerke über dem Hof und da unten liefen gerade dutzende Shinigami-Anwärter umher. „Wen soll ich den... OH MEIN GOTT..."

Jetzt war Yuzu am schreien. Sie sah ihn jetzt auch. Wenn auch nur wirklich ganz kurz. Aber es war eindeutig er. Yuzu lies nun vor Schreck den Picknick-Korb fallen und rannte mit ihrem Vater aus dem Zimmer um nach unten zu stürmen.

Karin, die auch kurz Hallo sagen wollte, war überrascht als sie ihren Vater und Ihre Schwester an sich vorbei rennen sah und musste zur Seite springen. Die inzwischen im 8. Monat schwangere Karin, hielt sich erschrocken den Bauch als sie auf einen Stuhl sank und ihren Verwandten hinterher sah... „HEY, was ist den los?"

Karin wusste nicht wen die beiden gerade durch den Hof laufen gesehen haben. Aber was ihr Vater und ihre Schwester wussten war das sie unbedingt wissen wollten ob er es wirklich war. Isshin lief durch die Menge an Schülern, sah in jedes Gesicht was für einige Verwirrung sorgte. Yuzu, die auf einige männliche Schüler sehr attraktiv wirkte, sorgte hingegen für viel Aufmerksamkeit. Doch beide waren zu sehr fokussiert darauf ihn zu finden. Da sahen sie ihn wieder...

Er verließ den Hof und verschwand durch eine Tür in einem der anderen Gebäude. Yuzu und Isshin rannten über den Hof, stießen zusammen drei andere Personen um und hoben fast die Tür aus den Angeln als sie sie öffneten. Als sie den Gang erreichten war er fort. Und es gab nur zwei Türen...

„Du schaust da nach und ich dort!" sagte Isshin und schickte Yuzu zur linken Tür während er die rechte Tür überprüfen wollte. Er kannte diese Räume nicht, sie wurden erst nach seiner Zeit gebaut.

Yuzu kamen die tränen. Endlich, dachte sie, endlich haben sie ihn gefunden. Endlich können sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Ausgerechnet hier. Ausgerechnet hier in der Shinigami-Akademie und zufällig gerade heute als sie ihren Vater hier besucht. Aufgeregt, öffnete sie die Tür und stürmte in den Raum, der voller Dunst war... so das sie nicht sah das sie jemanden umrannte...

„AUTSCH!" schrie ein junger Mann, den Yuzu versehentlich zu Boden warf. Yuzu schrie auch kurz auf als sie merkte das sie mit jemandem zusammenstieß und mit diesem zu Boden ging.

Yuzu brauchte einen Moment um durch den dichten Dunst zu erkennen was gerade passiert war. Und das sie gerade in einer äußerst peinlichen Situation gelandet war. „Oje... Das tut mir leid! Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung... das Sie ja völlig nackt sind..."

„Und Sie sind hier fehl am platz!" maulte er zurück und Yuzu realisierte schlussendlich das sie umgeben war von nackten Männern die nur Handtücher umhatten.

Yuzu war versehentlich in den Männer-Duschraum gestürmt und lag nun auf einem Schüler der Akademie, der nicht einmal ein Handtuch um hatte... Yuzu wurde rot und rannte peinlich berührt und kreischend wieder raus. „AAAAGGHHHH... TUT MIR LEID! ICH HABE NICHTS GESEHEN!... PAPA!..."

Yuzu wollte noch ihren Vater warnen den sie wusste, wenn sie den Männer-Duschraum erwischt hatte, musste der der Frauen nicht weit sein. Doch es war zu spät...

Die schreie der Frauen im Damen-Duschraum hallten über das Gelände, als Isshin hinein gestürmt kam. Wenn auch aus versehen... Und so war es auch seine Tochter Karin, die in sicherer Entfernung, beschämt die Hände aufs Gesicht legte und auch rot wurde...

„War ja klar, das er was peinliches treibt..."

Und derjenige, wegen dem das ganze Theater stattfand, konnte zwar das Geschrei hören... ignorierte es aber um weiter zu seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde zu gehen...

 **Bitte um Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Karin war außer sich vor Wut, als sie erfuhr was sich ihr Vater und Ihre Schwester peinliches geleistet hatten. Wütend lief sie vor beiden auf und ab während sie sie ausschimpfte. Beiden war es natürlich ausgesprochen peinlich.

„Echt, du bist gerade mal einen Tag hier und schon machst du dich und uns zum Affen!" maulte Karin.

„Aber Töchterchen... in deinem Zustand ist es nicht so gut sich aufzuregen..." jammerte Isshin, der wollte das sich die schwangere Karin doch bitte beruhigen möge.

„Was zum Teufel noch mal hat euch dazu gebracht?" fragte Karin wütend bevor jemand an der Tür klopfte und Karin anfing zu schreien: „WAS DENN?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Rukia und Renji betraten mit fragenden blicken und einem Geschenkkorb das Büro.

„Hallo!" sagte Rukia und lächelte wieder als sie Isshin sah und ihm den Geschenkkorb überreichte. „Hallo, Kurosaki-kun! Alles Gute zum neuen Job!"

„Ja, wenn er ihn überhaupt noch behalten darf, nach dem Vorfall?!" murmelte Karin.

„Ich sagte doch das war keine Absicht!" jammerte Isshin zurück.

„Hä... Was ist passiert?" fragte Rukia.

„Mich würde auch interessieren wie es dazu kam." schimpfte Karin und verschränkte die Arme.

Isshin seufzte: „Vorhin, als ich mich hier drin eingerichtet hatte... ging ich auf den Balkon, sah nach unten und habe Asano gesehen!"

„WAS?" schrien Karin, Renji und Rukia. Karin vergaß ihre Wut sofort.

„Dann kam Yuzu rein, ich habe ihr ihn gezeigt und sie hat ihn auch gesehen." erklärte Isshin weiter.

„Dann sind wir nach unten gerannt um ihn zu sehen und haben ihn aus den Augen verloren." fügte Yuzu hinzu. „Und auf der Suche nach ihm, bin ich halt aus versehen in den Männer- und Papa in den Frauen-Duschraum gelandet..."

Die anderen waren baff.

„Asano? Ihr wollt wirklich Asano gesehen haben? Hier? In der Akademie?" fragte Rukia.

„In der Shinigami-Akademie?" fügte Renji hinzu. Sofort fing er an zu lachen.

„Was ist so komisch?" fragte Yuzu.

„HA HA HA HA HA... HA HA... Ich... HA HA... kann einfach nicht glauben... das der Typ... HA HA HA HA... Das ist wirklich zum schießen..."

„Ich gebe zu es klingt unglaublich, aber wenn ich es nicht selbst gesehen hätte würde ich es auch nicht glauben." jammerte Isshin und zerrte die anderen raus auf den Balkon um nach unten zu zeigen. „Da... da unten stand er. Während der Pause!"

Der Hof war inzwischen leer, weil alle im Unterricht waren.

„Hmmm... Jetzt ist hier jedenfalls niemand." murmelte Rukia.

„Wir haben uns das doch nicht eingebildet." jammerte Yuzu.

„Na ja... Yuzu vielleicht ist die Tatsache das Keigo so plötzlich nach dir gestorben ist... nicht ganz spurlos an dir vorbeigegangen." erklärte Rukia.

„Willst du damit sagen, ich habe so große Schuldgefühle das ich mir Keigo hierher wünsche?" fragte Yuzu ungläubig. „Und wieso hat mein Vater ihn dann zuerst gesehen?"

Während in dem Büro gestritten wurde, saß Keigo gerade im Klassenraum und beendete eine Arbeit. Als einer der ersten, was den Lehrer nicht groß überraschte. Nachdem Keigo die Arbeit abgegeben hatte und den Raum verlassen hatte ging er durch die Gänge in den Speisesaal.

Es war hier viel besser als im Wald. Damals vor 6 Monaten, wachte er dort auf. Nicht wissend wer er war, hungrig, allein und verletzt. Er konnte nicht einmal sprechen! Da traf er diesen Typen in der schwarzen Kleidung. Er gab ihm essen, wenigsten nachdem er es geklaut hatte... und dann wachte er eines Tages hier auf. Mit Kopfschmerzen, der Typ in der schwarzen Kleidung war wieder da, wusch ihn und schnitt ihm die Haare. Dann brachte er ihn hierher. Hier bekam er auch einen Namen: Keigo Asano! Es kam ihm bekannt vor. Und hier erfuhr er auch das er eine Seele war. Ein Toter, der nach seinem Leben in der Welt der lebenden hierher kam... Hier lernte er wieder zu sprechen, lesen und schreiben... das er das überhaupt konnte wusste er gar nicht. Er traf andere Leute... Männer, Frauen, Kinder, Alte, Junge... hier war jeder nicht so wie der andere. Hier wirst du zum Shinigami, sagten sie ihn... bei dem Wort klingelte was... aber er wusste nicht was. Aber er nahm es so hin. Sie sagten, du wirst gegen Hollows kämpfen und die Seelen der Toten in diese Welt geleiten. Es klang interessant.

Er war stark, sagten ihm die Lehrer. Er besitze ein großes Maß an spirituellen Kräften. Nur hier könne er lernen damit umzugehen. Den er strahlt sehr viel davon aus. Albträume plagten ihn. Stimmen in seinem Kopf nervten ihn... eine Tatsache die noch schwere Folgen haben wird.

Als Keigo den Speisesaal erreichte, nahm er sich bei der Ausgabe etwas zu essen und suchte sich einen freien Platz. Da entdeckte er an einem Tisch ein paar bekannte Gesichter...

Eine Gruppe aus seinem Jahrgang... sie fingen damals alle zusammen an hier an der Akademie. Keigo aß regelmäßig mit ihnen. Nun streckten diese die Köpfe zusammen und schienen sich wie wild über etwas zu unterhalten. Und das auch noch klammheimlich...

„Doch ich sag es euch... er ist es!" sagte einer von Ihnen und wies auf das Foto in der Zeitung aus der Welt der Lebenden die vor ihm Ausgebreitet war. Es zeigte Keigo, als er noch am Leben war. „Er ist der Typ hier! Er war berühmt!"

„Hier steht das er Drogensüchtig war!" sagte eines der Mädchen in der Gruppe. „Er muss dieser Freund von Ichigo Kurosaki sein! Habe davon gehört, sie sollen ihn auf eine Straße gescheucht haben wo er dann überfahren wurde..."

„Er kennt Ichigo Kurosaki? Den berühmten Ichigo Kurosaki... das ist unglaublich! Wieso hat er das nie erwähnt?" sagte eines der anderen Mädchen. „Ich versuche schon ewig, ein Exemplar von seiner Autobiographie zu bekommen."

„Kurosaki hat seine eigene Autobiographie?" fragte der Junge wieder.

„Ja! Sie ist nicht autorisiert aber... verdammt da ist er, pack das Ding weg!"

Sofort versteckten sie die Zeitung unter dem Tisch als sie sahen das der über den sie sich gerade unterhielten auf sie zukam. Keigo lächelte wie immer und gesellte sich dazu. Jeder tat so unschuldig wie möglich.

„Hallo! Was stand in Zeitung!" sagte Keigo. Er hatte zwar wieder sprechen gelernt, sprach aber immer noch wie ein kleines Kind.

„Zeitung? Welche Zeitung?" sagten die anderen und zerknüllten die Zeitung unter dem Tisch. Keigo, schnell wie er war, gelang es die Zeitung an sich zu bringen um sie sich anzusehen.

Keigo entknüllte die Zeitung und war erschrocken. Da war ein Foto das ihn zeigte: „Schau-spiele... stierb-t... auf... of-fe-ner... Stra...ße... Schauspieler stirbt auf offener Straße."

Keigo konnte zwar wieder halbwegs lesen, jedoch verstand er es nicht. Aber er realisierte das er das war, der da auf dem Foto lächelte.

„Hey, du warst eine bekannte Persönlichkeit bevor du gestorben bist." erklärte ihm einer der Anwesenden.

„Und du kanntest Ichigo Kurosaki!"

„Wen?" Keigo war verwirrt. Die anderen fingen an zu schmunzeln.

„Ichigo Kurosaki! Den kennt doch jeder!"

„Und wer ist das?"

Die Anwesenden fingen an zu lachen. „Also bitte, jeder Shinigami und Shinigami-Anwärter kennt ihn..."

Während der unwissende Keigo aufgeklärt wurde, betraten Renji und Rukia den Saal um sich etwas zu Essen zu holen.

„Ach, Renji... ich werde das Gefühl nicht los das die Kurosakis sich bis heute wegen Keigo selbst fertig machen." erklärte Rukia während sie sich etwas zu essen nahmen. „Es war übrigens ziemlich taktlos von dir einfach zu lachen."

„Aww... Ich weiß, aber kannst du dir den Typen als Shinigami vorstellen?" maulte Renji.

„Ja ich gebe zu, es klingt unglaublicher als wahr zu sein. Aber du musst doch selbst zugeben, das seine eigenen spirituellen Kräfte groß genug waren um sich selbst hierher in die Soul Society zu überführen." sagte Rukia nachdem sie ihr Essen hatten und sie sich einen freien Platz suchten. „Gut aber Keigo ist andernfalls bestimmt stinksauer und wird die Shinigami auf jeden Fall hassen, also kann ich mir auch nicht denken das er über seinen Schatten springt und... agghh..."

Rukia hielt inne und trat auch Renji auf den Fuß damit er stehen blieb und sie ihm zeigen konnte was sie sah. Auch Renji war entsetzt. Da saß er. Keigo saß nur ein paar Meter weit weg. Seine Haare waren viel kürzer, aber sie erkannten ihn zweifelsfrei. Keigo Asano... war hier in der Akademie.

Beide ließen ihr Essen fallen, wobei das Geschirr lautstark auf dem Boden zersprang und alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet wurden. Auch Keigo wurde auf die Beiden aufmerksam, wie sie mit offenem Mund zu ihm rüberstarrten und sofort zu ihm zu rannten.

„OH MEIN GOTT... DU BIST ES!" schrie Rukia als sie vor Keigo stand. „Du bist du... du... Keigo!"

„Asano!" korrigierte Keigo die ihm Fremde Rukia.

„Warum so formell? Keigo-kun... ich bins!" sagte Rukia aufgeregt. „Und Renji hier kennst du doch auch!"

Renji war viel zu baff um irgendetwas zu sagen. Allein der Anblick Keigos hier in einer Schuluniform der Akademie war zu viel für ihn.

„Bitte, Keigo! Sieh mich an! Du musst mich doch erkennen! Du warst immer so begeistert wenn wir uns sahen!" flehte Rukia.

Keigo sah Rukia nun direkt ins Gesicht und hatte tatsächlich ein wenig das Gefühl diese Frau zu kennen, die sich in seinen Augen ziemlich unhöflich ihm gegenüber verhielt und ihn einfach, ohne das sie sich kannten mit dem Vornamen ansprach. Keigo erhob sich von seinem Platz und sah zu Rukia hinab. „Ja..."

„Aww... ich wusste doch du erinnerst dich an uns!" Rukia war schon ganz froh.

„Ja... natürlich... Ich habe Ihr Foto in dem großen Raum gesehen. Sie sind die Kommandantin der 13. Kompanie!" sagte Keigo freundlich und verbeugte sich, was jedoch bei Rukia nichts weiter als Frust hervorrief. „Es ist mir eine große Ehre, Abarai-taichou!"

„NEIN! DAS MEINE ICH DOCH NICHT!" brüllte Rukia wütend und merkte langsam das alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren. Wütend hob sie ihr Zanpakutou und scheuchte alle gaffenden Anwesenden aus dem Saal. „VERLASST SOFORT DIESEN SAAL! DAS IST EIN BEFEHL! RAUS!"

Sofort sprangen alle Schüler, und die Shinigami die das Essen ausgaben auf und verließen fluchtartig den Saal. Auch Keigo wollte weg, wurde jedoch von Rukia an seiner Uniform festgehalten und merkte das die Kommandantin wohl böse auf ihn war.

„Aber... Frau Kommandantin, warum sind Sie so böse auf mich?"

„Keigo-kun bitte... erinnerst du dich den nicht an uns?" fragte Rukia und wies auf Renji. „Hier, und an ihn? Du hasst ihm doch einen Feuerlöscher gegen den Kopf geknallt?!"

„Warum sollte ich Ihnen den einen Feuerlöscher gegen den Kopf knallen? Und was ist ein Feuerlöscher, überhaupt?" fragte Keigo verwirrt. Seine Erinnerung war weg.

„Du erinnerst dich also nicht an uns?" sagte Rukia traurig. „Bitte. Du hasst dich selbst gekonzot und erinnerst dich nicht?"

„Nein! Es tut mir leid... Sie verwechseln mich vielleicht mit jemandem!" sagte Keigo unruhig und ging.

Rukia und Renji sahen dem aufgeregten Keigo verstört hinterher als dieser den Raum verließ und sahen dann einander verwirrt an.

„Renji, ich glaube das ist nicht mehr der Keigo den wir kannten?!"

„Und ich kann nicht glauben das du gerade genau so eine Szene gemacht hast wie er es getan hätte wenn er noch am leben wäre!"

Rukia sah sich um in dem nun leeren Speisesaal und wurde aus Scham ganz rot. „Oh... Ich hole Isshin und die Mädchen. Und wir treffen uns oben im Büro der Verwaltung..."

Nur wenige Minuten später, hatten Rukia und Renji die Kurosakis aufgeklärt und gingen mit diesen die Treppen nach oben zur Verwaltung. Der Direktor und die Administration hatten ihre Büros in der obersten Etage. Rukia hatten einen Verdacht wen sie auf die Sache mit Keigo ansprechen sollten. Wütend stießen sie die Tür zu einem Büro auf und stürmten auf den Angestellten zu. Dem ehemaligen Vorsitzenden der Untersuchungskommission...

„Wann gedachten Sie uns davon zu erzählen?" fragte Rukia wütend als sie vor seinem Schreibtisch stand.

Der ehemalige Vorsitzende der Untersuchungskommission, der seinen Posten nach dem Skandal um Keigos Tod geräumt hatte, fiel fast vom Stuhl als er peinlich berührt fast unter seinen Tisch rutschte. „Oh, Abarai-taichou... was für eine angenehme Überraschung..."

„Reden Sie nicht so um den heißen Brei rum! Ich will wissen warum Sie mich nicht darüber informiert haben?" maulte Rukia.

„Ich glaube... Sie hatten wohl gerade Kontakt zu ihrem Freund Asano?" jammerte der Mann als er merkte wie wütend die Anderen auf ihn waren.

„Wieso haben Sie uns nichts erzählt? Sie wussten doch das wir seit 6 Monaten nach ihm suchen?" jammerte Yuzu.

„Genau! Sie... Sie..." Karin hatte sich bedrohlich vor dem Shinigami hingestellt und sah plötzlich wieder ganz blass aus. Dem Mann schwärmte böses.

„Wenn Sie wieder kotzen müssen, dann bitte in den Eimer!" jammerte er. Er erinnerte sich an das letzte mal als sie so vor ihm stand und griff vorsichtshalber nach dem Mülleimer um diesen schützend vor sich zu halten.

Karin wich zurück und nahm müde auf einem der Stühle platz um sich ihren Babybauch zu reiben: „Entschuldigung, aber könnte ich ein Glas Wasser bekommen. Das waren gerade ziemlich viele Treppen!"

Der Shinigami war erleichtert und reichte Karin sofort ein Glas mit Wasser. Während sie trank, trat ihr Vater vor.

„Also, was war der Grund, weshalb Sie uns nichts gesagt haben?" fragte Isshin.

„Nun, als er hierher gebracht wurde..."

„Er wurde hierher gebracht? Von wem?" fragte Rukia.

„Ich habe keinen Namen. Das war eine Seele aus dem Ost-Rukongai. Hat ihn hier abgeliefert und gesagt so ein Shinigami hätte ihn darum gebeten."

„Ochi...!" zischte Rukia.

„Wissen wir nicht! Jedenfalls, haben sie ihn die Standard-Aufnahmetests machen lassen... Und er hat alles mit Bravour bestanden. Ich habe Ihnen nichts erzählt, weil ich ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl hatte. Nachdem Sie sich so zerstritten hatten, und damit ich die Sache wiedergutmachen kann, wollte ich erst einmal warten ob er wirklich noch irgendwelchen Groll gegen Sie hatte." erklärte der Shinigami und öffnete einen Aktenschrank. „Eigentlich dürfte ich Ihnen das nicht zeigen. Aber da sie ja seit heute bei uns unterrichten Kurosaki-san, sind wenigstens Sie berechtigt."

Der Shinigami zog eine dicke Akte aus dem Schrank, die Isshin ihm sofort entriss. Zusammen mit den Anderen überflog er die Aufnahme Tests.

„Sie haben ihn in die Begabtenklassen aufgenommen?" fragte Rukia erstaunt.

„Wie schon gesagt... Bei den Aufnahmetests hat er mit Bravour bestanden! Und abgesehen davon das er nicht einmal mehr sprechen konnte als her hier ankam... lernt er extrem schnell. Seine Lehrer überlegen sich, ob sie ihn nicht schon früher den Abschluss machen lassen..."

„Wie, er konnte nicht sprechen?" fragte Yuzu. „Ich konnte es doch auch?"

„Nun, er hat sich genauso wie Sie damals selbst gekonzot! Deshalb nahmen wir ursprünglich an, das er sich genau wie sie an alles erinnert und sich aus Wut oder aus Angst irgendwo im Rukongai versteckt. Aber als er dann hierher gebracht wurde, war ich sehr überrascht als es hieß er wisse gar nichts mehr. Aber ich habe ihn untersucht und bin der Sache natürlich nachgegangen. Er strahlt wirklich sehr starkes Reiatsu aus. Er kann nur hier lernen es zu kontrollieren. Ihnen wollte ich Bescheid geben, wenn wirklich sicher ist das auch Sie dazu bereit sind..."

„So, ich unterrichte hier aber ab heute?! Also muss ich ihm ja zwangsläufig begegnen. Also wann sollte wenigstens ich darüber informiert werden?" fragte Isshin.

„Ehm... heute!" murmelte der Shinigami verlegen.

„Heute?! Na was für ein Zufall?"

„Seht euch mal dieses komische Anmeldeformular an!" sagte Renji und wies auf den Fragebogen den Keigo damals ausfüllen musste. „Hat er das selbst geschrieben?"

„Nein! Ein Helfer musste es ihm vorlesen und seine Antworten aufschreiben. Wie gesagt er konnte damals kaum sprechen... und gedauert hat es auch ein paar Stunden."

Ein paar Stunden für nur eine Seite war schon sehr viel. Zusammen lasen sie das Formular:

„Name: Keigo Asano; Alter: unbekannt; Geburtstag: unbekannt; Adresse: obdachlos, laut eigener Aussage ein Wald 'weit weit weg'; Zeit in der Soul Society: unbekannt, wahrscheinlich nur 1 oder 2 Wochen; In der Soul Society geboren oder hineingekonzot: Konzo; Todesursache: unbekannt; Erfahrung im Umgang mit Spirituellen Kräften: keine; Erfahrung in Kontakt mit Hollows: keine, wahrscheinlich doch, als er noch am Leben war; Erinnerung an sein Leben vor dem Tod: keine."

Renji blätterte eine Seite weiter und jetzt lasen sie das Datenblatt das von der Akademie ausgefüllt war. Das war etwas ausführlicher:

„Name: Keigo Asano; Alter: 30; Geburtstag: 01.04.1986; Todestag: 07.09.2015 (29 Jahre); Letzter Wohnort vor Eintritt in die Akademie: 79. Distrikt, obdachlos; Zeit in der Soul Society vor Eintritt in die Akademie: 11 Tage; Todesursache in der Welt der Lebenden: Verkehrsunfall, in extremer Wut und Angst gestorben; Erinnerungen an das Leben vor dem Tod: keine, bedarf genauerer Untersuchung da möglicherweise gelogen; Einschätzung der Spirituellen Kräfte: sehr hoch; Ausstrahlung von Reiatsu: unkontrolliert, weißt Spuren von Hollowfizierung auf. Hollowfizierung am 01.12.2015 nach eingehender Untersuchung ausgeschlossen."

Karin war aufgestanden und nahm Renji die Akte aus der Hand um selbst ein bisschen darin zu lesen:

„Shinigami-Anwärter Asano Keigo, eingetreten am 19.09.2015, steht unter besonderer Beobachtung. Grund ist sein langjähriger Kontakt zum Aushilfsshinigami Ichigo Kurosaki in der Welt der Lebenden. Besaß schon zu Lebzeiten ein grobes Maß an Spirituellen Fähigkeiten, unter anderem die Fähigkeit Geister und Shinigami zu sehen. Litt unter schweren psychologischen Problemen, aufgrund von Häuslicher-Gewalt in der Kindheit und Jugend, Verstoßung durch die eigene Familie sowie durch Freunde sowie Drogen- und Alkoholkonsum! Da er zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes unter extremer Wut, Trauer und Verzweiflung stand, ist eine Spätfolge in Form von Gereiztheit, Ungeduld und chronischer Trübsinnigkeit nicht ausgeschlossen. Vorfälle von plötzlichen Wutausbrüchen und Gewalt gegen andere sind bekannt und müssen sofort mit Asano behandelt werden. Eine regelmäßige Kontrolle auf einen inneren Hollow ist zwingend Vorgeschrieben!"

„Innerer Hollow? Was ist das den?" fragte Yuzu.

„So etwas hat euer Bruder auch! Ich erkläre es euch später!" sagte Rukia und nahm nun selbst die Akte an sich um selbst ein bisschen zu lesen und fand einige Tests. „Er... hat ja Top-Noten! Und was steht hier... 'Leidet nach eigener Aussage unter schweren Albträumen in denen er mehrere Stimmen hört. Eine würde ihn warnen, die andere vor der anderen warnen und ihn anstacheln. Hat in seinen Träumen wohl leichten Kontakt zu Erinnerungsfetzen aus seiner Zeit in der Welt der Lebenden. Wird in seinen Träumen misshandelt, gefoltert und getötet. Von unbekannten Personen.'... Soll das bedeuten er... hat in seinen Träumen bereits Kontakt zu seinem Zanpakutou."

„Davon gehen wir zur Zeit aus. Weil er im Schlaf schon ziemlich laut geschrien haben soll, hat er ein Einzelzimmer erhalten. Die Tatsache das er Stimmen hört, nehmen wir sehr ernst... es ist nämlich ungewöhnlich gleich mehrere Stimmen zu hören. Eine davon könnte wirklich sein Zanpakutou sein, bei der anderen könnte es sich wirklich um einen inneren Hollow handeln." erklärte der Shinigami.

Jetzt nahm Yuzu die Akte an sich und las etwas weiter:

„Aufgrund herausragender akademischer Leistungen, erhält besagter Schüler die Erlaubnis für selbstständige und begleitete Trainingsausflüge in die Welt der Lebenden."

„WAS?" schrie Renji und entriss ihr die Akte um den Eintrag selbst zu lesen. „Die lassen ihn nach 6 Monten schon auf die Welt der Lebenden los. Und auch noch allein? Ich habe bis zu meinem dritten Jahr warten müssen bis ich einmal in die Welt der Lebenden auf Trainingsmission gehen durfte. Wo ist er gerade? Ich würde mir diese 'herausragenden akademischen Leistungen' gerne mal ansehen!"

Der Shinigami blickte auf die Uhr: „Hmm... Jetzt um diese Zeit, müsste er beim Hakuda-Training in der Trainingshalle sein!"

Als der Shinigami sich umdrehte waren alle bereits herausgestürmt...

Die Halle, in der das Hakuda-Training stattfand, war voller Schüler. Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Rukia und Renji hatten sich an der Seite in den Büschen verkrochen und beobachteten das Geschehen im Inneren. Keigo hockte in seiner Uniform, in einer Reihe mit einigen anderen Shinigami-Anwärtern. Allein der Anblick war schon komisch. Keigo beim Shinigami-Training...

„Ich gebe zu das ist wirklich etwas was ich nicht erwartet habe." murmelte Isshin während sie Keigo beobachteten.

„Wir müssen es Ichigo sagen!" sagte Yuzu.

Die anderen erschraken sofort.

„WAS?" schrie Rukia laut auf und sofort drehten sich die anwesenden Schüler zu ihr um.

Keigo und alle anderen bemerkten sofort das sie jemand heimlich durch das offene Fenster beobachtete. Außer Rukia duckten sich sofort alle. Nur Renjis hochgesteckte Frisur war noch zu sehen.

„Sie? Warum sind Sie so zu mir?" fragte Keigo sofort.

„Ich... ehm... Entschuldigung. Asano,... Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen! Können Sie ihn einen Moment entbehren?" fragte Rukia den Trainer.

Keigos Hakuda-Trainer nickte und gab Keigo die Erlaubnis kurz rauszugehen. Keigo überkam dieses mulmige Gefühl als er von der Kommandantin, die vorher sehr merkwürdig zu ihm war zu einem Gespräch gebeten wurde. Keigo verließ den Trainingsraum und betrat den Flur. Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte... wurde alles schwarz...

„Trau dieser Hexe nicht!" sagte diese dunkle Stimme.

„Nein, du darfst ihm nicht glauben. Hör auf meine Stimme!" sagte diese andere Stimme, die viel freundlicher klang.

„Nein, hör mir zu... Sie ist der Tod! Sie will dich töten!"

„Ich bin doch schon tot!" murmelte Keigo kleinlaut. Um ihn herum war alles schwarz geworden. Er stand im nichts. „Wer seid Ihr... und warum quält ihr mich so..."

„Trau mir, sie wird dir nichts als Lügen erzählen."

„Nein, er lügt. Sie ist eine von den Guten. Kämpf dagegen an."

„Nein, kämpf gegen Ihn an!"

„Nein, gegen Ihn!"

„Gegen Ihn!"

„Gegen Ihn!"

„Gegen Ihn!"

Keigo sank auf die Knie. Sein Kopf pochte vor schmerzen. „Lasst mich in ruhe! Lasst mich in RUHE!"

Ihm wurde schwindelig, es war als würde ihn etwas wie wild in alle Richtungen drehen. Er schien zu fallen... bevor es schlagartig wieder besser wurde und er wieder im diesem Flur war... gerade als die Haupttür aufgeschoben wurde und diese Gruppe von vom Fenster hinein gestürmt kam.

„Kei... Ehm, Asano!" sagte Rukia.

„Oh, du bist es! Du bist es tatsächlich!" sagte Yuzu lächelnd.

„Oh, du siehst fabelhaft aus Keigo. Nicht mehr so abgemagert, wie früher!" lobte Karin.

„Wer hätte gedacht das es dich so schnell hierher verschlägt!" murmelte Renji.

Keigo war verwirrt und sah sich die Anwesenden genau an. Er wusste das Rukia die Kommandantin der 13. Kompanie war. Renji war der Vizekommandant der 6. Kompanie. Er hatte ihre Fotos gesehen. Die anderen drei kannte er nicht...

„Ehm... Es tut mir leid... Aber mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?" fragte er.

„Aww... Das hab ich total vergessen... Du erinnerst dich ja nicht mehr an uns?" jammerte Yuzu. „Oh, wie traurig!"

„Wieso? Kenne ich Sie irgendwoher?" fragte Keigo verwirrt bevor er Karin genauer ansah. „Obwohl... Ich glaube ich habe gesehen Foto in Zeitung. Sie haben geheiratet! Sie sind... Karin Hitsugaya, ja!"

„Kuros... ehm... ja! Karin Hitsugaya! Sorry, an den neuen Nachnamen hab ich mich bis heute nicht gewöhnt."

„Und wieso... sind Sie so, komisch zu mir?"

„Oh, wir sind einfach nur so froh dich wieder zu sehen! War kein schöner Anblick als du von dem Lieferwagen erfasst worden bist!" erklärte Rukia.

„Was ist ein Lieferwagen?"

„Aww... er ist völlig weg!" jammerte Rukia.

„Hmm... Es gibt eine Möglichkeit die wir ausprobieren könnten. Also in den Märchen klappt es immer." erklärte Yuzu.

„Was den?" fragte Isshin.

Yuzu legte einen Arm um Keigos Hals und küsste ihn...

Dutzende anderer Shinigami-Anwärter, die sich zum spicken an die Türen gedrängt hatten, waren erstaunt und ließen ein lautes johlen aushallen. Yuzu lies von Keigo ab. Die anderen waren erstaunt und leicht geschockt. Am meisten geschockt war jedoch Keigo.

„Und? Hat es funktioniert?" fragte Yuzu, die glaube ein Kuss würde den Fluch brechen.

Keigo war völlig perplex. „Sollten wir uns nicht vorher erst besser kennenlernen?"

„Aww... In den Märchen klappt es immer! Dann eben anders... Keigo, du kommst heute Abend zum Essen. Ich koche ein Festmahl und wir feiern das wir dich wieder gefunden haben!" erklärte Yuzu, von dieser Idee waren die Anderen mehr begeistert.

„Oh... Essen?!" Keigo liebte essen. In der Akademie war er zum nimmer-satten Vielfraß geworden und sogar bekannt für seinen großen Appetit.

„Ist das ein ja? Gut, dann heute Abend. Dann erklären wir dir auch alles, du musst dir ja sonst was denken... im Haus der Abarais, auf dem Kuchiki-Anwesen!" sagte Yuzu und überraschte die Abarais.

„WAS? In meinem Haus?" rief Rukia.

„Ja, ihr habt eine bessere Küche als ich... und bei euch ist mehr Platz." sagte Yuzu.

„Oh, klingt nett. Ich komme gern!" sagte Keigo lächelnd und verbeugte sich.

„Gut, dann bis heute Abend!" sagte Yuzu und erlaubte Keigo wieder zurück in den Trainingsraum zu gehen, wo dieser seine grinsenden Kameraden sah die ihn alle neidisch anstarrten. Ein Kuss von Yuzu, war etwas was sich viele wünschten...

„Yuzu... Hasst du gerade Keigo, zu einem Abendessen eingeladen? In unser Haus? Und das ohne uns vorher zu fragen?" fragte Rukia.

„Hey, haben wir uns damals nicht geschworen das wir Keigo mit offenen Armen willkommen heißen, egal ob er sich an uns erinnert oder nicht?" fragte Yuzu. Die anderen nickten. „Okay, dann steht es ja fest... Ich gehe jetzt einkaufen. Und ihr geht euer Haus putzen."

Yuzu ging mit breitem lächeln davon und ließ die anderen verdutzt zurück.

„Okay... dann können wir ja in ruhe besprechen, wie wir das Ichigo beibringen!" jammerte Karin.

Die anderen sahen einander besorgt an... Keiner wusste wie sie das anstellen sollten.

Und Keigo... erlitt wieder einen Anfall...

 **Bitte um Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Während Keigos Halluzinationen langsam anfingen ihn zum schreien zu bringen, waren Kazui und sein Freund Yupa in Karakura auf dem Sportplatz wo sie auf einer Bank sitzend einem Fußballspiel älterer Jungs zusahen und sich unterhielten. Als sie vorher auf Keigo zu sprechen kamen hielt sich Yupa noch zurück. Aber nun musste er damit raus. Er musste Kazui erzählen was damals war. Natürlich hatte er Angst das Kazui wütend auf ihn seien würde. Aber zu seiner Überraschung war er es nicht.

„Nö, ich nehme es deiner Mama nicht übel!"

„Wirklich? Es ist nicht sehr schön was sie über dich gesagt hat!" erklärte Yupa schuldbewusst. „Als du und diese Ichika dann Asano im Fernsehen in Stücke reißen wolltet ist sie dann ganz ausgerastet und hat gesagt sie schickt mich zum sofort Psychiater. Das war weil ich allen gesagt habe das du kein Monster bist..."

„Danke das ist nett von dir! Und wir haben Keigo nicht in Stücke gerissen. Wir haben ihm dieses Helm-Dingsbums aufgesetzt und davon ist er verrückt geworden!" erklärte Kazui. „Gut das sich deine Mama nicht mehr erinnern kann."

„Ja, ihr habt gerade rechtzeitig alle wieder umgedreht! Aber ich muss zugeben das ich seitdem etwas Angst vor meiner Mama habe!" erklärte Yupa betrübt. „Und vor unseren Klassenkameraden auch!"

„Deshalb warst du so komisch als neulich Sosuke Kotogawa gefragt hat ob er sich deinen Radiergummi ausleihen kann und du plötzlich angefangen hast zu schreien..." erkannte Kazui. Langsam merkte er das Yupa in diesen zwei Monaten wohl zum gefürchteten Außenseiter wurde. Yupa hatte aus Scham über das was ihm widerfuhr bis heute nicht alles erzählt was in der Schule war.

„Oh, ja... das war peinlich!" murmelte Yupa und wurde rot.

„Hmm... Ich glaube Mama und Papa haben auch plötzlich Angst vor den Nachbarn. Mama ist seit dem wir wieder hier sind nicht mehr so gut drauf. Und Papa guckt jedes mal so komisch wenn jemand in seine Klinik kommt..."

In der Klinik verabschiedete sich Ichigo gerade von einem Patienten, dessen Arm er geschient hatte und verschloss erschrocken die Tür... dem Mann der damals einen Brandsatz geworfen hatte... und der sie im Fernsehen aufs übelste beschimpft hatte... Ichigo war bei dessen Anblick fast ausgeflippt...

In der Stadt, kam Orihime gerade vor der Praxis des Therapeuten an um Tatsuki abzuholen als ihr eine Frau entgegen kam, die ihre Handtasche fallen ließ und anfing zu kreischen als sie Orihime sah. Orihime wich erschrocken zurück als die Frau kreischend mit dem Finger auf sie zeigte und sich sofort wieder beruhigte.

„Oh... Entschuldigen Sie bitte! Ich weiß nicht warum ich das gerade gemacht habe!" sagte die Frau, die sich sichtlich schämte, kleinlaut.

Die Frau musste aus Reflex gehandelt haben, schließlich ging sie bis vor 6 Monaten noch davon aus das Orihime eine Hexe war. Wehmütig ging die Frau weg während Orihime selbst versuchte nicht loszuheulen. Es war nicht das erste mal und es würde nicht das letzte mal sein das eine fremde Person so auf sie reagiert. Eigentlich müsste sie sich schon daran gewöhnt haben. Aber es schmerzte immer noch. Sie fing sich wieder als Tatsuki das Gebäude verließ und mit hängendem Gesicht auf sie zukam.

„Und? Wie wars?" fragte Orihime wieder zuversichtlicher.

Tatsuki sah aus als hätte sie gerade geheult. „Kurz gesagt... Es ist noch nicht vorbei und ich darf ab heute zweimal die Woche hier antanzen! Und wie läuft es bei dir?"

„Ich habe gerade eine Frau fast zu Tode erschreckt!" murmelte Orihime nun wieder trübsinnig. „Hat dein Therapeut zufällig auch Interesse an einer Doppelsitzung?"

Tatsuki gab nur ein stumpfes 'Hmpf' von sich bevor die beiden Frauen davon gingen und beschlossen das Thema zu wechseln... ebenso wie Kazui und Yupa...

„Lerne ich diese Ichika irgendwann mal kennen?" fragte Yupa neugierig während die Jungs zurück zu Yupas Haus liefen.

„Du hast sie sogar mal getroffen!" erzählte Kazui. „Aber damals konntest du sie nicht sehen!"

„Denkst du, die würde helfen Asano in diese Akademie zu bringen?"

„Oh, bestimmt..." sagte Kazui lächelnd. „Vielleicht macht sie das auch schon. Ihr tat es auch sehr leid das sie ihn fast gegrillt hatte!"

In der Soul Society wurde auch über Ichika geredet...

„Nein, wir dürfen es Ichika nicht erzählen!" sagte Rukia in strengem Ton.

Renji, der mit ihr zusammen gerade dabei war das Wohnzimmer zu putzen (wie von Yuzu befohlen), sah Rukia mit großen Augen an. „Was?"

„Naja... zumindest... noch nicht jetzt!"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ganz einfach: Wenn wir es jetzt Ichika erzählen, erzählt sie es sofort Kazui und der erzählt es seinen Eltern! Und ich finde, Ichigo sollte es von uns direkt hören! Und nicht über Umwege!" maulte Rukia während sie den Putzlappen in den Eimer warf.

„Hast du dir inzwischen überlegt wie wir es Ichigo sagen?" fragte Renji unruhig.

„Nein! Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung! Ich weiß nicht einmal wie wir Yuzus Willkommensparty heute Abend durchstehen sollen? Ich habe aber, auf jeden Fall meinen Bruder gebeten, Ichika heute Abend mit zu seinem Wald-Training zu nehmen, damit wir sie aus dem Haus haben..."

„Lange können wir das aber nicht vor unserer Tochter geheim halten. Du weißt genau das die gerne lauscht..."

„Ichika lauscht gerne!" erzählte Kazui als er mit Yupa vor dessen Haus ankam.

„Echt... Das ist gruselig!" erzählte Yupa.

„Was ist gruselig?" fragte Yupas Mutter als sie plötzlich auf der Einfahrt auftauchte.

Yupa schrie kurz auf und setzte sofort ein breites unschuldiges Grinsen auf. „Nichts gar nichts, Mama! Alles ist gut!"

Kazui sah sofort das Yupa vor seiner Mutter irgendwie geschockt war. Die Frau war es auch, sie hatte das Gefühl ihren Sohn nicht mehr zu kennen...

Nachdem sich Yupa verabschiedet hatte und ins Haus ging wollte Kazui auch gehen. Aber Yupas Mutter hielt ihn auf.

„Kazui, warte mal! Ich will dich etwas fragen!" sagte die Frau und stellte sich vor Kazui.

Diesem rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Er hatte gehört was Yupa ihm erzählt hatte. Seine Mutter hatte ihm während des Kurosaki-Gate ja verboten sich mit Kazui zu treffen und wollte ihren Sohn sogar in die Klappsmühle stecken. Auch Kazui konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie diese eigentlich immer freundliche Frau, austicken kann.

„Kazui, ich mache mir Sorgen um Yupa! Weißt du ob irgendetwas mit ihm ist?" fragte die Frau besorgt. Kazui schüttelte einfach den Kopf. „Eure Lehrerin hat mich angerufen, sie sagt das Yupa auf sie ängstlich reagiert. Wird er in der Schule gehänselt? Sind die anderen gemein zu ihm?"

Kazui konnte sich denken das es so gewesen sein musste, als sie in der Soul Society waren. Aber er wusste er durfte es nicht erwähnen, da sonst die 'ausgetauschten Erinnerungen' zurückkehren könnten. Wieder schüttelte Kazui den Kopf und sagte das er es nicht wisse und das Yupa wohl nur über etwas nachdenkt.

„Weißt du, ich habe neulich ein Gespräch mitgehört. Angeblich soll Yupa etwas über Shinigami und Geister gesagt haben?"

Kazui wurde blass. Er durfte nichts sagen also zuckte er mit den Schultern. Die Frau dankte ihm und ließ ihn gehen... Kazui rannte erschrocken nach Hause...

In der Soul Society war auch Yuzu ganz aufgeregt als sie mit Taschen voller Lebensmittel, die Ausgereicht hätten um eine ganze Einheit durchzufüttern, zum Haus der Abarais lief. Begleitet von ihrer schwangeren Schwester, die sich sehr über das jüngste verhalten ihrer Schwester wunderte.

„Yuzu, ich weiß du bist sehr froh Keigo wieder zu sehen... aber du solltest die ganze Sache nicht überstrapazieren!" jammerte Karin. „Keigo, hat alles vergessen! Und wenn du jetzt mit allen Mitteln versuchst seine Erinnerung wiederzuerwecken und dann merkst das es nicht klappt... ich meine, ich will nur nicht das du dich da in etwas hineinsteigerst."

Yuzu fing an zu seufzen: „Karin-chan... ich warte seit 6 Monaten darauf, Keigo zu danken, das er wenigstens versucht hat mich vor der Polizei zu beschützen. Ich habe durch meine Taten Keigo in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Ich habe so ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich manchmal glaube das es meine Schuld ist das er so durchgedreht ist. Und nun wo ich weiß das er hier ist will ich mich wenigstens einmal erkenntlich zeigen!"

„Musstest du ihn dafür unbedingt küssen?"

„In den meisten Märchen funktioniert es..." jammerte Yuzu während sie an einem Stand einen großen Fisch kaufte und diesen Karin zum tragen reichte. „Komm schon, wir haben noch viel zu tun! Wo ist Papa?"

Isshin war zur 12. Kompanie gestürmt um Kaneda Ochi zur Rede zu stellen. Kaneda war nach seiner kurzen Affäre mit Michiru Ogawa und ihrer daraus resultierenden Schwangerschaft, zu einem vorerst unbefristeten Verbot für Reisen in die Welt der Lebenden verurteilt worden. Die Tatsache das eine Menschenfrau ein Kind von einem Shinigami erwartete, war natürlich streng geheim gehalten worden. Neben Michiru in der Welt der Lebenden, wussten in der Soul Society nur Kaneda, sein Kommandant Mayuri Kurotsotchi und die beteiligten von der Untersuchungskommission Bescheid. Ichigo sollte es eigentlich auch wissen, was Michiru jedoch erfolgreich vermied. Kaneda durfte nicht mehr in die Welt der Lebenden bis geklärt war, ob das Kind genau wie Ichigo die Shinigamikräfte seines Vaters erbt, oder mehr wie Yuzu und Karin menschlich bleibt. Letzteres würde Kanedas Strafe mildern. Nun schob er in der 12. Kompanie nur noch Putzdienste. So hatte er sich seine Shinigami-Laufbahn nicht vorgestellt... vor allem nicht als Isshin wütend vor ihm stand...

„SIE... SIE SIE... Warum haben Sie uns nicht gesagt das sie Asano gefunden haben?" fragte Isshin wütend als er in den Raum gestürmt kam.

„Ich hielt es für das Beste!" sagte Kaneda wütend und warf seinen Putzlappen in den Eimer bevor er aufstand. „Nachdem was ich gehört habe, dachte ich Keigo sollte erst einmal ein Weilchen an sich arbeiten, bevor er ihrem Sohn wieder begegnet. Außerdem war er als ich ihn Fand dümmer als ein Einzeller. Nicht einmal in der Lage zu sprechen. Es hätte eh nichts gebracht ihn zu ihnen zu bringen. Er erinnerte sich ja nicht."

„Und warum die Akademie?"

„Keigo strahlte sehr viel Reiatsu aus. Ich bekam schon während meiner Ausbildung eingetrichtert, das Seelen die viel Energie ausstrahlen, Hollows anziehen. Das wollte ich ihm ersparen und deshalb brachte ich ihn zur Akademie!" murmelte Kaneda ohne Isshin richtig in die Augen zu sehen.

„Sie wussten das wir ihn suchen! Wieso haben Sie uns nichts gesagt?"

„Damit ihr Sohn seine Wut weiter an ihm auslässt? Keigo hat mir Leid getan. Also hab ich mir den Typen geschnappt, mit dem Keigo sich die Zelle im Gefängnis geteilt hat, hab ihn mit nem Konzo hierher gebracht und mit seiner Hilfe hab ihn zur Akademie geschleppt. Ihr Sohn kann meinetwegen in seiner Klinik bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst. Und ich gebe Ihnen einen ernsthaften Rat: Behalten Sie das vorerst lieber für sich. Ich treffe mich regelmäßig mit Keigo und ich glaube das er immer noch unter dem Erlebten leidet. Auch wenn er sich nicht mehr erinnern kann!"

Nach diesen Worten wies Kaneda wieder auf die Tür

In der Welt der Lebenden spickte Ichigo besorgt durch Lamellen der Jalousien nach draußen. Jeder Fußgänger wurde argwöhnisch in Augenschein genommen. Er war noch da draußen. Der wahre Verräter. Der der dachte er könne alles Keigo unterschieben so das sie ihn in den Tod trieben... Keine Ahnung wieso, aber Ichigo hatte dieses ungute Gefühl das ihn irgendjemand beobachtete...

Tatsächlich hockte im Haus gegenüber die Nachbarin an ihrem Fenster und spickte vorsichtig durch die Vorhänge, zur Klink auf der anderen Straßenseite. Sie war misstrauisch. Wieso erinnerte sie sich nicht an die 'Gasexplosion' und wieso sollte es zwei Monate dauern bis die Renovierung beginnt? Nichts in ihrer Erinnerung schien irgendeinen Sinn zu ergeben! Sehr zum Missfallen ihrer Tochter, die gerade nach Hause kam, beobachtete sie regelmäßig das Haus der Kurosakis.

„Mama, bitte... Das ist peinlich!" schimpfte ihre Tochter.

„Und ich sage dir, da in dem Haus gegenüber stimmt etwas nicht!" maulte die Frau zurück. Sie hatte das Gefühl das etwas nicht mit den Nachbarn stimmte.

In der Klinik stand Ichigo immer noch am Fenster und spähte besorgt nach draußen. So merkte er nicht das sein Sohn nach Hause kam und hinter ihm stand.

„Papa!"

Ichigo schrie kurz auf und warf einen Garderobenständer um. „Aww... Kazui, du hast mich erschreckt!"

„Entschuldigung! Aber Papa... Ich muss dich was fragen?"

„Na, klar... Was den?" fragte Ichigo während er den Garderobenständer wieder hinstellte.

„Ich glaube... Sie haben Yupa geärgert während wir in der Soul Society waren?!"

Ichigo sah seinen Sohn fragend an. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich glaube... er hat da was angedeutet!" murmelte Kazui. „Und seine Mutter wollte ihn zum Psychiater schicken weil er sich geweigert hat, schlecht über uns zu sprechen!"

In Ichigo wachte wieder die Erinnerung auf. Von diesen Fernsehinterviews mit ihren ehemaligen Mitschülern. Wie sie der Welt erzählt hatten, sie hätten Keigo verhext damit er ihnen hörig hinterherrennt. Langsam glaubte er das Kazuis Freund ähnliches durchmachen musste und sich nun schämt. Er hatte gesehen was für ein Wrack Keigo war nachdem alles 'ausgestanden' war. Wie musste sich da der kleine Yupa erst fühlen?

„Kazui, ich gebe dir einen Rat! Sei immer offen zu deinem Freund! Sprich mit ihm über alles. Und wenn du siehst das es ihm nicht gut geht... dann zeig ihm das du ein offenes Ohr für ihn hast." sagte Ichigo. Er wollte nicht das Kazui mit Yupa den gleichen Fehler macht wie er mit seinen Freunden damals und sie fast alle verloren hatte. Besonders die Sache mit Keigo machte ihn sehr nachdenklich.

„Aber du hasst Onkel Keigo doch auch nie alles gesagt!"

„Ja und das ist der Grund weshalb er..." Ichigo brachte es nicht über die Lippen. Sofort wechselte er das Thema. „War es schön auf dem Sportplatz?"

„Ja... aber wo du gerade von Onkel Keigo redest: Ich habe eine Idee!" sagte Kazui nun wieder lächelnd. „Wir machen ihn zum Shinigami!"

Ichigo warf vor Schreck wieder den Garderobenständer um...

„NE, ODER!?" schrie auch Tatsuki als Orihime ihr auf dem Weg durch die Stadt von der Idee ihres Sohnes erzählte, Keigo in die Akademie zu Stecken um ihn zum Shinigami auszubilden.

„Doch!" murmelte Orihime. „Er will damit wohl die Sache im Gefängnis wieder gutmachen!"

„Also... das ist sehr schwer für mich vorzustellen. Asano, ein Shinigami?" sagte Tatsuki kopfschüttelnd. „Also... erstens, klingt das ziemlich lächerlich für mich und zweitens kann ich mir nicht vorstellen das Keigo das Freiwillig mit sich machen lässt. Nicht nachdem was in der Vergangenheit war! Der würde das niemals aus freien Stücken tun!"

„Und wenn er sich nicht daran erinnert? Oder an uns?" fragte Orihime.

„Dann würde er es trotzdem nicht aus freien Stücken machen." murmelte Ichigo, zurück in der Klink und sah seinen Sohn fragend an.

„Aber, alle sagen doch das er Kräfte hatte. Vielleicht hat er die ja behalten nachdem seine Seele dorthin gegangen ist?" meinte Kazui.

„Naja... Das wäre ja schon möglich!" murmelte Ichigo während er versuchte sich Keigo im Shihakushou vorzustellen. „Aber... das ist gar nicht so leicht wie du dir vorstellst."

„Wieso... Yupa sagt auch das, wenn er stirbt... wird er auch Shinigami!"

„Yupa, hat ja auch nicht..." Ichigo kam wieder ins straucheln. „Kazui, wir reden später darüber... wenn... wir überhaupt wissen wo er ist. Und jetzt... geh nach oben!"

Ichigo schickte seinen Sohn weg und lief nachdenklich auf und ab. Keigo würde niemals freiwillig in die Akademie gehen. Nicht nach allem was passiert war und nach allem was ihm durch die Shinigami widerfahren ist... er hatte immer noch dieses Bild vor Augen. Wie wütend Keigo war... wie er da auf der Straße endgültig mit ihm brach und dann, ohne das sie sich aussprechen konnten, vor diesen Lieferwagen rannte.

Keigo hatte in den zwei Monaten schwere Zeiten durchgemacht. Ichigo und seine Freunde waren sich dessen bewusst. Die anderen Menschen hatten, auch wenn sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnerten, Keigo wie einen Freak behandelt. Und Keigo tat einfach das was er dachte wäre das Beste: Er schwieg! Er schwieg und verweigerte damals jede Aussage um sie zu schützen. Nach allem was passiert war, war Keigo berechtigt extrem wütend auf sie zu sein... und trotzdem setzte er sich für sie ein. Besonders für Yuzu als sie in Schwierigkeiten geriet. Ichigo öffnete eine verschlossene Schublade und zog eine Mappe hervor. Es waren Teile von der Akte über Keigo, die die Kommission damals angelegt hatte. Vor allem Zeitungsartikel und Berichte aus Online-Portalen. Über Keigo und sein Schweigen... und von der Furcht die die Menschen vor ihm bekamen. Es machte Ichigo nachdenklich.

Im Fernsehen erzählten sie bis heute, das Keigo erst anfing Erfolg zu haben als er Karakura verließ. Seine Familie und seine Schwester, gegen die Ichigo auch einen großen Groll entwickelte, und seine Freunde hinter sich ließ und wegging... das war der Moment als er wieder merkte, sie waren schreckliche Freunde...

„Wir waren schreckliche Freunde!" murmelte Tatsuki während sie mit Orihime eine Abkürzung durch ein Einkaufszentrum nahm. „Ich glaube ich verstehe warum er mich damals geschlagen hat?"

Orihime sah sie betrübt an. „Nun ja... Er war in dem Moment davon ausgegangen, das wir nur gekommen sind um uns an ihm zu rächen. Er hatte Angst vor uns und dann hast du ihm noch zusätzlich eine geklebt und ihn damit provoziert. Er hatte wohl einfach genug davon."

„Er hat nie zurückgeschlagen!" erinnerte sich Tatsuki. „Er hat sich nie gewehrt, er ist einfach immer sofort verstummt. Er hat alles geschluckt... Jetzt verstehe ich auch warum alle unsere Mitschüler geglaubt haben, das wir ihn verhext hätten."

Orihime nickte. „Und das ist auch der Grund weshalb ich mit keinem mehr rede! Ich weiß einfach nicht ob ich denen noch trauen kann. Und Ogawa erst. Weißt du noch wie fertig die war als wir sie vor dem Krankenhaus getroffen haben. Seit wir wieder zurück sind... hat sie nicht ein einziges mal mit mir geredet. Vielleicht denkt sie in ihrem Unterbewusstsein noch schlecht über uns? Und sie scheint immer noch traumatisiert oder so was zu sein? Sie soll in letzter Zeit so furchtbar stark zugenommen haben... vielleicht hat sie ne Essstörung?"

„Ja, wenn man vom Teufel spricht?" sagte Tatsuki und hielt an. Sie hatte Ogawa entdeckt...

Michiru Ogawa, saß in einem Café im Atrium des Einkaufszentrums und verschlang ein großes Stück Käsekuchen. Ihr gegenüber saß eine andere Frau, deren Gesicht weder Orihime, noch Tatsuki sehen konnten. Aber Michiru und die andere Frau schienen eine normale, lockere Unterhaltung zu führen. Orihime dachte darüber nach, auf sie zuzugehen um Hallo zu sagen. Jedoch verwarf sie den Gedanken wieder. Ogawa, könnte wirklich nicht sehr gut aus sie zu sprechen sein, weil sie in ihrem Unterbewusstsein immer noch wütend war. Orihime und Tatsuki verließen das Einkaufszentrum durch den nächsten Ausgang und sahen so nicht, das die andere Frau Makoto Hirabata war. Michiru erzählte ihr von dem Vorfall auf der Hochzeit.

„Ich habe Asano, vor einigen Jahren auf der Hochzeit einer Freundin gesehen. Aus der Ferne nur." erinnerte sich Ogawa während sie ihren Kuchen aß. Es war Ichigos und Orihimes Hochzeit. Doch die Namen sagte sie Makoto nicht. „Die wollten ihn nicht reinlassen, weil er angeblich nicht eingeladen war..."

Auch Orihime und Tatsuki kamen wieder darauf zu sprechen: „Weißt du Tatsuki-chan, bis heute frage ich mich warum Asano-kun damals meinem Sohn gesagt hat, das er nicht zu unserer Hochzeit eingeladen war? Ich meine, wieso hatte er so einen Groll wenn er doch auf der Gästeliste Stand?"

„Vielleicht wollte er nur etwas dramatisches vor der Kamera sagen?" murmelte Tatsuki, aber das war unmöglich. Keigo wusste schließlich nicht das er auf Sendung war.

Michiru kannte die ganze Geschichte: „Da war so ein Typ der aufgepasst hat das nur geladene Gäste kamen, war wohl ein Freund des Bräutigams. Hab ihn einmal in der Schule gesehen. So ein gruseliger Glatzkopf." Michiru sprach von Ikkaku. „Wollte ihn daran hindern zur Hochzeit zu kommen, er mochte ihn wohl nicht. Asano war natürlich beleidigt und wurde laut. Ich wusste aber das er Eingeladen war, weil ich damals meiner Freundin bei den Einladungen half und hab die Sache aufgeklärt. Aber Asano war den Rest des Abends ungewöhnlich ruhig. Ich sah das er beleidigt war... boah, der Kuchen schmeckt geil!"

Makoto hatte Michiru, nach ihrem Treffen auf dem Friedhof, hierher eingeladen, wo Michiru inzwischen das vierte Stück Kuchen verschlang. Makoto hatte etwas Mitleid mit ihr. Hatte aber auch gleichzeitig gehofft das Michiru ihm etwas über Keigo erzählen konnte, dessen Tod sie noch untersuchte...

„Tut mir schrecklich leid! Ich muss ja albern aussehen?!" murmelte Michiru, der es peinlich war so viel auf Makotos Rechnung zu Essen!

„Machen Sie sich nichts daraus, Schätzchen! Sie müssen schließlich für zwei Essen!"

„Ich hoffe sehr bloß für zwei!" jammerte Michiru kleinlaut. Sie war nie beim Arzt und hatte nie ein Ultraschallbild gemacht, oder gesehen. Sie hätte genauso gut mit Zwillingen oder Drillingen schwanger sein können ohne es zu wissen. Sie hatte einfach Angst davor ein Baby im schwarzen Kimono auf dem Bild zu sehen.

„Gehen Sie überhaupt regelmäßig zum Arzt?" fragte Makoto leicht geschockt.

„Ehm... ja... Entschuldigen Sie bitte! Ich bin einfach in letzter Zeit leicht durch den Wind!"

„Schon okay! Sind bestimmt die Hormone!" sagte Makoto, die sich denken konnte warum Michiru so durch den Wind war. Schließlich war sie, in ihren Augen, eine Frau die von einem Typen schwanger war, der sie eiskalt hatte sitzen lassen. Die Story mit dem 'Einreiseverbot' nahm sie auch nicht ernst. „Ogawa-san... sind Sie sicher, das wir uns nicht schon früher mal begegnet sind?"

„Wieso?" jetzt wurde Michiru nervös. Schließlich waren sie sich wirklich schon mal begegnet. Die Shinigami, die ihr damals ihre Schwangerschaft verkündeten, warnten sie jedoch aufs schärfste jemals ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Persönlich hatte sie seither keinen mehr getroffen, doch mit der Angst vor den Shinigami lebte Michiru bis heute.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso... Aber ich habe wirklich das Gefühl als ob wir schon mal miteinander geredet haben. Jetzt vorhin auf dem Friedhof, hatte ich das Gefühl sie von irgendwoher zu kennen!"

Michiru zuckte mit den Schultern: „Hmm... Naja... Also ich sehe sie regelmäßig in den Nachrichten..."

„Hm, vielleicht auch nur wegen Asano. Als sie sich vorhin so lautstark über ihn aufgeregt hatten, wurde ich einfach hellhörig."

„Darf ich fragen... wieso genau Sie noch über seinen Tod nachforschen?" fragte Michiru. „Ich bin jetzt schon etwas neugierig."

Makoto hob ihre Aktentasche vom Boden auf und zog eine Akte hervor um Michiru ein paar Fotos zu zeigen. „Ich muss sie warnen... Das könnte Sie ziemlich schockieren!"

Als Michiru das erste Foto in der Hand hielt bekam sie einen riesigen Schreck. Das Foto zeigte Keigo auf dem Autopsietisch... zumindest seinen rechten Arm.

„Sehen Sie sich diese Verletzungen an seinem Arm an!" erklärte Makoto und zeigte mit einem Kugelschreiber auf einige Hämatome an seinem Arm. „Das stammte nicht von dem Aufprall mit dem Lieferwagen! Dies sind Abwehrverletzungen! Irgendjemand, hat ihn kurz vor seinem Tod, angegriffen und mit Gewalt versucht festzuhalten."

Michiru rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Sie wusste das die einzigen die damals Keigo aufsuchen wollten, Ichigo und sein Gefolge waren. Vor ihrem inneren Auge spielten sich dramatische Szenen ab, während Makoto ihr das nächste Foto reichte. Diesmal sah sie Keigos Gesicht. Er sah unglücklich aus. Das wäre sie auch, wenn sie tot wäre und jemand Fotos von ihrem nackten, abgemagerten Körper machte auf dem sich die zertrümmerten Knochen deutlich abzeichneten. Das Foto brachte Michiru fast zum heulen. Makoto brachte es auch zum grübeln während sie Michiru auch hier eine Verletzung zeigte, die nicht vom Unfall stammen konnte.

„Sehen Sie hier diesen Bluterguss auf seinem Gesicht? Und die aufgeplatzte Lippe hier? Irgendjemand hat ihn geschlagen! Und das nicht gerade zimperlich! Diese Verletzungen, wurden ihm kurz vor seinem Tod zugefügt."

„W... Wollen... Sie damit sagen... Jemand hat ihn vor seinem Tod..." Michiru brachte es kaum über die Lippen. Wieder spielten sich vor ihrem inneren Auge schreckliche Szenen ab.

„Irgendjemand hat ihn vor seinem Tod aufgesucht. Eine Person, die größer war als er, hat ihn festgehalten und irgendjemand, der kleiner war, hat ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Nicht die gleiche Person, also mindestens zwei. Alle Welt glaubt das er einen Anfall durch eine Psychose hatte. Das der Drogenentzug und sein Epileptischer Anfall ihn haben durchdrehen lassen und das alle diese Verletzungen von dem Vorfall in Haneda stammten. Aber all das ergibt keinen Sinn wenn man diese Verletzungen sieht. Diese entstanden nur Minuten vor seinem Tod! Und er litt auch nie an Epilepsie. Die Polizei hat, wie ich herausgefunden habe... sogar wegen Mordes ermittelt. Die Ermittlungen wurden aber überraschend eingestellt. Ohne empfindlichen Grund..."

Langsam dämmerte es Michiru: Sie haben Asano doch umgebracht! Unruhig fing ihr Gesicht an zu zucken.

„Ogawa-san, geht es Ihnen gut? Sie sind ja auf einmal wieder so blass!"

Michiru stellte sich vor wie Ichigo und die anderen, Keigo in seiner Wohnung abpassen, ihn anfangen zu verprügeln... Wie Keigo es gelingt zu fliehen... wegrennt... panisch auf die Straße läuft... Und dann der Lieferwagen... von Ichigo, oder Tatsuki, oder sonst einem von denen, wie sie Keigo packen und vor den Lieferwagen stoßen... Und sie war darin involviert. War die Sache mit Kaneda vielleicht nur, ein Ablenkungsmanöver? Sollte er Typ bewusst mit ihr Schlafen damit sie sie in der Hand haben. Damit sie sie mit diesem Shinigami-Kind kontrollieren können. Michiru hielt erschrocken ihren Babybauch. Ihr wurde Schwindelig... Deshalb war sie schwanger, obwohl sie Unfruchtbar war... Sie wusste... Sie war drauf und dran wieder eine Gefangene zu werden... Deshalb wurden auch die Mordermittlungen eingestellt: Die Shinigami hatten allen Leuten eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst.

„Hey, was ist mit Ihnen?" Makoto merkte sofort das etwas nicht mit Michiru in Ordnung war.

Diese wollte eigentlich vor Angst los schreien. Konnte es aber nicht! Vielleicht kontrolliert das Baby sie ja bereits... So wie die ganze Welt von den Shinigami kontrolliert wird... Makoto fing an zu schreien als Michiru bewusstlos vom Stuhl fiel.

„OH MEIN GOTT! WIR BRAUCHEN HIER HILFE!" schrie Makoto und sprang auf um nach der bewusstlosen Michiru zu sehen. „IST HIER EIN ARZT ANWESEND?"

Eine Frau eilte auf sie zu und bot ihre Hilfe an. Sie war zwar keine Ärztin aber wenigstens Krankenschwester. „Was hat die Frau?"

„Ich weiß nicht, sie ist einfach umgekippt!" erklärte Makoto.

Die Frau fühlte Michirus Puls und prüfte ob sie ansprechbar war. Eine Schar von Leuten hatte sich um sie versammelt und gaffte.

„Rufen Sie einen Krankenwagen!" rief die Frau in die Runde und die Kellnerin zückte sofort ihr Telefon um den Notruf zu wählen. „Sie, kennen Sie sie? Wie heißt sie?"

„Ogawa, Michiru glaub ich... ich kenne sie erst seit ein paar Stunden!" erklärte Makoto.

„Sie wissen also nicht was sie hat?"

„Na ja... Nein! Aber seien Sie vorsichtig! Sie ist schwanger!"

 **Bitte um Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ein Krankenwagen raste mit heulender Sirene an Orihime und Tatsuki vorbei als sie vor Tatsukis Wohnung ankamen. Beide sahen dem Krankenwagen noch neugierig hinterher, wie er zum Einkaufszentrum raste um Michiru abzuholen (was sie nicht ahnten), bevor sie sich verabschiedeten und sich für Samstag Abend verabredeten wenn Uryuu zu Besuch kommt. Als sie nach Hause ging, merkte Orihime das die Eingangstür zur Praxis verschlossen war und Ichigo völlig lapidar am Empfangstresen hockte und sich etwas ansah. Erst als sie klopfte wachte er auf und ließ sie rein.

„Wieso hast du abgeschlossen?"

„Ach... Ich weiß auch nicht!" murmelte Ichigo und verstaute die Akte wieder in der Schublade.

„Ist das Keigo-kuns Akte?"

„Hmm..."

„Hat dir unser Sohn von seiner Idee erzählt?"

„Hmm... Ja, hat er!"

„Und was sagst du dazu?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll!" murmelte Ichigo und ging mit Orihime zurück in den Wohnbereich. „Was hältst du denn davon?"

Orihime zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß nicht! Was würde Asano-kun den darüber sagen?"

„Wenn er sich erinnert, oder wenn er sich nicht erinnert?" fragte Ichigo zurück. Orihime zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Also wenn er sich erinnert... dann würde er verneinen, uns sagen das er uns hasst und davonrennen um sich zu verstecken. Und wenn er sich nicht erinnert... hmm... dann weiß ich nicht..."

Beide hockten am Tisch und sahen einander fragend an...

Auch Renji und Rukia hockten an Ihrem Esstisch während in der Küche wild und lautstark herum gewerkelt wurde. Yuzu kochte, brutzelte und backte was das Zeug hielt.

„Hört sich so an als wolle sie die Küche zerlegen?!" murmelte Renji als er ein lautes scheppern hörte.

„Ja! Für wie viele Personen kocht Sie eigentlich?" fragte Rukia und stand auf um nachzusehen. „Yuzu, kann ich..."

„RAUS!" schrie Yuzu und stieß Rukia davon als sie die Küche betreten wollte und Yuzu die Tür wieder zuknallte. „Ich koche mein Überraschungsmenü!"

„Ehm... Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" fragte Rukia nervös.

„Ist der Tisch gedeckt?"

„Ja!"

„Das Wohnzimmer aufgeräumt?"

„Ja!"

„Das Klo geputzt?"

„Ja!... WAS?"

„Rukia-chan bitte! Er kommt gleich, tut wenigstens so als ob ihr euch freut ihn zu sehen!" maulte Yuzu, bevor sich die Tür ein Stückchen weit öffnete und Yuzu Rukia ein Tablet mit verschiedenen Soßen reichte. „Stell das auf den Tisch! Den Rest bringe ich selbst!"

Kopfschüttelnd ging Rukia zurück zum Esstisch um die Soßen abzustellen. Es klopfte an der Tür und Isshin und Karin traten ein...

„Hmm... das riecht aber gut!" sagte Karin als sie sich zu den anderen versuchte hinzusetzen. „Kann mir mal jemand helfen?"

Isshin half seiner Tochter sich vorsichtig auf ihr Sitzkissen zu setzen. Je weiter ihre Schwangerschaft voranschritt, desto schwieriger war es für Karin sich zu bewegen. Sich hinzusetzen brachte sie kaum noch ohne Hilfe fertig. Eine Tatsache die sie schwer frustrierte und weshalb sie sich nur widerwillig helfen lassen wollte. Ihr Vater lächelte einfach nur und setzte sich neben sie.

„Und habt ihr euch überlegt was ihr sagen wollt?" fragte er.

„Wem? Keigo, weil wir ihm beichten müssen was passiert ist, oder Ichigo, weil wir ihm früher oder später sagen müssen das wir Keigo gefunden haben und er in der Akademie ist?" murmelte Rukia.

„Ich glaube das ganze immer noch nicht!" maulte Renji. „Ich hätte eher gedacht das der Typ sich versteckt!"

„Aber er erinnert sich doch an gar nichts mehr?!" erwiderte Karin. „Das bedeutet er kann auch nicht wissen das er noch wütend auf euch ist!"

„Aber Yuzu hat sich auch noch an alles erinnert, nachdem sie sich selbst gekonzot hat und sich selbst hierher befördert hat? Da hätte man ja denken können das das bei Keigo genau so gewesen ist!" maulte Rukia während Yuzu mit ein paar Gewürzen in den Raum kam um diese auf den Tisch zu stellen. „Yuzu, was meinst du dazu?"

„Na ja... Nur weil er sich genau so wie ich damals selbst gekonzot hat, muss es ja nicht automatisch etwas bedeuten." murmelte Yuzu mit den Schultern zucken. „Ich meine... seht mich doch mal an. Ich bin die Tochter eines Shinigami und einer Quincy. Ich habe zwar sehr sehr spät erst angefangen Geister und Shinigami sehen zu können... aber bei mir war das wohl schon angeboren oder so... Keigo, war ein Mensch. Er hatte normale menschliche Eltern! Bei ihm war wohl nicht alles... genauso war wie bei mir."

Die anderen machte diese Aussage sehr nachdenklich...

Auch Ichigo und Orihime waren am Nachdenken...

„Und? Was sagst du nun?" fragte Orihime als sie Ichigo das Foto zeigte.

Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie leer an. „Nein, ich kann es mir immer noch nicht vorstellen! Das ist einfach nicht er!"

Aus dem Internet hatten sie sich ein Foto von Keigo geholt, es ausgedruckt und ihm mit einem schwarzen Filzstift ein Shinigami-Gewand aufgemalt und ein Zanpakutou in die Hand gezeichnet. Das verschmierte Foto sah albern aus und Keigo, der auf dem Foto eigentlich auf einer Filmpremiere war, lächelte zu sehr als das er wirklich ein Shinigami wäre. Orihime drehte das Foto wieder um und malte weiter, bis sie realisierte das es auch nichts half. Es war einfach zu offensichtlich: Keigo würde niemals freiwillig in die Akademie gehen. Und selbst wenn... dann fragt sich auch noch ob er überhaupt die Ausbildung durchsteht...

In der Soul Society wurde ebenfalls darüber diskutiert...

„Vielleicht haben wir ihn ja unterschätzt?" murmelte Rukia.

„Ich glaube es immer noch nicht! Vielleicht hat der Typ von der Kommission uns ja auch einen Bären aufgebunden?" fragte Renji.

„Warum? Er hat ja keinen Grund dafür!" erwiderte Isshin.

„Nun, er hat ihn damals unschuldig verurteilt!" fügte Renji hinzu.

„Verurteilt wurde er doch nie!" erwiderte jetzt Karin. „Aber unschuldig beschuldigt. Das hat ihn, wie ihr sagt in den Tod getrieben. Es war doch so, oder?"

„Was? Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst das wir das mit Absicht gemacht haben?" fragte Rukia entsetzt.

„Ich meine ja nur, es gibt da solche Gerüchte..." murmelte Karin weiter. „Manch einer sagt, ihr hättet ihn loswerden wollen..."

„Also bitte? So nervig war er doch auch nicht!" schimpfte Renji und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich meine... Ich kannte ihn von allen am schlechtesten, wieso sollte ich ihn umbringen wollen?"

„Man sagt, es sei weil er dich damals mit dem Feuerlöscher KO geschlagen hat?!" mischte sich nun Yuzu ein.

Renji drehte sich beleidigt weg und hielt sich die Stelle, auf der er manchmal immer noch die Beule fühlen konnte: „Ach,... bitte! Obwohl ich mich manchmal schon frage wie er es geschafft hat mir zu entkommen?"

„Vielleicht lag das an der Gehirnerschütterung die du danach hattest?" murmelte Rukia.

„Genug davon!" jammerte Yuzu und setzte sich zu den anderen. „Bevor er kommt, sollten wir uns einigen, wie wir mit ihm sprechen. Sollen wir ihm die Wahrheit sagen?"

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Wenn, dann sollten wir das vorher mit Ichigo besprechen." maulte Rukia. „Sofern... wir es schaffen ihm das beizubringen..."

Zur gleichen Zeit ging auch derjenige, wegen dem sich alle gerade Gedanken machten, durch die Sereitei und erreichte das Tor vor dem Kuchiki-Anwesen. Er war nervös. Schließlich kannte er diese Leute nicht und trotzdem betrieben sie so einen Aufwand nur um ihn zu sehen. Er hatte sich sagen lassen, das sie sich wohl kannten als er noch ein lebender Mensch war. Aber er hatte auch seltsame Gerüchte gehört. Nervös umklammerte er die Blumen, die er als Mitbringsel besorgt hatte, und ging zur Tür.

Als er das Tor öffnete stand er jedoch in völliger Dunkelheit...

Es war als ob Keigo ins Nichts gelaufen war. Alles war Schwarz, nichts war zu sehen. Nicht einmal die eigene Hand vor Augen konnte er mehr sehen. Und da tauchte verschwommen etwas vor ihm auf. Ein verschwommenes Etwas mit leuchtend roten Augen,... das Keigo streng anzusehen schien...

„Trau ihnen nicht... Hör auf mich! Du musst Sie beseitigen..." sagte die tiefe und furchterregende Stimme, die Keigo schon seit Ewigkeiten zu verfolgen schien.

„NEIN! Hör nicht auf ihn. Kämpfe gegen ihn an... er ist das Böse..."

Keigo drehte sich um und sah wieder diese andere Gestalt mit der viel freundlicheren, aber auch besorgten Stimme, mit den hell Leuchtenden Augen, die ihn ängstlich ansah.

„KOMM ZU MIR! KOMM ZU MIR!"

„KEIGO! TU DAS NICHT! WENN ER DICH HAT BIST DU AUF EWIG VERDAMMT!"

„Aghhh... Ihr schon wieder! Last mich in ruhe!" wimmerte Keigo während er wieder zu fallen schien.

Die Blumen in seiner Hand, wehten davon und gingen in Flammen auf. Verbrannte Blätter fielen auf ihn herab während er diese andere Gestalt vor sich sah... eingehüllt in ein schwarzes Gewand mit den vielen weißen Wolken die ihn umgaben... die Gestalt hustete während sie näher kam. Langsam konnte Keigo erkennen das die Gestalt orange Haare hatte, und vielleicht ein Shinigami war.

„Sieh genau hin!" sagte die furchterregende Stimme befehlend. „SIEH HIN!"

„NEIN! DAS IST EINE FALLE..."

Keigo konnte nicht anders. Er musste hinsehen... Und sah wie ihn die Gestalt mit den orangen Haaren angriff. Keigo wollte schreien doch er war verstummt. Und so hob er die Hände, die er endlich sehen konnte, und sah wie sie durch das Schwert seines Angreifers abgetrennt wurden...

„AAGGGHHH..." Keigo schrie laut auf bevor er merkte das er nicht mehr im Dunkel stand, sondern auf dem Grundstück der Kuchikis. Seine Hände waren auch noch dran. Sein lauter Schrei schreckte alle anwesenden im Haus auf, so das sie nachsehen gingen und Keigo, auf dem weg zum Vordereingang, auf dem Boden knien sahen.

„Oh, Kei... EHM... Asano-san!" sagte Rukia lächelnd und ging auf ihn zu. „Wie schön dich... ehm Sie zu sehen!"

Keigo hatte das Gefühl das er träumt. Was war das? Und wieso passierte es am heiligten Tag, wo es doch sonst nur passierte während er schlief? Da fiel ihm auf das die Blumen, immer noch in seiner Hand waren. Rukia Abarai kam lächelnd auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn. Keigo verbeugte sich, immer noch auf dem Boden kniend, unterwürfig vor ihr und überreichte ihr die Blumen. Die Blumen waren, dadurch das er sie so fest umklammert hatte, schon zum Teil eingegangen. Doch Rukia kümmerte dies nicht und so half sie Keigo auf die Beine um ihn ins Haus zu führen, wo ihm ein herzlicher Empfang bereitet wurde.

Yuzu sprang auf und umarmte ihn. Isshin verbeugte sich und reichte ihm gar die Hand. Renji lächelte einfach und nickte. Keigo hatte wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl angestarrt zu werden. Aber er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie nervös er eigentlich war. Aber hier erhoffte er sich auch ein paar Antworten. Yuzu rannte in die Küche um das Essen zu holen, während Keigo sich an den freien Platz des Tisches niederließ.

Jeder starrte ihn an. Das merkte Keigo. Die anderen versuchten sich einfach nur an den Anblick zu gewöhnen, den Keigo hatte sich völlig verändert. Keigo trug die 'Paradeuniform' der Akademie, die sonst nur zu besonderen Anlässen getragen wurde. Die Haare ganz kurz geschnitten und wesentlich mehr Fleisch auf den Knochen als vor seinem Tod. Yuzu stellte ein Tablett nach dem anderen auf den Tisch. Verschiedenste Gerichte, von Fleisch, über Fisch, Gemüse, Reis, gefüllte Eier, verschiedene Salate... so viel hatte sie zuletzt zur Hochzeit ihrer Schwester gekocht. Was fehlte war nur noch das sie eine riesige Torte in den Raum schleppte.

Keigo fing an begeistert zu sein. Die anderen jedoch wunderten sich wie Yuzu es geschafft hatte all das in nur einer Stunde fertig zu bringen.

„Yuzu, du solltest ein Restaurant aufmachen!" murmelte Isshin.

„Los greif zu. Wir haben ja nicht alle Tage Grund so zu feiern!" jubelte Yuzu während sie Keigo von allem etwas auf den Teller packte.

„Oh, vielen dank Kurosaki-san!"

„Ach, komm doch nicht mit 'san'. Das ist so formell. Du hast mich doch sonst immer mit Yuzu angesprochen!"

„Habe ich?" Keigo war verwirrt.

„Oh, ganz vergessen! Du weißt ja leider nicht mehr was war!" jammerte Yuzu.

„Zum Glück..." murmelte Rukia kleinlaut. Yuzu zischte sie an, ruhig zu sein.

„Hä? Was war den?" fragte Keigo.

„Ach... das ist eine lange Geschichte! Iss!" sagte Yuzu lächelnd bevor sie mit strengem blick die anderen dazu aufforderte sich auch etwas zu nehmen.

Die Menge an Essen hätte ausgereicht um eine ganze Einheit satt zu bekommen. Jeder nahm sich etwas und so fingen sie an sich alle etwas zu entspannen während sie anfingen sich zu unterhielten.

„Und wie läuft es in der Akademie?" fragte Yuzu Keigo.

„Oh,... gut! Aber ich bin schon etwas verwirrt! Woher kenne ich Sie eigentlich? Und wieso, sind Sie zuerst so komisch und dann so nett zu mir?"

Jeder verstummte. Das war der Moment an dem sie reden sollten. Rukia setzte ihr Essen ab und sah Keigo an.

„Kei... Ehm... Asano, wir sind einfach nur froh... dich gefunden zu haben. Wir... haben dich schon gekannt als du noch gelebt hast." erklärte Rukia.

Keigo sah sie mit großen Augen an: „Wirklich? Waren wir... Freunde?"

Rukia biss sich auf die Lippe. Keigo hatte sie immer als Freunde gesehen. Sie sah Keigo auch als Freund, in gewisser weise. Doch Keigo hatte ihnen kurz vor seinem Tod die Freundschaft gekündigt. „Ehm... Ja! Wir sind uns regelmäßig begegnet wenn wir auf Mission in der Welt der Lebenden waren."

„Konnte ich Sie sehen?" fragte Keigo erstaunt. „In der Akademie sagen sie, das Lebende Menschen das eigentlich nicht können!"

„Nun... Einige Menschen, sind im Stande Geister und Shinigami sehen zu können! Du konntest es zum Beispiel, weil du so lange Kontakt mit meinem Bruder hattest?" erklärte Karin.

„Und wer ist Ihr Bruder?"

„Sag bloß du... ach ja... Ichigo! Ichigo Kurosaki!" erklärte Karin weiter.

Keigo wurde hellhörig und sah Karin mit großen Augen an. Den Namen hatte er doch schon mal gehört. Es wurde viel über diese Person gesprochen. Keigo verstand bis heute nicht wirklich warum. „Oh... Ich kenne den Namen! Ich habe ihn schon mal gehört!"

„Ja! Ja... Du und Ichigo wart wirklich gute Freunde!" sagte Yuzu. Jeder sah sie daraufhin irritiert an, denn das war weit übertrieben wenn man die volle Geschichte kannte. „Mein Bruder und du wart schon befreundet bevor er damals seine Shinigami-Kräfte entdeckte."

„Ich verstehe das nicht? Ihr Bruder ist ein Lebender und er ist auch ein Shinigami?"

„Oh, das ist eine lange Geschichte!" murmelte jetzt Isshin.

„Hmm... Ich glaube ich habe ihr Foto mal gesehen. Sie waren mal der Kommandant der 10. Kompanie?" fragte Keigo. „Und dann wurde ihr 3. Rang zum Kommandanten. Er ist heute ihr Schwiegersohn!"

„Ja... Genau! Ich habe dir das damals sogar selbst erzählt, als du noch ein Mensch warst. Darf ich es dir erzählen?"

Karin seufzte. Ihr Vater liebte es diese Geschichte auf seine eigene, albern theatralische Art zu erzählen. Keigo lächelte und bat darum anzufangen und so legte Isshin los... Renji, der sich die Geschichte schon Tausend mal anhören durfte, schenkte sich den ersten Sake ein, gab jedoch sofort Keigo das Schälchen...

„Hier! Das wirst du brauchen!" murmelte Renji.

Renji vergaß völlig das Shinigami-Anwärter unter der Woche keinen Alkohol trinken durften. Eine neue Regelung die seit einem Vorfall mit der 8. Kompanie galt. Doch Keigo nahm begeistert den Sake an sich während er Isshin zuhörte... nichts ahnend das der Sake von Isshin selbst gebrannt war...

Auch Ichigo hätte einen gebrauchen können, während er und Orihime den Abend ausklingen ließen. Nichts ahnend das ihre Familie in der Soul Society bereits einen Schritt weiter war.

„Wir lassen ihn inzwischen seit 6 Monaten suchen! Entweder ist er wirklich zum äußersten Ende des Rukongais gezogen, oder er versteckt sich erfolgreich!" maulte Ichigo während er durch die Kanäle zappte.

„Was macht dich so sicher das er sich erinnert?" fragte Orihime während sie die Reste des Abendessens im Kühlschrank verstaute.

„Bei Yuzu war es das gleiche! Sie hat sich genau wie er selbst gekonzot und sich danach an alles erinnert. Und Keigo hatte sogar noch stärkere spirituelle Kräfte als sie? Deshalb würde es mich schon sehr wundern wenn er plötzlich nichts mehr weiß?"

„Ja, aber Yuzu ist genau wie du, das Kind eines Shinigami! Keigo war ein Mensch!" Orihime kam zurück und setzte sich neben ihn. „Obwohl... Es hat mich immer schon gewundert, das deine Schwestern, obwohl ihr die gleichen Eltern habt, nicht auch Shinigami-Kräfte haben?"

„Es geht aber gerade nicht um meine Schwestern. Es geht um Keigo!" murmelte Ichigo während er weiter umschaltete. „Er... oh mein Gott, das ist er..."

Ichigo wies auf den Bildschirm. Eine Wiederholung von Kriminallabor Tokio lief gerade im Fernsehen.

„...die Metallrückstände in der Wunde des Opfers stammen von einem nach modernen Methoden hergestellten Küchenmesser! Die Katana die in der Wunde des Opfers steckte, war nicht die Mordwaffe..." Keigo, der einen Laborkittel trug und mit dem Ermittler sprach, stand in dieser Szene in einem Labor und mimte den Kriminalisten. „...das Metall der Katana, ist über 100 Jahre alt. Die Rückstände in der Wunde des Opfers, sind hingegen allerhöchstens 1 Jahr alt!"

„Aber wer macht sich die Mühe und nimmt ein Küchenmesser mit in eine Ausstellung über alte Waffen, wo er doch dort genug mögliche Mordwaffen findet?" fragte der ermittelnde Hauptdarsteller. „Es sei den das ganze ist gezielt fingiert worden."

„Könnte sein! Die klebrige Substanz auf den Fingerabdrücken, die auf dem Griff der Katana gefunden wurden, hat die gleiche chemische Zusammensetzung wie der Klebstoff der bei Klebeband verwendet wird. Der wahre Täter könnte die Fingerabdrücke unseres Verdächtigen so auf den Griff und die Klinge übertragen haben." erklärte Keigo weiter während er dem anderen Darsteller etwas auf dem Computerbildschirm zeigte...

„Ich kenne die Folge!" rief Orihime und erinnerte sich. „Weißt du noch? Das war die erste Folge von Kriminallabor Tokio, in der wir Asano-kun gesehen hatten?!"

„Ja, du hasst recht!" erinnerte sich jetzt auch Ichigo und hatte wieder vor Augen, wie sie damals alle geguckt hatten als sie merkten das es wirklich Keigo war, der da Fachsimpelte. „Die hatten wir glaube ich sogar an dem gleichen Abend gesehen als Keigo das letzte mal hier war."

Ichigo erinnerte sich. Keigo war gegangen noch bevor Chads Boxkampf vorbei war. Davor hatte er noch von Tatsuki die sechste oder siebte Ohrfeige kassiert. Mitgezählt hatte keiner. Doch es war schon etwas erschreckend das er einfach so spurlos weg war. Ohne etwas zu sagen. Klar sie hatten sich schon davor aus den Augen verloren und kaum geredet an dem Abend. Aber komisch fühlte sich Ichigo doch. Kaum wechselten sie nach dem Kampf den Sender, hörten sie plötzlich wieder seine Stimme. Sie kam aus dem Mund einer Zeichentrickfigur in einer ausländischen Serie. Als sie erschrocken wieder den Sender wechselten, sahen sie Keigo direkt. In genau dieser Folge einer Krimiserie. Keigo hatte nur zwei kurze Szenen, war vielleicht nur eine Minute zu sehen... aber das war eindeutig er.

Danach verloren sie sich aus den Augen...

In der Soul Society erzählten ihre Familie und Freunde eine harmlose Form der Geschichte...

„Nach der Schule, habt ihr euch dann aus den Augen verloren. Du bist nach Tokio gegangen und wurdest Synchronsprecher und Ichigo blieb in Karakura und übernahm die Klinik seines Vaters." erzählte Rukia.

„Tokio? Was ist das?" fragte Keigo. „Davon habe ich noch nie gehört!"

„Das ist die Hauptstadt von Japan!" erklärte Karin leicht genervt. Sie wollte einfach nicht akzeptieren das der Keigo vor Ihnen wirklich alles vergessen hatte!"

„Aha... und Japan... das ist die Welt der Lebenden, oder?"

„Ehm... na ja... es ist ein Teil davon!" fügte Isshin hinzu. „Die Welt der Lebenden ist sehr groß!"

„Und ich wurde ein Synchron-dingsbums?" fragte Keigo interessiert. „Was ist das?"

„Oh, ehm... so genau... weiß ich das bis heute nicht!" murmelte Rukia und sah zu Yuzu. „Erklär du es ihm!"

„Oh, du warst beim Fernsehen! Und dort hast du in ein Mikrofon gesprochen und deine Stimme wurde so einem anderem geliehen." erklärte Yuzu. Diese hatte keine Ahnung wie sie das auf eine einfache leichtverständliche Weise erklären konnte. Und das zu einem, der sich ja an nichts erinnert.

„Und was ist Fernsehen?" fragte der immer noch verwirrte Keigo.

„Ehm... vielleicht wechseln wir lieber das Thema!" schlug Rukia vor und stellte ihr essen ab. „Ke... Entschuldigung, Asano... Ist denn wirklich alles weg? Erinnerst du dich wirklich an gar nichts?"

Keigo stellte nun auch seine Schale ab und senkte den Kopf. „Nein! Tut mir sehr leid Frau Kommandantin! Das erste an das ich mich erinnere ist das ich in einem Wald aufgewacht bin. Ich lag im Schlamm, Blut kam aus meinem Kopf und meine Kleidung war zerrissen..."

Die Anwesenden versuchten es sich vorzustellen. Es war als ob Keigo dort abgeladen wurde.

„Ich wusste nicht wer ich war. Es war, als wäre ich da geboren. Ich hatte Hunger... sehr großen Hunger..." erzählte Keigo während er sich noch mehr zu Essen in den Mund schob.

„Und so wie es aussieht, ist es bis heute so!" sagte Yuzu glücklich und legte Keigo noch mehr Reis nach.

„Jedenfalls... Am gleichen Tag, kam da dieser Typ vorbei. Er hatte was zu Essen. Ich hab es ihm weggenommen. Er nannte mich Keigo..."

„Typ? Welcher Typ?" fragte Yuzu.

„War das zufällig so ein Shinigami namens Kaneda?" fragte Isshin sicher.

„Ja! Ja... das war sein Name! Er ist sehr nett zu mir wenn er mich besuchen kommt. Er ist gerade sehr traurig weil er nicht mehr in die Welt der Lebenden darf." sagte Keigo und überraschte die Anderen. Diese wussten davon gar nichts. „Ich wollte nur sein Brot! Da bin ich weggerannt. Einen Abend später, saß ich gerade in meinem Wald und habe versucht satt zu werden... Da spürte ich so einen starken Schmerz am Kopf und dann wurde alles schwarz..."

Die anderen sahen ihn verwundert an. Es klang so als ob jemand Keigo eine über-gebraten hätte. Keigo hatte inzwischen vier Schälchen Sake getrunken und war schon etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Und als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, war ich in einem Haus hier in der Sereitei! Ich lag in einer Badewanne und Kaneda und so ein Anderer waren wieder da. Er schnitt mir die Haare, gab mir Essen und sagte mir wer ich war. Keigo Asano! Das war mein Name! Er sagte mir das er mich auch kannte bevor ich starb und hat mir erklärt das ich ein Toter bin. Und das ich aufjedenfall in die Akademie eintreten sollte, weil ich wohl sehr große spirituelle Kräfte habe. Ich gebe zu... ich hatte große Angst. Und ich wollte nicht. Aber dann bin ich da hin und... es lief ganz gut. Da war noch so ein Typ. Er sagte ich hätte in der Welt der Lebenden, seine Ermordung aufgeklärt. Ich habe sogar gelernt zu sprechen. Ich wusste vorher gar nicht das ich das kann..."

Keigo lachte. Isshin schenkte Keigo noch einen Sake ein, welchen er genüsslich trank.

„Nun, dann trinken wir auf dich! Auf das glückliche Wiedersehen und deine Zukunft als Shinigami und auf einen erfolgreichen Werdegang!" sagte Isshin als er Keigo nochmal einschenkte und auch sein Glas hob.

Zögerlich schlossen sich auch die Anderen an. Keigo, sah inzwischen schon sehr beschwipst aus.

„Darf ich Ihnen noch eine Frage stellen?" fragte Keigo.

„Klar, schieß los!" sagte Isshin.

„Wissen Sie wie ich gestorben bin?" Die Frage erschreckte alle so sehr das sich Isshin und Renji beim Trinken verschluckten, Rukia ihr Essen fallen ließ, Yuzu ihr Glas fallen ließ und Karin fast ohmächtig wurde. Keigo merkte das er wohl etwas übles angesprochen haben musste. „Ist etwas?"

„Wieso... hust... fragst du das?" fragte Isshin während er sich eine Serviette griff um sich den ausgespuckten Sake aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Nun... Ich habe seit ich zurückdenken kann, immer so schlimme Albträume. In der Akademie haben die gesagt, das könnte ein Gefühl sein das ich bei meinem Tod hatte. Das ich... extrem wütend, sehr verängstigt oder sehr sehr traurig war. Wissen Sie was mir passiert ist?"

„Ehm... Nun... Ich weiß nicht ob du das hören willst?!" sagte Rukia und dachte nach. Wenn sie ihm hier und jetzt reinen Wein einschenken, würde es einfacher sein wenn sie ihn mit Ichigo zusammenbringen. Andernfalls wollten sie ihn auch nicht wieder vergraulen, so kurz nachdem sie ihn gefunden hatten. „Also... Du hattest einen schlimmen Unfall!"

„Ein Unfall? Was ist passiert?"

„Du... bist auf die Straße gerannt... Und wurdest von einem Lieferwagen angefahren!" erklärte Karin unschuldig. „Und bevor du fragst, was ein Lieferwagen ist, zeigen wir dir lieber ein paar Fotos... vielleicht hilft das ja einen Erinnerungen etwas auf die Sprünge."

Karin kramte ihre Tasche hervor um daraus ein paar Fotos hervor während Keigo verwirrt war und unruhig seinen Sake leertrank. Isshin schenkte ihm nach. Für Keigo ergab es keinen Sinn. Wenn er einen Unfall hatte, wovor hatte er dann Angst, oder warum war er wütend und traurig? Und wieso rannte er auf eine Straße? Wusste er als Mensch nicht das man dabei von Lieferwagen angefahren werden kann? Und was hatte das mit den Stimmen zu tun?

„Keigo, das ist Ichigo!" sagte Karin und zeigte Keigo ein Foto von ihrem Bruder. „Ihn musst du doch erkennen?"

Keigo nahm das Foto an sich und sah es sich an. Beim Anblick des orangehaarigen Typens bekam er einen schock...

Wieder sah er sie vor sich... Die Gestalt aus seinen Träumen! Wie sie drohen auf ihn losging... ihm die Hände abschlug... ihn tötet. Keigo fühlte sich als ob er wieder fällt. Die andere Gestalt war wieder da...

„Ich sagte dir doch du solltest auf mich hören! Du bist deinen Mördern direkt in die Arme gelaufen!" grölte die Stimme und alles um ihn herum war wie in schwarzen Nebel gehüllt. Plötzlich sah er sich selbst, wie er versuchte in den Fahrstuhl zu fliehen...

„ICH HAB IHN!" schrie Renji als er ihn packte und festhielt. Keigo sah es, durch den Spiegel im inneren der Kabine. Dann von Ichigo, wie er den Feuerlöscher zerschnitt und auf ihn zu rannte...

Keigo wollte schreien doch er konnte nicht. Es war als wäre er wie gelähmt.

„KEIGO, NEIN... HÖR NICHT AUF IHN!" schrie die andere Stimme wieder.

„OH, Keigo Keigo Keigo... Ich sagte dir doch das das keine gute Idee ist..."

Keigo schien zu fallen. Es war als wäre er nicht mehr an diesem Esstisch sondern im Freien während ein eisiger Wind um ihn wehte. Alles drehte sich, ihm wurde schlecht...

„Keigo?" Yuzu merkte das etwas nicht in Ordnung war als Keigo seit geraumer Zeit auf das Foto von Ichigo starrte und keinen Ton von sich gab. Nicht einmal ein Zucken. „Ist alles okay? Keigo..."

Keigo antwortete nicht... er kippte nach vorne und knallte mit dem Kopf in sein Essen um mit offenem Mund und heraushängender Zunge auf dem Tisch liegen zu bleiben.

„Aggghh... Keigo?!" Karin war geschockt und sah sofort nach ihm. „Was hat er den?"

Isshin blickte peinlich berührt auf die Sake Flashe in seiner Hand und biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Zunge. „Agh... Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee ihm meinen Selbstgebrannten zu geben..."

„DU HASST IHM SELBSTGEMACHTEN SAKE VERABREICHT! HASST DU SIE NOCH ALLE!" schrie Karin und legte Keigo in stabile Seitenlage. „Sieht so aus als ob wir uns nicht gebessert hätten."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Rukia während sie anfing Keigo Luft zuzufächern.

„Na ist doch klar... Wir haben ihn schon umgehauen als er noch lebte... und sogar wenn er tot ist hauen wir ihn noch um..." maulte Karin während sie es dem bewusstlosen Keigo so gemütlich wie möglich machte. „Wir sollten einem der als Lebender alkoholkrank war, lieber keinen Sake geben."

Die Anderen nickten alle zustimmend, während sie ihn ins andere Zimmer trugen.

Was keiner ahnte... war das Keigo gerade sehr sehr ungewöhnliche Flashbacks hatte und das der Alkohol noch die ein oder andere alte Wunde aufreißen würde...

 **Bitte um Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Während die 'Wiedersehensparty' für Keigo in der Soul Society aus dem Ruder lief, wurde in der Menschenwelt eifrig nach der Ursache für Michiru Ogawas plötzliche Ohnmacht gesucht. Ryuken Ishida verließ gerade telefonierend sein Büro und machte sich auf den Weg nach seinen Patienten zu sehen.

„...oh, das ist schön zu hören! Ich freue mich schon. Also, einen guten Flug euch beiden und melde dich wenn ihr gelandet seit!" sagte er und verabschiedete sich von Uryu. Seit Kurosaki-Gate, ihrer Flucht nach Europa und der gemeinsamen Erlebnisse hatte sich das Verhältnis der beiden sogar leicht verbessert. Überhaupt hatte es in den letzten Jahren sogar eine Gewisse Annäherung zwischen Ihnen gegeben. So freute es ihn auch sehr für seinen Sohn, das er und seine Freundin, die er damals auch in Deutschland kennengelernt hatte, für einige Tage nach Japan zu Besuch kommen wollten.

Ryuken lief durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses als eine Tür aufging und Makoto Hirabata aus dem Zimmer gestürmt kam und wild mit den Armen wedelte.

„Hallo... Wann kommt den endlich mal ein Arzt?" maulte Makoto während Ryuken vor Schreck fast selbst anfing zu schreien.

Ryuken hatte ja auch allen Grund geschockt zu sein. Schließlich war das die Frau, die Kurosaki-Gate damals in Gang gesetzt und auch für seine Flucht und die seines Sohnes und für all das andere Chaos verantwortlich war. Was treib sie hier? Warum war sie hier in diesem Krankenhaus? Ausgerechnet diese Person! Und wieso schreit sie so herum?

„Sind Sie Arzt?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Ehm... Sie... Sie... sind doch..."

„Ja ja... Ich bin die Frau aus dem Fernsehen!" maulte Makoto und dachte das es nur darum ging das er sie aus dem Fernseher erkannte. „Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Wir warten hier drin schon ewig auf einen Arzt."

Stumm nickend lies sich Ryuken von Makoto in den Raum scheuchen. Hier lag Michiru Ogawa, immer noch bewusstlos in einem Krankenbett und war regungslos wie eine Tote. Ryuken wusste zwar, das sich Makoto nicht mehr erinnern konnte und durfte, hatte jedoch noch etwas Angst vor ihr. Er wusste, sie hatte zwar alles Vergessen was war, aber die Gefahr das sie sich, durch ihren langen Kontakt zu Asano, sich durch gewisse Umstände erinnern könnte, war hoch. Diese Angst verbarg er um sich erst einmal seiner Patientin anzunehmen. Er hatte das Gefühl sie zu kennen. Die Bewusstlose Michiru kam ihm irgendwie vertraut vor. Da erinnerte er sich das er ihr Foto in einem alten Jahrbuch seines Sohnes gesehen hatte.

„Ich glaube... Sie ist eine alte Freundin meines Sohnes?" murmelte er als er den Namen las und beschloss vergangenes vergangenes zu lassen und sich erst einmal wieder seiner Patientin zu widmen. „Ich glaube er hat ihren Namen mal erwähnt! Was ist passiert?"

„Wir haben miteinander geredet und plötzlich kippt sie einfach um!" erzählte Makoto aufgeregt.

„Einfach so?"

„Ja! Ich gebe zu ich hätte ihr vielleicht nicht diese Schockfotos zeigen sollen. In ihrem Zustand war das wohl keine gute Idee!" jammerte Makoto kleinlaut und beschämt.

„Was den für Fotos? Und von was für einem Zustand reden Sie überhaupt... oh, ich sehe schon!" Ryuken sah natürlich sofort das Michiru mindestens im 5. oder 6. Monat Schwanger war als er die Bettdecke etwas zur Seite schob und deutlich den Babybauch sehen konnte. „Also,... was für Fotos!"

„Ach... Etwas von der Arbeit. Ich bin Journalistin und bin da an einer Sache dran." murmelte Makoto. „Nichts von Belangen!"

Dies lies Ryuken aufschrecken. An was war diese Frau den dran? Hier in Karakura? Hier in dieser Stadt voller Shinigami und spirituell Starken seelen. „Darf ich fragen, was für eine Sache?"

„Nein! Das ist streng vertraulich! Es sei den sie interessieren sich für alte Mordfälle?"

Ryuken hielt es keine Minute länger neben dieser Person aus. Hastig fühlte er nur Puls und maß den Blutdruck bevor er mit einem Vorwand aus dem Raum stürmte um dieser verfluchten Journalistin zu entkommen. „Ich rufe kurz einen Frauenarzt... warten Sie hier..."

Ryuken schlug die Tür so laut hinter sich zu das Michiru tatsächlich darauf reagierte und benommen ihren Kopf auf die Seite legte. Es schien als würde sie aufwachen.

„Nein... nein..." murmelte Michiru benommen. „...Asano... was..."

Makoto wurde hellhörig und horchte aufmerksam zu was Michiru da im Schlaf vor sich hin stammelte.

„Ogawa-san? Ogawa-san, wie geht es Ihnen?"

Michiru war immer noch völlig weggetreten. Sie hatte Albträume. „...nein... Kuro...saki... nein... Tod... Asano... Kurosaki..."

„Kurosaki? Ogawa-san, soll ich diesen Kurosaki für Sie anrufen?" Makoto nahm an das wäre ein Freund oder eine Freundin, die sie anrufen könnte.

„...nein... Tod... Shinigami... der Tod... mein Bauch... Shinigami-Baby... der Tod... Mörder... Arisawa..." Michirus nuscheln war kaum zu verstehen. Aber diese Worte waren halbwegs klar.

Makoto wich zurück um im Flur wieder einen Arzt zu rufen... Michiru schien in ihren Augen zu halluzinieren... Bis sie sich an einen der Namen erinnerte: Kurosaki! Sie hatte das Gefühl, das schon einmal irgendwo gehört zu haben. Unruhig ließ sie Michiru allein und kramte ihr Smartphone heraus um sich ihre Notizen aufzurufen... und tatsächlich... Da Stand auch der Name Kurosaki...

Einige Kilometer entfernt, am anderen Ende der Stadt, lagen in ihrem Haus Ichigo und Orihime wach auf ihrer Couch und brachten kein Auge zu, weil sie unentwegt einen Serienmarathon von 'Kriminallabor-Tokio' ansahen. Keigos Charakter war mit Abstand der lustigste, in dieser sonst so ernsten Serie. Keigos Charakter bekam von Folge zu Folge längere Szenen und mehr Text.

„Weißt du, ich muss die ganze Zeit an etwas denken, was unsere ehemaligen Mitschüler damals im Fernsehen gesagt haben! Du weißt schon, die Sache mit dem Asano verhexen...?" murmelte Orihime.

„Wieso?"

„Na ja... Es macht mich wirklich nachdenklich. Alle haben gesagt, wir hätten Asano-kun verhext!" murmelte Orihime betrübt. „Ich meine, er ist gegangen und... dann wurde er plötzlich erfolgreich? Glaubst du wir sind schuld daran, das er ein lauter, aufdringlicher Außenseiter war?"

„Was? Wie kommst du den darauf?" fragte Ichigo geschockt. „Gut, Keigo war... anders! Aber... nein, wir haben ihn doch nicht verhext. Er hat sich nur... in unserer Gegenwart,... irgendwie..."

Ichigo kam ins Straucheln. Ihm fiel dazu auch nichts ein.

„Ich glaube es ist wahr das alle meinen das wir ihn nie wirklich kannten!" murmelte Orihime.

„Oh... Ja, das verstehe ich! Ich habe keine Ahnung wie es so weit kommen konnte. Und dann behaupteten alle auch noch, das wir an seiner Drogen- und Alkoholsucht schuld seien." schimpfte Ichigo. „Hoffentlich trinkt er in der Soul Society nicht so viel..."

In eben dieser Soul Society, schleppten Isshin und Renji den besoffenen und bewusstlosen Keigo in ein freies Zimmer...

„Hoffentlich nüchtert er bis morgen aus!" jammerte Isshin. „Ich will nicht daran Schuld sein wenn er wieder abhängig wird... Oder wir stecken ihn in die 8. Kompanie und schieben es auf die..."

„Hoffentlich haben wir seine Alkoholsucht nicht wieder aktiviert?" schimpfte Karin ihren Vater vorwurfsvoll aus. „Wie viele Schälchen hast du ihm eigentlich eingeflößt?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung! Vielleicht 5 oder 6... vielleicht auch 15...? Die 8. Kompanie könnte vielleicht wirklich zu ihm passen! Obwohl ich gehofft hatte du könntest deinen Ehemann dazu bringen, ihn in der 10. aufzunehmen."

„Was bin ich? Etwa seine Sekretärin? Glaubst du ich kann Toshiro dazu bringen wen er in die Kompanie aufnimmt?" fragte Karin gereizt.

„Ist doch egal!" maulte Rukia während sie einen Futon auf dem Boden ausbreitete um Keigo ein gemütliches Plätzchen zum Schlafen zu geben. „Lassen wir ihn jetzt erst einmal schlafen! Ich bin mir sicher morgen wird er über den Vorfall herzlichst lachen!"

Als sie Keigo zudeckten, gab dieser einen lauten und grollenden Schnarcher von sich...

„Boah... Der klinkt ja wie ein Sägewerk!" staunte Isshin während die andern bereits das Zimmer verließen um Yuzu beim Aufräumen zu helfen.

Kaum hatte Isshin die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, geschah in dem kleinen Zimmer etwas außergewöhnliches. Etwas, das nur Keigo wahrnahm. Etwas, das noch weitreichende Folgen haben würde. Denn als Keigo schlief... stand er plötzlich wieder in seiner alten Schule...

Es war als wäre er so schwach... so klein... Renji stand vor ihm. Aufgeregt und laut fragte er ihn wo her herkam und was er so treibt... da bekam er einen Tritt... mitten ins Gesicht...

„Aghh... Was geht hier vor... Abarai-san?" fragte Keigo. Seine Stimme hallte durch die Luft als stände er in einem großen leeren Raum.

„Das ist ein Ereignis aus deinem Leben... diese Leute haben dich schon immer gequält... glaubst du wirklich das du nur hier bist weil sie dich willkommen heißen wollen... sie haben dich erst umgebracht..." grölte die gruselige Stimme wieder.

Keigo sah Szenen vor sich... wieder diese orangehaarige Gestallt... wie sie auf ihn einprügelt... von Renji, wie er ihn gewaltsam abblockt und dieser Glatzkopf... der ihn bedrohte... der Glatzkopf... er schien so brutal...

„Nein! Das war nur weil du ihn gereizt hattest." sagte die andere Stimme. „Glaub ihm nicht... Das sind nur Fetzen aus deiner Erinnerung, die er benutzt um dich zu manipulieren. Er ist ein..."

„Haltet die Klappe!" schrie Keigo so laut er konnte. Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar, weil sie in der großen Leere unterzugehen schien. „Und zwar beide... Ich glaube keinem von euch! Ihr nervt..."

„Aber..." sagten jetzt beide Stimmen. Sogar die gruselige schien überrascht zu sein.

„LASST MICH IN RUHE!" schrie Keigo. „AAAAGHHHHHHH..."

Keigos lautes Geschrei hallte durch die Seretei. In der Küche ließ Yuzu vor Schreck das Geschirr fallen, während die anderen sich geschockt in Richtung Flur umdrehten.

„Was geht da vor?" fragte Yuzu geschockt bevor sie ein lautes Poltern hören konnten, gefolgt von einem noch lauteren Scheppern...

Hastig eilten sie zurück in den Raum, in dem Keigo gerade noch lag... nur um zu sehen, das er verschwunden war... und in der Wand ein großes Loch klaffte...

„Wow... also wenn ich mal trinke, ticke ich nicht so aus..." murmelte Isshin kopfschüttelnd als er das große Loch, in Form eines Körpers, in der Wand sah.

„Vielleicht solltest du aufhören, Sake selbst zu brennen!" maulte Karin.

„Vielleicht, sollten wir ihn erst einmal finden... bevor er sich etwas antut!" flehte Yuzu.

„Stimmt!" fügte Rukia hinzu. „Am besten wir teilen uns auf. Aber... wieso ist er auf einmal so ausgetickt...?"

„Und was fällt ihm ein ein Loch in unsere Wand zu machen!?" schimpfte Renji. „Seit wann ist der Typ so stark?"

„Das ist egal... Wir sollten ihn besser finden!" schimpfte Karin unruhig und so teilten sie sich auf.

Auch in der Welt der Lebenden, war Michiru Ogawa gerade sehr unruhig. Was sie nicht ahnen konnte, war das ihre Eltern, die eilig ins Krankenhaus gerufen worden waren, gerade über ihren Zustand aufgeklärt wurden...

„Schwanger?" fragten die Ogawas wie aus einem Mund.

„Ja! Ihre Tochter ist, laut dem Befund meines Kollegen, in der 24. bis 25. Woche schwanger!" erklärte Ryuken als er ihnen das Ergebnis vorlas.

Michirus Mutter und Ihr Vater sahen einander mit großen Augen an und waren mehr als überrascht.

„Das... Das ist..." stotterte ihre Mutter.

„Wie... Sie wussten nicht das Ihre Tochter schwanger ist?" fragte Ryuken nun ebenfalls überrascht.

„Nein! Wir dachten nur... Das sie einfach nur... na ja... Fett wird!" jammerte ihr Vater beschämt. Er hatte mitbekommen wie stark sich seine Tochter in der letzten Zeit vollgestopft hatte. Nun war ihr übermäßiger Appetit zumindest erklärt. „Sind Sie sicher?"

„Absolut sicher! Morgen früh ist ein Ultraschall angesetzt." sagte der Arzt und klappte die Akte zu. „Wieso... sind sie so überrascht?"

„Na ja... Es ist... Einfach unmöglich... oder... ich weiß auch nicht..." stotterte Ihre Mutter. „...als unsere Tochter... 14 war, sind wir mit ihr hier in dieses Krankenhaus gekommen und genau hier hat uns ein anderer Arzt gesagt... Das unsere Tochter niemals wird Kinder kriegen können. Das sie unfruchtbar ist! Wie kann sie trotzdem schwanger werden?"

„In selten Fällen kann es vorkommen das vermeintlich unfruchtbare Frauen schwanger werden." erklärte Ryuken mit ruhiger Stimme. „Alles was wir tun können ist nun einfach den Ultraschall abwarten und Ihnen alles gute wünschen. Ihre Tochter bleibt erst einmal zur Beobachtung hier. Es ist gut möglich das sie selbst nicht wusste das sie schwanger ist, nachdem was sie mir gerade erzählt haben. Wir können jetzt erst einmal nur abwarten!"

„Oh, also werden wir doch noch Großeltern?!" fing die Frau an zu weinen. „Könnten... Sie mir bitte sagen, wer... unsere Tochter hierher gebracht hat..."

Ryuken biss sich auf die Zunge und unterdrückte seine Emotionen. Er wollte den Namen dieser Journalistin gar nicht erst in den Mund nehmen: „Sie ist gegangen!"

Eine Krankenschwester hatte ihm dies vor einigen Minuten erzählt. Ryuken war darüber sehr erleichtert und froh die Frau los zu sein. In der Hoffnung das sie nie wieder hierher kommt. Ebendiese zog sich in ihr Auto auf dem Besucherparkplatz zurück, öffnete einen Laptop und öffnete die Datei mit ihrem gesammelten Material. Alles was sie seit Keigos Tod, gesammelt und gefunden hatte hatte sie auf diesem Laptop zusammengetragen. Auch einige Namen...

Der Name Kurosaki tauchte gleich mehrmals auf. Ebenso der Name Arisawa, den sie auch gehört hatte. Es mussten wohl ehemalige Mitschüler oder gute Bekannte von Keigo gewesen sein. Wenn es Freunde gewesen wären, hätte Keigo ihr von Ihnen erzählt. Ein Mann namens Ichigo, eine Frau namens Orihime und ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Kazui. Die Schwestern des Mannes und der Vater schienen auch Keigo bekannt gewesen zu sein. Auch eine Frau namens Tatsuki. Makoto blickte auf ihre Uhr. Es war fast Mitternacht. Der Intendant des Senders wird wohl längst im Bett sein. Aber glücklicherweise wusste sie von einigen Kollegen in der Redaktion, die gerne über 100 Überstunden im Monat machten und bestimmt noch da waren. Sofort griff sie nach ihrem Telefon und rief in der Redaktion an.

„Tokio-Eins Nachrichtenredaktion!" meldete sich eine übermüdete Männerstimme.

„Hallo, hier ist Makoto Hirabata! Ich rufe aus Karakura an. Ist der Intendant noch in seinem Büro?"

„Nein! Er ist vor einigen Stunden nach Hause gegangen. Wieso? Geht es um diesen Schauspieler, der an der Überdosis gestorben ist?" fragte der Mann leicht genervt. Das alte Thema hing ihm langsam zu Hals raus.

„Nein! Ich meine, ja... Es ist so... Ich bin im Stadtkrankenhaus von Karakura. Hier ist eine Frau die möglicherweise eine wichtige Zeugin sein könnte."

„Im Krankenhaus? Ist die Frau krank?"

„Nein, sie ist schwanger! Und heute bei unserem Gespräch ist sie zusammengebrochen." erklärte Makoto und tippte auf ihrem Laptop herum. „Ich brauche einige Informationen zu einem Namen. Genauer gesagt, zu einer Famile... Ich bin mir sehr sicher, das sie in die Sache in gewisser Weise etwas wissen könnten. Der Name ist Kurosaki! Ich habe gerade eine Liste per E-Mail geschickt."

„Hmm... Ja, ist gerade angekommen... Eine Sekunde..." der Mann in der Redaktion fing an an seinem eigenen Computer herumzutippen. „Oh... also das ist mal ein Ding..."

„Was?"

„So wie es aussieht, hatten wir schon mal mit dem Namen zu tun! Hier sind dutzende von Ordnern mit tausenden von Dateien im System... Ehm... Sie sind alle leer!?"

„Leer? Wie kann das sein?" Makoto wurde hellhörig.

Was Makoto nicht (mehr) wusste, war das sie ja Wochenlang unentwegt über die Kurosakis berichtet hatten. Klar waren die Festplatten in der Redaktion voller Dateien. Aber nachdem Kurosaki-Gate von der Soul Society unter Kontrolle gebracht wurde... wurde alles leergefegt.

„Ich weiß nicht! Hier sind Dateien die alle so um die 7 oder 8 Monate alt sind." erklärte ihr Kollege. „Bild-, Audio-, Textdateien... wenn ich es Anklicke ist es leer... Es ist alles Gelöscht?"

„Wer hat es Gelöscht? Kann man das wiederherstellen?"

„Ich kann es versuchen! Aber sieht schlecht aus. Das ist sehr komisch... Es ist als ob diese Dateien schon immer leer waren..."

Makoto sah auf und blickte wieder zum Krankenhaus. Sie überkam dieses eigenartige Gefühl das hier in dieser Stadt so einiges nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Diese Stadt hatte sowieso den Ruf, einige eigenartige Bewohner zu haben. Keigo sprach nie gerne über seine Vergangenheit, und jetzt schien sein Tod durch die ganzen leeren Dateien nur noch mysteriöser. Wer war dieser Kurosaki und wieso hatten sie so viel leeres Material über ihn?

„Lässt sich herausfinden wer dieser Kurosaki ist?" fragte Makoto.

„Moment... Hmm... Also dieser Ichigo Kurosaki arbeitet als Arzt in einer kleinen Privatklinik in Karakura. In seiner eigenen sogar... hat sein Vater gegründet. Er ist verheiratet und hat einen Sohn."

„Hasst du eine Adresse?" fragte Makoto und notierte die Adresse, die Ihr Kollege ihr aus dem Internet vorlas. „Gut, ich bleibe vorerst hier in Karakura. Und ihr versucht diese Dateien zu rekonstruieren. Lässt sich herausfinden, wann die Dateien gelöscht bzw. 'geleert' wurden?"

„Ich versuche es... oh..."

„Was, oh?"

„Ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll..." murmelte der Mann in der Redaktion. „...es ist alles weg... auch alle infos... die Dateien sind da... aber sie sind leer. Leer und ohne nichts... wer auch immer an unseren Computern herum gepfuscht hat, war offenbar sehr gründlich."

Makoto wurde blass. Sie schien wohl etwas größerem auf der Spur zu sein. Unruhig tippte sie auf ihrem Laptop herum. Tatsächlich fand sie auch in ihrem Privaten Ordnern einige leere Dateien. Die Dateien trugen die Namen Kurosaki und Arisawa in sich. Das sie die überhaupt hatte war sehr überraschend für sie. Denn sie wusste nichts davon...

„Komisch... Auf meinem Rechner habe ich auch diese merkwürdigen leeren Dateien. Wie auch immer, ich habe dir eine Liste mit Namen geschickt... versuch so viel wie möglich über sie herauszufinden. Das ist eine heiße Spur..."

Gleichzeitig war in der Soul Society die Aufregung groß. Von Keigo keine Spur... und niemand schien ihn gesehen zu haben. Karin schleppte sich und ihren Babybauch mit schweren Schritten durch die dunklen Gassen und hielt Ausschau.

„Asano?!" rief sie. „Asano, wo bist du?... War ja klar das der Abend ein Reinfall wird..."

Etwas weiter weg, fanden Renji und Rukia, tatsächlich eine Spur...

„...ob er das war?" fragte Rukia als sie auf den umgeknickten Baum und ein Loch in einem hohen Zaun wies.

Es sah aus als wäre Keigo einfach beim geradeaus rennen durch Wände gebrettert. Renji schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Also, ich glaube es immer noch nicht... Wieso ist der Typ auf einmal wieder so schräg drauf? Vor allem... Seit wann ist er so stark?"

„Keine Ahnung... Was ist wenn er sich nach dem 13. oder 14. Sake daran erinnert hat was passiert ist und das er dachte das wir ihn töten wollten?" fragte Rukia erschrocken. „Ich meine... er kippt um, nachdem er ein Foto von Ichigo sieht und reißt dann im Schlaf Wände ein?"

„Hmm... Den Typen kann man wohl einfach nicht verstehen? Komm... der ist bestimmt in sein Quartier in der Akademie gerannt und verkriecht sich..."

Während die Abarais zu den Wohnquartieren der Akademie gingen, traf einige Gassen weiter Isshin wieder auf Kaneda...

„Oh, Ochi-san... gut das ich Sie treffe!"

„Ich wünschte das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit." maulte Kaneda wenig begeistert. Auf die Kurosakis war er bis heute nicht gut zu sprechen.

Kaneda brauchte etwas Zeit für sich, nachdem er den ganzen Tag in der Kompanie geputzt hatte. Auch die Tatsache das er bis heute nichts über sein ungeborenes Kind gehört hatte machte ihn äußerst nervös. Und jetzt stand er dem Typen gegenüber der auch schon Menschen mit Shinigami-Kräften in die Welt gesetzt hatte.

„Ochi-san... haben Sie Asano gesehen? Er ist weggerannt!" jammerte Isshin schuldbewusst.

„Weggerannt? Was haben Sie mit ihm angestellt?" fragte Kaneda wütend.

„Nichts! Ich habe ihn nicht angefasst! Ich... meine Tochter hat eine Willkommensparty für ihn abgehalten, er hat zu viel Selbstgebrannten getrunken ist ohnmächtig geworden und fünf Minuten später ist er plötzlich ausgeflippt und verschwunden!"

Kaneda sah Isshin ungläubig an und war geschockt. „Sie... haben einem Typen, der vor seinem Tod schwer Alkoholkrank war, Selbstgebrannten eingeflößt?!"

„Wir haben gefeiert! Mehr nicht... Dann ist er wie gesagt eingepennt und abgehauen..."

„Er... hat also geschlafen?!"

„Ja!"

„Oh... Dann haben Sie ein Problem!" jammerte Kaneda. „Keigo, leidet seit er hier in der Soul Society ist, unter schweren Albträumen. Er wird wohl von Stimmen gejagt..."

„Stimmen? Sein Zanpakutou ruft ihn?!" erkannte Isshin. „Er entwickelt sich aber schnell..."

„Ich hoffe es sind Zanpakutous... Er hat mir von zwei Stimmen erzählt! Das ist ungewöhnlich. Weil man dachte das er einen inneren Hollow haben könnte, hat man ihm ein Einzelzimmer gegeben und ihn beobachtet. Er Schlafwandelt nämlich..."

„Dann ist er auch im Schlaf ziemlich tough. Er hat im Schlaf ein Loch in die Wand geschlagen!"

„Er,... hat ein Loch in die Wand geschlagen?!" Kaneda traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Ich helfe Ihnen lieber bei der Suche!"

Der Gesuchte, war wie in Trance während er durch die Gassen streifte. Holzsplitter von der Wand hingen in seinen Haaren und er war voller Staub. Alles war verschwommen und vernebelt. Es war so surreal.

Hier, so dachte er, wäre seine Zukunft. Eine Vergangenheit hatte er ja nicht. Er war einfach eine Seele. Eine Seele wie so viele andere hier... die hierherkamen nachdem sie ihr Leben in der Welt der Lebenden gelebt haben. Einige starben weil sie einfach 'alt' wurden und es einfach der natürliche Lauf war, andere starben weil sie aus dem Leben gerissen wurden. Sie wurden 'getötet' oder 'ermordet' wie man auch sagt. Ihre Seelen wurden aus ihren irdischen Körpern gerissen und wanderten ruhelos in der Welt der Lebenden umher. Unsichtbar für die Lebenden. Bis ein Shinigami, das zu dem Keigo gerade ausgebildet wurde, sie in die Soul Society schickt. Doch nun war es als ob es wahr war was hinter seinem Rücken über ihn getuschelt wurde...

Er kannte die Gerüchte. Er hatte Leute tuscheln gehört. Ständig erwähnte jemand den Namen Kurosaki. Und das er wohl ein Freund war. Doch diese Visionen... Waren das wirklich seine Erinnerungen... und vor allem... war dieser Kurosaki wirklich ein Freund...?

„Ja, das sind deine Erinnerungen!" grölte die dunkle Stimme wieder.

Keigo wunderte sich. Ließt der Typ etwa gerade seine Gedanken.

„Ich bin deine Gedanken. Wann kapierst du das endlich! Ich bin du!" grölte er wieder und bewies damit das er wirklich seine Gedanken las.

„NEIN!" jetzt schrie die andere Stimme fast schon panisch mit einer lauten ungewöhnlich aufdringlichen Art. „Er lügt... Ich bin die Stimme aus deinem Inneren. Er ist ein Eindringling. Er will dich unterwerfen..."

„Ich sagte doch, ihr sollt beide die Klappe halten!" schimpfte Keigo laut.

Seine Stimme hallte durch die Gasse und erweckte die Aufmerksamkeit eines alten Bekannten...

Ikkaku Madarame, seit einigen Jahren der Vizekommandant der 11. Kompanie, hatte sich gerade mit einem Bekannten getroffen und war auf dem Weg nach Hause, als er diese Stimme hörte. Diese nervige, markerschütternde Stimme, die er unter tausenden wiedererkannt hätte. Diese Stimme die er täglich hören musste als er damals in der Welt der Lebenden bei diesem komischen Freund von Ichigo Kurosaki und dessen aufdringlicher, gruseliger Schwester leben musste. Diese Stimme, die er sogar heute noch ständig in einem dieser 'Fernsehgeräte' in der Welt der Lebenden in diesen animierten Filmen hören konnte, von denen alle sagten das es gezeichnet wurde. Diese Stimme, die zweifelsfrei von der Person kam, die in der Gasse neben ihm umher torkelte und sich die Ohren zuhielt. Die Stimme von Keigo Asano.

„Das ist ja unglaublich!" schimpfte Ikkaku als er realisierte das er recht hatte mit seiner Vermutung. „Der... Das ist eine Uniform aus der Akademie...?"

Ikkaku konnte es nicht glauben. Das war eindeutig die Parade-Uniform der Akademie, die er trug. Er hatte gehört das Asano in der Welt der Lebenden umgekommen sei. Angeblich durch das Kurosaki-Gate in den Wahnsinn und damit in den Tod getrieben. Die genauen Umstände wurden geheim gehalten. Und es gab Gerüchte wonach sie ihn angeblich in die Akademie gesteckt hätten, um die Sache wieder gut zu machen. Und jetzt stellte sich alles als Wahr heraus...

Keigo stoppte und drehte sich in Ikkakus Richtung, weil er ihn spüren konnte. Der Shinigami und der Shinigami-Anwärter starrten sich beide mit offenem Mund für einige Sekunden an. Ikkaku war mehr geschockt als überrascht. In Keigo schrillten die Alarmglocken... Das ist der Glatzkopf... Der Glatzkopf aus seinen Albträumen...

„Das Glaube ich nicht... ASANO!" rief Ikkaku als er mit dem Finger auf Keigo zeigte.

Keigo blieb stehen und sah Ikkaku an während er auf ihn zukam und ihn weiter ungläubig anstarrte. Keigo bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Der Kerl schien gereizt und gewalttätig zu sein. Ikkaku hielt eine Hand am Griff seines Zanpakutous, was Keigo noch mehr nervös machte.

„Nimm dich in Acht... der Typ ist der Schlimmste von allen!" grölte die gruselige Stimme wieder. Die freundlichere Stimme konnte er auf einmal nicht mehr hören...

„HEY,... So sieht man sich wieder... Sag mal was fällt dir ein, eine Uniform der Akademie zu tragen?" maulte Ikkaku. „Jetzt sag bloß nicht, die haben dich da aufgenommen..."

Keigos Gesicht fing an zu zucken. Vor seinem inneren Auge... blitzten plötzlich neue verstörende Bilder auf...

Ikkaku... wie er ihn mit dem Holzschwert bedroht... wie er ihn angreift... dieses Mädchen mit den Braunen Haaren das sich dem an den Hals wirft und ihn dann auch bedroht... wie er ihn vom Boden aufhebt und zwingt ihm Obdach zu geben...

„HALLO! Ich rede mit dir?" maulte Ikkaku weiter als er merkte das Keigo ihm nicht antwortete sondern ihn einfach nur leer anstarrte. „Was? Hat dir das Konzo das Hirn leergefegt? Hey, dann erinnerst du dich ja gar nicht mehr an mich?"

Keigo erinnerte sich an so einiges... und es war nichts schönes...

„Sie..." begann Keigo und Ikkaku kam sofort etwas näher.

„Ja?" Ikkaku erwartete jetzt eine Verbeugung. Wenn er wirklich in der Akademie war, musste er als Shinigami-Anwärter wissen das er der Vizekommandant der 11. Kompanie war. Und er musste ihm den gehörigen Respekt erweisen.

„...haben eine Glatze!" murmelte Keigo.

Ikkaku sah sofort wieder Rot.

„WIE WAR DAS?" schrie er und zückte sein Zanpakutou. „WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN? HASST DU DENN GAR KEINE AHNUNG WIE..."

Ikkaku hielt erschrocken inne. Denn jetzt war er mehr als geschockt.

Als er das Zanpakutou zückte, wollte er es Keigo direkt vor das Gesicht halten um ihn einzuschüchtern. Doch dieser hatte, schneller als Ikkaku sehen konnte, den rechten Arm gehoben und mit der Hand das Zanpakutou gestoppt, bevor es auch nur in seine Nähe kam. Keigo hatte dabei nicht einmal den Blick von Ikkaku abgewendet. Und nun hielt er mit nur zwei Fingern, die Klinge des Zanpakutous auf Distanz.

Ikkaku sah geschockt auf die Klinge, die zwischen Keigos Daumen und Zeigefinger steckte.

„WIE... Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Ikkaku erschrocken.

„TUE ES!" grölte die Stimme wieder. „TUE ES UND RÄCHE DICH!"

Keigos linke Hand schnellte nach oben und packte Ikkaku am Hals. Dieser war zu geschockt um zu reagieren als der vermeintlich schwache Keigo ihn hochhob und ihm die Luft zum Atmen abschnürte.

„AGHHH... DU..." begann Ikkaku. Sein Zanpakutou fiel ihm aus der Hand und er strampelte wild mit den Beinen während er langsam anfing zu ersticken. „Wenn... es... um... die Sache... auf Kurosakis Hochzeit... geht... Ich... wusste nicht... das du... eingeladen warst..."

Ikkaku sah hinab und erkannte das Keigos Augen anfingen rot zu leuchten...

„Glatz-kooooopffff..." drang die grölende Stimme aus Keigos Mund.

„DU... Bist ein Hollow!" erkannte Ikkaku bevor Keigo all seine Kraft gegen ihn Richtete... und ihn mit seiner eigenen spirituellen Energie beschoss.

Ikkaku flog im hohen Bogen durch die Luft... knallte auf ein Dach... durchbrach es... und landete auf einem Regal, welches er umwarf...

Mayuri Kurotsutchi, der Kommandant der 12. Kompanie hörte den entsetzlichen Lärm aus seinem Lagerhaus. Die Erinnerung an den Vorfall mit den beiden Kindern vor sechs Monaten, nachdem er das Lager komplett hatte renovieren und erneuern lassen müssen, kamen wieder hoch. Erschrocken schloss er die Tür auf und stürmte hinein... nur um den bewusstlosen Vizekommandanten der 11. Kompanie unter den Trümmern der gerade neu aufgebauten Regale zu finden...

Keigo verschwand vom Tatort so schnell, das niemand ihn sah. Und so stand er plötzlich wieder auf der Straße, vor dem Kuchiki-Anwesen, als er seinen Namen hörte.

„KEIGO?!" rief Kaneda erleichtert.

Keigo hatte plötzlich keine Erinnerung mehr an das was gerade war. Vor allem fragte er sich... wie er auf einmal hier auf die Straße kam.

„Huch... ehm... Kaneda-kun? Wo bin ich?"

„Oh, gut... Du bist wach!" sagte Kaneda erleichtert und pellte einige Holzsplitter aus Keigos Haaren. „Du bist schon wieder schlafgewandelt. Komm... Ich bring dich heim..."

Keigo kam die Sache wie ein Traum vor... dabei hatte er keine Ahnung, das er gerade wirklich Ikkaku in die Krankenstation geprügelt hatte...

 **Bitte um Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Während Kaneda Keigo zurück in sein Quartier in der Akademie brachte traf er dabei auf Isshin der sich bei Keigo entschuldigte und sie alleine ließ um den anderen Bescheid zu geben. Es war schon sehr spät und es war Schlafenszeit. Keigo sollte sich erst einmal ausnüchtern. Auch Ichigo und Orihime waren so müde das sie vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen waren, während immer noch Wiederholungen von Kriminallabor Tokio liefen...

Ichigo stand plötzlich am Autopsie-Tisch... Er trug die Kleidung des Leichenbeschauers. Sein Vater trat ein. Im Anzug und mit einer Polizeimarke um den Hals...

„Das Opfer wird gerade hergebracht!" sagte er mit tiefer, seriöser Stimme. „Es war eindeutig Mord!"

„Nur her mit ihm! Ich muss erst eine Autopsie durchführen bevor ich einen Mord bestätigen kann." sagte Ichigo.

Ichigo war plötzlich der Leichenbeschauer aus 'Kriminallabor-Tokio'. Sein Vater war der Chefermittler... und Orihime...

„Hier ist das Opfer! Es war eindeutig Mord." sagte Orihime, die einen Overall mit der Aufschrift 'Tatortermittler' trug und eine Abgedeckte Leiche in das ohnehin schon gruselige Zimmer hineinschob.

Ichigo drehte sich kurz um um seine Instrumente von seinem Sohn entgegenzunehmen, der eine Uniform eines Streifenpolizisten trug. „Das war auf gar keinen Fall ein Unfall. Es war eindeutig Mord!"

„Ich möchte keine Voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen Herr Wachtmeister." sagte Ichigo als er seinem Sohn einige Skalpelle und eine Knochensäge abnahm. „Nach der Autopsie kann ich mehr sagen! Wo ist meine Assistentin?"

„Hier bin ich schon!" sagte Yuzu als sie ebenfalls in Schutzkleidung den Raum betrat. „Ich bin die Vertretung! Ihre Assistentin ist im Mutterschutz! Wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf: Es war eindeutig Mord!"

Karin lief im Hintergrund aus dem Schatten heraus ins Licht und rieb sich den Babybauch. „Ich verabschiede mich in den Mutterschutz. Viel Erfolg bei der Autopsie. Es war eindeutig Mord!"

„Womit haben wir es hier eigentlich zu tun?" fragte Ichigo während er ohne runterzusehen mit einem Skalpell die Brust der Leiche aufschnitt.

Sein Vater öffnete eine Akte: „Das Opfer ist ein 29-jähriger Mann, ledig, ein bekannter Synchronsprecher und Schauspieler, von einem Lieferwagen überfahren..."

„Ein Lieferwagen..." plötzlich war Ichigo völlig geschockt. Als er hinabsah... sah er das Keigo vor ihm auf dem Autopsie-Tisch lag. „AGGHHH... Keigo?!"

Keigo lag mit offenen Augen vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Ichigo wich erschrocken zurück. Mit dem Skalpell hatte er ihm die Brust so tief aufgeschnitten das es so aussah als hätte er ihm ein Zanpaktuou in die Brust gerammt. Keigo drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und sah ihn ungeduldig an.

„Würden Sie jetzt bitte mit der Autopsie fortfahren, damit wir die genaue Todesursache feststellen können!" sagte Isshin mit verschränkten Armen. „Es war eindeutig Mord!"

„Aber... Ich kann doch nicht..."

„Jetzt mach schon Ichigo." maulte Keigo und lies Ichigo aufschreien. „Fang an... Sieh dir meinen Körper an, aus dem du meine Seele getrieben hast und sag den Ermittlern was Sache ist."

„Ich kann doch nicht..." Ichigos Stimme versagte, stattdessen hörte er die Stimme des wahren Gerichtsmediziners, dem er damals heimlich zugehört hatte. Es war als würde er selbst sprechen. „Das Opfer weist unzählige Knochenbrüche auf. Todesursache ist stumpfe Gewalteinwirkung auf den Kopf. Das Opfer weißt aber auch alte Spuren zurückliegender Misshandlung auf..."

„So oft wie du ihm in der Schule einen Tritt verpasst hast wundert mich das nicht das man das sogar Jahre später noch sieht!" murmelte Kazui. „Können Sie nun einen Mörder nennen, damit wir ihn ordnungsgemäß verhaften können!"

Kazui zog ein Paar Handschellen aus der Hosentasche und baumelte damit vor Ichigos Gesicht herum. Orihime war hellauf begeistert: „Awww... Sieht der Junge nicht schnuckelig in dieser süßen kleinen Polizeiuniform aus?"

„Aber... aber..." begann Ichigo wieder bevor wieder die Stimme des richtigen Gerichtsmediziners aus seinem Mund drang. „Unser Opfer weißt auch Abwehrverletzungen auf. Er hat sich kurz vor seinem Tod gegen jemandem gewehrt."

„Und daraus folgern wir?" riefen alle Anwesenden wie aus einem Mund.

„Es... war eindeutig Mord!" murmelte Ichigo.

„Danke, Ichigo..." jammerte jetzt Keigos Leiche vor ihm. „Du hasst es geschafft mich endgültig loszuwerden... ich sagte doch du sollst uns in ruhe lassen!"

„Uns?" rief Ichigo, seine Stimme hallte plötzlich als stände er in einem riesigen leeren Raum.

„Ja... UNS!" brüllte Keigos Geist nun, als er über der Leiche schwebte. „Und glaub ja nicht das ich freiwillig in die Akademie eintrete und mir diesen Mist anziehe!"

Keigo wies auf den kleinen Shinigami der am Ende des Tisches stand und freundlich winkte. Es war Yupa!

„Yupa?" erkannte Ichigo verwirrt.

„Hey, ich hab doch gesagt wenn ich sterbe werde ich auf jeden Fall Shinigami!" sagte Yupa stolz und posierte im Shihakushou vor den Anwesenden die alle kurz applaudierten. „War kurz davor... Kurosaki-Gate hat mich genauso fertig gemacht wie Asano!"

„Nein!" schrie Ichigo. Seine Stimme hallte als stünde er in einer riesigen Halle.

„Es war eindeutig Mord! Es war eindeutig Mord!" sagten alle Anwesenden immer und immer wieder. „Es war eindeutig Mord!... Es war eindeutig Mord!...

„Nein! NEIN!" schrie Ichigo während er plötzlich wieder in Shinigami-Form war und den Griff seines Zanpakutous hielt, das in der Wunde in Keigos Brust steckte. „NEEIIIIINNN! ICH HABE IHN UMGEBRACHT!"

„ICHIGO WACH AUF!"

Ichigo öffnete schreiend die Augen und schnellte nach oben wobei er Orihime versehentlich eine Kopfnuss verpasste. Diese wich erschrocken zurück und lies die Kaffeetasse in ihrer Hand fallen, die klirrend auf dem Couchtisch zersprang.

„Autsch... Vorsicht!" schimpfte sie während sie sich die Stirn rieb.

Auch Ichigo hielt sich den Kopf. „Awww... Ich... habe ihn... wo bin ich?"

Ichigo realisierte das es ein Albtraum war. Er lag auf der Couch. Orihime hatte ihn stöhnen gehört und war besorgt herbeigeeilt.

„Wir sind heute Nacht vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen. Als ich aufgewacht bin wollte ich dich nicht aufwecken, also hab ich Frühstück gemacht!" maulte Orihime während sie die Scherben der Tasse aufsammelte. „Hattest du schon wieder diesen Albtraum?"

„Hä?"

„Den Albtraum von Asano-kuns Tod?" fragte Orihime. „Hast du schon wieder geträumt wie er zum Hollow wird?"

„Uns!"

„Was?"

„Es war anders... er sagte... 'uns'!" murmelte Ichigo benommen während Kazui den Raum betrat.

„Guten Morgen!" sagte er gutgelaunt während er mit seinem Pyjama im Polizei-Look vor seinen Eltern stand.

Ichigo schrie laut auf als er seinen 'Polizisten-Sohn' wieder sah und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. „AGGHHH... Kazui, geh dich umziehen!"

„Awww... Sieht der Junge nicht schnuckelig in dieser süßen kleinen Polizeiuniform aus?" sagte Orihime genau wie gerade in seinem Traum.

Ichigo hielt es nicht mehr aus und stürmte aus dem Raum...

In der Soul Society, waren auch Ichika Abarai und ihr Onkel Byakuya inzwischen wach und auf dem weg nach Hause.

„Danke das du mich mitgenommen hast! Das war sehr aufregend!" sagte Ichika begeistert.

„Es freut mich das es dir gefallen hat!" sagte Byakuya stolz und lächelnd zu seiner Nichte, die sehr viel Talent hatte. Was sie heute Nacht auch bewiesen hat. „Ich bin mir sicher das... Ja was ist den hier passiert?"

Beide kamen an dem großen Loch in der Hauswand vorbei, das die Form eines Menschlichen Körpers hatte und blieben davor kurz stehen. Ichika musste lachen. Byakuya war einfach nur überrascht.

„Was treiben deine Eltern eigentlich wenn Sie alleine sind?" maulte Byakuya.

Zusammen betraten sie das Haus, in dem Rukia und Renji gerade beim aufräumen waren. Ichika begrüßte ihre Eltern glücklich bevor sie sofort wild herum fragte.

„Habt ihr heute Nacht eine wilde Party gefeiert?"

„Das würde mich auch interessieren!" sagte Byakuya und verschränkte die Arme. „Vor allem wüsste ich gerne wie dieses große Loch in die Wand eures Gästezimmers kommt."

„Ach, das müssen wir auch noch reparieren! Wir hatten Besuch!" sagte Rukia müde während sie den Tisch fertig abwischte und ihre Tochter wegschickte. „Ichika, geh auf dein Zimmer und zieh dich um. Ich will mal kurz mit deinem Onkel allein sprechen!"

Ichika verließ den Raum. Aber anstatt in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, ging sie ins Gästezimmer um sich das große Loch anzusehen. Im Wohnzimmer stand Rukia auf und führte Ihren Bruder aus dem Haus.

„Komm, wir gehen zu dir... Ich will nicht das Ichika das mitbekommt. Die erzählt es sonst sofort weiter..." sagte Rukia müde und ging mit Byakuya zu ihm um mit ihm in aller ruhe zu sprechen.

Ichika währenddessen stand interessiert vor dem Loch und erkannte sofort, das es eine Person gewesen sein musste die da durch die Wand gekracht war. Neugierig ging sie näher und trat dabei auch auf den Futon der noch auf dem Boden lag. Etwas Merkwürdiges war in diesem Raum. Sie konnte eine Kraft spüren. Etwas ähnliches hatte sie schon mal gespürt. Ihr fiel nur noch nicht ein wo es damals war...

Ihre Mutter währenddessen hatte Byakuya aufgeklärt.

„Dieser Asano, starb also während des Kurosaki-Gate?" fragte Byakuya was Rukia mit einem stummen nicken bejahte. „Und jetzt ist er in der Akademie?"

„Ja! Er ist stark... Sogar sehr..." erklärte Rukia. „Mich macht ehrlich gesagt Nachdenklich was diese Schlafwandleerei angeht... Besonders seit diesem Vorfall gestern Abend."

In ihrem Haus legte Ichika währenddessen die Hände auf den Futon. Sie spürte Ihn... Sie spürte eindeutig das eine Person in diesem Raum war, die sie kannte. Und die offenbar sehr starke spirituelle Kräfte hatte. Ichika war sehr talentiert darin, zu spüren wer sich wann wo aufgehalten hatte. Sie konnte spüren das hier in diesem Futon eine Person lag. Und genau die gleiche Person, war auch durch die Wand gebrettert. Neugierig legte Ichika ihre Hände auf die Bruchstellen und streckte den Kopf raus. Da sah sie etwas im Gras liegen. Es war ein Stofffetzen. Sehr schöner Stoff sogar. Das war von keiner Seele aus dem Rukongai. Ichika hob es auf und hielt es ins Licht... Es war klar, das das ein Stück von einer Uniform aus der Akademie war. Dann plötzlich dämmerte es ihr... Ihr wurde klar wo sie diese Person schon einmal gespürt hatte...

„WOW... Das muss ich sofort Kurosaki erzählen!" kicherte Ichika und bereitete alles für ihren heimlichen Trip in die Welt der Lebenden vor...

In Byakuyas Haus traf währenddessen ein gesandter der Sereitei ein...

„Kommandant Kuchiki, Kommandantin Abarai... es hat heute Nacht einen Zwischenfall gegeben..."

In sicherer Entfernung betrat Kaneda mit einem Glass 'Katermedizin', die er noch aus der Welt der Lebenden kannte, und einem 'Katerfrühstück', welches er selbst zusammengestellt hatte sein Quartier, in das er Keigo gebracht hatte. Dieser lag stöhnend und mit einem Kater auf seinem Futon und stöhnte vor Kopfschmerzen.

„Hier, trink das! Das hat mir immer sehr gut geholfen. In den 80ern waren wir noch viel wilder am Feiern!" erzählte Kaneda mit einem breiten Grinsen. Keigo gab keinen Ton von sich. Er starrte einfach nur leer auf seine Zimmerdecke. „Hey, was ist los?"

Keigo starrte ganz lapidar auf seine Decke und dachte über das nach was ihm seine innere Stimme sagte. Ist der ganze Kurosaki-Clan wirklich Freund oder Feind? Was hatte es mit diesen Visionen zu tun in denen er misshandelt wird? Und warum wurden sie immer stärker? Es war als ob noch viel mehr dahinter steckte. Glücklicherweise waren die beiden Stimmen ruhig, wenn Kaneda in der nähe war...

„Kaneda-kun?"

„Ja!"

„Weißt du wie ich in der Welt der Lebenden zu Tode kam?"

Die Frage versetzte Kaneda in Schockstarre...

Auch in der Welt der Lebenden wurde über Keigos Tod diskutiert...

„Ichigo..." begann Orihime und sah ihren Mann besorgt an, während dieser schweigend am Esstisch saß und die Wand anstarrte. Orihime saß ihm Gegenüber. Kazui war in seinem Zimmer und zog sich an. „...es bringt nichts sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Glaub mir, nach Soras Tod ging es mir genauso. Was geschehen ist können wir nicht ändern auch wenn wir es uns noch so sehr wünschen! Also was ist der Grund weshalb dich die Geschichte immer noch so nachdenklich macht, das du sogar schon anfängst von Keigo-kuns Autopsie zu träumen?"

„Uns!" antwortete Ichigo knapp.

„Wie uns?" Orihime verstand es nicht.

„An dem Abend... als wir ihn besucht haben und als er dann vor uns in den Aufzug geflüchtet ist... Hat er geschrien: Lasst uns in Ruhe!" erinnerte sich Ichigo. Jetzt erst langsam begriff er was dieses 'uns' in dem Satz zu bedeuten hatte. Ichigo glaubte die ganze Zeit das er sich damals einfach im Eifer des Gefechts verhört hatte. Doch nun war er ziemlich sicher, das Keigo genau das gesagt hatte. Nur warum wusste er nicht.

„Er hat doch bestimmt gesagt: 'Lass mich in ruhe' und nicht 'lass uns in ruhe'!" meinte Orihime. „Du musst dich verhört haben?!"

„'Mich' und 'Uns' klingt doch nicht einmal ähnlich!" maulte Ichigo bevor er wieder ruhig wurde. „Ich frage mich ehrlich gesagt, was damit gemeint sein könnte!"

Auch Orihime fiel dazu nichts ein...

Keigo hatte jedoch damals einen Grund 'UNS' zu sagen. Dieser Grund war kurz davor das Licht der Welt zu erblicken...

„So weit sieht alles gut aus, Fukota-san!" sagte die Gynäkologin während Keigos Ex-Freundin vor ihr auf der Liege lag und benommen in die Luft starrte. „In aller spätestens zwei Wochen ist es soweit."

Akira Fukota, Synchronsprecherin, Starlett und eher mäßig erfolgreiche Schauspielerin und zudem die ehemalige Freundin von Keigo Asano, hatte Tränen in den Augen. Denn sie wusste nicht wie es weiter gehen sollte. Sie war schwanger. Eigentlich eine schöne Sache. Aber sie war auch schwanger mit einem Kind für das sie gar nicht sorgen konnte. Sie war pleite. Sie hatte kein geregeltes Einkommen mehr, gerade ihr Penthouse verloren und hatte Schulden. Und dann trug sie auch noch dieses Kind in sich, von einem Typen der es tatsächlich geschafft hatte sich von einem Auto überfahren zu lassen und zu sterben. Und das nur wenige Tage nachdem er überhaupt erfahren hatte das er Vater wird...

„Sie sollten sich auf jeden Fall nur noch Ruhe gönnen und jede Form von Aufregung vermeiden!" erklärte die Ärztin und reichte ihr noch ein ausgedrucktes Ultraschallbild.

Akira verließ die Praxis und fing wieder an zu heulen... Keigo ist so ein Dreckskerl, dachte sie. Sie dachte er würde, nach all dem Mist dem ihm in der Vergangenheit widerfahren ist, für sein Kind da sein. Den Eindruck hatte sie zumindest. Denn sie wusste das Keigo sich nach einer Intakten Familie sehnte. Genau dem was er nie hatte. Aber sie war auch selbst schuld daran das sie jetzt leer dastand. Sie hatte Keigo ihre Schwangerschaft über einen Monat lang verheimlicht. In dieser Zeit musste sie mit ansehen wie er sich immer mehr mit Drogen und Alkohol kaputt macht. Dann dieser Amoklauf in Haneda, der ihr endgültig vor Augen führte, wie mies sie ehrlich gesagt nicht nur zu Keigo war. Und jetzt hatte Keigo alles was er hatte an Fremde vererbt und das eigene Kind ging leer aus. Es war unfair. Aber Keigo wusste ja wie gesagt nichts bis kurz vor seinem Tod.

Müde lies sich Akira auf einer Bank in einem nahen Park nieder und rieb sich den Bauch. Sie dachte ernsthaft über eine Abtreibung nach. Ein Kind von einem psychisch labilen Drogenjunkie war alles andere als angenehm. Aber als er starb konnte sie es nicht tun. Sie konnte dieses Leben nicht auslöschen. Irgendeinen Weg musste es doch geben? Weinend suchte sie in ihrer Handtasche nach einem Taschentuch als sie diesen Umschlag fand...

Das war komisch. Diesen Umschlag kannte sie nicht. Und wenn was dann musste er seit Monaten in der Tasche liegen, die sie heute zum ersten mal seit Monaten überhaupt wieder umhatte. Neugierig öffnete sie den Umschlag und sah das es eine Notiz von Ihr selbst war...

„Was ist das denn?" fragte sie sich selbst, während die den Umschlag öffnete und ihre alten Notizen aus der Zeit des Kurosaki-Gate wiederfand. „Das... ist meine Handschrift... was habe ich da bloß geschrieben?"

Neugierig überflog sie die Namen und Notizen die sie da aufgeschrieben hatte. ...Ichigo Kurosaki, möglicherweise ein Freund... Tatsuki Arisawa, unklar... Yasutora Sado, bekannt..., der letzte Name kam ihr bekannt vor. Das war doch dieser Boxer! Bei den anderen Namen hatte sie ein komisches Gefühl.

„Kurosaki... wieso kommt mir das so bekannt vor..." sagte sie während sie neugierig ihr Smartphone aus der Tasche nahm und im Internet nach dem Namen suchte...

Im Haus der Kurosakis, machte sich Kazui bereit zu gehen. Er wollte sich mit Yupa treffen. Orihime wollte für heute Abend einkaufen gehen, so würde Ichigo allein in der Klinik sein... Orihime wollte Ichigo eigentlich nicht allein lassen, aber sie wollte für ihre ganzen Freunde heute groß Kochen. Kazui kam die Treppe hinunter und verließ amüsiert das Haus.

„Ich bin bei Yupa!" rief er.

„Kazui, warte mal..." rief Ichigo ihm hinterher und Kazui hielt inne und drehte sich zu seinem Vater um. Dieser hatte sich daran erinnert was Yupa in seinem Traum gesagt hatte. „Kazui... wenn du und Yupa darüber reden solltet was war während wir in der Soul Society waren... sprecht offen über alles. Wenn du merkst das dein Freund etwas in sich hineinfrisst dann... ach du weißt schon!"

Kazui war überrascht: „Okay!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ Kazui das Haus.

Ichigo sah seinem Sohn hinterher. Das der beste Freund seines Sohnes das Familiengeheimnis kannte, erleichterte einiges, aber Ichigo machte sich auch ernsthaft sorgen um den Jungen. Er hoffte das es nicht genauso wird wie mit seinen eigenen Freunden, besonders wie mit Keigo. Den Yupa hatte genauso wie er Kurosaki-Gate voll abbekommen...

Jemand anderes, der zumindest unter den Spätfolgen des Kurosaki-Gate litt, wachte langsam auf als sie realisierte das jemand auf ihrem Bauch herum tastete und sie eine Stimme hören konnte. Stöhnend öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte auf eine Lampe...

„OH, Doktor sie wacht auf!" hörte Michiru ihre Mutter sagen.

„Aww... Wo bin ich?" murmelte Michiru bis sie geschockt realisierte das sie in einem Krankenhaus war und ein Arzt gerade ihren Bauch abtastete. In schock, fing sie an zu schreien! „AAAAAGGGHHHHH... WAS Machen Sie da?"

„Michiru, beruhige dich!" rief Ihre Mutter und nahm ihre Hand. „Alles ist Gut! Du bist im Krankenhaus!"

„NEIN! Kein Krankenhaus! Ich will nicht..." heulte Michiru. Denn sie wusste... wenn sie hier im Krankenhaus war... bedeutete es das sie aufgeflogen war. Das letzte woran sie sich erinnerte war das sie in diesem Café saß und sich mit dieser Nachrichtensprecherin unterhielt. Und das jetzt das Geheimnis um ihr unsichtbares Shinigami-Baby auffliegen würde. „Agghh... Was tun Sie da?"

Der Arzt hatte ein Ultraschallgerät mitgebracht und es gerade eingeschaltet um damit das Kind zu untersuchen.

„Michiru... Mein Schatz, du wirst es nicht glauben! Du bist Schwanger!" sagte ihre Mutter glücklich. „Es ist ein Wunder!"

„Schwanger?" Michiru sah ihre Mutter ungläubig an und verstand nicht warum diese nicht wütend war. „Du... bist nicht böse?"

„Wieso sollte ich den Böse sein?" fragte ihre Mutter erschrocken. „Das ist doch wunderschön. Wenn dann mache ich mir nur Vorwürfe weil ich es nicht früher erkannt habe. Und weil ich immer so herum gejammert habe das ich niemals Enkelkinder haben werde. Und jetzt... dein Vater ist schon ganz aufgeregt! Er ist los und besorgt schon ein Plüschtier..."

Michiru hatte das Gefühl, ihre Mutter würde bereits von diesem Shinigami-Baby kontrolliert werden. Hatte sie gerade wirklich gesagt das sie sich für sie freut. Sie war unverheiratet, lebte immer noch bei ihnen und sie hatten kein freies Zimmer für ein Kind. Ein Kind das sie nicht einmal werden sehen können...

„So, dann wollen wir mal. Halten Sie bitte einen Moment still!" sagte der Arzt als er mit dem Ultraschall anfangen wollte.

„NEIN!" schrie Michiru. „Tun Sie das nicht!"

„Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Das tut gar nicht weh! Sie werden nichts spüren..." sagte der Arzt lächelnd weil er annahm Michiru wäre einfach nur überrascht.

„NEIN! Keine Fotos... Diese Wesen können gar nicht Fotografiert werden..." heulte Michiru und presste sich eines Ihrer Kopfkissen aufs Gesicht. Sie konnte es nicht mit ansehen.

„Was redest du da?" fragte ihre Mutter verwirrt.

„NEIN! Tun Sie das nicht... Sie werden nichts sehen können!" Michiru wurde panisch. Gleich war es soweit... gleich würde ihr 'unsichtbares' Ungeborenes auf dem Bildschirm 'nicht' erscheinen.

„Awww... Sie dir das an!" sagte ihre Mutter entzückt und nahm ihr das Kopfkissen weg. „Ist das nicht bezaubernd! Es ist ein Wunder..."

„Nein! Ich kann das nicht erklären... ich..." als Michiru die Augen öffnete traute sie diesen nicht. Auf dem Bildschirm war ein Kind zu sehen. Ihr Kind! Es war Sichtbar. „Jetzt... jetzt sag nicht... das du es sehen kannst?"

„Aww... Michiru, warum redest du so wirres Zeug. Selbstverständlich kann ich es sehen! Und es ist wunderschön!"

„Schauen Sie mal..." sagte der Arzt und wies auf den Bildschirm. „...hier ist der Kopf, die Arme, die Beine... sieht alles gut aus. Sie haben so wie es aussieht ein gesundes kleines Baby in sich..."

Michiru war so sprachlos das sie nichts mehr sagen konnte. Ihr Baby... war gar nicht unsichtbar. Es trug auch keinen schwarzen Kimono. Zumindest sah man das nicht auf dem Bildschirm.

„Ich... bekomme ein Baby..." stammelte Michiru erleichtert. Vielleicht bekommt sie ja doch ein normales Baby...

Einige Kilometer weiter, spielten Kazui und Yupa auf dem Spielplatz in der nähe von Yupas Haus. Was die beiden Jungs nicht ahnten war das sie eher Argwönisch von Yupas Eltern beobachtet wurden.

„Doch ich sags dir! Irgendetwas stimmt mit unserem Sohn nicht!" sagte Yupas Mutter besorgt zu ihrem Mann.

„Ich würde eher sagen mit diesem Kurosaki stimmt etwas nicht!" erwiderte Yupas Vater. „Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber seit unser Sohn mit diesem Jungen befreundet ist... ist er irgendwie anders! Als ob er etwas verheimlicht."

Yupas Eltern wussten ja natürlich nicht das ihr Sohn Kontakte zum Übernatürlichen hatte. Beim Fußballspielen kamen die Jungs ordentlich ins Schwitzen. Und trotzdem konnte Kazui sofort spüren das jemand bestimmtes in der Nähe war. Yupa fiel natürlich sofort auf das Kazui den Ball nicht zurückschoss und der Ball einfach an ihm vorbei rollte.

„Hey, was ist los?"

„Ich spüre etwas!" antwortete Kazui und sah auf die nahegelegene Wand.

„Oh... Ist hier ein Hollow?"

„Nein! Ich glaube... das ist Ichika!"

Ichika war tatsächlich gerade hier in der Nähe aufgetaucht und suchte nach Kazui. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten ihm zu erzählen was sie gerade in ihrem Haus gespürt hatte. Die Jungs gingen näher zur Wand. Ichika musste in der Nähe sein.

„Ist diese Ichika hier auf Mission?"

„Nein, sie kommt aber manchmal einfach vorbei und wir trainieren ein bisschen." erklärte Kazui. „Sie ist sehr stark."

„Danke für das Kompliment!" sagte Ichika.

Die Jungs drehten sich um. Ichika stand plötzlich direkt hinter ihnen. Yupa lies erschrocken den Ball fallen, der Ichika direkt vor die Füße rollte und den sie sofort neugierig aufhob.

„Hallo Ichika!" sagte Kazui lächelnd und grüßte sie, während Yupa die junge Shinigami mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Schön dich zu sehen!" sagte Ichika mit stolz geschellter Stimme und drehte sich zu Yupa. „Und du bist?"

„Das hier ist Yupa. Mein bester Freund! Er kann dich sehen, also müssen wir nicht so tun als ob du nicht da bist." erklärte Kazui. „Sag Hallo, Yupa!"

„Hallo Yupa!" plapperte Yupa nach ohne nachzudenken. Er konnte den Blick einfach nicht von ihr abwenden. Er war gerade völlig hin und weg...

Ichika fand Yupas Gesichtsausdruck eher albern und störte sich daran wie er sie anstarrte. Sie verstand nicht wieso.

„Hey, was glotzt du so?" fragte Ichika. „Bist du krank?"

„Nein! Ich bin begeistert!" sagte Yupa lächelnd und nahm seinen Ball wieder entgegen.

„Oh, danke! Das solltest du auch!" sagte Ichika zufrieden und wandte sich wieder an Kazui. „Kurosaki, ich muss dir was erzählen... ehm... kannst du deinem kleinen Freund mal sagen das er aufhören soll mich so anzustarren!"

Kazui merkte nicht das sein bester Freund gerade total in Ichika verknallt war und lächelte es einfach weg. „Yupa ist eingeweiht. Ich verheimliche ihm gar nichts mehr. Alles was du mir erzählst kann auch er wissen. Also, was willst du mir erzählen?"

Während Ichika die beiden Jungs aufklärte, war Yupas Mutter am Fenster völlig verwirrt und rieb sich die Augen. Ihr Mann kam in den Raum und war überrascht.

„Was hasst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht... Aber ich habe gerade gesehen wie der Fußball unseres Sohnes vor ihm in der Luft geschwebt ist..."

Draußen war Kazui sehr aufgeregt.

„Nee, oder?"

„Doch!" sagte Ichika nickend und zog den Stofffetzen aus ihrer Tasche um ihn den Jungs zu zeigen. „Das war eindeutig Asano! Er war gestern Nacht bei mir Zuhause! Und er hatte eine Uniform aus der Akademie an!"

„Das bedeutet er ist in der Akademie!" sagte Kazui begeistert. „Das ist ja toll. Ich wollte meinen Eltern schon sagen das wir ihn da anmelden sollten. Um wieder gut zu machen das wir ihm versehentlich wehgetan haben."

„Und Mama und Papa wussten es. Ich weiß noch nicht wie lange, aber ich wollte es dir unbedingt erzählen!" erklärte Ichika.

„Ihr meint Asano? Den Schauspieler den ihr gegrillt habt?" fragte Yupa während er den Blick nicht von Ichika ablassen konnte.

„Hey, das war doch keine Absicht!" maulte Ichika. „Egal, Kurosaki behalte das mal erst für dich. Ich muss zurück bevor Mama und Papa merken das ich weg bin. Ich muss los. Wir sehen uns... und du hör auf mich so anzustarren!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Ichika genauso schnell wie sie plötzlich aufgetaucht war. Kazui war natürlich sehr aufgeregt. Yupa, der kaum zugehört hatte, war immernoch am schwärmen. Kazui redete laut und wild während sie zurück zu Yupas Haus gingen...

„Das ist großartig. Asano wird ein Shinigami. Das ist das mindeste nachdem er wegen uns vor diesen Lieferwagen gerannt ist... hey, Yupa... hörst du zu?"

Yupa träumte gerade von Ichika: „Hä, was sagst du?"

„Wieso bist du so komisch drauf?" fragte Kazui während sie zurück vor dem Haus ankamen.

Was beide Jungs nicht mitbekamen war das sich Yupas Eltern an das offene Fenster gestellt hatten und heimlich die Jungs belauschten...

„Hey, jetzt kapier ich... Deshalb bist du so komisch..." sagte Kazui, was Yupas Eltern hellhörig werden lies. Endlich würden sie ihre Antwort bekommen. „... du bist in Ichika verknallt. Gibs zu!"

Yupas Mutter hielt sich den Mund zu, damit niemand ihr lachen hören konnte. Sein Vater war sprachlos und überrascht.

„WAS?" rief Yupa während er ganz rot im Gesicht wurde. „Nein, ich... ehm... bewundere nur ihre... stärke und ihre... kraft..."

Im Haus fing Yupas Mutter an zu kichern. Sein Vater fing an zu grinsen...

„...also was sie erzählt hat ist unglaublich! Wirst du es deinen Eltern sagen?" fragte Yupa um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube die werden es nicht gerne hören wollen!"

„Wieso, ich dachte die freuen sich?"

„Ja... Aber, die haben da was angedeutet... Ich muss los. Mama wollte das ich zeitig zu hause bin. Heute Abend kommt jemand aus Deutschland zum Abendessen." erzählte Kazui und verabschiedete sich. „Aber, jetzt sag schon... Bist du in Ichika verknallt, oder nicht?"

Yupa wurde wieder rot. „Ich ehm... Sie ist außergewöhnlich..." Yupas Eltern fingen an amüsiert zu kichern. Auch Kazui musste schmunzeln. Das war so süß. Ihr kleiner Sohn war zum ersten mal verknallt. Das würde sein komisches Verhalten in der letzten Zeit erklären. Doch was sie daraufhin hören sollten sollte ihnen einen Schock versetzten: „...wenn das mit einem passiert wenn man in die Soul Society kommt, kann ich es kaum abwarten zu sterben..."

Yupas Mutter wurde vor Schock ohnmächtig, sein Vater unterdrückte sein schreien...

 **Bitte um Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kazui bekam nicht mit das Yupa von seinen besorgten und erschrockenen Eltern ins Haus gezerrt und verhört wurde. Denn als er nach Hause lief, fiel ihm aus der Ferne die schwangere Frau auf, die vor der verschlossenen Klinik stand und versuchte etwas durch die verschlossenen Vorhänge zu sehen.

Akira hatte, nachdem sie Ichigos Namen gegoogelt hatte, die Adresse der Klinik bekommen. Sie fragte sich was dieser Arzt mit Keigo zu tun hatte. Er hatte ihn schließlich nie erwähnt. Aber trotzdem hatte sie tief in ihrem inneren das Gefühl das dieser Typ ihr vielleicht etwas sagen konnte. Doch die Klinik war geschlossen und niemand war zu sehen. Ichigo hatte den ganzen Tag, schweigend am Esstisch gesessen und über Keigos 'uns' gegrübelt. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung das die Antwort direkt vor seiner Tür stand.

„Guten Tag! Wollen Sie zu meinem Vater?" fragte Kazui die Fremde.

„Wie? Ach, ist das die Klink deines Vaters? Du bist dann wohl Ichigo Kurosakis Sohn, oder nicht?" fragte Akira. „Wieso ist geschlossen?"

Kazui zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste es selbst nicht! Vielleicht war sein Vater gerade als Shinigami unterwegs. „Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

„Nein! Ich... Wollte deinen Vater nur etwas fragen. Ich komme einfach später nochmal!" sagte Akira kopfschüttelnd und ging wieder.

Einige Kilometer weiter weinte sich Michiru Ogawa gerade die Augen aus während sie das ausgedruckte Ultraschallbild in den Händen hielt. Erleichtert doch kein unsichtbares Shinigami-Baby zu bekommen aber immer noch voller Angst, es könnte eins werden. Vor allem da sie nicht erklären konnte wer der Vater ist.

„Oh, bitte hör doch auf zu weinen!" bettelte ihre Mutter schon förmlich. Sie glaubte Michiru mache sich vorwürfe weil sie nicht aufgepasst hatte. Doch Michiru dachte ja selbst unfruchtbar zu sein und konnte ja nicht ahnen das sie gleich schwanger wird. „Michiru, wir machen dir keinen Vorwurf und wir sind auch nicht böse oder sonst etwas. Wir freuen uns sehr für dich!"

Michiru sagte etwas, doch sie heulte so sehr das sie kaum verstanden werden konnte.

„Hat... Hattest du vielleicht nur eine Affäre? Ist es deshalb? Du weißt nicht wer der Vater ist?"

Michiru schüttelte den Kopf und heulte weiter. „Ich weiß wer es ist!"

„Okay, und wer ist es?"

Michiru sah ihre Mutter schuldbewusst an und fing einfach an weiter zu heulen. Ihrer Mutter brach es das Herz sie so zu sehen und verließ den Raum um ihr etwas zu trinken zu holen. Im Flur traf sie wieder auf Ryuuken.

„Ach, her Doktor... könnten Sie bitte noch einmal nach meiner Tochter sehen. Es geht ihr nicht gut!"

Ryuuken nickte und betrat das Zimmer. Dort war Michiru Ogawa immer noch so am heulen das sie zuerst nicht mitbekam wer gerade das Zimmer betrat. Doch als Michiru den Quincy sah, fing sie an zu schreien. „AAAAGHHHHH... SIE!"

„Huch, was schreien Sie den so herum...?"

„OH MEIN GOTT, ICH BIN IN IHREM KRANKENHAUS!"

„Jetzt hören Sie doch auf zu schreien. Was ist den los mit Ihnen?" fragte Ryuuken überrumpelt und trat einen Schritt näher.

„NEIN! Kommen Sie mir nicht zu nahe!" sagte Michiru ängstlich aber befehlend und hob die Hand. Sie wusste genau das der Mann vor ihr kein Mensch war.

„Ich will doch nur sehen wie es ihnen geht..." erklärte Ryuuken mit ruhigem Ton und trat noch einen Schritt näher.

„NEIN! Sie... sie... Pfeile verschießender Hexer fassen mich nicht an..." rief Michiru und rutschte fast vom Bett. Ryuuken war völlig baff. Hatte die Frau ihn gerade einen 'Hexer' genannt? Da realisierte er das die Frau sich wohl an ihn erinnern musste. Und an das Kurosaki-Gate!

„Was... haben... Sie... da... gerade... gesagt...?"

„Sie... Wie auch immer sie nochmal genannt wurden... Ehm... Quimby... Quinty... wie auch immer... lassen sie ihre Hexer-Hände von mir!" schimpfte Michiru und stand auf um ihm auszuweichen.

Ryuuken war nun völlig geschockt. Nun war er sich sicher das sie sich an das Kurosaki-Gate erinnerte...

Auf dem Parkplatz telefonierte die Frau, die Michiru erst ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte, gerade mit ihrem Kollegen in der Redaktion...

„...nachdem was Sie mir gesagt haben, laufen alle Spuren zu diesem Kurosaki!" erklärte Makoto und überflog ihre Notizen. „Danke für die Informationen. Ich werde den Kerl noch heute Abend damit konfrontieren."

„Sollten Sie damit nicht lieber zuerst zur Polizei gehen?" fragte der Mann in der Redaktion leicht besorgt. „Und überhaupt, was macht Sie da so sicher das dieser Typ etwas mit Asanos Tod zu tun hat?"

„Ich habe keine Zeit um das ausführlich am Telefon zu erklären. Spätestens Morgen, bei der Redaktionssitzung zu der Sondersendung die wir darüber haben werden, werde ich alles ausführlich erklären." sagte Makoto stolz und nahm die Blumen vom Beifahrersitz die sie für Michiru gekauft hatte. „Ich muss los. Die Frau die mir die Informationen gegeben hat ist im Krankenhaus. Ich will mich noch bei ihr bedanken bevor ich zu diesem Kurosaki gehe..."

Nur wenige Meter weit weg, eskalierte die Situation...

Michiru hatte sich einen Stuhl genommen und hielt diesen wie einen Schutzschild vor sich...

„Bitte, Ogawa-san... ich will ihnen nichts tun. Wieso erinnern sie sich daran das ich..."

„Halten Sie den Mund!" schimpfte Michiru und warf den Stuhl so fest sie konnte.

Ryuuken musste sich ducken um nicht von dem Stuhl erfasst zu werden, der lautstark gegen die Wand knallte und diese sogar beschädigte. Michiru griff sich den nächsten Stuhl. Bereit auch diesen zu werfen.

„Bitte... Ogawa-san, beruhigen Sie sich doch. Ich will Ihnen oder Ihrem Kind nichts antun. Ich will nur wissen... wieso Sie sich daran erinnern das Quincy und Shinigami existieren?"

„Ich sagte Sie sollen mir nicht zu Nahe kommen!" schimpfte Michiru und fing wieder an zu weinen, während Ryuuken aus dem Augenwinkel heraus in der Wand, den Anschluss für die Lachgasleitung sehen konnte...

„Bitte... Ich gebe zu, ich besitze Fähigkeiten... um Hollows zu vernichten... aber ich will Ihnen wie gesagt nichts tun. Und jetzt beruhigen wir uns und ich erkläre Ihnen in aller Ruhe was los ist. Das sie sich daran erinnern..."

„Das ich mich an alles erinnere ist doch bloß Kanedas Schuld!" heulte Michiru und lies den Stuhl fallen während sie auf die Knie sank und sich den Bauch hielt. Das war Ryuukens Chance und sofort schloss er eine Atemmaske an das Lachgas an.

„Und... wer ist Kaneda?" fragte Ryuuken während er das Lachgas aktivierte. „Ist er der Vater Ihres Kindes?"

Michiru hatte heulend die Hände aufs Gesicht gelegt und war am flennen. Ryuuken hielt die Atemmaske hinter seinem Rücken und schlich vorsichtig näher. Michiru heulte irgendetwas unverständliches das Ryuuken nicht entschlüsseln konnte. Als Michiru die Hände vom Gesicht nahm... presste er ihr die Atemmaske aufs Gesicht.

Michiru schrie und griff Ryuukens Arm um sich von der Maske zu befreien. Doch durch das Lachgas war sie bereits zu benebelt um sich zu wehren.

„Das tut mir schrecklich Leid Ogawa-san! Aber Sie zwingen mich dazu..." sagte Ryuuken während er ihr die volle Dröhnung verpasste.

„Agghh... Sie... Hex-er... Sie... Pfeile... Kurosaki..." mit diesen Worten döste Michiru langsam ein.

Ryuuken hob die fast bewusstlose Michiru zurück ins Bett und deckte sie zu bevor sie völlig regungslos wurde. Als er den Namen Kurosaki hörte war er sicher das etwas sein musste. „Sie beruhigen sich erst einmal. Ich rufe Kurosaki an und dann reden wir alle zusammen darüber..."

Als Ryuuken sie zudeckte, konnte er es fühlen. Ihr Bauch... ein sehr starkes Reiatsu drang aus ihrem Babybauch. Er konnte es erst fühlen als er seine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte. Ryuuken rutschte das Herz in die Hose...

„Oh... Ich glaube... Ich weiß wieso sie sich erinnern!" murmelte Ryuuken.

Das letzte mal als er genau das gespürt hatte... war als seine Cousine Masaki damals mit Ichigo schwanger war. Dem Kind eines Shinigami. Genau wie das Kind dieser Frau...

Erschrocken rannte Ryuuken in sein Büro um zu telefonieren. Unterwegs traf er wieder auf die Ogawas die wieder zu Michiru wollten. Ihr Vater trug einen Teddybären mit sich.

„Wie geht es unserer Tochter?" fragte ihr Vater.

„Sie schläft!" erklärte Ryuuken kurz und knapp. „Ich musste ihr etwas zur Beruhigung geben. Sie schläft jetzt tief und fest und braucht jetzt viel Ruhe. Sie dürfen sie jetzt nicht stören!"

Ryuuken schickte die Ogawas nach Hause unter dem Vorwand ihrer Tochter ein paar Sachen zu holen. Das würde ihm Zeit verschaffen.

In der Soul Society war Keigos Kater ein bisschen besser geworden. Doch jetzt war er irgendwie betrübt. Kaneda saß ihm gegenüber an der anderen Seite seines Tisches und knabberte an den Mitgebrachten Salzstangen. Die Geschichte war einfach unglaublich.

Kaneda hatte Keigo erzählt wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Und was in den zwei Monaten vor Keigos Tod geschehen war. Wie es Keigo kaputt gemacht und zur Verzweiflung getrieben hatte. Und wie Keigo damals zu Tode kam. Natürlich sagte Kaneda nicht das Ichigo Keigo vor den Lieferwagen gestoßen hatte. Das wäre ja einerseits gelogen und andererseits wusste keiner was wirklich geschehen war. Andernfalls gab Kaneda aber zu, das Keigos Tod sehr mysteriös war und in der Welt der Lebenden für sehr viel Wirbel gesorgt hatte. Da kurz darauf 'Kurosaki-Gate' unter Kontrolle gebracht wurde, wurde auch Keigos Tod sehr schnell abgehakt. In der Soul Society war es zu Gerüchten gekommen, Kurosaki hätte Keigo aus Rache für den Tod an seiner Schwester getötet. Diese Gerüchte verflogen jedoch schnell.

„Als ich hörte das du tot warst, war ich natürlich geschockt. Besonders weil du kurz davor..." Kaneda kam ins straucheln. Vielleicht war es ein schlechter Zeitpunkt von Keigos ungeborenem Kind zu erzählen. „...jedenfalls, ein paar Tage später fand ich dich dann im Rukongai. Weißt du noch? Das war als du mein Essen geklaut hast und du nicht mehr sprechen konntest. Also deiner Karriere als Synchronsprecher konntest du in dem Moment noch tschüss sagen..."

„Ich war kurz vor was?" fragte Keigo und sah Kaneda fragend an.

„Was?"

„Du sagtest, ich war kurz davor... was?" fragte Keigo.

„Nun... du warst kurz davor..." jetzt brauchte Kaneda die richtigen Worte. Doch da klopfte jemand an die Tür. „Ja, bitte!"

Ein anderer Shinigami trat ein.

„Hey, alle Mitglieder der Kompanie sollen sich versammeln. Anordnung von Kommandant Kurotsotchi. Es ist etwas passiert! Höchste Priorität!" sagte der Shinigami und ging weiter um an den anderen Türen zu klopfen.

Kaneda war ein bisschen erleichtert. So hatte er ein paar Minuten Zeit um sich zu überlegen wie er es Keigo beibringt. „Entschuldige mich! Mach es dir hier gemütlich, ich komme gleich wieder!"

Kaneda verließ den Raum und ging mit den anderen Mitgliedern seiner Kompanie in den Innenhof. Keigo blieb allein in dem kleinen Zimmer und hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Als er sich die Teekanne nehmen wollte um sich eine Tasse einzuschenken... geschah es wieder...

„Endlich ist der Kerl weg! Dann können wir uns ja mal unterhalten!"

„Du schon wieder?!" sagte Keigo erschrocken.

Diese grölende Stimme war wieder da. Doch diesmal war es anders. Er konnte normal reden und er war auch nicht in dieser dunklen leere. Und die Stimme sprach nun mit ihm. Es war... als würde er mit sich selbst reden. Und nicht wie sonst mit zwei anderen Personen. Er wunderte sich schon warum er die andere Stimme nicht mehr hören konnte...

„Vergiss ihn... Wichtiger ist das du nun endlich deine Rache nehmen kannst..."

„Meine... Was?"

„Du hasst schon richtig gehört..." grölte die Stimme weiter. In diesem Moment bekam Keigo stechende Kopfschmerzen...

Im Hof hatten sich alle zur Zeit anwesenden Shinigami der 12. Kompanie versammelt und verbeugten sich vor dem Kommandanten als dieser vor seine Rekruten trat.

„Vergangene Nacht... Kurz nach Mitternacht, hat es einen schwerwiegenden Zwischenfall gegeben. Ikkaku Madarame, der Vizekommandant der 11. Kompanie, wurde hier in der Nähe angegriffen und durch das Dach meines Privaten Lagerraums geschleudert. Das Lager ist völlig verwüstet..."

Durch die Menge ging ein betrübtes maulen. Besonders diejenigen, die sechs Monate zuvor das Lager nach Kazuis und Ichikas Einbruch wieder aufbauen mussten, waren betrübt.

„Es gibt eine Untersuchung! Madarame-san ist schwer verletzt und bis jetzt nicht wieder aufgewacht. Doch es ist davon auszugehen das er gezielt von jemandem angegriffen wurde. Die Gotei 13 und besonders 'ich'... will das jeder... der möglicherweise etwas gesehen oder gehört hat sofort eine Aussage macht. Ich will das die Sache so schnell wie möglich geklärt wird, damit wir das Lager wieder aufbauen können."

Kurz nach Mitternacht? Kaneda erinnerte sich daran das er genau zu dieser Zeit Keigo aufgegriffen hatte. Doch das war in der Nähe des Kuchiki-Anwesen. Weit weg von ihrem Lager...

„Ihr seid Entlassen!" rief der Kommandant und die Anwesenden verbeugten sich bevor sie gingen.

Nachdenklich ging Kaneda zurück in sein Quartier... nur um zu sehen das Keigo verschwunden war...

In der Welt der Lebenden lief Makoto mit den Blumen in der Hand durch den Gang des Krankenhauses und klopfte an Michirus Tür. Zu ihrer Überraschung hing ein Warnschild an der Tür: „Nicht eintreten! Gemein Gefährlicher Patient!" Ryuuken hatte es noch angebracht um zu verhindern das jemand das Zimmer betrat. Makoto wunderte sich, ob sie sich nicht vielleicht an der Tür geirrt hatte, doch sie war neugierig und betrat das Zimmer...

In seinem Büro hämmerte Ryuuken währenddessen die Privatnummer der Kurosakis ins Telefon...

Kazui betrat zeitgleich das Wohnzimmer und fand seinen Vater am Esstisch sitzend. Genau so wie er ihn vor Stunden verlassen hatte.

„Papa?!"

Ichigo erschrak und sah seinen Sohn verwirrt an. „Ka... Kazui...?"

„Du bist zu hause?"

„Was soll die Frage?"

„Na ja... Die Frau die gerade vor der Tür stand glaubt du wärst nicht da!" erklärte Kazui.

Ichigo sah auf die Uhr und merkte das es schon früher Nachmittag war. „Ach, herje... ich hab die Klinik nicht geöffnet..."

„Sie ist schon gegangen!"

„Hat sie etwas gesagt?" fragte Ichigo in dem Moment als das Telefon klingelte. „Oh... warte kurz... Hallo!"

„KUROSAKI! ES IST EINE KATASTROPHE!" schrie Ryuuken ängstlich.

„Hä! Was ist... Ishida-san? Sind Sie das? Was soll das Geschrei!"

„Wir haben ein Problem!"

„Wir?"

„JA! Wir!" rief Ryuuken und atmete einmal tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. „Unser Problem, liegt hier im Krankenhaus... und brüllt Dinge herum, die sie eigentlich gar nicht wissen dürfte."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Ich kann das dem Telefon nicht anvertrauen. Viel wichtiger ist das sie jetzt vorbeikommen und sich die Dame mal ansehen, die wie schon gesagt... Dinge weiß die... naja..."

„Jetzt sagen Sie nicht es geht um die Sache?!" fragte Ichigo geschockt. Ihm rutschte das Herz in die Hose.

„Oh, doch...Die große Sache! Deshalb ist es wichtig das sie so schnell wie möglich hierher kommen..."

„Ich bin gleich da!" rief Ichigo während er sich sein Aushilfsshinigami-Abzeichen griff und seinen Körper verließ noch bevor er richtig aufgelegt hatte. In Panik stopfte er das Telefon einfach in die Schublade. „KAZUI... Kazui, ich muss kurz weg. Pass du auf meinen Körper auf okay."

„Kann ich mitkommen? Du sagtest ich kann zum trainieren mitkommen!" sagte Kazui und machte sich bereit sich auch zu verwandeln.

„ICH... ehm... das ist kein Hollow! Ich muss etwas klären!"

„In Shinigami-Form?"

„Na ja... Da bin ich schneller!" erklärte Ichigo und rannte raus. „Sag deiner Mutter ich bin bald wieder daaaa...aaa..."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Ichigo das Haus und sprang über die Dächer davon...

„Wie unfair!" maulte Kazui während er den Körper seines Vaters auf die Couch wuchtete und ihn zudeckte. „Hmm... Er hat nicht 'NEIN' gesagt!"

Kazui verwandelte sich und folgte seinem Vater...

Im Krankenhaus war Makoto geschockt von dem Anblick. Michiru lag, zugedröhnt mit Lachgas, im Bett. Sie hatte eindeutig geweint und in der Ecke lag ein zerschmetterter Stuhl.

„Ach, her je... was ist den hier passiert?" sagte Makoto während sie die Blumen auf dem Beistelltisch ablegte. „Lachgas?! Was den, haben Sie sich so aufgeregt das man Sie mit Lachgas zudröhnen muss?"

Michiru träumte währenddessen wie sie ein Baby, das einen schwarzen Kimono trug, in den Händen wiegte während vor Ihr Ichigo drohend mit seinem Zanpakutou vor ihrem Gesicht herumfuchtelte...

„Ogawa-san?" hörrte Michiru plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme und öffnete die Augen. Ein blendendes Licht nahm ihr jede sicht. Sie schaute direkt in die Lampe an der Decke.

Makoto nahm ihr die Atemmaske ab und beendete so die Lachgaszufuhr.

„Ogawa-san, können Sie mich hören?" hörte Michiru wieder die Stimme, die sich so anhörte als ob sie von einem langsamen Tonband kam. „Ich wollte mich nur bei Ihnen bedanken. Dank Ihnen bin ich einer großen Sache auf der Spur. Ich werde dafür sorgen das sie reich belohnt werden..."

Michiru fühlte sich als würde sie mehrere Tonnen wiegen. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren und nichts spüren. Doch sie wusste das es wieder diese Makoto war, die wohl neben ihr Stand. „Hi-ra-ba-ta..."

„Ja... genau. Ich bins: Makoto Hirabata! Wissen Sie noch... Wir haben uns gerade in dem Café unterhalten bevor sie ohnmächtig geworden sind. Ich habe Ihnen zu verdanken das wir dieses Verbrechen wohl doch noch aufklären..."

„Was... wo... wer..."

„Ich kann nicht lange bleiben. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles gute!" sagte Makoto. „Und auch ihrem Kind!"

„Shinigami... baby..."

„Shinigami? Keine Sorge... Sie werden nicht sterben!" Makoto dachte Michiru würde halluzinieren.

„Nein... Kurosaki..."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Dieser Kurosaki... wird noch sein Fett wegbekommen!" sagte Makoto und verabschiedete sich. Sie würde Ichigo noch heute konfrontieren. „Machen Sie es gut, Ogawa-san. Und alles gute!"

Michiru konnte spüren das sie den Raum wieder verließ. Sie wollte schreien, doch das Lachgas wirkte noch. Michiru wusste: Wenn Makoto jetzt wirklich zu Kurosaki geht... ist sie so gut wie tot!

„Nein... Ich... muss... sie... aufhalten..." stotterte Michiru und rollte sich aus ihrem Bett. Alles drehte sich. Ihr war schwindelig... doch sie durfte nicht zulassen, das noch jemand stirbt...

In der Soul Society, war auch Keigo wie im Vollsuff während er in die Bibliothek der Akademie taumelte und zwischen den Regalen nach dem richtigen Buch schaute. Er hatte vor einiger Zeit gehört das es wohl hier ein Exemplar gibt.

„Bist du mein Zanpakutou?" fragte Keigo während die Stimme ihn hierherführte.

„Ich bin alles was du bist. Und alles was du willst!" grölte die Stimme.

„Deine Stimme gefällt mir nicht!" jammerte Keigo während er das Regal erreichte das er suchte...

„Sagt der mit der grellen Stimme, über die sich alle aufgeregt haben..." gröllte die Stimme weiter und Keigo spürte wieder ein Stechen im Kopf...

Flashbacks tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf... Seine Schwester wie sie ihm vor seinen Eltern eine Ohrfeige verpasste... Renji der ihm einen Fausthieb auf den Kopf verpasst... Ichigo, wie er den Arm hebt und Keigo zu Boden knallt... Tatsuki, die ihn packt und gegen eine Wand wirft... Keigo stöhnte und ging auf die Knie... Menschen die sich die Ohren zuhalten wenn er mit ihnen redet...

Das laute Stöhnen fiel auch Isshin auf, der in die Bibliothek gekommen war weil er etwas brauchte, und erkannte sofort das es Keigo sein musste...

In der Welt der Lebenden stöhnte auch Michiru während sie sich so gut sie konnte, ihre Sachen wieder anzog, die sie im Schrank gefunden hatte und torkelnd aus dem Zimmer verschwand während Ryuuken Ichigos Anwesenheit anfing zu spüren.

Dieser öffnete das Fenster zu seinem Büro und Ichigo sprang, in Shinigami-Form, durch eben dieses offene Fenster ins innere.

„Ich bin so schnell gekommen wie ich konnte... Was ist passiert? Weiß diese Frau etwa wirklich alles?" fragte Ichigo aufgeregt.

„Ich befürchte ja!" sagte Ryuuken während er das Fenster wieder schloss. „Und das ist noch nicht alles. Sie ist..."

Ein lauter Knall unterbrach Ryuuken. Erschrocken drehten er und Ichigo sich um nur um Kazui zu sehen, der von außen gegen das geschlossene Fenster geklatscht war und nun an diesem langsam und mit lautem quietschen herunter glitt.

„KAZUI?!" schrie Ichigo und öffnete das Fenster wieder um seinen Sohn zu packen bevor dieser herunterfiel. „Was machst du hier? Du solltest doch zu Hause bleiben!"

Kazui lächelte unschuldig während sein Vater ihn ins Innere hinein hievte und vorwurfsvoll ansah. „Du hast nicht 'Nein' gesagt, als ich gefragt habe ob ich mitkommen darf!"

Ichigo stöhnte. Er hatte keine Zeit um sich damit auseinanderzusetzen und wandte sich wieder dem Quincy zu. „Egal... Also, was ist nun mit dieser Frau? Wer ist sie überhaupt?"

„Michiru Ogawa!"

„Ogawa?" Ichigo war geschockt. „Sie... Sie ist eine Freundin von Orihime!"

„Ja... Ich weiß, aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund! Kurosaki, wissen Sie zufällig ob Ogawa Kontakt zu anderen Shinigami hat?"

„Nein!" Ichigo schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Nein, nicht Ogawa... Überhaupt habe ich sie persönlich nicht mehr gesehen seit jenem Abend!"

„Was war an dem Abend?"

„Nun ja... An dem Abend als die Soul Society diesen 'Kurosaki-Gate-Mist' unter Kontrolle gebracht hat, haben wir Ogawa vor einem Krankenhaus in Shibuya getroffen. Sie war in der Lage uns in Shinigami-Form zu sehen und war völlig aufgelöst. Sie hatte kurz davor Kontakt zu Asano!"

„Dieser Schauspieler, mit dem Sie befreundet waren?"

„Ja... Sie war völlig durch den Wind. Also haben wir diesen Shinigami von der 12. Kompanie gebeten, sich um Ogawa zu kümmern und ihre Erinnerungen auszutauschen." erklärte Ichigo.

„Oh... Also 'gekümmert' hat er sich um sie." sagte Ryuuken in Anführungszeichen. „Bei den Erinnerungen bin ich mir da nicht so sicher!"

„Was meinen Sie mit 'gekümmert'?" fragte Ichigo und wiederholte die Bewegung.

„Ogawa... Ist im 6. Monat Schwanger!"

Ichigo wurde vor Schreck fast ohnmächtig...

In der Soul Society, fand Keigo in einem der Regale ein kleines Buch in dem es explizit um die sogenannten Aushilfsshinigami ging...

'Als Aushilfsshinigami werden Menschen mit Shinigami-Kräften bezeichnet, die entweder durch gezielte Übertragung, vom Shinigami auf einen normalen Menschen, oder von Geburt her über starke spirituelle Kräfte verfügen. In letzterem Fall, ist meist ein Elternteil ein Shinigami während der andere ein normaler Mensch ist. Die Erlangung der Kräfte ist dabei allerdings auch mit hohen körperlichen Risiken verbunden...' las Keigo auf der ersten Seite. Neugierig blätterte er eine Seiten weiter. '...Aushilfsshinigami verfügen meistens nicht über die nötige Kontrolle ihrer Spirituellen Kräfte und strahlen so unkontrolliert Reiatsu aus das auch lebende Seelen beeinflussen kann...'

„Da hasst du es! Jetzt weißt du auch warum dich der Kerl unbedingt loswerden wollte." grölte die Stimme in seinem Kopf und löste noch mehr Kopfschmerzen aus.

„AGGHH... Was meinst du damit?" jammerte Keigo.

Isshin war neugierig und lugte über eines der Regale nur um Keigo da auf dem Boden kauernd zu sehen während dieser ein paar Seiten weiterblätterte und sich ein Foto von einem Aushilfsshinigami-Abzeichen ansah.

'Im laufe der rund zweitausendjährigen Geschichte der Gotei 13 gab es 45 registrierte Geburten von Aushilfsshinigami und 6 Fälle von gezielter Übertragung. Von den 45 'geborenen' Kindern, starben 19 noch vor der Entfaltung ihrer Kräfte durch Krankheit, Gewalt, Hunger oder wurden durch Hollows getötet. Einer starb genau während der Entfaltung seiner Kräfte bei einem schweren Kriegszwischenfall in der Stadt Hiroshima in der Welt der Lebenden. Als Todesursache wurde eine Waffe namens Atombombe bekannt. 21 besaßen über ihr ganzes Leben starke Spirituelle Kräfte, so waren sie in der Lage Geister, Shinigami und Hollows deutlich zu sehen. Richtige Shinigami-Kräfte entwickelten sich jedoch nie bei den Beteiligten...'

Isshin wunderte sich über den Anblick des stark zitternden Keigos, der sich mit irgendjemandem zu unterhalten schien.

'...4 der Kinder erlangten später selbst in dem in Kapitel 3 erläuterten verfahren Shinigami-Kräfte und führten ihre Pflichten aus...' beim Umblättern tauchten plötzlich Bilder von Ichigo und Kazui auf. Auf den nächsten Seiten waren Zeichnungen von Aushilfsshinigami die hunderte Jahre zuvor gelebt hatten. Das nächste Kapitel handelte von Kugo Ginjo, die darauffolgenden von Ichigo Kurosaki...

„Hey, Asano!" sagte Isshin. Keigo sah hinauf zu Isshin der nun direkt vor ihm Stand und zu ihm hinab sah. „Alles okay?"

Keigo brachte keinen Ton heraus. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf jedoch fing an wieder zu grölen. „Trau ihm nicht... er ist noch Schlimmer als Ichigo... Tausendmal Schlimmer!"

„Asano, wieso sitzt du auf dem Boden?" fragte Isshin leicht besorgt. „Komm da vorne sind Stühle. Geht es dir inzwischen besser? Die Sache mit dem Sake gestern tut mir schrecklich leid!"

Isshin sah tatsächlich sehr schuldbewusst aus. Keigo war in diesem Moment jedoch zu ängstlich um sich zu rühren. Isshin reichte ihm die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen. Doch Keigo sah die Hand an und bekam einen Schreck...

Wieder waren sie da, die Visionen von Händen die ihm ins Gesicht schlugen... Keigo fing an zu schreien, während er Isshins Arm packte...

Dieser wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als plötzlich der eigentlich viel schwächere Asano ihn packte, ihn einen gezielten Tritt verpasste, ihn überwältigte und gegen das Regal warf. Mit lautem stöhnen krachte Isshin durch das Regal und blieb zwischen zwei Fächern stecken während das Regal nach vorne kippte und die hintereinanderliegenden Regale wie Dominosteine umwarf. Eines der Regale fiel so hin das es die Haupttür blockierte. Keigo war wie ihm Rausch... es war auf einmal als ob er sich so frei fühlte... so stark...

„Na... Das war doch großartig, oder!" grölte die Stimme. „Und das war erst der Anfang!"

Keigo atmete schwer. Isshin war bewusstlos während seine Beine zwischen den Überresten des Regals hervorstanden und sein Kopf auf den Boden gepresst wurde.

„Fühlt sich das nicht toll an. Diese Kraft... diese Stärke... noch nie zuvor hast du das gespürt..."

„Ja!" murmelte Keigo vorsichtig lächelnd. Es war tatsächlich irgendwie... toll... bevor er etwas zwischen den Büchern sah. Ichigos Bild zierte das Cover eines anderen Buches. Neugierig hob Keigo das Buch auf und fing an es durchzublättern. Er hatte gerade Ichigos 'nicht autorisierte' Autobiographie gefunden.

In etwa der Mitte des Buches waren auch viele Bilder. Eines davon zeigte Keigo...

„Das bin ja ich..."

„Siehts du wie glücklich du warst? All das nun vorbei... denk doch an das Arme Kind?"

Als die Stimme das Wort 'Kind' sagte... rannten Tränen Keigos Gesicht hinunter... plötzlich war es wieder da... er wird Vater...

Einige Meter entfernt, hatten mehrere besorgte Shinigami und Shinigamianwärter es geschafft die Tür so weit zu öffnen, das ein paar einzeln eintreten konnten und Keigo in der Mitte des Chaoses sehen konnten wie er vor dem bewusstlosen Isshin stand.

„Hey, was ist hier passiert?" rief einer der Shinigami. Keigo sah ganz lapidar zu dem wütenden Shinigami rüber der bereits sein Schwert gezückt hatte. „Sind Sie dafür verantwortlich? Wenn ja, dann werden Sie sich dafür verantworten müssen!"

Keigo verlor nun endgültig den verstand, während er anfing selbst zu grölen...

Die Anwesenden, waren von dem Anblick so erschrocken das sie sich kaum rühren konnten. Eine Welle aus spiritueller Energie schoss aus Keigo hinaus und warf die Anwesenden von den Füßen. Stöhnend knallten sie gegen die Wände während Bücher und Trümmer wild durch die Luft flogen wie bei einem Tornado.

Keigo nutzte Shunpo und verschwand, wobei er ein Fenster zertrümmerte... für die Anwesenden war klar... Keigo Asano war keine einfache Seele... er war ein Hollow!

 **Bitte um Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Die Situation schien mehr und mehr außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Ichigos Sohn wollte seinem Vater eigentlich ganz aufgeregt erzählen was Ichika ihm vor ein paar Minuten erzählt hatte. Doch nun konnte er nicht, weil sein Vater sich gerade tierisch aufregte.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen. Ich dreh dem Typen den Hals um..." schimpfte Ichigo während sie Ryuuken durch das Krankenhaus folgten. Ichigo hielt sich nicht zurück. Schließlich konnte keiner ihn, oder seinen Sohn, sehen. „Was fällt dem Kerl eigentlich ein sie zu schwängern? Er sollte sie nach Hause bringen und ihre Erinnerungen austauschen. Man, der Kerl hat vielleicht Nerven. Wirft mir vor meine Freunde nicht gut zu behandeln und was macht er... Vergewaltigt Ogawa..."

„Ogawa-san bekommt also ein Kind? Das ist doch schön!" sagte Kazui der den Ernst der Lage nicht begriff.

„Nicht jetzt Kazui!" maulte Ichigo und wandte sich wieder an Ryuuken. „Sind Sie sicher?"

„Sehr sicher! Und das schlimmste kommt noch. Sie wurde ausgerechnet von Makoto Hirabata hierhergebracht." flüsterte Ryuuken.

„Diese Fernsehtante!" rief Ichigo. „Die die uns enttarnt und öffentlich bloßgestellt hat?"

„Genau die! Aber ich glaube nicht das sie etwas weiß. Aber die beiden haben sich wohl unterhalten bevor Ogawa umgekippt ist." erklärte Ryuuken besorgt während sie das Zimmer betraten. „Also hier ist sie... AAAGGHHH!"

Ryuukens Geschrei hallte durch den Gang. Eine Krankenschwester eilte herbei. „Doktor Ishida, was ist los?"

„Lösen Sie sofort Alarm aus! Eine Patientin ist verschwunden!" rief Ryuuken.

Ichigo war entsetzt... Ogawa war abgehauen...

Auch in der Soul Society heulte der Hollow-Alarm über der Akademie. Aus allen Lautsprechern dröhnten Warnmeldungen. Keigo wurde gesucht...

In der Welt der Lebenden kamen Orihime und Tatsuki voll-bepackt mit Einkäufen nach Hause, wo sie die leeren Körper von Ichigo und Kazui fanden und sich wunderten.

„Sie haben ihre Körper verlassen!" merkte Tatsuki als sie begriff das Ichigo 'tot' war.

„Hmm... Vielleicht trainieren sie zusammen! Oder es ist ein Hollow in der Nähe!" sagte Orihime und bereitete alles zum Kochen vor. „Danke das du mir beim kochen hilfst Tatsuki-chan."

„Ist doch kein Thema! Darf ich fragen... was genau du kochen willst?" fragte Tatsuki nervös.

„Oh, ich habe da ein Rezept von Yuzu das ich mal selbst ausprobieren wollte!" erzählte Orihime was Tatsuki beruhigte, besser als eins von Orihimes Rezepten. „Sado-kun und Kojima-kun können leider nicht kommen. Sado-kun ist zu einem Wettkampf nach Osaka gefahren und Kojima-kun musste gestern geschäftlich nach Hong Kong fliegen! Also sind heute nur wir, du, Ishida-kun und seine Freundin. Also sind wir sechs Leute!"

Beim herumwuseln in der Küche merkte Orihime das das Telefon nicht mehr da war. Neugierig ging sie zum Tisch auf dem das Gerät normalerweise stand und fand es in der Schublade darunter.

„Hmm... Komisch..." Orihime war verwundert und stellte das Telefon wieder an seinen Platz. Kaum hatte sie den Hörer aufgelegt, klingelte es. „Hallo!"

Der Anrufer legte sofort auf. Orihime war nur noch mehr verwundert.

„Orihime, ist alles okay?"

„Ich weiß nicht... Das war gerade sehr merkwürdig! Hat einfach aufgelegt..." sagte Orihime und legte auch auf um sich wieder dem Essen zu widmen.

Michiru Ogawa hatte von einer Telefonzelle angerufen um zu klären ob die Kurosakis zu hause waren. Da Orihime abgehoben hatte, wusste sie, das Makoto in großer Gefahr schwebte und sie sie unbedingt aufhalten musste...

In der Soul Society eilte ein Shinigami durch die Flure auf dem Weg zum Großen Sitzungssaal. Dort tagten gerade alle Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten auf einer Sondersitzung zu den Ereignissen der Vergangenen Nacht. Aufgeregt stürmte der Shinigami in den Sitzungssaal...

„EIN HOLLOW! EIN SCHÜLER DER AKADEMIE IST VON EINEM HOLLOW BESESSEN!" schrie er. Unter den Anwesenden brach sofort große Unruhe aus.

Besagter 'Hollow' sprang wie ferngesteuert über Gebäude, hinterließ Löcher in Wänden und stieß jeden von sich der ihm in den Weg kam. Gleichzeitig las er das Buch um mehr über den Feind zu erfahren...

„Nein... Das glaube ich nicht!" sagte Rukia den Tränen nahe während sie und Renji aus dem Sitzungssaal stürmten um sich selbst ein Bild von der Sache zu machen. „Das wäre uns aufgefallen!"

„Der Typ ist Schauspieler gewesen als er noch ein Mensch war! Er hat Ihnen wohl nur was vorgemacht!" maulte einer der Augenzeugen wütend.

Sofort wurde den Abarais klar das etwas schlimmes im Busch sein musste... War es wirklich war? War Keigo wirklich von einem Hollow besessen? Und wenn ja, wieso war es ihnen nicht schon vorher aufgefallen?

Im Büro ihres Ehemannes saß Karin Hitsugaya mit ihrer Schwester auf dem Sofa und wartete auf ihren Gatten. Yuzu blätterte vergnügt durch einen Katalog mit Babykleidung aus der Welt der Lebenden, während Karin ein Buch über die Shinigami-Ausbildung las, die sie insgeheim hoffte nach der Babypause aufnehmen zu können...

„Warum willst du nicht wissen was es wird?" fragte Yuzu jammernd. „Ich meine... was ist dir lieber, Junge oder Mädchen?"

„Ich habe dir das schon tausend mal erklärt! Wir wollen es nicht vorher wissen, weil wir uns überraschen lassen wollen. Außerdem ist mir egal was ich bekomme. Hauptsache es ist gesund... und bekommt meine Haarfarbe!" murmelte Karin. Den letzten Satz mit einem ziemlich gepfefferten Unterton.

„OH... Und solange es dieses süße kleine Kleidchen hier anziehen kann!" rief Yuzu vergnügt und präsentierte Karin ein Kleid das sie gerade entdeckt hatte.

„Und wenn ich einen Jungen bekomme?"

„Tya,... Pech gehabt, dann musst du ihn wohl später in eine Therapie stecken. Das Kleid ist so süß, das zieht er auf jeden Fall an." maulte Yuzu und wandte sich wieder dem Katalog zu.

Eine Sekunde später hörten auch die beiden den Alarm...

Kaneda Ochi hatte gerade die Putzutensilien, mit denen er das Labor seines Kommandanten sauber gemacht hat, wieder in den Schrank gepackt als ein lautes Krachen durch die Luft hallte...

Erschrocken duckte er sich während Trümmer von der Decke regneten und Staub aufgewirbelt wurde. Das Labor wurde in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt. Hustend rappelte sich Kaneda auf und sah das Keigo durch das Dach gebrochen war...

„KEIGO?! WAS ZUM... AGGHHH!" schrie Kaneda doch Keigo packte ihn am Hals und hob ihn hoch.

„Du Lügner..." grölte Keigo wütend. „Du wusstest welches Leid ich erleidet habe. Und dann packst du mich an den Ort damit ich einer von Ihnen werde!"

Keigos Stimme klang viel viel tiefer als normal. In Schock griff sich Kaneda sein Zanpakutou und stieß Keigo den Griff in die Brust um ihn abzuwehren. Keigo stöhnte und ließ Kaneda fallen der sofort von ihm abwich und auf Abstand ging.

„KEIGO?! Was ist in dich gefahren?"

„ICH... WILL... MEINE... RAAAAACHHHEEEEEE!" grölte Keigo wobei ein Hollow-Schrei aus seinem Mund drang.

Kaneda wurde blass. Es war der Moment an dem er sich sicher war, das das auf gar keinen Fall Keigo war...

„Au...scheiße..." waren Kanedas letzte Worte, bevor ihn eine Welle aus Spiritueller Energie traf und gegen den anderen Schrank schleuderte.

Mit lautem Krachen durchbrach Kaneda stöhnend die Türen und blieb im Schrank sitzen. Ein im oberen Regalbrett liegender Gegenstand rutschte runter und landete genau auf seinem Kopf: Der Erinnerungs-Aufzeichner von Kommandant Kurotsotchi.

Kanedas Kommandant hatte das gerät als Druckmittel gegenüber Kaneda eingesetzt und es vor seinen Augen einst auf den 21. August 1985 eingestellt. Den Tag als Kaneda an Bord der Nihon-Air-456 auf qualvolle Weise den Tod fand. Und so durchlebte Kaneda jenen so verhängnisvollen Tag von neuem, während vor ihm sein 'Schützling' schwer atmend immer mehr die Kontrolle über sich verlor und der Hollow mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über ihn übernahm.

„Das Kind... ich will das Kind..." grölte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Finde dein Kind!"

Keigo stöhnte vor Schmerz während er sich den Kopf hielt.

Vor dem Haupteingang zur 12. Kompanie hatten sich bereits seine Verfolger zusammengerottet. Darunter auch die Abarais.

„Er ist da drin!" rief ein Shinigami und so zogen alle Anwesenden ihre Zanpakutous. Nur Renji und Rukia waren starr vor Schreck...

Keigo währenddessen fühlte sich als würde gleich sein Kopf platzen, so höllische Schmerzen hatte er.

„...DAS KIND! DAS KIND..." grölte die Stimme weiter.

„DAS KIND!" schrie Keigo bis er sich an die schwangere Karin erinnerte. „Hitsugaya-san..."

„NEIN! NICHT DIE! DIE ANDERE!" grölte die Stimme unzufrieden.

„Ein Kind..." Keigo war es egal. Die bekam auch ein Kind. Er spürte sie. Er merkte sich dieses Reiatsu als er gestern bei Ihnen war... sie war ganz nah...

Als Keigo durch das Loch in der Decke sprang und über die Dächer verschwand, verpasste er seine Verfolger nur um eine Sekunde... diese fanden nur den sich schüttelnden Kaneda im Schrank...

Die gesuchte Schwangere, hatte das Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch abgenommen als es klingelte. Es war Toshiro, der wusste das sie in seinem Büro war, und sie warnen wollte.

„...oh mein Gott... Danke für den Anruf!" sagte Karin besorgt und legte auf. „Yuzu... Keigo ist von einem Hollow besessen!"

„WAS?" schrie Yuzu entsetzt während sie die Fenster, wie bei einem Alarm für 'nicht Shinigami' vorgeschrieben, verschloss und die Vorhänge zuzog. „NEIN! Die müssen sich irren!"

„Ich wünschte es wäre so! Aber er soll angeblich unseren Vater angegriffen haben und jetzt läuft er in der Seretei Amok!" maulte Karin und öffnete einige Schubladen um nach einer Waffe zu suchen mit der sie sich verteidigen könnten. Yuzu währenddessen sank auf die Knie und fing an zu weinen.

„NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN!" schrie sie. „Nicht Keigo! BITTE, die müssen sich irren... SAG MAL WAS MACHST DU DA EIGENTLICH?"

„Ich suche ein Zanpakutou! Oder etwas anderes mit dem wir uns im Notfall verteidigen können." maulte Karin während sie eine Truhe öffnete in der sie einige Shihakushous fand...

In der Welt der Lebenden war ihr Bruder gerade aus einem ganz anderen Grund in Panik. Michiru Ogawa war unauffindbar. Von einem Shinigami schwanger und mit voller Erinnerung an Kurosaki-Gate stellte sie nicht nur eine Gefahr für seine Familie sondern auch für sich selbst dar. Michiru Ogawa war in einen Bus geflohen und auf dem Weg Richtung Kurosaki-Klinik um Makoto aufzuhalten. In seinem Büro war Ryuuken wie wild am Telefonieren. Mit dem Sicherheitsdienst, der Polizei und mit Kollegen denen er vertrauen konnte. Kazui war auch in dem Büro und verstand die Welt nicht mehr während er auf seinen Vater wartete, der wieder durch das offene Fenster gesprungen kam.

„Nichts!" rief er unzufrieden. „Sie ist fort."

Ryuuken telefonierte gerade mit der Polizei. „Ja... Nein sie hat nichts Ansteckendes... Okay. Ja... Vielen Dank!" Ryuuken legte auf. „Ich habe der Polizei erzählt das Ogawa unzurechnungsfähig ist, damit sie nicht glauben was sie ihnen erzählt wenn sie dort auftaucht. Wussten Sie wirklich nichts von der Schwangerschaft?"

„Nein! Orihime hat so gut wie keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihren Freundinnen! Seit wir damals aus Karakura fliehen mussten, traut sie keinem mehr. Sie wusste bestimmt auch nichts..."

Orihime war tatsächlich gerade diejenige, die noch am ruhigsten war. Auch wenn sie gestresst am Herd stand um das Essen vorzubereiten. Tatsuki stand neben ihr und passte auf das sie keine Experimente machte.

„Mein Therapeut hat mir gesagt, ich würde Anzeichen eines Mangelnden Selbstwertgefühls zeigen!" erzählte Tatsuki während sie den Tisch deckte. „Dieser Quacksalber glaubt ich hätte Angst vor Konflikten und würde mit Gewalt versuchen die Ruhe zu bewahren."

Orihime sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Also ich gebe zu, deine Methoden wurden von vielen als Grenzwertig bezeichnet."

Tatsuki seufzte. „Ich meine... Der Kerl behauptet ich würde Dinge mit mir herumschleppen. Das ich Angst davor habe das ich kein normales Leben führe." maulte sie wobei sie zu den beiden leblosen Körpern herüber schielte. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, normal ist eigentlich gar nichts mehr."

Das Telefon klingelte erneut. Orihime hob ab. „Hallo... Ishida-kun, schön das du Anrufst!... Ihr seid gerade gelandet... Oh das ist schön... Okay, dann bis heute Abend..." Orihime war sehr gut drauf als sie wieder auflegte. „Ishida-kun und seine Freundin sind gerade in Narita gelandet. In ein paar Stunden sind sie hier!"

„Sie ist Deutsche, nicht? Wie wollen wir uns eigentlich mit der verständigen?" fragte Tatsuki, die zwar einigermaßen Englisch konnte, sonst aber nur Japanisch sprach.

„Sie hat Japanisch studiert!" antwortete Orihime lächelnd was Tatsuki mit einem beruhigten lächeln erwiderte. „Also müssen wir aufpassen was wir sagen!"

Tatsuki musste lachen.

Ichigo hingegen war gerade nicht zum lachen zu mute...

„Wie konnte das nur passieren?!" jammerte Ichigo während er auf und ab lief und sich den Kopf hielt. „Awww... Ich muss Orihime davon erzählen. Sie hat Ihren Sohn heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen und weiß bestimmt noch nicht was hier vorgeht... Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden!"

Mit diesen Worten sprang Ichigo aus dem Fenster und verschwand. Sein Sohn blieb noch kurz am offenen Fenster stehen und sah seinem Vater hinterher. „Aber Papa, ich muss dir was ganz wichtiges sagen!"

Kazui war bis jetzt nicht dazu gekommen seinem Vater die tolle Nachricht zu erzählen.

„Ishida-san...?"

Als Kazui sich umgedrehte merkte er das Ryuuken aus dem Büro stürmte. Als Ichigo Uryuu erwähnte, erinnerte er sich daran das er ihn doch in Narita abholen wollte. „Ahhh... Uryuu... seine Maschine ist doch bestimmt schon gelandet..."

Kazui zuckte fragend mit den Schultern: „Hmm... Erwachsene!"

Keigo währenddessen war es gelungen seinen Verfolgern zu entkommen und hatte sich in einem Lager versteckt. Während draußen hunderte Shinigami jagt auf ihn machten las er im Eiltempo so schnell er konnte das Buch über Ichigo... da standen gruselige Sachen drin...

„Vertrödele nicht deine Zeit mit diesem Buch. Finde den Kerl und Räche dein Leben und dein Kind!" grölte die Stimme wobei wieder ein stechender Schmerz durch Keigos Kopf drang...

Etwas weiter weg hatten sich Yuzu und Karin in Toshiros Büro verbarrikadiert und durchwühlten neugierig die Truhe mit den Shihakushous.

„Die sind etwas zu groß um von Toshiro zu sein!" murmelte Karin als sie sah das diese Shihakushous für normal große Personen waren. Ihr Ehemann, der zwar inzwischen das Aussehen eines etwa 19-jährigen hatte aber trotzdem noch relativ klein war, wäre in diesen Teilen versunken.

„Keigo hätte das so gut gestanden!" sagte Yuzu weinend und stellte sich Keigo im Shihakushou vor. Sie wollte und konnte einfach nicht glauben das er ein Hollow sein soll. „Wenn Sie ihn nun finden... und er wirklich von einem Hollow besessen ist... awww... Sie werden ihn töten!"

„Yuzu, bitte beruhige dich!" sagte Karin und nahm ihre Schwester in den Arm. „Alles wird gut!"

„Er... Er ist kein Hollow!" heulte Yuzu weiter. Sie war sich mehr als sicher das es nicht so sein musste wie alle denken. Das all dies ein furchtbares Missverständnis ist, oder das es nicht Keigo ist. „Ich weiß es! Er war... gestern doch ganz normal..."

„Sscchhh... Alles wird gut!"

Yuzu ließ ihren Tränen freien lauf. Karin tat ihr bestes um ihre Schwester zu trösten. Doch diese lies sich nicht beruhigen.

„ICH MUSS SIE AUFHALTEN!" schrie Yuzu und stieß das Regal um das sie vor die Tür geschoben hatten um aus dem Büro zu stürmen.

„NEIN... YUZU WARTE..." schrie Karin und rannte hinter ihrer Schwester hinterher.

Beide wussten nicht, das diese Aktion sie retten würde. Denn nur wenige Augenblicke später zersplitterte das Fenster und Keigo sprang ins innere... auf der Suche nach der Schwangeren und dem Kind...

Rukia und Renji bekamen bei all dem Chaos nicht alles mit was gesprochen oder gesagt wurde. Jedoch hörten sie wie jemand schrie das Keigo in der Nähe der 10. Kompanie gesichtet wurde. Rukia wurde hellhörig.

„Die Zehnte... Renji wir müssen dort hin! Karin und Yuzu sind dort..." sagte Rukia besorgt und so eilten auch sie zur Baracke der 10. Kompanie...

Dort torkelte Keigo benommen durch Toshiros Büro. Sie waren hier, das konnte er spüren. Sie waren genau hier. Die Schwestern seines Mörders.

„VERGISS DIE OLLEN TUSSEN! DENK AN DEINE RACHE! RACHE RACHE RACHE! DU WIRST KUROSAKI TÖTEN!"

„Rache!" grölte Keigo mit zufriedener Stimme und hob lächelnd das Shihakushou vom Boden auf. „Ich... werde Kurosaki... töten."

Wieder drang ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf. Wieder schien er zu fallen.

„... Kei-...go... Keigo..." die andere Stimme war wieder da. Doch sie klang diesmal verzweifelt und als ob sie aus weiter ferne versucht ihn zu erreichen. „... tu das... nicht... Das... bist... nicht... du..."

„RUHE!" grölte die Stimme wieder. Diesmal kam sie aus Keigos Mund... „ICH BIN DU!"

Das Gebäude fing an zu zittern. Karin konnte es spüren und fiel fast vor Schreck hin während Yuzu nach draußen stürmte und sich vor die Heranstürmende Meute stellte und diese mit ausgestreckten Armen und laut schreiend zum stehen brachte.

Erschrocken kamen die Shinigami zum Stehen als Yuzu die Hände hob und schrie. Sofort verstummten auch alle.

„RUHE! WAS FÄLLT EUCH EIN?"

„Gehen Sie zur Seite Kurosaki-san! Wir sind auf der Jagd nach einem Hollow!" rief einer der Shinigami.

„Geben Sie mir nur einen Beweis dafür das Asano wirklich ein Hollow ist..." schrie Yuzu mit den Tränen kämpfend.

Nur eine Sekunde später sprengte eine heftige Explosion das Dach von Toshiros Büro weg. Jeder der in der Nähe stand wurde sofort von den Füßen geworfen. Yuzu schrie erneut während um sie herum Trümmerteile vom Himmel regneten. Ein heftiger Windstoß stieß die Shinigami in alle Richtungen davon. Karin landete auf den Knien als vor ihr die Tür aus den Angeln gehoben wurde und auf ihr landete. Karin stöhnte und merkte das sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Ein Zanpakutou landete vor Yuzus Füßen während sie vorsichtig wieder die Augen öffnete und sich ihr ein verstörender Anblick bot...

Hoch am Himmel, einige Meter über dem was einst das Dach des Büros ihres Schwagers war, schwebte er!

Keigo Asano, trug das Shihakushou das er im Büro gefunden hatte. Die Haut kreidebleich, die Haare viel länger und etwas das aussah wie eine Hollowmaske die seine Haare bedeckte, und sein Gesicht mit seinen blutrot leuchtenden Augen förmlich abrundete. Dazu ein großes Zanpakutou-Artiges Schwert, das eine eigenartige Energie umgab die Yuzu eindeutig spüren konnte. Yuzu konnte nicht anders als ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren während um sie herum alle anderen teilweise mehrere Meter weit weggeschleudert wurden und sie nun allein dastand. Und diese Gestalt, die aussah wie eine Mischung aus Arrancar und Hollow und über ihr schwebte...

Keigo war nicht mehr er selbst. Das spürte er. Diese Kraft und Stärke, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte... das fühlte sich toll an...

„YUZU!" schrie Karin als sie sich unter den Trümmern der Tür langsam wieder bewegen konnte und es schaffte sich langsam zu befreien. „RENN WEG!"

Das laute Geschrei viel auch dem fliegenden Hollow auf der nun die zierliche, bildhübsche aber auch völlig geschockte Yuzu unter sich zwischen all dem Schutt sehen konnte.

„KUROSAKI!" schrie Keigo mit seiner Hollowstimme und schnellte runter um die Frau anzugreifen.

„YUZUUUUUU..." schrie Karin panisch.

Yuzu war starr vor Schreck... Keigo griff sie gerade an und würde sie in weniger als einer Sekunde erreichen und töten. Dann war sie wirklich tot. Toter als tot. Doch da war dieser winzige Augenblick, an dem sie nicht nachdachte was sie tat... und einfach das Zanpakutou griff das vor ihren Füßen lag.

Keigo schnellte auf sie zu. Bereit sie zu töten. Dieses Subjekt das so viel bedeutete... für diesen Kurosaki. Wenn sie erst richtig tot ist... wird es leichter... Doch Yuzu hob das Zanpakutou auf und hielt es schützend vor ihren Körper...

Ein extrem lauter knall hallte durch die Seretei. Ein greller Lichtblitz erleuchtete den Himmel. Die Horde von Shinigami hatte sich aufgerappelt und sah wie Yuzu mit dem Zanpakutou eines Verletzten die Klinge von Keigos Waffe aufgehalten hatte und sich gegen ihn stemmte. Karin war wie gelähmt. Auch die Shinigami waren so erstaunt das sie sich kaum rühren konnten. Yuzu Kurosaki, hatte nie eine Kampfausbildung bekommen oder irgendwelche Erfahrung im Schwertkampf sammeln können. Und trotzdem war da dieser Moment als sie sich instinktiv das Zanpakutou griff uns sich damit verteidigen und kämpfen konnte als hätte sie seit ihrer Geburt trainiert.

„KEIGO!" schrie Yuzu während sie mehrere seiner Attacken gekonnt abwehrte. „BITTE! ICH WILL NICHT GEGEN DICH KÄMPFEN!"

„DANN STERBE!" grölte Keigo als er wieder die Waffe schwang und Yuzu auch diesen Hieb abwerte. „Verdammt noch mal... wieso bist du so stark?"

Yuzu konnte es hören. Das war auf gar keinen Fall Keigo. Das war nicht seine Stimme. Sie wusste genug über Hollows um zu wissen das dieser Hollow vor ihr... vielleicht aussah wie Keigo, jedoch nicht Keigo war.

„BITTE KEIGO... Ich weiß das du das nicht bist..." heulte Yuzu. Keigo war aber nicht mehr Keigo. Den der hätte niemals Yuzu angegriffen. „KEIGO... ICH FLEHE DICH AN! WENN DU MICH DA DRIN HÖREN KANNST, KOMM ZU DIR..."

„AWWWW..." Keigo schrie als Yuzu ihm in die Augen sah. Wild schüttelte er den Kopf, den irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Diese Frau, wieso war sie anders. Wieso fühlte er sich besser bei ihr. „Aww... Yuzu..."

Yuzu hörchte auf. Plötzlich klang Keigos Stimme wieder normal. Das war es! Das bestätigte ihre Hoffnung. „KEIGO! KÄMPF DAGEGEN AN!"

„Ich... Ich... ROAAAAARGHHHHH!" Keigos kurzer Moment in dem er wieder klar im Kopf zu sein schien war vorbei als er eine Welle aus Energie auf Yuzu losließ...

Yuzu schrie und hob instinktiv das Zanpakutou um es wie ein Schutzschild zu verwenden...

Und tatsächlich... Hunderte von Zeugen trauten ihren Augen kaum... Als Yuzu, das ihr Fremde Zanpakutou zur Selbstverteidigung nutzte, schien es zu wirken. Den während um sie herum sämtliche Fensterscheiben zu Bruch gingen und Personen förmlich die Kleider vom Leib gerissen wurden, saß sie unversehrt auf dem Boden und versteckte sich hinter der Schmalen Klinge. Karin traute sich nicht hinzusehen und drehte sich erschrocken weg während um sie herum die Luft immer heißer wurde.

Yuzu schrie wie am spieß während um sie herum die Luft in Flammen zu stehen schien. So heiß war es auf einmal. Und da war dieses blendende Licht...

Es war genau so schnell vorbei wie es angefangen hatte. Und die Anwesenden sahen nur noch die wimmernde, völlig unversehrte Yuzu mitten in dem Chaos sitzen. Das Zanpakutou fiel aus ihren Händen und sie brach in Tränen aus.

„YUZU!" schrie Karin als sie sich letztendlich befreien konnte und auf ihre Schwester zueilte. „YUZU, BIST DU OKAY?"

„Awww..." Yuzu brach endgültig zusammen und legte weinend ihren Kopf auf den Schoss ihrer Schwester. Diese hatte große Mühe ihre Schwester zu beruhigen. „Awww... Oh mein Gott... Habe ich ihn etwa gerade..."

Yuzu bekam fast schon Panik. Hatte sie Keigo etwa gerade getötet?

„WOW! Das war ziemlich beeindruckend!" murmelte einer der Anwesenden Shinigami.

„Da sieht man, das sie eine Nachfahrin des Shiba-Clans ist." fügte ein anderer hinzu.

„YUZU!" schrie Rukia als sie mit Renji am Ort des Geschehens eintraf. „Alles okay... Was hat Keigo dir angetan...?"

„DAS WAR NICHT KEIGO!" schrie Yuzu so laut das alle Anwesenden sofort einen Schritt zurückwichen. Schwer atmend rappelte sich Yuzu auf und sah Rukia mit eiskaltem Blick an. „DAS... WAR... NICHT... KEIGO!"

Die Anwesenden sahen einander an und fingen an wie wild zu tuscheln... Keigo indessen war verschwunden... er suchte nach einem Weg in die Welt der Lebenden...

Das Keigo gerade Teile der Seretei in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte, bekam niemand in Karakura mit...

Ichigo hastete so schnell er konnte nach Hause. Auch mehrere andere Personen waren auf dem Weg zu den Kurosakis.

Makoto Hirabata parkte ihr Auto auf dem kleinen Patientenparkplatz vor dem Eingang zur Klinik, als einige Straßen weiter Yupa verzweifelt versuchte seine Eltern zu beruhigen.

„NEIN! Bitte... ich kann es euch nicht sagen. Aber ihr dürft nicht!" jammerte Yupa als er von seiner Mutter an der Hand aus dem Haus geschleift wurde.

„UND OB WIR DÜRFEN! Wir gehen jetzt zu diesem Kurosaki und klären diesen Mist." schrie seine Mutter förmlich. „Der bekommt was zu hören. Trichtert unserem Sohn irgendwelche Todesfantasien ein..."

Yupas Eltern waren natürlich von Yupas Shinigami und Soul Society 'Fantasien' sehr geschockt und waren sich sicher das das erst anfing seit Yupa mit diesem Kurosaki-Jungen befreundet war. Der musste für all das verantwortlich sein. Eine andere Frau die unbedingt mit den Kurosakis sprechen wollte, bog gerade um die Ecke als Makoto auf die Haustür zuging. Akira erkannte sofort die Moderatorin.

Im Haus der Kurosakis hatte Orihime Tatsuki gerade begeistert die Torte präsentiert die sie für heute Abend gebacken hatte als plötzlich Ichigo durch das offene Fenster hinein stürmte.

„ORIHIME!" schrie er als er vor den beiden Frauen landete und dabei einen der Stühle am bereits fertig gedeckten Esstisch umwarf.

„Ichigo, was ist den los?" fragte Orihime leicht geschockt. „Wo warst du?"

„Orihime, es ist etwas schreckliches passiert!" sagte Ichigo. Genau in diesem Moment sprang auch Kazui durch das Fenster hinein.

„PAPA!" rief Kazui. „ICH MUSS DIR WAS SAGEN!"

„Jetzt hört auf zu schreien! Und zwar alle beide! Was ist den los?" mischte sich nun Tatsuki ein.

„Oh, Orihime, Tatsuki... Ihr werdet nicht glauben was ich gerade erfahren habe..." erkärte Ichigo bevor es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte.

„Tatsuki, könntest du bitte." sagte Orhime und schickte Tatsuki zur Tür um weiter mit Ichigo zu reden. „Was ist den passiert? Und wieso seid ihr beide eigentlich vorhin so überstürzt abgehauen...?"

Tatsuki währenddessen ging zur Tür. Es klingelte erneut...

„Ja... Ich komme schon!" rief Tatsuki.

Michiru Ogawa stürmte aus dem Bus und rannte so schnell sie konnte in Richtung der Kurosaki Klinik. Sie sah das Auto auf dem Parkplatz. Hoffentlich kam sie nicht zu spät...

„Orihime..." sagte Ichigo schwer atmend. „Es geht um Ogawa!"

„Ogawa? Was ist mit ihr? Ist ihr etwas passiert?" fragte Orihime besorgt.

Im Flur erreichte Tatsuki die Tür, öffnete sie und bekam einen Mordsschreck als sie die bekannte Fernsehmoderatorin sah.

„Guten Abend, ich möchte zu..." sagte Makoto bevor Tatsuki ihr laut schreiend die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.

„Tatsuki-chan, ist alles okay?" fragte Orihime verwirrt als sie den lauten knall und den Schrei hörte.

Tatsuki rannte unter schock stehend und kreidebleich im Gesicht zurück in den Wohnbereich und rang um Fassung: „Die Hirabata steht vor der Tür!"

„WAS?!" schrien die Kurosakis entsetzt.

„Die Fernsehtante?" fügte Kazui leicht wütend hinzu.

„Genau die." jammerte Tatsuki während wild an die Tür gehämmert wurde.

„HEY! MACHEN SIE AUF! ICH WEIß DAS SIE ZUHAUSE SIND!" brüllte Makoto und hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die Tür.

Yupas Eltern bogen gerade mit ihrem Sohn um die Ecke als Michiru an ihnen vorbei rannte und auf Makoto zueilte die vor der Tür der Kurosakis stand.

„HIRABATA-SAN, NEIIIIIINNNN!"

„AGGHHH... DIE FERNSEHTANTE!" schrie Yupa als er erkannte wer da vor der Tür seines Freundes stand.

„YUPA... Bleib hier!" schrie seine Mutter als sich ihr Sohn losriss und auf die Frau zuhielt.

„JA, was ist den hier los?" fragte Akira als sie ebenfalls um die Ecke kam und die ganze Truppe sah.

Makoto drehte sich um als sie Michirus Stimme erkannte. „O... Ogawa-san, was tun Sie den hier?"

„NEIN! GEHEN SIE WEG VON DER TÜR!" schrie Michiru panisch und eilte auf sie zu.

„Sollten Sie nicht im Krankenhaus sein?" fragte Makoto verwirrt.

„VERSCHWINDEN SIE!" schrie Yupa wütend und warf sich vor die Tür.

„YUPA! Sei nicht so frech!" schimpfte sein Vater. „Hey, sind Sie nicht die Frau aus dem Fernsehen?"

„SIE MÜSSEN HIER VERSCHWINDEN! BITTE... ODER WOLLEN SIE ALLE STERBEN?!" jammerte Michiru.

„Würde mir mal einer erklären was hier los ist!" schimpfte Akira laut. „Gehen Sie beiseite. Ich will mit Kurosaki sprechen, es ist sehr wichtig..."

Vor dem Haus fing die Gruppe wie wild an zu diskutieren und zu streiten. Im Haus, hatten sich Ichigo, Orihime, Kazui und Tatsuki zusammen mit den Körpern von Ichigo und Kazui unter dem Esstisch verkrochen und wimmerten... Nicht nur die Fernsehtante war da. Da waren mehrere Leute.

„Ichigo... Ich glaube wir haben ein Problem!" heulte Orihime leicht panisch.

Kazui sah betrübt nach unten. „Ist wohl ein schlechter Zeitpunkt euch zu erzählen das Onkel Keigo in der Shinigami-Akademie ist!"

 **Bitte um Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo sah seinen Sohn mit großen Augen an und traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„WAS... Hast du da gerade gesagt? Kazui, jetzt ist nicht der Richtige Augenblick für dein Wunschdenken!"

Kazui lächelte unschuldig. „Hat Ichika mir gerade erzählt, während ich mit Yupa auf dem Spielplatz war!"

Vor dem Haus war die Situation langsam am Überkochen. Yupa hatte sich drohend vor die Tür geworfen und wollte Makoto davon abhalten ins Haus zu gehen. Michiru versuchte auch Makoto zu retten und wollte diese von der Tür wegzerren. Yupas Eltern versuchten ihren Sohn von der Tür wegzuziehen während Akira sich an ihm vorbei quetschte und nun selbst an der Tür klingelte.

„Geh weg du Drei-Käse-Hoch! Ich muss mit diesen Leuten wirklich dringend reden!" maulte Akira und klopfte nun selbst an.

Im Haus wussten die Erwachsenen nicht worauf sie mehr reagieren sollten: Auf Kazuis Aussage oder auf die Meute vor ihrem Haus? Das Klingeln der Türklingel und das laute Klopfen an der Tür wurden langsam immer unerträglicher. Doch da hörte Ichigo Ogawas Stimme!

„...nein, sie dürfen da nicht rein!" drang Michirus Stimme von draußen hinein.

„Ogawa, lassen Sie mich in ruhe!" rief Makoto.

„DAS IST OGAWA!" schrie Ichigo erschrocken und schnellte hoch wobei er den Esstisch umwarf und das Geschirr lautstark auf dem Boden zersprang.

Michiru, die Ichigos Geschrei hören konnte, rannte kreischend davon.

„Was geht hier eigentlich vor?" fragte nun Yupas Vater ungeduldig während er Michiru hinterhersah.

„Das erfahren Sie noch früh genug!" sagte Makoto zuversichtlich bevor Yupas Vater ihr seine Polizeimarke vors Gesicht hielt.

„NEIN! Sie sagen es mir sofort!" erwiderte der Mann mit strengem Ton. „Polizei! Überlassen Sie das mir! Yupa... geh von der Tür weg!"

„NEIN!" schrie Yupa so laut das nun auch Kazui ihn hören konnte und ebenfalls aufsprang wobei er Tatsuki versehentlich umstieß.

„Widersprich mir nicht!" sagte sein Vater streng und hämmerte gegen die Tür. „POLIZEI! ÖFFNEN SIE DIE TÜR!"

Michiru wollte sich aus dem Staub machen, wurde jedoch von Ichigo hinter der nächsten Ecke abgepasst...

„Ogawa, warte..." bettelte Ichigo. Doch Michiru schrie wie am Spieß. Ichigo packte sie und hielt ihr den Mund zu. „Bitte... Ich weiß das du Angst hast. Aber ich flehe dich an, beruhige dich..."

Michiru versetzte ihm so fest sie konnte einen Tritt zwischen die Beine. Ichigo lies sofort von ihr ab während er schmerzerfüllt auf die Knie ging.

„Weiche von mir böser Geist!" wimmerte Michiru und hielt ihre Finger so als wolle sie ein Kreuz bilden. „Fass mich nicht an!"

„Ogawa... bitte. Es gibt... keinen Grund Angst zu haben!" jammerte Ichigo und erhob sich.

„Ich warne dich... Wenn du mich Anfasst Shinigami... dann werfe ich mich hier kreischend auf den Boden und dann wenn alle Nachbarn an ihren Fenstern stehen... dann schreie ich laut raus das ihr Asano damals umgebracht habt..."

Ichigo wich erschrocken von ihr ab... bevor er sie schließlich doch packte, ihr den Mund rechtzeitig zuhielt und sie entführte...

Vor seinem Haus, stritten Yupa und sein Vater immer lauter miteinander bis plötzlich Kazui die Tür öffnete um Yupa ins Haus zu holen. Doch die Chance nutzte auch sein Vater und stieß die Tür auf um ins Haus zu kommen. Kazui, der noch in Shinigami-Form war, sprang erschrocken zur Seite als Yupas Eltern, Makoto und Akira ins Haus eindrangen und die Situation damit völlig außer Kontrolle geriet...

In der Soul Society, versuchte die 4. Kompanie verzweifelt Kontrolle über die rund 200 Verletzten zu bekommen, die zum Teil schon in den Fluren auf dem Boden lagen, weil es nicht genug Betten gab. Yuzu Kurosaki, die nach der Jahrelangen Arbeit in der Klinik ihres Vaters und Bruders, Erfahrung im Umgang mit Verletzten hatte, tat ihr bestes um zu helfen. Jeder dem sie auch nur eine Sekunde half, machte ihr Komplimente für den gewonnenen Kampf gegen den Hollow. Doch Yuzu motzte jeden an und erwiderte jedes mal aufs neue das Keigo Asano kein Hollow war...

Hanataro Yamada war, trotz der Überlastung der Krankenstation, noch halbwegs ruhig während er im Akkord Wunden versorgte und Medizin verabreichte. Kaneda Ochi lag, dem Wahnsinn verfallen in einem der Betten und schrie immer und immer wieder: „Köpfe runter! Schutzhaltung!" Karin Kurosaki reichte ihrem Vater, der mit einer Halskrause und Verbänden um den Kopf, auf einem der Betten lag und sich vor Schmerzen kaum bewegen konnte, ein Glas Wasser das mit Schmerzmittel gestreckt war.

„Agghh... Also... Ichigos kleiner Freund... scheint wirklich schwere psychische Probleme zu haben!" stöhnte Isshin während er in Schüben den Schmerz in seinem Rücken fühlen konnte. Die Verletzungen die Keigo ihm zugefügt hatte waren schlimmer als gedacht.

„Was ist überhaupt passiert? Konntest du sehen wie es angefangen hat, oder wie ihn ein Hollow angegriffen hat?" fragte Karin unruhig. Sie hoffte inständig, das Keigo wirklich nur 'besessen' war und nicht wirklich selbst ein Hollow war, wie es alle behaupteten..

„Er... aghh... hat... gerade in der Bibliothek auf... dem Boden gesessen." erklärte Isshin. „Dann... hat er mich gesehen... und ist... einfach... durchgedreht...?"

„Einfach so?" fragte Karin und wurde misstrauisch. „Oder hasst du mit ihm etwa das gleiche gemacht wie mit Ichigo, wenn er..."

„NEIN... aghh..." jammerte Isshin, der wusste das Karin dachte das er Keigo einfach angegriffen hatte. „Nein... er... hat mich gesehen... und dann... weiß ich auch nicht mehr... Dann bin ich hier aufgewacht..."

Ein Bett weiter, lag Ikkaku Madarame. Schwer verletzt und von oben bis unten in Verbänden eingewickelt und beide Arme und Beine geschient. Stöhnend öffnete er langsam die Augen als er die Stimme von Karin hörte, die direkt neben ihm saß und mit ihrem Vater im anderen Bett redete. Er kannte Ichigos Schwester flüchtig, erkannte aber sofort ihre Stimme.

„Ku... Kurosaki?" stammelte Ikkaku benommen.

„Madarame-san?" erkannte Karin und drehte sich um. „Hey, sie sind ja aufgewacht..."

„Oh... Hit...sugaya-san? Wo bin ich?"

„In der 4. Kompanie. Sie haben schwere Verletzungen, also bleiben Sie ruhig liegen..."

„Ich... aww..." langsam begriff er wieder was geschehen war. Er erinnerte sich an seine Begegnung mit Keigo. „...ICH BRING IHN UM! ASANO KANN WAS ERLEBEN WENN ICH IHN IN DIE FINGER BEKOMME!..."

Das laute Geschrei machte auch Yuzu hellhörig die langsam anfing wütend zu werden. Eigentlich hatte Yuzu gerade einem anderen Verletzten eine Spritze gegeben. Doch als sie Ikkaku fluchen hörte, stürmte sie wütend auf den verletzten Vizekommandanten zu, ohne ihrem Patienten die Spritze aus dem Arm zu ziehen und stellte sich drohend vor Ikkaku hin.

„Darf ich fragen was das Geschrei soll?"

„SIE... Sie hallten sich da Raus Kurosaki! Dieser Asano hatte die Frechheit die Akademie zu infiltrieren und dann mich einfach anzugreifen. Der muss wohl noch sauer sein wegen dem was auf der Hochzeit war..."

„AHA... Also sind Sie dafür verantwortlich, das Keigo-kun dachte das er nicht eingeladen war!" brüllte Yuzu und sah Ikkaku drohend an.

Ihr Vater bekam langsam Angst: „Karin... hallte deine Schwester in Schach! Ich glaube sie macht gleich etwas dummes!"

Karin stand auf und drehte sich zu ihrer Schwester um die jedoch die Hand hob und sie auf Distanz hielt. „Karin-chan, nicht jetzt. Ich habe dem Glatzkopf ein paar Fragen zu stellen!"

Das Yuzu Ikkaku gerade in aller Öffentlichkeit Glatzkopf genannt hatte, sorgte für große Unruhe. Einige verkrochen sich unter ihren Bettdecken und andere verließen gleich ganz den Raum. Ikkaku glaubte er hätte sich verhört und versuchte sich aufzurichten um dieser unverschämten Kurosaki mal gehörig den Marsch zu blasen. Doch beim Anblick der wütenden Yuzu, wurde er plötzlich ganz kleinlaut.

Yuzu Kurosaki, Schwester des berühmten Ichigo Kurosaki, war eine sehr begehrte Person in der Sereitei. Sie hatte viele heimliche Bewunderer und Verehrer. Sie war aber auch berüchtigt dafür, seit ihrem Tod eine sehr leicht reizbare und sehr bestimmende Person zu sein, die extrem viel Selbstvertrauen hatte. Möglicherweise wegen dem was sie vor Ihrem Tod durchmachen musste. Und so war es klar das Yuzus durchdringender Blick, direkt in Ikkakus Augen, diesen ganz kleinlaut und eingeschüchtert werden lies.

„Also Madarame-san... Was ist auf der Hochzeit meines Bruders, zwischen Ihnen und Keigo-kun vorgefallen?"

Ikkaku fing an zu schwitzen. Die Sache war ihm damals so peinlich, das er es gezielt verheimlichte. Doch der Anblick der wütenden Yuzu schüchterte ihn so sehr ein, das der sonst so starke Shinigami ganz schwach wurde: „Er tauchte auf der Feier auf und wollte daran Teilnehmen. Ich wusste nicht das diese Nervensäge eingeladen war also ließ ich ihn nicht rein. Der war ja immer so aufdringlich und so nervig. Als er sich dann rein geschlichen hatte, hab ich ihn rausgeworfen. Er war beleidigt und hat geflennt. Da ist er gegangen. Doch da war diese Menschenfrau, die ihn reingelassen hat und mir sagte das er auf der Liste steht..."

„Awww... Deshalb dachte er das er nicht eingeladen war!" maulte Yuzu wütend. „Und gestern Abend? Was ist da passiert? Haben Sie ihn in der Akademie-Uniform gesehen und gedacht er hätte sich wieder eingeschlichen oder würde angeben?"

Ikkaku nickte beschämt. „Ich... ging auf ihn zu und hab ihn zur Rede gestellt. Da hab ich gemerkt das er nicht mehr wusste wer ich war... und als ich mein Zanpakutou zückte... hat er die Klinge mit der bloßen Hand aufgehalten. Ich war so überrascht... das er mich überwältigen konnte... und dann weiß ich nur noch wie ich durch die Luft geflogen bin..."

„Oh je... Papa, Karin... wir müssen es Ichigo sagen..." rief Yuzu und stürmte aus dem Saal.

Draußen fanden Rukia und Renji ihre Tochter als diese neugierig durch die verwüsteten Abschnitte der Seretei lief.

„ICHIKA! Oh, du bist wohlauf!" sagte Rukia erleichtert.

„Was... Was ist den hier passiert?" fragte ihre Tochter und wies auf die noch qualmenden Trümmer des Hauptgebäudes der 10. Kompanie. Sie war gerade erst aus der Welt der Lebenden zurückgekehrt und hatte von dem Angriff nichts mitbekommen.

„Ein Hollow-Angriff! Ichika, du gehst sofort nach Hause und wartest dort auf uns! Wir..." begann Rukia, bevor Yuzu laut schreiend über die Straße lief und wild mit den Armen wedelte.

„ICHIKA!" schrie Yuzu und hielt schwer atmend vor dem Mädchen an. „ICHIKA, ich brauche deine Hilfe! Ich muss in die Welt der Lebenden, meinen Bruder warnen. Keigo-kun ist von einem Hollow besessen..."

„WAS?" schrie Ichika entsetzt und ließ vor Schreck ihr Zanpakutou fallen. „Aber... Nein! Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe Kazui doch gerade erst gesagt das er in der Akademie ist!"

„DU HAST WAS GEMACHT?!" riefen ihre Eltern wie aus einem Mund. Ichika nickte stumm.

„DU... Hast dich zum wiederholten mal ohne unsere Erlaubnis in die Welt der Lebenden geschlichen... und hast Kazui erzählt das Asano in der Akademie ist? Woher... weißt du überhaupt davon? Wir haben dich doch extra weggeschickt, damit du ihn nicht siehst!" maulte Renji.

„Ich habe das Loch in unserer Wa... Moment mal!" jetzt begriff Ichika und sah ihre Eltern vorwurfsvoll an. „Onkel Byakuya hat mich also nur mitgenommen damit ihr es vor mir verheimlichen könnt?"

„Na ja... weißt du..." Renji kam ins straucheln.

„Das spielt keine Rolle!" jammerte Yuzu lautstark. „Wir müssen zu Ichigo und ihn warnen. Ich weiß genug über Hollows um zu wissen das der der gerade in Keigo-kun steckt seine Wut und seine Trauer ausnutzt und er damit bestimmt auch auf Ichigo zurückkommt..."

Die Abareis verstanden den ernst der Lage und machten sich mit Yuzu auf den Weg. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Jetzt mussten sie Ichigo die Wahrheit sagen. Auch wenn sie sich wünschten das es nicht auf diese Art sein musste... Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen das Ichigo und seine Familie gerade ganz eigene Sorgen und Probleme hatten.

Ichigo hielt Michiru den Mund zu während er sie in sein Haus schleppte...

„ORIHIME, BRING SIE ZUM SCHWEIGEN! OCHI HAT SIE VERGE..." schrie Ichigo gerade als die ungebetenen Gäste ins Haus gestürmt kamen und sich im Wohnzimmer zusammenrotteten.

„JA WAS IST DEN HIER LOS?" rief Yupas Vater erschrocken als er den umgeworfenen Esstisch, das zerbrochene Geschirr, die zwei 'Leichen' und die zwei Frauen auf dem Fußboden sitzend sah.

„Ogawa, waren Sie nicht gerade noch hinter uns?" fragte Makoto erschrocken als sie Michiru sah. „Wie sind Sie hier rein gekommen?"

Michiru wollte schreien. Doch der für die Anwesenden unsichtbare Ichigo hielt ihr den Mund zu. Dieser war selbst so erschrocken das er nicht mitbekam wie Michiru langsam wieder ohnmächtig wurde. Vorsichtig platzierte er sie auf einem Stuhl während er seinem Sohn befahl, sofort wieder in seinen Körper zu gehen bevor einer der Anwesenden realisiert was hier vor sich ging.

Orihime war von dem Anblick der Schwangeren so entsetzt, das sie für einen kurzen Moment die ungebetenen Gäste vergaß und die nun bewusstlose Michiru fassungslos ansah. Kazui ging zurück in seinen Körper und stand auf um zu zeigen: Er ist am leben. Ichigo tat es ihm gleich, nachdem er sicher ging das Michiru nicht vom Stuhl fiel und richtete sich auf. Nun brauchte er eine gute Ausrede für all das Chaos hier.

„Ehm... Guten Tag! Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" sagte Ichigo und machte einen auf unschuldig.

„Könnte ich mich kurz hinsetzen?" fragte Akira schwer atmend. Das sie keiner beachtete, störte sie etwas. Schließlich war sie im 9. Monat und fühlte gerade einen sehr merkwürdigen Schmerz im Unterleib. Akira erhielt keine Antwort und so setzte sie sich einfach auf einen der Stühle am umgeworfenen Esstisch während Orihime und Tatsuki nach Michiru sahen.

„Michiru-chan ist ja... schwanger!" erkannte Orihime geschockt. Eigentlich würde sie sich freuen, wäre da nicht diese Frau vom Fernsehen die gerade mit im Raum war. „Oh, mein Gott... Jetzt sag nicht das Ochi... das mit ihr gemacht hat."

Die Stimmung war unglaublich geladen. Eine bewusstlose schwangere Frau lag auf einem Stuhl, eine weitere Schwangere saß müde auf einem anderen Stuhl, die Eltern von Kazuis bestem Freund starrten wütend auf Kazui, Yupa kauerte heulend in der Ecke und die Fernsehmoderatorin, die vor 8 Monaten ihr aller Leben zerstörte, krönte die Truppe.

„Was geht hier eigentlich vor?" fragte Yupas Mutter wütend.

„Das würde mich auch interessieren!" sagte Makoto mit verschränkten Armen und sah Ichigo mit strengem Blick an.

„Was machen Sie hier eigentlich? Sind Sie etwa auch hier um diese Leute wegen Asano zu befragen?" fragte Akira.

Ichigo bekam so einen Schreck das er sich den Mund zuhalten musste um nicht zu schreien. Diese zweite Schwangere war wie aus dem nichts hier aufgetaucht und hier eigentlich völlig fehl am Platz. Und jetzt sprach sie auch noch Keigo an.

„Fukota-san? Ich wusste gar nicht das sie Schwanger sind!" sagte Makoto. „Und ja... ich bin hier, weil ich die Kurosakis ein paar Dinge über Asano fragen muss."

„Fu... Fukota?" fragte Ichigo geschockt. „Etwa... Akira Fukota?"

Die Frau nickte. Ichigo war fassungslos. Auch Orihime und Tatsuki waren geschockt. Denn Namen kannten sie alle. Diese Frau war bis kurz vor seinem Tod, mit Keigo in einer Beziehung. Das wussten sie wenigstens aus dem Internet. Und sie war auch noch Schwanger!

„Sie... Bitte, sagen Sie mir nicht das Sie... das dieses Kind... Das Kind von Asano ist?" fragte Tatsuki fassungslos. Akira nickte wieder.

„Als Keigo starb... war ich in der 10. Woche!" sagte Akira wobei ihr die Tränen kamen.

Diese Nachricht schockte die Kurosakis und Tatsuki. Orihime und Tatsuki kamen die Tränen. Doch die Taramasakis waren immer noch wütend.

„Entschuldigen Sie mal, aber wir haben hier etwas wirklich wichtiges mit diesen Leuten zu besprechen! Es geht um Yupa! Unser Sohn hat... Ehmm... Yupa!?"

Yupa, ertrug es nicht. Er war in einem unbeobachteten Moment zusammen mit Kazui aus dem Wohnzimmer geflohen und versteckte sich nun mit diesem in seinem Zimmer wo er unter Tränen erzählte das seine Eltern ihr Gespräch belauscht hatten und jetzt glaubten Kazui hätte ihn Selbstmordgedanken eingetrichtert. Jetzt mussten sie sich etwas einfallen lassen...

Im Wohnzimmer wurde die Situation immer verworrener...

„Oh mein Gott! Hat Keigo gewusst das er Vater wird?" fragte Ichigo entsetzt. Akira nickte wieder.

Ichigo fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Jetzt verstand er Keigos 'uns'. Das war der Grund weshalb er damals sagte das er noch etwas mit seiner Ex zu klären hatte. Und deshalb hatte er plötzlich nach seinem zweiten Selbstmordversuch so viel Lebensmut. Keigo wusste das er Vater wird... und er hatte es ihnen wohl nicht erzählt weil er ihnen nicht mehr vertraute. Jetzt ergab dieses 'uns' einen Sinn.

„Keigo hat es erfahren, am Tag nach seinem zweiten Selbstmordversuch und am Tag vor dem Zwischenfall in Haneda! Es war zwei Tage nachdem ich ihn Verlassen habe."

Tatsuki war so geschockt das sie fast anfing zu schreien. Orihime sah Akira mit großen Augen an und wusste nicht nach welcher Schwangeren sie zuerst schauen sollte. Unruhig sah sie hin und her zwischen Akira und Michiru und war völlig verwirrt. „Und... was hat Michiru-chan damit zu tun?"

„Nun, Ogawa hat mich da auf etwas gebracht, nachdem ich sie gestern heulend auf dem Friedhof getroffen hatte!" erklärte Makoto. „Als ich sie zu einem Kaffee eingeladen hatte, kippte sie plötzlich um und musste ins Krankenhaus. Im Schlaf hat sie ihren Namen gemurmelt. Und da kam mir so ein Gedanke. Wissen Sie, ich habe ihren Namen nämlich im Zusammenhang mit einer anderen Geschichte gefunden..."

Ichigo rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Ihm schwärmte Böses. „Und... darf ich Fragen... in was für einem Zusammenhang?"

„Moment mal... Erst würden wir gerne unsere Fragen stellen!" mischte sich nun Yupas Mutter ein und unterbrach Makoto. „Kurosaki-san... wir hätten gerne gewusst, wieso unser Sohn, seit er so gut mit Kazui befreundet ist plötzlich vom Leben nach dem Tod schwärmt?"

„WAS?" rief Ichigo geschockt. „Entschuldigen Sie mal... Wie kommen Sie den da drauf?"

Ichigo konnte sich denken warum. Und er würde, wenn er wieder Zeit hat ein ernstes Wort mit den Jungs führen. Doch nun stand Keigos Ex-Freundin und ihr Kind für ihn an erster Stelle. Als er sich zu ihr drehte sah sie ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Kurosaki-san, könnte ich... ein Glas Wasser bekommen. Mir ist irgendwie komisch." murmelte Akira als sie wieder dieses Komische Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib spürte.

Orihime rannte um die Kücheninsel herum und holte eine Flasche Mineralwasser während Tatsuki weiter versuchte Michiru aufzuwecken. Ichigo wies sie an es sein zu lassen, er wusste ja wie die herumschreien wird wenn sie aufwacht.

„Kurosaki, ich bin sehr gespannt wie sie uns das erklären wollen!?" maulte Yupas Vater. „Sie da, Frau vom Fernsehen... das wäre mal eine Story für Sie."

„Ich bin wegen einer ganz anderen Story hier!" sagte Makoto und wandte sich wieder an Ichigo. „Hören Sie Kurosaki, ich habe Informationen und einige Indizien, das sie und Keigo Asano, der Vater des Kindes dieser Frau, wohl eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit haben."

Yupas Eltern wurden hellhörig. Die Frau erinnerte sich sofort an den Namen. „Was? Dieser Schauspieler der im Drogenrausch vor einen LKW gerannt ist?"

„Wie... Sie... Haben Sie sie hierher gebracht?" fragte Ichigo Makoto und wies auf Akira.

„Nein! Wir haben Sie gerade zufällig hier, vor ihrem Haus getroffen! Als mir ihre Freundin hier... einfach die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt hat." sagte Makoto vorwurfsvoll und sah Tatsuki an. „Sie müssen Tatsuki Arisawa sein, nicht wahr?"

Tatsuki nickte. „Ehm... Ja! Ja, das bin ich! Wieso?"

„Oh, über Sie lässt sich auch so einiges Lesen!" murmelte Makoto.

„Nicht jetzt!" schimpfte Yupas Vater und trat vor. „Ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort! Also, wieso spricht ihr Sohn mit meinem so viel über den Tod, Geister und Shinigami?"

„Shinigami?" das Wort machte Makoto hellhörig.

Ichigo, Orihime und Tatsuki bekamen langsam Panik. Akira fing aus irgendeinem Grund an zu schwitzen. Ein Stockwerk höher hatten die Jungs eine Idee und bastelten so schnell sie konnten aus einem schwarzen Laken ein Kostüm... die Idee war schlecht... aber besser als gar nichts...

„Irgendwo habe ich das schon mal gehört!" murmelte Makoto und dachte über das Wort Shinigami nach.

„Ehem... Na ja... Die sieht man ja so oft in diesen... Fantasy-Mangas oder... in Animes..." erklärte Orihime unschuldig.

„Hmm... Keigo sollte mal einen Shinigami spielen! Da fällt mir eine sehr merkwürdige Geschichte ein." murmelte Akira.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Ichigo noch mehr geschockt. Davon wusste er nichts. „Was... war den?"

Akira zuckte mit den Schultern und verschränkte die Arme. „ Es war als wir uns kennenlernten. Vor ein paar Jahren sollte Keigo einen Shinigami in einem Death-Note Film spielen. Er sollte diesen 'Effekt-Anzug' vor dem Blue-Screen tragen und am Computer zum Shinigami werden. Und natürlich sollte er die Stimme liefern."

Ichigo kannte die Death-Note-Filme. Alle Shinigami in der Soul Society kannten diese Filme auch. Die Meinungen waren geteilt und gingen auseinander. Die Darsteller und Sprecher des Shinigami waren bei ihnen verhasst.

„Als Keigo erfuhr das er einen Shinigami spielen sollte, soll er total ausgerastet sein und sogar das Studio demoliert haben. Er weigerte sich die Rolle zu spielen und ist abgehauen. Der Film hätte sein großer Durchbruch werden können und was macht er? Er soll sogar mit einem Stuhl nach dem Produzenten geworfen haben. Ich frage mich warum er damals so reagiert hat. Er hat nie eine Rolle abgelehnt. Wirklich noch nie! Das war das erste und einzige mal, wo ich ihn so richtig wütend erlebt habe. Damals waren wir noch nicht zusammen, aber so haben wir uns kennengelernt..."

Ichigo wusste das Keigo damals so reagiert haben musste, weil er wusste das er stinksauer auf ihn gewesen wäre. Und viele andere Shinigami auch. Er hatte Angst!

„Wie auch immer... jedenfalls ist unser Sohn offenbar, von der Idee besessen, das man nach dem Tod zum Shinigami wird?" maulte Yupas Mutter.

Wieder hielt sich Ichigo den Mund zu. Schließlich war da ja ein gewisser jemand der gerade drauf und dran war genau so eine Karriere hinzulegen... wenn es überhaupt wahr war und nicht einfach nur ein Hirngespinnst seines Sohnes...

Genau dieser, stand auf der Spitze eines Mast einer Hochspannungsleitung und überblickte die vor ihm liegende Stadt im Tal. Dies ist sie also... seine Heimat... aus die er so brutal herausgerissen wurde...

Seine einstigen Freunde, die er eigentlich töten wollte, versuchten währenddessen so gut es ging die Situation zu entschärfen.

Ichigo hätte Makoto am liebsten einfach rausgeworfen um sich voll und ganz Akira und Keigos Kind widmen zu können. Doch Makoto wäre nur noch mehr misstrauisch geworden. Es war sehr gefährlich. Durch ihren langen Kontakt zu Keigo, könnte sie in gewisser Weise genug Reiatsu abbekommen haben, das sie den Erinnerungsaustausch irgendwie brechen konnte, wenn die Richtigen Umstände vorliegen. Dann waren da noch die wütenden Taramasakis, von denen einer ein Polizist war und die noch immer keine Antwort hatten. Yupas Vater hätte ihn, seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen gleich verhaftet, wenn er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte.

„Sie sind Polizist, habe ich gesehen?" fragte Makoto. Yupas Vater nickte. „Dann sollte sie diese Geschichte auch interessieren!"

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ihre Geschichte oder was auch immer, ist mir im Moment so was von egal. Viel wichtiger ist was nun mit meinem Sohn ist! YUPA!" rief sein Vater.

„Ich komme gleich!" rief er von oben.

„NEIN, DU KOMMST AUF DER STELLE HIER RUNTER!"

„Ich brauche noch einen Moment. Ich kann es erklären!" jammerte der Junge.

„Na, auf die Erklärung bin ich gespannt!" maulte der Polizist.

„Und ich erst." murmelte Ichigo kleinlaut und wandte sich wieder Akira zu. „Entschuldigung... aber wieso haben Sie uns nichts von Ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt?"

„Hä,... ich weiß doch nicht einmal wer sie sind?! Alles was ich weiß ist, das sie offenbar Keigo von früher gekannt haben. Aber bis vor ein paar Stunden wusste ich nicht einmal ihren Namen. Bis ich diese Notiz in meiner Handtasche gefunden habe, von der ich vorher nichts wusste..."

„Jedenfalls, bin ich hier..." begann Makoto. „...weil ich Grund zu der Annahme habe, das Keigo Asanos Tod kein Unfall war!"

Orihime ließ vor Schreck die Wasserflasche fallen, die mit lautem Knall auf dem Boden zerbrach. Keigos Tod war in den Medien als Unfall durch Drogenkonsum, und sein Drogenkonsum als Folge von schwerer Gewalt in der Jugend abgetan worden. Doch diese Reporterin Makoto war bekannt dafür immer sehr tief zu graben. Vielleicht wusste sie ja inzwischen mehr als ihnen lieb war.

„Ehm, eine Frage. Glauben Sie etwa das diese Leute da, Asano damals überfahren haben?" fragte Yupas Mutter. „Der Fahrer des Lieferwagens, wurde doch von jeglicher Schuld freigesprochen. Habe ich neulich in der Zeitung gelesen. Der war danach sogar Arbeitsunfähig, so unter Schock stand er..."

„Nun... Ich habe nachgeforscht. Und es gab da einige Ungereimtheiten!" erklärte Makoto während sie ihr Dossier herauszog.

„Ungereimtheiten? Was für Ungereimtheiten?" fragte Ichigo. Die Nervosität in seiner Stimme wurde langsam deutlich hörbar.

„So einige!" erklärte Makoto.

„Entschuldigung! Aber was hat das mit unserem Sohn zu tun?" fragte Yupas Vater nun ungeduldig.

„Keine Sorge, wenn Sie das gehört haben, dürfen Sie sie alle verhaften!" erklärte Makoto.

„Uns verhaften?" fragte Orihime geschockt.

„Wie lautet die Anklage?" fügte Tatsuki hinzu.

„Ich weiß nicht... Vielleicht... Mord... Totschlag... Oder Körperverletzung mit Todesfolge!" sagte Makoto gehässig und präsentierte ein altes Foto das zeigte wie Ichigo Keigo einen Tritt verpasst. „Wie ich herausgefunden habe... Sind sie sowas wie Asanos Erzfeind!"

„AGGHHH... Woher haben Sie dieses Foto?" fragte Ichigo geschockt.

Die Taramasakis sahen geschockt auf das Foto das ziemlich eindeutig war.

„Autsch, das sieht schmerzhaft aus!" murmelte Yupas Mutter und biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Das erfüllt eigentlich den Tatbestand der Körperverletzung!" erklärte der Polizist.

„Was? Das ist Jahre her! Außerdem hat dieses Foto nichts zu bedeuten! Keigo und ich waren Freunde!" sagte Ichigo unschuldig.

„Ich habe was anderes Gehört." maulte Makoto und blätterte um.

„Alles bloß Geschwätz!" maulte Ichigo zurück. „Ich verbitte mir diese Anschuldigungen. Wer sind sie das sie einfach so in anderer Leute Häuser eindringen und sie des Mordes beschuldigen. Was für ein Motiv hätte ich?"

„Vielleicht die Tatsache das sich ihre Schwester in seiner Wohnung das Leben genommen hatte! Haben Sie nicht das Interview aus dem Gefängnis gesehen?"

„Welches Interview? Sie haben ihn heimlich mit einer Kamera gefilmt und ausgestrahlt wie er... einen Anfall hatte!" Ichigo musste sich kurz zurückhalten. Schon ein falsches Wort hätte gereicht und diese Frau könnte Erinnerungen zurückbekommen die sie nicht haben sollte.

„Keigo litt nicht an Epilepsie!" maulte Makoto. „Das ist der Obduktionsbericht..."

„Ich kenne den Obduktionsbericht!" jammerte Ichigo. „Ich bin Arzt, ich habe ihn gelesen!"

„So... Wie haben Sie ihn lesen können, wenn er doch unter Verschluss war?"

„Nun ich..." Ichigo hielt sofort inne. Jetzt brauchte er eine plausible Erklärung.

Vor dem Haus, ging eine Person auf die noch leicht geöffnete Haustür zu...

„Worauf ich hinaus will, ist das Asano, kurz vor und nach seinem Anfall einige Dinge gesagt hat, die darauf hindeuten das sie sich ihm gegenüber in der Vergangenheit äußerst gewalttätig verhalten haben!"

„Für was für einen Menschen halten Sie mich?" Ichigo verstand langsam worauf die Frau hinaus wollte. „Denken Sie etwa ich wäre so einer gewesen der gerne... Das ist ja Krank."

„Ich habe mehrere ihrer ehemaligen Mitschüler befragt. Sie alle können bestätigen das sie Asano gegenüber gewalttätig waren. Tritte, Schläge... ich habe Dinge über sie gehört, da dreht sich ja einem der Magen um..."

„ICH BIN KEIN SCHLÄGER!" schrie Ichigo wütend. „Was fällt ihnen ein? Glauben Sie etwa ich hätte Asano an dem Abend irgendetwas angetan?"

Es war ja quasi wahr... Ichigo rutschte das Herz in die Hose.

Eine Person ging durch den Flur und ergriff etwas in ihrer Tasche...

„Irgendjemand hat ihn an dem Abend festgehalten und sogar ins Gesicht geschlagen!" maulte Makoto und zeigte das Foto von der Autopsie. „Der Gerichtsmediziner hat es bestätigt: Er hat einen kräftigen Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen! Kurz vor seinem Tod. Haben Sie ihn an diesem Abend aufgesucht und geschlagen?"

Tatsuki schrie kurz auf... Sie hatte ihn geschlagen! Erschrocken hielt sie sich den Mund zu und zog fragende Blicke auf sich. Was keiner Ahnte war das jemand im Flur stand und sie belauschte!

 **Bitte um Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo bekam immer mehr Bammel. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt die Frauen gepackt und wäre mit ihnen abgehauen, doch das wäre feige gewesen. Tatsuki rang um Fassung. Wieder kam die Erinnerung hoch. An den Moment als sie selbst überreagierte und Keigo mit einem Schlag zum Schweigen brachte. Wie er daraufhin selbst durchgedreht ist und zum ersten mal in seinem Leben zurückschlug. Ihre Wange fing an zu brennen nur als sie daran dachte. Tränen schossen ihr ins Gesicht.

„Hey, Sie da! Was ist mit Ihnen?" fragte Makoto, der natürlich auffiel das Tatsuki gerade sehr unruhig war.

„Ich fasse es nicht. Mein Sohn ist befreundet mit dem Sohn eines Schulschlägers." maulte Yupas Mutter erschrocken. „Mir reichts, ich nehme unseren Sohn sofort mit. YUPA! KOMM SOFORT RUNTER!"

„ICH KOMME GLEICH!" schrie Yupa zurück. Er und Kazui trafen letzte Vorbereitungen.

„Awww... Jetzt reichts mir, ich komme jetzt rauf und hole dich!" schimpfte die Frau und ging in den Flur um die Treppe rauf zu gehen, doch so weit kam sie nicht, weil sie auf jemanden traf der eigentlich gar nicht hier sein sollte. „AGGHHH... Wer sind Sie den?"

„Schnauze, ich bin hier weil ich diesem Mistkerl die Leviten lesen will!"

Ichigo, Orihime und Tatsuki waren geschockt von der Anwesenheit dieser Person. Es war schlimm genug diese Reporterin im Haus zu haben, die unangenehme Fragen stellte, doch jetzt wurde die Situation nur noch unnötig noch schlimmer: Keigos Gewalttätige Schwester Mizuho war ins Haus eingedrungen.

„SIE! WIE KOMMEN SIE HIER REIN?" schrie Ichigo wütend.

Der auf einem Dach stehende Hollow-Arrancar-Shinigami-Hybrid Mischling Keigo konnte es fühlen. Er spürte es überdeutlich, den es kam aus dem Haus direkt vor ihm auf der anderen Straßenseite kam. Die Hollowmaske über ihm schien langsam zu verschwinden während er wieder diesen stechenden Kopfschmerz bekam. Plötzlich schien es ihm so falsch... dann wieder als müsse er es auf jeden Fall tun.

„WAS? HASST DU SCHISS!" grölte die Stimme in seinem Kopf wütend. „Du weißt du musst es tun! SIE IST AUCH DA DRINN! SPÜRST DU SIE NICHT?!"

„Ich... Ich..." Keigos kurzer Moment, in dem er wieder er selbst war war genau so schnell vorbei wie es angefangen hatte...

„RAUS AUS MEINEM HAUS!" schrie Ichigo wütend als er Mizuho Asano sah die mit finsterer Mine und mit verschränkten Armen ins Wohnzimmer eintrat. „Wer hat dich den hier reingelassen?"

„Die Tür stand offen!" maulte sie schlecht gelaunt wie immer.

„RAUS! SIE SIND HIER NICHT WILLKOMMEN!" jetzt war es Orihime die wütend anfing zu schreien.

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte Yupas Vater nun verwirrt.

„Verhaften Sie sie!" maulte Ichigo Yupas Vater an und wies auf Mizuho.

„Schnauze Kurosaki! Wenn hier einer Verhaftet werden sollte dann Sie!" maulte Mizuho wütend zurück.

„Sie, sie sind doch... Keigos Schwerster! Die die Ihr Kind Misshandelt hat!" erkannte Akira geschockt und stand auf um ein paar Schritte weg zu gehen. Weg von dieser irren.

„WAS?! Glauben Sie etwa auch den Müll, den mein bescheuerter Bruder unter Drogeneinfluss im Fernsehen herumgetratscht hat?!" schrie sie wütend. Sie war sichtlich geladen.

„Nun, die Blauen Flecken die man auf den Armen des Jungen gefunden hat sprechen Bände!" motzte Ichigo. „Du hasst nerven, hier aufzukreuzen und ungeladen einzutreten. Taramasaki-san, verhaften Sie sie jetzt endlich!"

„Halt die klappe Kurosaki! Jetzt rede ich! Ich komme gerade vom Jugendamt! Haben Sie denen erzählt ich hätte meinen Bruder während unserer Schulzeit bedroht und geschlagen?"

„Wieso? Ist das ein Problem?" Ichigo hatte kein Problem damit dem Jugendamt zu melden das eine aggressive Frau möglicherweise eine Gefahr für ihr drei Jahre altes Kind ist.

„JA, ES IST EIN PROBLEM!" schrie sie wütend. „Das Jugendamt will mir meinen Sohn nun völlig wegnehmen. Die behaupten ich würde eine Gefahr für ihn darstellen."

„So kaputt wie Keigo war wundert mich das nicht!" murmelte Akira ängstlich und stand auf um sich hinter der Kücheninsel zu verstecken. „Sie sind Herrschsüchtig, Rechthaberisch und Verrückt! Er hat Sie gehasst! Er hat nie über Sie gesprochen und immer das Thema gewechselt wenn es mal über Sie oder Ihre Eltern ging. Nur weil Ihre Eltern Sie beide vernachlässigt haben, hätten Sie nicht ständig so austicken müssen."

„HALTEN SIE DEN MUND! WER SIND SIE DAS SIE GLAUBEN MEINEN BRUDER GEKANNT ZU HABEN?"

„Ich war immerhin über ein Jahr mit ihm zusammen!" maulte Akira zurück und hielt sich den Babybauch. Dieses komische Ziehen kam wieder und diesmal war es irgendwie stärker. „Das war auch der Grund weshalb er sich immer eine Intakte Familie gewünscht hatte. Das merkte ich. Nachdem ich ihn verlassen hatte... wollte er trotz alle dem was zwischen uns vorgefallen war mit mir ins reine kommen. Seines Kindes wegen!"

Akira wurde aus Scham ganz rot. Mizuhos Wut wurde schlagartig zu Schock als sie begriff wer diese Frau war. „SIE SIND AKIRA FUKOTA! Sie sind die Verrückte die sich auf meinen Bruder eingelassen hat? UND SIE HABEN SICH VON IHM EIN KIND ANDREHEN LASSEN!"

Akira nickte. „Wissen Sie... er war laut, anhänglich und hat mich auch mal gut und gerne zur Weißglut getrieben, das gebe ich offen zu..." jammerte Akira und fing an zu weinen. „Aber, Keigo hat mich auch zum lachen gebracht. Er war... unternehmungslustig. Er wollte ständig etwas erleben. Und ich auch... Er nahm mich mit auf reisen, hat mich in meinen Vorhaben unterstützt. Er hat mir damals geholfen eine Wohnung zu finden... Klar, das er Tabletten schluckte wenn er gefrustet war und so viel trank, war schon abschreckend. Aber es war klar das er eigentlich nicht so war."

„Und was war, als Sie sich getrennt hatten?" fragte Tatsuki neugierig.

Akira weinte umso mehr. „Hören Sie, ich bin nicht stolz darauf wie es zu Ende ging. Aber nach seinem ersten Selbstmordversuch... war er so abweisend. Er trank mehr, hat sich mit Pillen zugeschüttet. Irgendetwas hat ihn fertig gemacht. Sonst hat er sofort alles was ihm nicht passt sofort lautstark heraus gejammert und andere damit zugeheult, aber plötzlich hat er gar nicht mehr geredet. Sie haben ihn aus seiner Serie geschmissen. Er bekam keine Angebote mehr. Ich dachte vielleicht Läge es daran..."

Ichigo wusste jedoch das es mehr oder weniger an Kurosaki-Gate lag...

„...irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus! Ich konnte das nicht mehr mit ansehen. Ich habe mich in eine Affäre gestürzt und ihn verlassen als ich ihn sturzbetrunken in seiner Wohnung angetroffen hatte. Also habe ich ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen das ich gehe. Ich wollte ihn vor Augen führen wie blöd er sich aufführt. Das er versucht sich gleich umzubringen hätte ich nicht gedacht!"

Fassungslos hörten die Anwesenden ihr zu.

„Und was war dann danach?"

„Hören Sie, ich schäme ich dafür das ich so kaltherzig zu ihm war. In seinem Zustand habe ich wahrscheinlich alles falsch gemacht was man nur falsch machen kann. Irgendetwas habe ich noch getan das ihn wirklich wütend gemacht hat. Ich weiß nicht mehr was. Ich hab wohl der Presse irgendetwas erzählt was ich besser nicht hätte erzählen sollen..."

Ichigo erinnerte sich an die Zeitschrift die sein Vater damals organisiert hatte. Die in der ihre ganzen alten Fotos waren und in der Keigo als Shinigami-Experte dargestellt wurde. Also war es Akiras Schuld das die Sache aus dem Ruder lief. Er sah das sie sich sichtlich schämte.

„Ich meine..." fuhr Akira heulend fort. „...bei so einer beschissenen Schwester kann man ja nur irgendwann durchdrehen..."

Orihime und Tatsuki stellten sich schützend vor Akira als Mizuho langsam wieder anfing durchzudrehen. Auch Ichigo stellte sich drohend vor Mizuho um sie zur Not abblocken zu können. Makoto und Yupas Eltern fühlten sich langsam außen vorgelassen. Yupas Mutter fühlte sich durch Mizuho (sie war selbst Mutter) sehr angeekelt.

„Sie sind ja widerwärtig!" schimpfte die Frau gegen Mizuho. „Wie krank muss ein Mensch den sein das eigene Kind zu schlagen?!"

„HALTEN SIE SICH DA RAUS!" jetzt war Mizuho nicht mehr aufzuhalten, stürmte auf Yupas Mutter zu und packte sie an der Bluse. Diese schrie laut auf und gab Mizuho sofort eine Ohrfeige um sie abzuwehren. Doch diese wurde dadurch nur noch aggressiver...

Ihr Ehemann ging sofort dazwischen und versuchte Mizuho zu überwältigen, doch die schlug ihn vor allen Anwesenden mitten ins Gesicht! Ichigo preschte vor und packte Mizuho um sie zu Boden zu werfen und festzuhalten...

Während im Wohnzimmer die Situation eskalierte, betrachtete sich Yupa in seinem Kostüm im Spiegel. Mit Kazui war er der Meinung das dies ein guter Plan war. Sie waren es schon hunderte Male durchgegangen, seit die Kurosakis aus der Soul Society zurückgekehrt waren. Ein Plan, den sie sich für diese Situation selbst ausgedacht hatten! Beide nickten Stumm und gingen runter, wo sie das poltern hörten...

Im Wohnzimmer war es Ichigo und Yupas Vater gelungen Mizuho zu überwältigen. Yupas Vater hatte außer seiner Polizeimarke nichts dabei. Keine Handschellen oder ähnliches. So musste er notgedrungen Ichigo dazu bitten sie so lange festzuhalten, bis er seine Kollegen verständigt hatte. Ichigo grauste es davor jetzt auch noch eine Horde Polizisten im Haus zu haben. Akira fing immer stärker an zu schwitzen. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken als sie das Gefühl überkam das jemand sie heimlich beobachtete. Tatsächlich war dieser jemand gerade sehr nahe...

„AGGHHH... SIE TUN MIR WEEEHHH..." schrie Mizuho wütend. In diesem Moment kamen die Jungs zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Mama, Papa... ich kann die Sache erklären!" sagte Yupa beschämt. Seine Mutter, die sich vom ersten Schock schon erholt hatte, eilte auf ihren Sohn zu.

„YUPA... Wir gehen! Diese Leute sind kein guter Umgang für dich... Sag mal was hast du den da an?"

Alle drehten sich zu Yupa um. Er trug ein schwarzes Bettlaken, in das Armlöcher geschnitten waren und das mit einem Weißen Gürtel offenbar ein Shinigami-Gewand darstellen sollte. Die Kurosakis und Tatsuki erkannten dies sofort. Yupas Eltern hingegen waren verwirrt.

„Yupa, was ist das?" fragte sein Vater.

„Sieht ja aus wie ein Bettlaken!" fügte seine Mutter hinzu. Orihime währenddessen erkannte verstimmt das ihr Sohn wirklich das gute Laken zerschnitten hatte.

„Mama, Papa... die Wahrheit ist... Als ich gesagt habe, das ich es kaum erwarten kann zu sterben... habe ich... Text geübt!"

„TEXT?!" fragten alle anwesenden verwirrt.

„Ja... Ich spiele... den Shinigami... in unserem Schultheaterstück!" erklärte Yupa unschuldig lächelnd und präsentierte sich in seinem selbst gebastelten Shihakushou.

Die Kurosakis waren verwirrt und sahen einander mit großen Augen an. Sie waren beeindruckt. So eine gute Lüge wäre ihnen nie eingefallen. So beschlossen sie erst einmal darauf einzugehen. Auch wenn es Ichigo ein bisschen an seinen Abltraum erinnerte.

„Du spielst... einen Shinigami in einer Schulaufführung?" fragte seine Mutter.

„Ja! Ehm... wir haben vorher Text geübt!" sagte Yupa lächelnd.

„Und... was... haben die Kurosakis damit zu tun? Oder dieser Asano?" fragte nun sein Vater.

„Nun... Asano... hat das Stück geschrieben!" log Kazui. Seine Eltern sahen nun ihn fragend an. „Als er dann starb... wollte die Schule es nicht mehr aufführen. Also wollen wir... in der Klasse es selbst aufführen. An dem Abend wo er starb... wollten meine Eltern eine Kopie vom Drehbuch bei ihm abholen weil alles was wir in der Klasse hatten, hier bei uns verbrannt ist... als das Gas explodiert ist..."

„Ehm... JA! Ja, das stimmt! Bevor wir losgefahren sind haben wir dann gehört das er tot sei." rief Orihime. „Das Drehbuch ist hier verbrannt!"

„QUATSCH!" rief Mizuho. „Die Kinder lügen doch wie gedruckt."

„Seien Sie jetzt endlich still!" rief Yupas Vater.

„Ach, ja... ES GIBT KEIN THEATHERSTÜCK ÜBER SHINIGAMI! DIESE LEUTE HIER SIND SELBST SHINIGAMI!" schrie Mizuho so laut sie konnte.

Alle waren geschockt und überrascht! Ichigo war so überrumpelt das er für einen kurzen Moment von ihr abließ und sie sich sofort befreien und aufrappeln konnte. Mizuho zog sofort einen Umschlag aus der Tasche ihrer Jacke und warf diesen Makoto in die Hände.

„DA SIND BEWEISE DRIN! HABE ICH IN DEN PERSÖNLICHEN DINGEN MEINES BRUDERS GEFUNDEN! SCHON VOR JAHREN!" schrie sie weiter.

Makoto öffnete sofort den Umschlag und zog einige Fotos und Notizen heraus. Einige Fotos zeigten Ichigo in Shinigami-Form. Andere zeigten ihn beim Kampf. In Makoto wurden Erinnerungen wach...

„Das... sind Hollows! Ich... Keigo, hat mir davon erzählt... als... er mich in diese Besenkammer gezerrt hatte. Kurz nachdem ich über sie berichtet hatte!" Makoto erinnerte sich plötzlich an den Vorfall in der Besenkammer...

Ichigo wollte gerade herausschreien das er genug hat als plötzlich, wie aus dem nichts... Rukia, Renji, Ichika und Yuzu, alle im Gigai, ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt kamen...

„ICHIGO!" schrie Rukia als sie durch die Tür gestürmt kam. „WIR... OH..."

„SIE!" rief Makoto als sie Rukia von einem der Fotos erkannte.

„RUKIA, VERSCHWINDET VON HIER!" schrie Ichigo wütend.

„Ichigo, was ist den hier los?" fragte Yuzu erschrocken.

„Hey, ich dachte Sie wären tot!" sagte Yupas Mutter als sie erschrocken erkannte das das Yuzu Kurosaki war die da scheinbar quicklebendig vor ihr stand.

„Yuzu, versteck dich!" zischte Ichigo nun ruhiger.

„Awww... Ich glaube mein Baby will jetzt raus..." jammerte Akira voller Schmerz, allerdings so leise das keiner sie hören konnte.

„Sie sind Rukia... Sie sind die mit der das Drama 2001 angefangen hat!" erkannte Makoto. Vor ihrem inneren Auge spielte sich der Vorfall im Gefängnis wieder ab. Keigo hatte genau diese Worte gesagt. „Sie... sind Shinigami!"

„Awww... Großartig! Jetzt hast du es geschafft!" motzte Ichigo Rukia an.

Diese war sich keiner Schuld bewusst, bis sie erkannte das es Makoto war, die da im Wohnzimmer stand und mit dem Finger auf sie zeigte. „Oh nein! Die Fernsehtante!"

Makoto drehte sich daraufhin zu Orihime um. „Und... und sie sind doch so eine Art Hexe, oder nicht!"

„Also, Hexe ist so ein schlimmes Wort..." murmelte Orihime verlegen lächelnd.

„Wovon reden Sie hier eigentlich?" fragte Yupas Vater. „Wer sind sie?"

„HI, Ichika!" sagte Yupa wieder begeistert und lächelte verlegen. Ichika verschränkte selbstbewusst ihre Arme und nickte einfach.

„Das ist Ichika?" fragte Yupas Mutter. „Das ist das Mädchen in das unser Sohn..."

Yupa trat seiner Mutter auf den Fuß, so das sie inne hielt, damit sie ihn nicht blamiert. Mizuho platzte nun endgültig der Kragen und sie ergriff einen Gegenstand in ihrer anderen Jackentasche...

„DAS SIND SHINIGAMI! UND ZWAR ECHTE!" brüllte Mizuho wütend. „Halten Sie mich etwa für so doof wie meinen Bruder?!"

Was keiner Ahnte war das ebendieser nun draußen neben dem Fenster stand und deutlich hören konnte was im Inneren geschrien wurde.

„Woher wissen Sie... ich meine... was fällt dir eigentlich ein, so etwas zu behaupten?" schrie Ichigo.

Renji beugte sich zu Rukia. „Ich glaub... die ist noch verrückter als Ihr Bruder!"

„DAS NEHMEN SIE SOFORT ZURÜCK!" schrie Mizuho und zog den Gegenstand aus ihrer Tasche: Eine Pistole! „HÄNDE HOCH!"

Alle Anwesenden hoben sofort erschrocken die Hände... Außer Yupa der wütend mit dem Finger auf Mizuho zeigte. „HEY, WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN!"

„SCHAUZE!" schrie Mizuho wütend und stieß Yupa davon. „PFOTEN WEG ODER ES KNALLT!"

Wütend trieb Mizuho alle in den Wohnbereich wo sie mit erhobenen Händen alles vergaßen. Nur die immer noch bewusstlose Michiru blieb auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen. Akira war sich indes immer sicherer das das Wehen sein mussten. Denn langsam wurden die Schmerzen stärker. Schwer Atmend konnte sie sich kaum auf den Beinen halten während sie sich den Bauch hielt. Renji und Rukia hatten auch die Hände gehoben. Sie durften sich jetzt nicht verraten. Auch wenn sie sie einfach mit einem Kidou hätten wehren können. Ichika stampfte wütend vor Mizuho auf und drohte ihr.

„HEY, SIE..."

„KOMM MIR NICHT ZU NAH, SHINIGAMI-BRUT!" brüllte Mizuho und richtete die Waffe auf die bewusstlose Michiru. „ODER ICH KNALL DIE DA AB!"

„ICHIKA KOMM HER!" schrie Rukia. Sie wollte Michiru nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Ichika verstand worum es ging und lief zu ihrer Mutter. „Oh, Ogawa ist ja schwanger..."

„Ja! Von Ochi!" zischte Ichigo.

„VON OCHI!" schrie Rukia. „Deshalb schiebt der nur noch Putzdienste...!"

„Sie ist von Ochi-sensei Schwanger?" fragte Mizuho verwirrt. „Von eurer ehemaligen Lehrerin?"

„Nein! Von Ochi-senseis Bruder!" maulte Ichigo.

„Ist der nicht seit 30 Jahren Tod!" murmelte Mizuho bevor sie sich wieder fing. „Aww... Ich weiß was sie vorhaben! Sie wollen ein abgekartetes Spielchen mit mir spielen. ALSO... WARUM KONNTEN SICH VON DEM TAG AN AN DEM MEIN BRUDER STARB... PLÖTZLICH NIEMAND MEHR DARAN ERINNERN DAS SIE SHINIGAMI SIND!"

„Hey, das ist wahr... ich habe Sie doch... öffentlich im Fernsehen als Shinigami geoutet..." erinnerte sich Makoto erschrocken.

„Ja... Darüber sprechen wir noch! SIE HABEN MEIN LEBEN ZERSTÖRT! UND DAS MEINER FAMILIE UND MEINER FREUNDE..." schrie Ichigo wütend. „ALS ICH KEIGO AN DEM ABEND ALS ER STARB TRAFF WAR ER EIN WRACK!"

„Sie waren bei Ihm?" fragte Makoto erschrocken. Jetzt begriff sie es. „SIE WAREN ES!"

Ichigo war erschrocken. Jetzt hatte er sich selbst verraten. „Was? Ich..."

Makoto hatte die bewaffnete Mizuho nun völlig ausgeblendet und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Ichigo. „WAS IST PASSIERT?"

„Es... Es war ein Unfall! Ich schwöre!" jammerte Ichigo.

Mizuho war jetzt auch hellhörig. Wütend zielte sie jetzt mit der Waffe in Richtung der beiden Jungs. „Was ist? Hat mein Bruder sie wieder so auf die Palme gebracht das sie der Sache diesmal ein Ende setzen wollten?"

„Nein..." jammerte Ichigo. „Ich... schwöre... ich wollte das nicht!"

Die anderen Anwesenden sahen Ichigo geschockt an. Dieser Stand kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Akira konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, sie war sich inzwischen Sicher das das Wehen sein mussten. Ichigo rannten Tränen das Gesicht hinunter. Die ganzen Erinnerungen kamen wieder hoch. Die anderen, die an dem Abend auch in Keigos Wohnung waren, sahen ihn auch fragend an. Den Ichigo war der einzige richtige Zeuge. Wie es geschehen war, wusste keiner außer Ichigo. Das war auch der Grund warum sich die Gerüchte bis heute in der Soul Society hielten. Ichigo schluchzte, er war wie gelähmt.

„Kurosaki..." fuhr Makoto fort. „Hören Sie mal, sie haben gerade gestanden das sie an dem Abend bei ihm waren. Sie haben ihn nicht ins Gesicht geschlagen. Der Gerichtsmediziner sagt es war eine Person die kleiner war als er. Ich glaube es war Arisawa, die ihm eine geknallt hat. Stimmst, oder hab ich recht?" Tatsuki nickte beschämt und senkte den Kopf um ihr Gesicht zu verbergen. „Was ist passiert?"

Ichigo senkte den Kopf und gestand alles...

„In der Soul Society... der Welt in der die Shinigami leben, da... da dachten Sie das Keigo uns damals bei Ihnen verraten hatte. Das war auch der Grund weshalb die Soul Society ihn damals nicht mit uns mitkommen ließ obwohl ich das beantragt hatte. Mein Sohn hier, er glaubte als einziger nicht an Keigos Schuld, weil er dachte das er uns sein Freund Yupa schuld sind. Also ist er zusammen mit Ichika... zu Keigo ins Gefängnis und hat seine Erinnerungen an den Tag auf Band aufgenommen. Dabei... hatte er seinen Anfall..."

„Oh mein Gott! Das Interview!" jetzt erinnerte sich auch Yupas Mutter an den Vorfall. Sie saß damals vor dem Fernseher und hat es Live gesehen. „Ihr Sohn und dieses Mädchen da haben versucht ihn Live im Fernsehen in Stücke zu reißen. Und da war noch ein dritter... so ein Ochi!"

„Ja, Kaneda Ochi! Ein Shinigami von der 12. Kompanie! Er ist der Vater von Ogawas Kind!"

„WAS? DIESE FRAU IST VON EINEM SHINIGAMI SCHWANGER!" schrie Makoto begeistert. „Das ist Super-Material!"

Ichigo indes war weiter am gestehen...

„...Über das Band... haben wir dann herausgefunden das er Unschuldig ist und sind zu ihm um nach ihm zu sehen. Zuerst wollte er uns nicht sehen, aber dann haben wir doch noch ein bisschen geredet. Als er dann alleine in der Küche war..." Ichigo rang um Fassung. „Ich... ich hatte einen Bericht aus der Soul Society fallen gelassen, in dem Keigo die volle Schuld für unsere Enttarnung bekam. Keigo hatte ihn gefunden und bekam Panik. Er hat versucht zu fliehen..."

„Und als er sich Aufgeregt hat, hat Arisawa ihm eine geklebt und eine andere Person hat ihn mit Gewalt versucht Festzuhalten. Soll ich ihnen das Tatsächlich glauben? Also,... was ist wirklich passiert? Wollten Sie ihn bestrafen?" fragte Makoto langsam wütender.

„NEIN!" schrie Tatsuki, die jetzt auch anfing zu heulen. „Nein, ich wollte doch nur das er sich beruhigt. Ich gebe ja offen zu das es ein Fehler war ihn gleich zu Schlagen aber ich ertrage es nun mal nicht wenn die Situation außer Kontrolle gerät..."

„Klingt als hätten sie ein Mangelndes Selbstwertgefühl?!" erkannte Makoto. Tatsuki erinnerte sich erschrocken an die Aussage ihres Therapeuten und fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „ALSO HABEN SIE IHN WIRKLICH GESCHLAGEN! WAS IST DANACH GESCHEHEN?"

Tatsuki fing an zu schluchzen. „Ich... Ich dachte er ist danach Still. Wie sonst auch immer! Aber... dann hat er Zurückgeschlagen und ist endgültig ausgerastet. Er hat uns mit dem Feuerlöscher besprüht und ist abgehauen..."

„Ich wollte ihn aufhalten um die Sache klarzustellen. Doch er ließ sich nicht beruhigen. Da... dann ist er... auf die Straße gerannt... und da... erfasste ihn der Lieferwagen." jammerte Ichigo. „Und da war er... auch schon tot..."

„Was haben Sie mit der Seele von dem Armen Kerl gemacht?" fragte nun Yupas Vater geschockt.

„Gar nichts... ich schwöre! Er hat sich selbst gekonzot! Seine Seele ist von selbst in die Soul Society übergegangen und wir haben ihn suchen lassen... Und vor etwa 10 Minuten, erklärt mir mein Sohn dann plötzlich,.. das Keigo wohl angeblich... in der Shinigami-Akademie ist!"

„Es gibt eine Shinigami-Akademie? Zu so was wird man also auch noch ausgebildet?" fragte Makoto verwundert.

„Das würde die Aussage meines Sohnes erklären!" murmelte Yupas Mutter.

„Ja, aber das ist noch nicht alles!" jammerte Renji.

Rukia sah Ichigo besorgt an: „Ichigo... ich muss dir leider sagen das Keigo..."

Ein Schuss aus der Waffe unterbrach die Beicht-Runde. Mizuho war wütend das sie auf einmal außen vor gelassen wurde und beschloss sich mit der Waffe Gehör zu verschaffen. Die laute Knall lies alle auf die Knie gehen. Yupas Mutter warf sich schützend vor ihren Sohn. Ebenso wie Rukia und Renji vor Ichika. Die Kugel traf ein an der Wand hängendes Bild und brachte das Glas zum bersten. Scherben regneten auf die am Boden hockenden Geiseln herab während wild geschrien wurde.

Im Haus gegenüber, wo die neugierige Nachbarin seit Tagen die Klinik beobachtet hatte, wurde diese gerade von ihrer wütenden Tochter dafür gerügt. Doch als sie den Schuss hörten, war die Tochter plötzlich gar nicht mehr so wütend auf ihre sich peinlich verhaltende Mutter. Besorgt riefen sie die Polizei...

„AGGHHH... NICHT SCHIESSEN!" schrie Akira als plötzlich noch eine Wehe kam. Überraschend kurz nach der letzten.

„RUHE! SOLL ICH DEN MIST ETWA GLAUBEN... Mein Bruder soll ein Shinigami sein? Das ist das mit Abstand lächerlichste was ich je gehört habe!"

„Wieso?" fragte Ichika bevor Rukia ihr erschrocken den Mund zuhielt.

Was keiner Ahnte war das Keigo nun genau hinhörte, wie seine Schwester über ihn herzog...

„Wieso? Willst du das wirklich wissen?" fragte Mizuho wütend. „Mein Bruder konnte schon zu Lebzeiten nichts zu Stande bringen. Warum sollte er nach seinem Tod auch noch was taugen!"

Als Keigo das hörte, stieg in ihm die Wut...

„Hörst du das? Sie weint nicht einmal um dich..." grölte die Stimme.

„...mein Bruder war eine Niete! Eine nervtötende Plage! Ein Chauvinist! Und... er war ein mieser Schauspieler..." fuhr Mizuho fort. Als ihr Bruder die Beleidigungen hörte verkrampfte sich seine Hand so sehr, das er mit seinen Nägeln tiefe Kratzer in der Holztäfelung der Außenwand hinterließ. „...und jetzt soll er zu so was wie ihnen werden. Sie sind ja so viel ich weiß ja auch kein richtiger Shinigami. Oder?"

„Na ja... Ich bin eigentlich ein Mensch. Aber ich habe Shinigami-Kräfte, weil mein Vater einer ist... ABER DAS GEHT SIE GAR NICHTS AN. SOBALD DIE BULLEN HIER SIND, GEHT ES IHNEN AN DEN KRAGEN!" schrie Ichigo zurück.

„BLEIBEN SIE ALLE WO SIE SIND!" rief Mizuho und zog ein Smartphone aus ihrer anderen Jackentasche. „Ich habe euer kleines Geständnis gerade aufgezeichnet! Ein Schritt näher und ich schicke die Aufnahme sofort in die Redaktion von TV JPN! Und spätestens in ein paar Minuten, ist es auf allen Fernsehern des Landes zu sehen. Und dann wird jeder wissen, das sie Keigo damals umgebracht haben."

„TV JPN!" rief Makoto beleidigt. Das war ihr Konkurrenzsender. „Das ist unfair. DAS IST MEINE STORY!"

„Das ist niemandem Story! Eigentlich dürften Sie das alles gar nicht wissen!" rief Ichigo. „Und zum letzten mal... WIR... HABEN... IHN... NICHT... UMGEBRACHT!"

„Ist schon schlimm genug das der Hollow, der Keigo eingenommen hat, ihm das einredet!" jammerte Yuzu und fing an zu heulen.

„WAS?" schrien alle, die es noch nicht wussten.

„Doch! Keigo ist gerade in der Seretei Amok gelaufen. Ich habe gerade gegen ihn gekämpft! Ein Hollow hat ihn in seiner Gewalt und nutzt seine Wut auf dich um ihn zu kontrollieren... er ist auf dem Weg hierher..." jammerte Yuzu.

„ALSO JETZT WIRD ES MIR ZU DOOF!" schrie Mizuho. „Erst nehmen Sie Okkulten Wesen mir mein Kind weg. Dann behaupten Sie mein blöder toter Bruder würde ein Seelen-Fänger werden, dann soll er von einem was auch immer besessen sein und das er hierher kommt. PAH! Also bitte, wenn er kommt... Dann soll er ruhig kommen! Und dann kann er mich mal an meinem..."

„WAS KANN ICH DICH MAL?!"

Die neue Stimme ließ Mizuho aufschrecken. Und die anderen auch. Alle drehten sich um und sahen Keigo in der Tür stehen. In voller Shinigami-Montur...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Mizuho war von dem Anblick ihres Bruders so geschockt, das sie die Pistole fallen lies. Akira schrie laut auf und wurde fast ohnmächtig, als sie den Toten Vater ihres Kindes, das drauf und dran war gleich aus ihr herauszukommen, sah und sank wieder auf die Knie. Die nächste Wehe war so stark das sie eigentlich hätte schreien müssen, doch sie war so geschockt das sie sogar das vergaß. Auch die anderen hätten eigentlich gerne geschrien, doch jeder war entweder zu geschockt oder zu überrascht um auch nur einen Piepser von sich zu geben. So übersahen sie alle das Keigo aus irgendeinem Grund auch für die Besucher und für Mizuho sichtbar war. Orihime war die einzige die irgendwelche Worte fand und sich verwirrt an Yuzu wandte.

„Er sieht gar nicht aus wie ein Hollow!" flüsterte sie verwirrt.

Yuzu war es auch. Keiner konnte den Hollow spüren! Es war als sei es wirklich nur Keigo, der da überraschend aufgetaucht war und da in der Tür stand. Und er trug eine Shinigami-Kluft. Mizuho war so geschockt das sie sich weder rühren konnte noch etwas sagen. Eigentlich der Perfekte Moment sie zu überwältigen. Keigo sah sie teilnahmslos an und musterte sie. Schließlich traf er hier nun 'das erste mal' auf seine Schwester.

„B... Br... Bruder?!" stotterte Mizuho.

„Schwester!" antwortete Keigo mit einem leicht gelangweilten Ton und trat ein paar Schritte näher. „Wie lange ist es her?"

Mizuho fing an zu winseln. So geschockt war sie. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Ihr Bruder sah aus wie eine Figur aus einem Fantasyfilm, aber in den Augen der anderen sah er toll aus. Als Shinigami machte Keigo eine tolle Figur. Hätte Ichigo es früher für absolut lächerlich gefunden, so war er jetzt anderer Meinung. Er hatte wieder Fleisch auf den Knochen, sah ausgeschlafen und gesund aus. Das letzte mal als Ichigo so geschockt war, war als er damals herausfand das sein Vater ein Shinigami war. Mizuho rang um Worte.

„E... Ehm... Ich... 11 Jahre!"

„Lange Zeit, nicht wahr!" murmelte Keigo und ging an ihr vorbei um sich ihre auf dem Boden kauernden Geiseln anzusehen.

„Es lebt!" winselte Mizuho entsetzt. Keigo beachtete sie gar nicht.

„Asano-kun?" Makoto erhob sich vorsichtig und sah Keigo ungläubig an. „Bist du das wirklich?"

„Sie kann ihn sehen!" erkannte Renji erschrocken.

„Das ist gar nicht gut!"

„Wieso... sehen... Ich sehe ihn doch auch!" murmelte Yupas Mutter verwirrt. „Oh, nein... Geister sehen können ist ja ansteckend..."

Das war eine große Überraschung für alle. Entweder Keigo war in der Lage sich für Lebende Menschen, ohne spirituelle Kräfte sichtbar zu machen. Oder die anwesenden mussten alle genug Reiatsu abbekommen haben, das sie nun in der Lage waren Shinigami sehen zu können. Eine Tatsache die sie eigentlich gar nicht brauchen konnten. Schließlich durften weder Yupas Eltern, noch Makoto etwas wissen. Die einzige die ihre Ruhe hatte war Michiru, die immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Stuhl saß.

„Das ist... Ein Wunder!" sagte Makoto verblüfft. „Aber... wenn du hier bist... wessen Asche liegt dann in deinem Grab? Moment mal... du bist wirklich... zu einem von Ihnen geworden?" Makoto zeigte dabei auf Ichigo. Keigo sah teilnahmslos zu ihm hinab und gab so eine Art nicken von sich. „Das... Ist ja fantastisch! Asano, gib mir ein Interview! Bitte! Ich will alles wissen!" flehte Makoto. „Zunächst einmal... Wieso kann ich dich sehen?"

„Sie müssen tot sein!" murmelte Keigo gelangweilt und wandte sich von der erschrockenen Makoto ab, die kurz davor war selbst ohnmächtig zu werden. Als er sich wieder an Mizuho wandte, suchte diese verzweifelt nach der Pistole die sie hatte fallen lassen. Zur Überraschung aller, hielt Keigo sie in seiner rechten Hand. Er hatte sie so schnell aufgehoben, das es keiner Mitbekommen hatte. „Was ist das für ein Ding? Ist das eine Waffe?"

Mizuho schrie und erhob nun selbst die Hände um sich zu ergeben. „AGGHH... BITTE! Es tut mir leid! Okay. Aber als ich diese Komische Kamera fand als ich deine Sachen weggeworfen habe und da die komischen Fotos fand..."

„Meine eigene 'Schwester' oder wer auch immer Sie sind, wirf meine Sachen weg? Wer sind Sie das sie so etwas boshaftes tun?"

„Ich... ich... Okay. Okay, ich gestehe! Ich wars! ICH HABE SIE DAMALS AN DIE PRESSE VERRATEN! SIE ALLE!" schrie sie und wies auf die Kurosakis.

„WAS?" riefen alle wie aus einem Mund und sahen Mizuho erschrocken an.

„Ich... Als ich ihn damals rausgeworfen habe habe ich seine Sachen durchwühlt. Dabei fand ich so eine komische Kamera und eigenartiges Material. Keine Ahnung wo er das herhatte, oder was er damit wollte. Er hatte so eine Art Tagebuch über ihre Verrückte Tätigkeit geführt. Da erinnerte ich mich an unsere Gäste die er mal neulich spät Abends an geschleppt hatte..."

„Des... Deshalb konnte man ein Foto von Kazui in Shinigami-Form machen. Das war eine Kamera aus der Soul Society." erkannte Rukia. „Die musste entweder Madarame oder Ayasegawa gehört haben. Sie müssen sie bei Keigo liegen gelassen haben!"

„Das war auf gar keinen Fall seine Kamera! Die wäre ihm doch schon tausend mal geklaut worden. Aber ich behielt sie und die komischen Fotos von diesen Monstern und den Typen in den Schwarzen Kimonos. Vor etwa einem Jahr, habe ich dann herausgefunden das der mich beim Jugendamt angeschwärzt hat" erklärte Mizuho immer wütender. Keigo, der sich an nichts erinnerte, stand mit verschränkten Armen zwischen ihr und den anderen und sah sie gelangweilt an. „Ich war so wütend... und da beschloss ich diesem Idioten eins Auszuwischen. Schlimm genug das seine Stimme überall im Fernsehen, im Radio und sonst wo war... Aber ich wusste, sein Wunder Punkt... wart ihr."

Als Mizuho auf Ichigo zeigte war dieser überrascht. „Wir?"

„Ja! Ihr!" rief sie wütend. „Ich weiß nicht wieso... Aber dadurch das ihr ihn verhext habt und er euch dadurch hörig war..."

„WIR HABEN IHN NICHT VERHEXT!" schrie Ichigo wütend. „Und wir haben ihn auch nicht hörig gemacht... Es ist kompliziert..."

„RUHE!" schrie Mizuho zurück. „Jedenfalls hat mich immer gewundert, wieso er ausgerechnet euch hinterherrennt wie ein reuiger Hund, obwohl ihr ihn sogar noch mehr verprügelt habt als so mancher Schläger..."

„Das ist nicht wahr!" jammerte Ichigo beleidigt. „Keigo, glaub der kein Wort. Deine Schwester hat nicht alle Tassen im Schrank!"

„Genau!" mischte sich nun auch Orihime ein und erhob sich vorsichtig vom Boden „Asano-kun... du weißt nicht mehr was war. Ich gebe zu es war kompliziert über die letzten Jahre. Und Tatsuki hätte dich an dem Abend nicht schlagen dürfen..."

„HEY! Ich glaube nicht das wir jetzt davon anfangen sollten!" rief Tatsuki beschämt.

„Ja! Keigo, bitte... glaub uns." flehte Ichigo und erhob sich nun auch.

Keigo sah Ichigo ungläubig an. Er war sich sicher was Sache war. Das glaubte er. Ein merkwürdiges Reiatsu drang aus Keigos inneren. Ein Reiatsu das die anwesenden auch spüren konnten. Es war als wäre die Temperatur in dem Raum plötzlich um 10 Grad gefallen...

„Du! Menschenfrau, die behauptet meine Schwester zu sein, erzähle weiter!"

Mizuho war immer wütender. „...Ich fing an nachzuforschen! Und da fand ich heraus das du dieses gruselige, okkulte Familiengeheimnis dieser Leute da kanntest. Mir war klar das die dich verhext haben mussten, das du es nicht weitertratschst aber ich wusste auch das du da so tief drinsteckst, das wäre ein super Skandal. Also nahm ich diese Kamera, machte genug Fotos von denen da und habe mir einen geeigneten Empfänger gesucht. Diese blöde Moderatorin da war perfekt. Wahrscheinlich so eine der du verliebt hinterher gerannt bist. Und das du bei einem Fernsehsender unter Vertrag standest war umso besser. Also hab ich es an deinen blöden Sender geschickt. Deine Angebetete sollte denken du würdest ihr imponieren wollen und du hättest einen Mega-Skandal an der Backe: Der Freund eines Todesengels zu sein!"

„Also... Sind Sie an all dem Chaos schuld!" rief Yupa wütend. „SIE SIND SCHULD DARAN DAS DIE KUROSAKIS FLIEHEN MUSSTEN. SIE SIND SCHULD DARAN DAS ALLE IN DER SCHULE MICH FÜR EINEN FREAK GEHALTEN HABEN. UNS SIE SIND SCHULD DARAN DAS MICH MEINE ELTERN IN DIE KLAPSMÜHLE STECKEN WOLLTEN!... Das erkläre ich euch später..."

Yupas Eltern erinnerten sich plötzlich immer besser und erkannten geschockt, das sie ihrem Sohn gegenüber wirklich sehr unfair waren. In den Kurosakis stieg nun langsam auch die Wut. Die wahre Schuldige... Die Schuld an ihrer Flucht, an Yuzus Tod, an Keigos Tod und so viel Kummer und Schmerz... Es war Mizuho Asano!

„Fahr zur Hölle!" stöhnte es aus Ichigo heraus, während er sich vor lauter schock nicht bewegen konnte.

„Kommen Sie mir nicht zu nahe... Ich weiß was hier vorgeht!" Mizuho, war sehr von sich überzeugt zu wissen was hier vorging. „Das... ist irgendeine Shinigami-Scheiße. Sie haben mich verhext. Das ist gar nicht mein Bruder. Sondern irgendeine Erscheinung die sie mir in mein Gehirn eingeimpft haben..."

Ichigo wünschte sich ehrlich gesagt das es so wäre. Denn es war zwar toll, Keigo wieder zu sehen, jedoch war im Moment alles zu viel. Ogawa, Akira, die Taramasakis, Makoto und Mizuho war jeder ein Problem für sich. So viele Probleme, da wusste er nicht welches er zuerst angehen sollte. Ein Grund weshalb er so gelähmt war. Obwohl von allen Seiten nun ein riesiger Druck herrschte.

„Ich... ehm... Keigo... du bist es wirklich?! Nicht wahr?" winselte Ichigo und sah sich den Shinigami-Keigo an.

„Du siehst toll aus!" sagte Orihime schwärmend.

„Hey, Leute ihr solltet wissen das wir es hier mit einem Hollow zu tun haben!" intervenierte Rukia und stand nun auch auf. „Er ist..."

„Aber Abarai-taichou! Welcher Hollow?!" fragte Keigo schon leicht unheimlich.

Tatsächlich... keiner konnte einen Hollow spüren. Weder bei Keigo, noch irgendwo in der Nähe. Besonders die Abarais und Yuzu waren verwirrt. Die Taramasakis, waren drauf und dran zu fliehen, während Makoto ihr Smartphone zückte um die Sache zu filmen...

„Aber... aber... ich habe doch vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde gegen jemanden gekämpft." sagte Yuzu verwirrt.

„Du hasst was gemacht?" fragte Ichigo erschrocken. „Keigo... ich... du erinnerst dich nicht an mich... aber..."

Keigo hob die Hand um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Zu Ihnen komme ich gleich..." Keigo ging ein paar Schritte auf Yuzu zu. Die Waffe von Mizuho immer noch in seiner Hand. Mizuho selbst immer noch wie gelähmt. „Kurosaki-san, gestatten Sie mir eine Frage! Dieser Gigai, den Sie da tragen... War der teuer?"

Yuzu war von dieser Frage sehr überrascht. Eigentlich wollte sie diesen Gigai erst benutzen, wenn sie Ichigo zum Geburtstag besuchen wollte und wollte ihn damit überraschen. Sie hatte ein bisschen mit Mayuri Kurotsotchi geflirtet und dafür Rabatt auf den Gigai bekommen...

„Nun ja... also... Er war im Sonderangebot!" sagte Yuzu verschmitzt und wurde rot im Gesicht.

„Wirklich... haben Sie mit dem Typen aus der Entwicklungsabteilung geschlafen oder mussten Sie ihn nur küssen?"

„Wie bitte?" Yuzu war geschockt. Besonders als Keigo plötzlich mit der Waffe auf sie zielte und schoss...

Auf der Straße löste der zweite Schuss eine Panik unter den Anwesenden Schaulustigen aus...

Ein lauter Knall hallte durch das Zimmer. Alle schrien. Die meisten gingen zu Boden. Yuzu hatte sich instinktiv die Augen zugehalten und ebenfalls geschrien. Sie war zwar schon tot, wusste aber nicht was die Kugel bei ihr anrichten würde. Sie spürte wie die Kugel sie in die Brust traf und hörte irgendetwas zerbrechen...

Die Kugel durchdrang Yuzu und bohrte sich in die Wand hinter ihr. Als das Geschrei aufhörte öffnete Yuzu ihre Augen und sah direkt in Keigos Augen, der sie eiskalt ansah während er die Waffe senkte.

„Primitiver Krachmacher!" maulte Keigo über die Pistole und warf diese Yupa in die Hände. „Hier kleiner, schenk ich dir!"

„Und was soll ich damit?" fragte Yupa bevor seine Mutter ihm kreischend die Waffe aus der Hand riss und wegwarf...

„KEIGO! WAS SOLLTE DAS DENN?" schrie jetzt Yuzu. „Du hättest jemanden verletzen können!"

Erst jetzt merkte Yuzu das sie alle anstarrten.

„Ehmm... Yuzu... ich befürchte, dieser Gigai war ein Ausschussprodukt..." jammerte Rukia und wies auf das große Loch, das nun in Yuzus Brust klaffte. Es war groß genug um eine Hand durchzustecken.

„AGGHHH... Ich habe ja ein riesiges Loch in meinem Gigai. KEIGO! SIEH NUR WAS DU GEMACHT HAST! Ich sehe ja aus wie ein Hollow..."

„Tja... Ein kleiner Denkzettel für ihren Versuch mich mit Alkohol zu vergiften. Ich habe Sie durchschaut. Ihre kleine Dinnerparty war nur ein Vorwand um mich in ihre Fänge zu locken." rief Keigo drohend während er die Trainingskatana aus der Akademie zückte und Yuzu damit bedrohte.

Yupas Eltern packten ihren Sohn und wollten mit ihm wegrennen. Doch Keigo packte sie mit einem Kidou und machte alle anwesenden Bewegungsunfähig...

Sofort fingen alle wieder an zu schreien... Keigo war wohl viel mächtiger als sie anfangs glaubten. So war er stark genug um einen Kidou einzusetzen der sogar die erfahrenen Shinigami Kampfunfähig machte.

„AGGHH... KEIGO, WAS TUST DU DA?" schrie Ichigo entsetzt als er merkte das er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„ASANO-KUN..." schrie Orihime hinterher.

„Kommen Sie mir nicht mir Asano-kun!" schimpfte Keigo wütend und bedrohte nun sie mit dem Schwert. „Wenn einer von ihnen auch nur versucht mich anzugreifen... leg ich Sie alle um..."

Ein Streifenwagen raste unterdessen die Straße hinunter. Die verängstigen Nachbarn, die die Schüsse gehört hatten, versammelten sich langsam vor dem Haus der Kurosakis...

„Hat es Ihnen Freude gemacht mich Tod zu quälen?" fragte Keigo mit einem irren Blick als er Ichigo direkt in die Augen sah.

„WAS?! ICH..." Ichigo war entsetzt. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl das diese Person, vielleicht doch nicht Keigo war. Auch wenn sie genau so aussah wie Keigo. „Aber... Keigo, was ist in dich gefahren?"

„ICHIGO! ICH SAGTE DOCH ER IST EIN HOLLOW!" schrie Rukia während sie sich versuchte aus dem Bann zu befreien. Doch Keigos Kidou war stärker als gedacht.

„AGGHHH... ICH WILL HIER RAUS! HILLLFEEEEE!" schrie Yupas Mutter so laut, das die Polizisten vor dem Haus es hören konnten.

„Hey, das ist die Nachbarin!" rief eine Frau.

„In dem Haus geschieht etwas furchtbares!" rief ein anderer Mann.

Für die angerückte Polizei, bestand kein Zweifel mehr.

„HIER SPRICHT DIE POLIZEI! DAS HAUS IST UMSTELLT! KOMMEN SIE LANGSAM UND MIT ERHOBENEN HÄNDEN RAUS!" sprach einer der Polizisten in ein Megafon.

„DIE BULLEN!" rief Tatsuki erschrocken. Das Blaulicht blitzte durch die Fenster hinein.

„OH, DEM HERRN SEI DANK!" rief Makoto, die sich neben Akira noch bewegen konnte, weil Keigo die beiden Frauen verschont hatte. „Siehst du Keigo, diese Leute werden ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen..."

„Ich will nicht das diese Leute bestraft werden." sagte Keigo wobei er sie gelangweilt ansah. „Wenn Sie, wie auch immer ihr Name ist, die Biografie von dem Kerl gelesen hätten, dann wüsten Sie das es mir um etwas ganz anderes geht..."

„Welche Biografie?" fragte Ichigo erschrocken.

Keigo drehte sich zu Ichigo um und zog ein Buch unter seiner Kleidung hervor. „Ihre nicht Autorisierte Autobiografie mit dem Titel: 'Wagt es nicht ein Buch über mich zu schreiben!' Ziemlich blöder Titel!"

Ichigo war entsetzt als er das Buch, mit besagtem Titel und mit einem etwa 10 Jahre alten Foto von ihm auf dem Deckel sah. Sein Name thronte über dem Titel und er zeigte auf dem Foto mit dem Finger auf den Betrachter.

„ICH FASSE ES NICHT! Die haben es gewagt ein Buch über mich zu schreiben!" schimpfte Ichigo.

„Darf ich es lesen?" fragte Makoto. Das sie eigentlich auch eine Geisel war hatte sie vor lauter Schreck völlig vergessen. Keigo warf ihr daraufhin kommentarlos das Buch in die Hände...

Akira hatte sich währenddessen heimlich weggeschlichen und wollte durch die Klinik aus dem Haus fliehen...

Vor dem Haus versuchten die Polizisten die Schaulustigen zu verjagen. Es war mehr als sicher das in dem Haus gerade geschossen wurde. Und das sich wohl Geiseln in dem Haus befinden mussten. Ein Übertragungswagen des Fernsehsenders Tokio-Eins hielt vor der Absperrung. Makoto hatte sie mit einer 'Notfall-SMS', die sich sich kurz bevor sie das Haus betrat vorbereitet hatte, verständigt und nun wollten sie das Geschehen Live übertragen...

Die eintreffenden Reporter erkannten sofort das Auto ihrer Kollegin vor der Klinik und waren sich sicher das Makoto unter den Geiseln war...

„Wir berichten Live aus Karakura... wo sich in der kleinen Klinik hinter uns, ein schreckliches Geiseldrama abspielt...!"

Im Haus war die Situation immer noch verfahren.

„KEIGO! BITTE! Komm zu dir!" schrie Ichigo. „Was ist in dich gefahren? Warum führst du dich so auf?"

„ICH... Bin... jetzt nicht mehr so klein und schwach... wie Sie mich in Erinnerung haben." Keigos Augen fingen an rot zu leuchten. „ICH... WERDE... SIE ALLE TÖTEN..."

Eine Welle aus Energie schoss aus Keigo während der Hollow in ihm wieder die volle Kontrolle über ihn übernahm. Akira, die es fast bis zum Ausgang geschafft hatte wurde zu Boden geworfen als sie die Welle traf. Sämtliche Fensterscheiben in einem Umkreis von fast einem halben Kilometer gingen zu Bruch... Einer der Streifenwagen, vor dem Haus wurde von den Rädern gehoben und ging in Flammen auf als er auf einem anderen landete. Scherben und zerbrochene Dachziegel regneten auf die fliehenden Menschen hinab. Das Kamerateam verlor die Verbindung zum Sender...

Ichigo ging zu Boden, als sich die Zimmerdecke löste und ihn und seine Familie begrub. Yupas Eltern und Makoto wurden von Keigo mit einem weiteren Kidou gepackt und in die Besenkammer im Flur geschleudert, deren Tür zuknallte und von einem umfallenden Regal blockiert wurde. Yupa indes gelang es, sich irgendwie aus dem Kidou-Bann zu befreien und hastete auf Keigo zu...

„NEIN! ASANO-SAN... BITTE! DAS SIND NICHT SIE!" jammerte Yupa, während er vor Keigo stand, der sich wieder in einen Hollow verwandelte, und den kleinen Jungen am Hemd packte und von den Füßen hob, wobei sein selbst gebasteltes Shihakushou zu Boden fiel.

„BIST DU EIN SHINIGAMI?" grölte plötzlich die Hollow-Stimme aus Keigos Mund.

Jeder war sich sicher, das dies nicht Keigo gesagt hatte.

Yupa schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und lächelte unschuldig: „Ehm, nein! Aber ich gebe offen zu, ich wäre gerne einer!"

Keigo lies den Jungen wieder auf den Boden plumpsen und drehte sich desinteressiert weg. „Du bist nicht was ich suche!"

„YUPA, RENN UM DEIN LEBEN!" schrie sein Vater aus dem inneren der Besenkammer. Keigo ging indessen auf den am Boden liegenden Ichigo zu...

Dieser versuchte sich mit aller macht aus dem Kidou-Bann zu befreien und sich zu verwandeln. Doch Keigos Kidou schien noch mächtiger zu sein als er dachte. Das merkten auch die anderen. Als Keigo Ichigo erreichte, hob er diesen vom Boden auf und sah ihn böse an. Ichigo war so entsetzt von dem Anblick des Hollow-Arrancar-Keigos, der scheinbar jede Form von Gefühlen und Emotionen verloren hatte. Mizuho gelang es irgendwie sich ein paar Zentimeter zu bewegen, doch Keigo benutzte seine andere Hand für einen anderen Kidou, mit dem er seine Schwester packte und durch das Küchenfenster, welches als einziges noch heil war, hindurch schleuderte und sie gegen einen Baum schmetterte. Die schwer Verletzte Mizuho wurde sofort bewusstlos.

Das einzige was Keigo zum Hollow sein noch fehlte war das große Loch in der Brust...

„KEIGO! JETZT... KRIEG DICH MAL WIEDER EIN!" schrie Ichigo als er begriff das Mizuho gerade durch das Fenster geflogen war. "ICH WEISS DAS SIE BÖSE IST, ABER..."

„DU... Bist der Grund für all mein Leid!" grölte die Stimme. „Für all den Schmerz... VON DEM TAG AN... ALS DU MICH IN DIESE SEELE HIER GEPACKT HAST..."

„WAS? Was redest du da? Wann habe ich dich in wessen Seele gepackt? Keigo... DU BIST NICHT KEIGO!" Ichigo begriff geschockt das ihr Keigo wohl wirklich nicht mehr da war. „BITTE... ICH WILL NICHT GEGEN DICH KÄMPFEN..."

„Du kapierst es nicht!" zischte der Hollow und fing an böse zu grinsen. „Du warst es doch der mich erst erschaffen hat..."

„Warum? Wieso glaubst du das?" Ichigo war jetzt mehr verwirrt als geschockt.

Keigo hob ihn näher an sein Gesicht. „Schau mir in die Augen! Sehe tief hinein und sehe was ich gesehen habe... von dem Tag an als in diesen Körper kam bis heute..."

Ichigo hatte plötzlich das Gefühl in Keigos Auge hineinzufliegen... Völlige Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Alles verschwand während er in das Auge flog und er das Gefühl hatte schwerelos zu sein...

Im Wartezimmer der Klinik versuchte Akira immer noch zu fliehen. Doch die Wehen waren inzwischen so stark und folgten so schnell aufeinander das es ihr unmöglich war auch nur aufzustehen. Mühsam tastete sie sich über den von Scherben und zerbröckeltem Putz übersäten Boden. Vor Schmerzen krümmend schrie sie lautstark als sie merkte das nun auch noch die Fruchtblase geplatzt war...

 **Bitte um Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Es war als wäre Ichigo plötzlich wieder in Shinigami Form. Den er trug wieder ein Shihakushou. Und er war auch nicht mehr in seinem Wohnzimmer. Er war plötzlich auf der Straße und rannte auf den am Boden liegenden Keigo zu, der gerade von den Bitto angegriffen wurde. Wie er im Sterben lag und dann von Ichigo zu Urahara gebracht wurde, wo Hanataro ihn versorgte...

„Dein kleiner Freund... allein gelassen irrte er durch die Stadt, auf der suche nach einem Freund... und wurde fast getötet... Wer hätte gedacht das du die Nervensäge doch noch retten wolltest." sagte der Hollow herablassend.

„Aber ich konnte doch nicht zulassen das Keigo..." begann Ichigo, doch der Hollow drückte ihm wieder den Hals zu.

„RUHE! Als dann ein Teil deiner Spirituellen Kräfte dazu benutzt wurde, ihm das Leben zu retten... wusstest du da auch, das dein Innerer Hollow auch etwas abgestrahlt hat..."

„WAS? ABER..." schrie Ichigo, doch der Hollow drückte weiter seinen Hals zu. Ichigos Innerer Hollow war ein Teil von ihm, doch wenn er wirklich damals, als sie ihn retten wollten versehentlich ein Stück des Hollows... Ichigo wollte es sich gar nicht vorstellen.

„SO WURDE ICH GEBOREN!" heulte der Hollow. „Ich war so klein. Versteckt in dieser Seele, ohne mich jemals ausbreiten zu können, oder seine Seele zu übernehmen. Du hasst es nie kapiert. Das dein kleiner Freund dich damals sehen konnte war nicht weil seine Seele ausgesaugt wurde... Er hatte bereits genug eigene Spirituelle Kräfte und konnte euch deshalb sehen. Er erinnerte sich lange nicht daran, nachdem ihr seine Erinnerungen gelöscht habt. Auch ich nicht. Den ich war gerade erst geboren..."

Ichigo schien aus dem Auge hinauszufliegen, nur um kurz darauf wieder hineinzufallen. Es war der Moment als er begriff, das er selbst, sein eigener innerer Hollow, in Keigos Körper einen Abkömling gepflanzt hatte.

„...All die Jahre in denen ich in diesem Körper gefangen war. In denen ich niemals frei sein, oder stärker werden konnte..." jammerte der Hollow nun. „...die Seele deines Freundes hat mich all die Jahre unterdrückt. Er ist stark und ich wollte es auch werden... doch niemals konnte ich auch nur ansatzweise mich mit ihm verbinden oder die Macht ergreifen. Auch wenn ich größer wurde.. All die Jahre musste ich zusehen wie sich der Kerl immer weiter lächerlich macht, sich erniedrigt nur um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen... Dabei hat er selbst nicht einmal gemerkt, das ich all die Jahre in ihm war..."

Eine Träne ran Ichigos Gesicht hinunter. Er fühlte sich als ob er gerade geohrfeigt wurde. Ihm wurde klar das dieser Hollow... von ihm erschaffen wurde.

„Aber dann... gelang es mir auszubrechen! Damals, als sich der Typ in diesem Hotelzimmer, so am heulen war. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte ich die Kontrolle übernehmen, er musste sterben! Die Überdosis Tabletten... er kurz davor war zu sterben."

„Du... bist verantwortlich für seinen ersten Selbstmordversuch!" erkannte Ichigo entsetzt.

„Endlich dachte ich könnte ich ausbrechen und die Kontrolle über ihn übernehmen. Doch sein blöder Wille war so stark das ich selbst als er kurz davor war zu sterben nicht die Macht über ihn übernehmen konnte. Doch etwas war danach anders. Plötzlich merkte ich... wie ich stärker wurde. Wie ich mich an seinem Frust und seiner Wut nähren konnte. Ich konnte zwar immer noch nicht die Kontrolle über ihn übernehmen und nicht einmal Einfluss auf ihn nehmen. Doch... als er dann Starb... war meine Zeit gekommen."

Ichigo hatte die ganze Zeit gesehen was Keigo gesehen hatte, während der Hollow es ihm erzählte. Wie Keigo damals vor den Lieferwagen rannte, den er nicht kommen sah... sein Hollow aber schon...

„Er musste sterben... nur so konnte ich ihn stark genug schwächen damit ich endlich die Macht über ihn übernehmen konnte. Doch etwas ging schief und seine Seele konzote sich selbst, und damit auch mich, bevor ich auch nur die Gelegenheit dazu bekam..."

„DU... Du hast Keigo dazu gebracht... vor den Lieferwagen zu rennen?" jammerte Ichigo.

„Seine Seele hat gedacht er könnte sich retten indem er sich Konzot und mich so loswerden. Doch ich bin genauso hartnäckig wie er es mal war..."

Wieder fiel Ichigo, bis er wieder alles sah was auch Keigo sah... damals, kurz nachdem er in die Soul Society kam...

„Bitte, wo bin ich hier?" schrie Keigo jede Seele an die er traf. „Was ist das für ein Ort? Ich muss zurück nach Tokio!"

„Halt die Klappe! Du bist Tot, finde dich damit ab..." maulte ihn eine Seele an.

„TOT! NEIN! Das darf nicht sein... Das kann nicht die Soul Society sein! Bitte... Ich muss nach Hause..." rief Keigo und rannte durch das Rukongai. „Ich muss zurück... Ich muss zurück in die Welt der Lebenden... MEIN BABY!"

„Heul nicht so rum. Nur die Shinigami können dorthin..." motzte ihn eine andere Seele an.

„NEIN, NEIN... NEEEIIINNN!" schrie Keigo und rannte durch das Rukongai. Er erinnerte sich an alles. Genau wie Yuzu. Nur das Keigo damals irgendwo in einem Slum landete. Und verzweifelt nach einem Weg zurück suchte, schließlich wollte er zurück zu seinem Kind.

Da erblickte Keigo eines der Suchplakate. Eines der vielen Suchplakate die sie damals im Rukongai verteilt hatten, mit einem Foto von Keigo. Keigo schrie als er das Foto von sich sah.

„VERMISST! Keigo Asano. Haarfarbe Braun, bei Kontakt bitte die Shinigami informieren. Großzügige Belohnung." las Keigo laut. Das machte einige andere Seelen aufmerksam.

„HEY! Das ist er... Das ist der Typ den die Shingami suchen... Vielleicht ist er gefährlich... Dafür gibt es bestimmt eine Belohnung..." hörte er unterschiedliche Stimmen sagen. Als er begriff das sie ihn verfolgten versuchte er zu fliehen.

„NEIN! Lasst mich! Nicht zu den Shinigami... nein!" schrie Keigo. Doch die anderen Seelen fingen und fesselten ihn...

„Ich konnte nicht zulassen das mich diese Seelen zu den Shinigami schaffen. Die hätten mich sofort entdeckt und mich erledigt, doch da er in diesem Moment zu geschwächt war, konnte ich endlich ausbrechen und diesem Armleuchter zeigen was Sache ist..."

Der Hollow schoss aus Keigos Körper und metzelte die Menge nieder. Keigo sah mit an und war bei vollem Bewusstsein, als er merkte was er da tat und versuchte sich zu wehren. „NEIN! LASS DIE LEUTE IN RUHE! WAS ZUM... AGGHHH..."

„Dein kleiner Freund hat es irgenwie geschafft mich wieder einzusperren, doch dabei vollendete er das Konzo an uns und sich selbst so stark... das er seine Erinnerungen auslöschte und danach so unbrauchbar war... Ich war schon dabei aufzugeben. Verdammt auf Ewigkeit in dieser Seele gefangen zu sein..."

Ichigo sah mit an wie Keigo die Szene verließ. Und die ganzen Toten die er im Rukongai hinterlassen hatte. Das war der Moment als Keigo stark genug war seinen inneren Hollow wieder Einhalt zu gebieten. Keigo watete durch das ganze Blut und irrte in den Wald...

„Der Wald wurde unser neues Zuhause. Hier würde ich nun vergeblich warten darauf endlich zu sterben und diese verfluchte Seele zu verlassen, doch da tauchte plötzlich dieses Zanpakutou auf und wolle mir meine Seele streitig machen..."

Ichigo war geschockt. Plötzlich sah er wieder alles durch Keigos Augen. Wie er im Wald hockte und Graß aß. Wie Keigo sich den Kopf hielt...

„Wir haben in seinem inneren Gekämpft. Ich habe die volle Erinnerung an alles was war, doch dieses Zanpakutou wollte Keigo unbedingt retten. Dann tauchte auch dieser Shinigami auf und ich wusste... das ich verloren hatte!"

Ichigo sah plötzlich Kaneda Ochi wieder. Wie er Keigo in eine Badewanne setzte, seine Haare schnitt und seine Kleidung wusch um ihn für das Vorstellungsgespräch in der Akademie vorzubereiten. Dieser Plus aus dem Gefängnis war auch wieder da. Er half Kaneda.

„Dieser Typ hat die Situation nur noch schlimmer gemacht. In der Akademie würden die mich sofort töten. Doch da merkte ich das sie mich nicht spüren konnten solange ich in dieser Seele bleibe. Eigentlich ein perfektes Versteck. Und eine tolle Gelegenheit etwas über die Shinigami herauszufinden. Euer kleiner Freund hat mehr drauf als ihr denkt. Aber ich wusste... sie haben ihn nur aufgenommen weil er dein sogenannter 'Freund' war... und das war die perfekte Art mich auf meine Rache vorzubereiten..."

„Was hasst du vor, Hollow?" drang plötzlich Yupas Stimme aus der Ferne.

Ichigo hörte auf zu fallen und war plötzlich wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer. Noch immer hielt Keigos Kidou alle in ihrem Bann. Nur der kleine Menschenjunge Yupa, Kazuis Freund, war irgendwie aus dem Bann entkommen und hatte sich ein Küchenmesser geschnappt um sich damit zu verteidigen.

„Junge, lauf weg!" rief Renji.

„Ach ist das süß... der kleine Menschenjunge will seine Freunde retten... das... das ist...aghhh..." Keigo bekam wieder stechende Kopfschmerzen. Der Anblick Yupas mit dem Küchenmesser weckte eine alte Erinnerung. „Awww... das..."

Keigos richtige Stimme drang für einen kurzen Moment aus seinem Mund. Seine Hand entkrampfte sich und ließ Ichigos Hals los, so das dieser zu Boden plumpste... Der Anblick des kleinen Yupa, wie er mit einem Messer seine Freunde beschützt, weckte in Keigo eine alte Erinnerung an den Vorfall mit Aizen, als er damals das Zanpakutou des Bewusstlosen Zennosuke Kuromadani geklaut hatte.

„Awww... Das habe ich... Aww... Afro-san... AGGHHH... RAUS AUS MEINEM KOPF!"

Keigo schien plötzlich wieder er selbst zu sein. Dann jedoch wieder nicht. Die anderen gingen zu Boden als der Kido plötzlich wieder verflog und alle benommen zu Boden gingen.

„Was geht da vor?" fragte Tatsuki geschockt.

Eine andere Person die gerade nicht mitbekam was vor sich ging, schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib als sie begriff das sie gerade drauf und dran war ihr Baby in einer Runde Shinigami auf die Welt zu bringen. Die Wehen kamen in so kurzen Abständen das sie dachte sie hätte eine endlos lange...

„HILFE! SO HELFT MIR DOCH!" schrie sie.

Das Geschrei wurde auch von den Polizsiten gehört, die nach der Explosion versuchten die Leute zu verscheuchen. Ein Feuerwehrauto hielt vor den brennenden Streifenwagen und Feuerwehrmänner breiteten ihre Schläuche aus. Mit gezückten Waffen rannten die Polizisten in die Klinik und fanden die kreischende Akira auf dem Boden zwischen den Trümmern...

„Oh, je... warten Sie, wir helfen Ihnen!" sagte einer der Polizisten und zusammen trugen sie Akira raus um sie zum ebenfalls eingetroffenen Krankenwagen zu bringen.

„Keigo Asano..." jammerte sie. „Sie... haben ihn zu einen von sich gemacht..."

„Ssschhh! Alles wird gut..." versuchte einer der Polizisten sie zu beruhigen. Nichts Ahnend was im Haus gerade vor sich ging.

Keigo konnte gerade fühlen das das Kind gerade davon ging.

„Aww... mein Baby..." begann Keigo, doch der Hollow übernahm seinen Körper wieder... „NEIN! MEIN BABY!"

Eine Welle aus Spiritueller Energie schoss aus Keigo hinaus und fegte alle wieder um. Die Polizisten, die Akira gerade in Sicherheit bringen wollten, wurden sofort bewusstlos zu Boden gedrückt während Akira zurück in die Klinik schwebte.

„AGGHHHH... HILLLFEEEEE!" schrie Akira während sie vor dutzenden Zeugen durch die Luft schwebte und wieder in die Klinik verschwand. „SO HELFT MIR DOCH... DIE SHINIGAMI WOLLEN SICH MEIN BABY KRALLEN!"

Akira merkte wie jemand sie in die Arme nahm. Mit entsetzen sah sie in das Gesicht des Hollow-Keigo!

„Hallo, Liebling!"

„AGGGHHHHH! DU... DU MONSTER... DU BIST NICHT KEIGO!" schrie Akria und schlug mit ihren Händen gegen Keigos Brust.

„SEI STILL... UND GIB MIR DAS FULLBRING-BABY!" sagte Keigo und hob die Hand, bereit um Akira den Bauch aufzuschlitzen und es sich einfach zu holen. „ICH WILL EINEN KÖRPER!"

In diesem Moment sprang Orihime durch die Tür. „...koshun- ich negiere..."

Mit ihren eigenen Kräften schützte sie Akira vor dem sich nähernden Hollow-Keigo und stieß ihn davon. Akria fiel zu Boden und verletzte sich an den Glasscherben. Der Hollow fiel auf den Rücken und blieb einen Moment liegen.

„Kommen Sie ich bringe Sie hier weg!" rief Orihime und schnappte sich einen Rollstuhl um damit Akira aus der Klinik zu schaffen.

„Warten Sie... Sind Sie eine gute Hexe, oder eine böse?" heulte Akira und wich erschrocken von Orihime ab.

„Jetzt ist keine Zeit um..." begann Orihime, doch der Hollow-Keigo stieß sie zu Seite und warf sie in den Flur. Akira schrie erneut. Ichigo, Kazui und die anderen verwandelten sich sofort um Akira zu schützen.

„KEIGO..." schrie Ichigo und hielt sein Zanpakutou griffbereit während er in die Klinik stürmte, wo Akira in eines der Krankenzimmer geflohen war und sich versuchte zu verstecken.

Der Hollow-Keigo hob die Hand und hielt die Klinge von Ichigos Zanpakutou mit bloßer Hand auf. Ichigo war starr vor schreck als er wieder in diese Hasserfüllten Augen blickte, die ihn mit einem siegessicheren Blick ansahen.

„Du greiffst tatsächlich deinen Freund an... Du bist bereit ihn wieder zu töten?" lächelte der Hollow hämisch... „HAHAHAHA... Das wagst du nicht!"

Tatsächlich war Ichigo wie gelähmt. Er konnte es nicht. Er konnte nicht gegen Keigo kämpfen. Nicht nach alle dem was war. Auch wenn das das nicht mehr Keigo war... so war der echte Keigo immer noch in ihm.

„Ich... bitte... Keigo, ich weiß du bist noch irgendwo da drin!" bettelte Ichigo, der sich wieder nicht rühen konnte und hoffte das die anderen es ihm gleich taten und auf Abstand blieben. Tatsächlich hatten sich die anderen Shinigami, seine Schwester, sein Sohn, Yupa und Tatsuki hinter ihm aufgestellt und wichen selbst einen Schritt zurück. „Keigo, bitte..."

„KEIGO IST NICHT HIER!" schrie der Hollow wütend und nahm die Akademie Katana um Ichigo damit anzugreifen. Doch dann hielt er inne. Wieder durchbrach ein stechender Schmerz seinen Kopf als sich sowohl Keigo, als auch diese andere Stimme wieder wehrten. „Nein... RAUS AUS MEINEM KOPF DU MONSTER... Halt den Mund, du willst es doch auch..."

Die anwesenden waren überrascht. Der Hollow schwang wie wild die Katana und schleuderte diese durch die Luft. Die fliegende Katana schrammte nur Millimeter an Tatsuki vorbei, schnitt ihre Bluse durch und rammte sich in die Wand hinter ihr. Keigo ging auf die Knie. Die Energie aus seinem inneren strömte unkontrolliert heraus und lähmte sie förmlich.

„Er... Er kämpft gegen ihn an!" erkannte Rukia.

Die anderen waren sich auch sicher: Keigo kämpfte gerade gegen seinen Hollow an...

Draußen evakuierte die Polizei inzwischen die Straße und die umliegenden Häuser. Menschen schrien, Kinder weinten... Das Kamerateam versuchte wieder Kontakt zum Sender zu bekommen, doch der Kameramann ließ die Kamera fallen als er umgerannt wurde und zu Boden ging. Da beschloss auch die Reporterin zu fliehen...

Im inneren der Klinik, erkannte Ichigo das Keigo offenbar wirklich noch immer irgendwie da drin war. Es war als würde Keigo versuchen wieder die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.

„Du hasst mich angelogen! LASS SIE IN RUHE NEIN... AGGHHHH..." schrie Keigo und schlug mit der Faust ein Loch in den Boden bevor wieder der Hollow aus ihm Sprach. „ICH BIN DU! ICH WILL DAS KIND!"

„Was geschieht mit ihm?" fragte Tatsuki entsetzt.

„Er kämpft gegen seinen Inneren Hollow!" rief Renji.

„JA... KEIGO! DU SCHAFFST DAS!" rief Ichigo und ging vorsichtig einen Schritt näher.

Der Hollow-Keigo packte plötzlich Ichigos Arm und zog diesen hinter sich her und raus ins Freie wo er Ichigo gegen die Mauer zum Nachbargrundstück schmetterte. Doch nach dieser Attake sank Hollow-Keigo wieder auf die Knie und hielt sich den Kopf.

„NEIN!... HÖR AUF DAMIT!" schrie Keigo mit seiner Stimme.

Keigo schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Eine neue Welle aus Spiritueller Energie schoss aus ihm heraus und lies die verbliebenen Shinigami in der Klinik zu Boden gehen. Nur Orihime und Tatsuki konnten irgendwie ausweichen und eilten zu Akira in das andere Zimmer.

„NEIN! LASSEN SIE MICH IN FRIEDEN!" schrie sie Panisch und versuchte Tatsuki zu schlagen.

„Wir wollen Ihnen nur helfen!" sagte Orihime und hievte Akira zusammen mit Tatsuki in das Krankenbett.

„Agghh... Haben Sie das schon einmal gemacht?" heulte Akira.

„Keine Sorge... Ich habe selbst schon ein Kind auf die Welt gebracht und ich kann Ihnen sagen..." sagte Orihime und hob Akiras Kleid nur um etwas zu sehen das sich bis in alle Ewigkeit in ihr Gedächtnis brennen sollte... „Aww... Das wird sehr schmerzhaft werden, beißen Sie die Zähne zusammen..."

Auf der Straße rappelte sich Ichigo wieder auf und beobachtete wie Keigo sich den Kopf hielt. Benommen krabbelte er näher zu ihm während Keigo die Augen öffnete und Ichigo schwer atmend ansah.

„TÖTE MICH!" schrie er.

„WAS?"

„ICHIGO... TÖTE MICH! SONST GREIFT ER SICH MEIN KIND!"

Ichigo war völlig regungslos. Er konnte und wollte nicht begreifen was Keigo von ihm verlangte. Er konnte ihn nicht töten! Nicht noch einmal!

„TÖTE MICH... AGGHHH!" wieder schien der Hollow hervorzubrechen. Doch Keigo gab nicht auf...

Plötzlich war es Keigo der das Gefühl hatte durch eine große Leere zu fallen. Es war als wäre er wieder er selbst. Plötzlich stand sah er wieder sich selbst. Plötzlich war sein Hollow nicht mehr in ihm... Sondern stand direkt vor ihm.

„So... Du erinnerst dich also?"

„Ja!" sagte Keigo. „Ich bin endlich wieder klar bei verstand. Du hasst mich benutzt. Du hasst mir Dinge eingeredet. Mich glauben lassen du wärst ich."

„All die Jahre in dennen ich im inneren deiner Seele versteckt war, ohne das du mich auch nur ansatzweise wahrgenommen hast. Ich bin du!" schimpfte der Hollow. „Finde dich damit ab!"

„NEIN! NEIN, DU... BIST NICHT ICH!" schrie Keigo und verpasste seinem Hollow-Zwilling einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht... "UND ICH FINDE MICH NICHT MIT DIR AB!"

Der Hollow grölte vor Schmerz.

Außerhalb von Keigos Seele, sah Ichigo erschrocken wie Keigo sich wie ein Wahnsinniger über den Boden wälzte und schüttelte als hätte er einen Anfall. Auch die anderen, die sich inzwischen aufgerappelt hatten waren zumindest bis zur Tür gekommen und beobachteten den sich schüttelnden Keigo...

Keigo währenddessen sah wieder diese andere Gestalt, die ihn auch schon früher erschienen war. Die mit der viel Freundlichen Stimme.

„Du kannst es! Ja! Ich weiß du schaffst es! Ich weiß das du und er vielleicht gleich ausseht... Aber ihr seid nicht gleich!" sagte die Seele und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Auf wenn hörst du nun mehr?" grölte Hollow-Keigo. „Auf dich selbst, oder auf diesen Dahergelaufenen Kerl?"

Keigo schielte zu dem 'Dahergelaufenen Kerl' und und sah dann sein Hollow-Ich an.

„Ich... entscheide mich für das Richtige. Ich entscheide mich dazu... nicht mehr wegzurennen. Ich werde mich nicht verstecken. Besonders nicht hinter dir und vor allem... nicht VOR DIR!"

Keigo entschied sich für das Richtige: Für sein Zanpakutou! So griff er nach der Hand die er ihm reichte und spürte sofort diese unglaubliche Energie...

Keigos Körper fing an zu Leuchten. Ichigo drehte sich erschrocken weg als er das blendende Licht sah. Die Erde schien zu Beben. Keigos Körper sah aus als würde er vom Kopf aus in der Mitte in zwei Hälften gerissen. In der Klinik spürten auch die drei Frauen das etwas passierte. Akira schrie und presste. An der zerstörten Tür hatten sich die Abarais schützend vor Ichika, Kazui und Yupa gestellt während auf dem Parkplatz die Spirituelle Energie, Makotos Auto davon wehte und dieses gegen den geparkten Übertragungswagen schleuderte und diesen wie ein Streichholz in zwei Hälften brach. Als das Auto explodierte schien auch Keigo zu explodieren...

Ichigo wurde wieder durch die Luft geschleudert und krachte diesmal durch die Wand des Nachbarhauses, wo er ein großes Loch hinterließ und im Wohnzimmer seiner Nachbarn auf dem Sofa landete. Rukia und Renji wurden zusammen mit den Kindern umgeworfen, doch sie konnten sehen wie etwas nach oben in den Himmel schnellte. Etwas Böses mit sehr großer Energie hatte gerade Keigos Körper verlassen und flog nun etwa 10 Meter über dem Boden über ihren Köpfen. Ichigo sprang auf und versuchte durch all den aufgewirbelten Staub etwas zu erkennen. Der Hollow flog über ihnen und sah zornig auf etwas hinab. Da legte sich der Staub und die glänzende Klinge eines Zanpakutous schimmerte durch die Dunkelheit. Keigo, der echte Keigo stand diesmal vor ihm. Und er war kein Hollow: Er war ein Shinigami!

„Ke... Keigo?" rief Ichigo so erstaunt das er kaum sprechen konnte.

Keigo rappelte sich auf und erblickte das Zanpakutou in seiner Hand. Das war auf gar keinen Fall die Katana die er aus der Akademie hatte. Und das Shihakushou das er trug war plötzlich auch ganz anders... Plötzlich war alles wieder da... Alle Erinnerungen, die guten und die schlechten... Aber auch alles was nach seinem Tod war...

In sicherer Entfernung schrie sich Akira die Seele aus dem Leib als sie wie aufgefordert erneut presste. Orihime und Tatsuki taten ihr bestes um ihr zu helfen... Sie konnten spüren das der Hollow weg war. Ihnen war bewusst, das er es tatsächlich getan hatte und waren fassungslos. „DER KOPF IST SCHON RAUS!" schrie Orihime. „NOCHMAL, PRESSEN!"

Keigo erblickte sich sein Spiegelbild auf der langen glänzenden Klinge und war überwältigt von der Energie die er spürte. Ein kurzes „WOW!" war alles was er herausbrachte als er begriff: „So fühlt es sich also an ein Shinigami zu sein!"

„NEIN!" schrie der Hollow-Keigo am Himmel und schnellte nach unten um sein Shinigami-Ich anzugreifen. „DU UND DEIN KIND GEHÖREN MIR!"

Instinktiv hob Keigo das Zanpakutou und blockte den Angriff ab bevor er seinen Hollow einen kräftigen Tritt verpasste und diesen davon schleuderte.

Der Hollow krachte gegen das Dach eines anderen Hauses und landete auf einem Polizeiwagen, der eine weit entfernte Straße abgesperrt hatte. Die Menschen um den Streifenwagen herum rannten panisch davon als der für sie unsichtbare Hollow sich erhob und wütend einen Baum und einen Strommast umwarf und die umherfliegenden Funken die Blätter des Baumes in Brand setzten... Keigo währenddessen ging ein paar Schritte näher zu der Stelle als die Anderen anfingen zu schreien.

„KEIGO! WENN DU DEINEN INNEREN HOLLOW TÖTEST, TÖTEST DU DICH AUCH SELBST!" schrie Rukia entsetzt.

„Ich weiß!" sagte Keigo. Alle anderen waren plötzlich verstummt und sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber was würdet ihr tun... um eure Kinder zu beschützen..."

Keigo sah sie mit fragendem Blick an. Mit entsetzten Begriffen sie, das Keigo seinen Inneren Hollow töten wollte, wohl wissend, das es auch ihn töten wird.

„NEIN! KEIGO..." schrie Ichigo und wollte zu ihm. Es gab auch einen anderen Weg, das wusste er. Aber Keigo schien fest entschlossen.

„Traut mir, ich weiß was ich tue. Sagt Akira, das ich ihr alles verzeihe und richtet Tatsuki aus das mir die Ohrfeige leid tut... DANKE FÜR ALLES!" waren Keigos letzte Worte, bevor er mit 'Shunpo' davonsprang.

„KEIGO, NICHT..." schrie Ichigo erneut, doch es war Sinnloss. Keigo war verschwunden.

Auf dem Dach eines anderen Hauses, zückte Keigo sein Zanpakutou und Griff sein Hollow-Ich an das hinter sich eine Spur der Verwüstung hinterlassen hatte. Das Haus auf dem sie standen war so schwer beschädigt, das es kurz vor dem Einsturz stand. Keigo versuchte ihn zu treffen, doch entweder wich sein Hollow-Ich jedem hieb aus oder Blockte diesen ab.

„Das wagst du nicht!" rief sein Hollow ich und schlug so fest er konnte gegen das Dach. Der Balken gab nach und so kollabierte das Dach unter den beiden so das Keigo hochspringen musste. Beide schwebten nun etwa 30 Meter über der Straße, gut sichtbar für die Anderen die sich vor der Klinik zusammenrotteten und die Szene ängstlich mit ansehen mussten. „Du hasst wohl in der Akademie nicht aufgepasst? Wenn du mich tötest, tötest du auch dich!"

Der Hollow nutzte einen Balken des Daches das er gerade zum Einsturz gebracht hatte und schlug damit nach Keigo, der jedoch schnitt den Balken mit seinem Zanpakutou durch.

„Das ist es mir Wert!" sagte Keigo wütend. „Mir ist alles klar. Du hasst mich lange genug denken lassen das sich alle gegen mich Verschworen hätten."

Keigo versetzte ihm einen Hieb, doch diesen Blockte er ab und griff nun selbst an. Keigo wehrte auch diese Attake ab.

„Und was jetzt? Willst du mich wirklich töten und damit auch dich?"

„Wenn es nötig ist um mein Kind zu beschützen, dann ja!" sagte Keigo entschlossen und sah seinem Hollow ich tief in die Augen. „Wir mögen vielleicht gleich aussehen und gleich Stark sein... aber du bist kein Teil von mir... Das hasst du selbst gesagt! Du bist nichts weiter als ein Parasit!"

Der Hollow-Keigo war so entsetzt das er für einen Sekundenbruchteil die Fassung verlor. Keigo nutzte dies und hackte mit seinem Zanpakutou erst seine Hände ab, bevor er ihn in der Mitte zerteilte...

Die Anderen schrien laut als sie sahen das Keigo seinen Inneren Hollow den Finalen Schlag verpasste...

Hollow-Keigo sah sein Shinigami-Ich traurig an, Keigo war selbst leicht demütig während er sah wie sein Hollow-Ich sich langsam in Luft auflöste und schließlich in nichts verschwand. Zeitgleich fühlte er wieder diese Leere als er anfing zu fallen, direkt auf die Straße vor der Klinik. Keigo schloss die Augen und lies sich einfach Fallen. Er war bereit für den Tod. Auch wenn es bedeutete das er nun endgültig aus der Existenz verschwindet. Es war es ihm Wert. Für das wohl seines Kindes...

„Hab ein schönes Leben mein Kind!" sagte Keigo während er hinabfiel und schließlich nach einigen Sekunden auf der Straße aufschlug...

„KEIGO!" schrien die Anderen entsetzt als sie sahen wie der Leblose Körper hinabfiel und schließlich einschlug...

Der Aufprall hatte einen tiefen Krater in der Straße hinterlassen. Rauch stieg auf von der Stelle wo Keigo aufgeschlagen war. Es herrschte eine Totenstille. Die Sirenen der Polizei- und Feuerwehrfahrzeuge schienen verstummt zu sein. Wie überhaupt die ganze Welt auf einmal verstummt zu sein schien. Alle Häuser in der direkten Umgebung waren beschädigt oder gar eingestürzt. Es sah aus als wäre ein Tornado durchgezogen...

Ichigo hatte sich weggedreht als er es getan hatte. Er konnte es nicht mit ansehen. Er konnte es nicht noch einmal mit ansehen wie Keigo stirbt. Und jetzt auch noch als Shinigami...

Ichigo eilte so schnell er konnte zu dem Krater. Ein brennendes Auto lag daneben, die zwei Hälften des Ü-Wagens des Fernsehsenders, dahinter. Hier lag Keigo regungslos wie ein Toter...

„KEIGO!" schrie Ichigo entsetzt. „NEIN!"

Ichigo sprang in den Krater hinein um nach Keigo zu sehen. Dieser war von oben bis unten mit Blut besudelt. Das Shihakushou war an einigen Stellen zerrissen. Die Klinge seines Zanpakutous hörte auf zu glänzen und wurde ganz matt.

„NEIN NEIN NEIN... KEIGO! Oh mein Gott!" jammerte Ichigo. „WIESO?"

Ichigo wusste wieso? Er konnte es aber nicht glauben. Er wollte ihn anschreien, warum er so etwas tut. Doch Ichigo wusste, er tat es für sein Kind... um es zu beschützen. Damit der Hollow keinen Körper bekommt und die Seele des kleinen unbefleckt bleibt.

Inzwischen kamen auch Kazui, die Abarais, Yuzu und Yupa am Krater an und waren entsetzt. Und Ichigo, dem kamen die Tränen als er den leblosen Keigo in die Arme nahm.

„Nein! Bitte Keigo... ich wollte dir doch noch sagen das es mir leid tut..." heulte Ichigo. Doch es brachte nichts. Er war tot...

Ichika fing an zu weinen und klammerte sich an ihrer Mutter fest. Kazui und Yupa waren fassungslos und senkten die Köpfe. Renji und Rukia waren voller Ehrfurcht. Keigo hatte etwas unglaublich tapferes getan als er seinen inneren Hollow tötete, wohl wissend das auch er sterben würde. Aber das nahm er in kauf... um sein Baby zu beschützen...

In all der Trauer war es umso überraschender als der Tote im Krater sich plötzlich zu bewegen schien. Ichigo legte Keigo ab und war überrascht als er merkte das einer seiner Finger zu zucken schien. Ein erschrockener Schrei folgte als der vermeintlich Tote, plötzlich nach Luft schnappte, die Augen aufriss und sich aufrichtete als erwache er aus einem Albtraum...

„AGGHHH... ER... ist tot!" murmelte Keigo und sah auf sein Zanpakutou. „Es hat geklappt!"

„KEIGO!" jubelte Ichigo erleichtert und umarmte Keigo. Diesem kamen die Tränen. Die anderen Anwesenden fingen auch an zu jubeln. Kazui sprang in den Krater und umarmte Keigo ebenfalls. Ebenso wie Ichika. Rukia und Renji sprangen auch hinein um nach Keigo zu sehen. Er war wohlauf... und sein innerer Hollow war besiegt...

Und in der Klinik fing ein Baby an zu schreien als es das Licht der Welt erblickte... kerngesund und ohne Hollow...

 **Bitte um Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Einige Stunden nach dem Zwischenfall:

Durch die Fenster schien die Sonne. Der lange Korridor war so gut wie leer, bis auf einen Wärter der eine Tür bewachte.

Ichigo, Orihime, Kazui, Tatsuki, Yupa, Kaneda, Chad, Mizuiro, Uryuu, Rukia, Renji, Ichika, Karin und Isshin waren gekommen. Chad und Mizuiro hatten ihre Termine abgesagt und waren sofort nach Karakura zurückgekommen als sie davon erfuhren und so gingen sie alle zusammen wieder in die Soul Society um ihren Freund zu sehen. Natürlich hatten sie den Kleinen dabei. Dieser schlief, friedlich in seinem Körbchen, das Orihime behutsam trug. Er sollte seinen Vater sehen. Und sein Vater wollte ihn ja bestimmt auch sehen. Yuzu wollte auch noch kommen, sagte aber sie müsse etwas ganz wichtiges vorher 'besorgen'.

Er sollte nur so lange im Senzaikyu (dem Palast im Zentrum der Sereitei in dem auch einst Rukia inhaftiert war) in Schutzhaft bleiben, bis seine Seele wirklich als 'gereinigt' bestätigt wurde. Besuch durfte er empfangen. Nach dieser furchtbaren Nacht, würde er dies gebrauchen. Diesmal sollte der Besuch harmonischer verlaufen als vor seinem Tod. Das freute seine Freunde sehr und so gingen sie alle gemeinsam hier her um ihn zu sehen. An der letzten Tür, vor seiner Zelle hielt der Wärter sie auf.

„Tut mir leid. Nur einer auf einmal!" sagte er. „Ich habe noch nie erlebt das so viele auf einmal einen Gefangenen Besuchen wollten.

„Oh,... okay..." meinte Ichigo und sah die anderen an.

„Was ist mit dem Baby?" fragte Orihime etwas traurig. „Der kleine will seinen Vater sehen! Können Sie da eine Ausnahme machen?"

Der Wärter war von dem kleinen Neugeborenen sofort hin und weg und drückte natürlich ein Auge zu. Orihime reichte Ichigo vorsichtig den Kleinen, der tief und fest schlief. Der Wärter schloss die Tür auf und ließ Ichigo hinein.

„Hey, Asano... Du hast Besuch!" rief der Wärter in den Raum.

Keigo Asano saß an dem schmalen offenen Spalt in der Wand um das Licht von draußen zum Lesen zu verwenden. Keigo hatte ein Exemplar von 'Wagt es nicht ein Buch über mich zu schreiben!' erhalten und las dieses erneut durch. Diesmal bei klarem Verstand und in normalem Tempo.

Nach der Trennung von seinem inneren Hollow und nach dessen Vernichtung, musste erst sichergestellt werden das Keigos Seele auch wirklich den letzten Rest an Hollowfizierung verloren hatte. Ein unsichtbares Kraftfeld trennte sie voneinander, doch trotzdem war Keigo sehr aufgeregt als er Ichigo und seinen Sohn sah. Sofort schloss Keigo das Buch, stand auf und ging so nah wie möglich zu ihnen rüber.

„Hey!"

„Hey!" antwortete Ichigo zurück und wies Keigo an ruhig zu sein. „Scchhh... er schläft!"

Keigo kniete sich vor Ichigo hin und weinte Freudentränen. „Ich will ihn sehen. Dreh ihn zu mir!"

Vorsichtig drehte Ichigo das Körbchen so das Keigo seinen Sohn richtig sehen konnte. Dieser lehnte sich gegen das Kraftfeld und hätte seinen Jungen am liebsten sofort in den Arm genommen. Aber er wusste das er erst warten musste bis er für gereinigt erklärt wurde.

„Er ist wunderschön, Keigo!" sagte Ichigo lächelnd. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Danke!" sagte Keigo verträumt. Er konnte den Blick nicht von seinem Baby abwenden. „Was ist mit Akira?"

„Sie ist wohlauf! Sie wird wohl noch ein Weilchen im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen. Aber sie wird ohne bleibende Schäden davonkommen. Orihime hat ihre schlimmsten Wunden schon geheilt."

„Habt ihr Ihre Erinnerungen ausgetauscht?"

„Ja... Hoffentlich wirkt es! Sie hat an dem Abend ziemlich viel Reiatsu abbekommen, aber es wahr wohl nicht genug, das sie es beeinflusst." erklärte Ichigo.

„Und meine Schwester?"

„Sie wird es überleben! Ist vorerst in U-Haft... viel weiß ich noch nicht. Aber sie klagen Sie an wegen Körperverletzung, versuchten Mord, Freiheitsberaubung und was weiß ich noch alles... Wie hasst du es all die Jahre mit dieser Irren ausgehalten?"

„Mit Valium!" antwortete Keigo verlegen und beschloss das Thema zu wechseln. „Ichigo, ich..."

„Es tut mir leid!" sagten beide wie aus einem Mund und mussten schmunzeln.

„Nein, mir tut es leid!" fügte Ichigo sofort hinzu. „Weißt du nach diesem Abend da in deiner Wohnung... und nachdem du dann vor diesen Lieferwagen gerannt bist... hatte ich so große Schuldgefühle... Ich bekam einfach nicht aus dem Kopf wie du da auf der Straße gelegen hast. All das Blut und wie du da lagst..."

„Du brauchst dich nicht schuldig fühlen!" jammerte Keigo und legte eine Hand gegen das Kraftfeld. „Bitte... Wenn dann ist das alles meine Schuld! Ich habe überreagiert, wie ich es immer getan habe. Ist meine eigene Schuld wenn ich nicht aufpasse wo ich hinrenne."

„Aber hätte ich nicht diesen blöden Fehlbericht mitgebracht und in deiner Küche verloren... wärst du nicht ausgeflippt. Und die Sache mit deinem Inneren Hollow erst. Hätte ich damals nicht besser aufgepasst, dann hätte er sich nie in deinem Inneren eingenistet... das er all die Jahre unbemerkt blieb..."

„Hey, Holeigo ist fort. Und das ist die Hauptsache, ich konnte einfach nicht zulassen das dieser Mistkerl sich an meinem Kind vergeht. Außerdem hasst du mir damals nur das Leben retten wollen."

„Holeigo?"

„Mein innerer Hollow!" murmelte Keigo. Der Name war ein Kofferwort aus 'Hollow' und 'Keigo'. „Ist besser ihm einen Namen zu geben als ihn einfach nur 'ihn' oder 'er' zu nennen!"

„Du warst bereit dich für deinen Sohn zu Opfern!" sagte Ichigo und sah zu dem Baby hinab. „Das war unglaublich. Mir fehlen die Worte..."

„Ach... Für deinen Sohn würdest du das ja auch tun..." murmelte Keigo. „Weißt du zufällig wie lange ich noch hier drin bleiben muss?"

„Die haben gesagt, nur ein paar Tage! Dann darfst du wieder in die Akademie!"

„Oh, mein Gott... Die lassen mich doch dort nie wieder rein!"

„Wieso? Du bist viel stärker als du denkst! Das meine ich im Ernst. Schon als du noch gelebt hast waren deine Spirituellen Kräfte stärker als die von Tatsuki oder Mizuiro..."

„Ichigo,... ich habe die Bibliothek der Akademie verwüstet, zahllose Häuser beschädigt, die Forschungsabteilung zerstört, Zweihundert-vierzehn Personen verletzt, darunter deinen Vater, Kaneda, der nun bestimmt kein Wort mehr mit mir sprechen wird, und Ikkaku, aww... der wird mich umbringen... ich habe das Büro deines Schwagers unnutzbar gemacht und fast deine Schwestern getötet. Und das sind nur die Dinge die ich hier angestellt habe! In der Welt der Lebenden habe ich fast euer Geheimnis wieder in den Köpfen der Leute geweckt."

„Ach... Die Denken doch alle das es ein Tornado war! Jetzt will die Stadt alles Prüfen und erneuern lassen. Ist doch gut so. Die Hauptsache ist, das es nun endgültig ausgestanden ist. Kurosaki-Gate ist abgehakt. Deine Schwester wird ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen, dein Neffe wird zu netten Pflegeeltern kommen und du kannst nun in Ruhe... deine Ausbildung fertig machen."

Keigo sah auf sein Zanpakutou, das an einem gut sichtbaren Platz an der Wand hinter Ichigo hing und seufzte. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben das ausgerechnet ich ein Shinigami werde. Gib es zu... du hasst gelacht. Das hast du nicht geglaubt als du es gehört hast."

„Hmm... Ich hätte eher gedacht das du von dir aus Nein sagst. Nach allem was du mir und ihnen zu verdanken hast."

„Oh, da ist was dran! Aber ich will nicht verbittert sein. Das läge mir fern." murmelte Keigo. „Ichigo, ich würde dich das jetzt nicht fragen wenn ich mir absolut sicher wäre aber... würden du und Orihime euch um meinen Sohn kümmern?"

Ichigo sah Keigo mit großen Augen an: „Aber... Keigo..."

„Ich bin Tot Ichigo! Mein Sohn ist immer noch ein Lebender Mensch. Und er könnte wirklich Fullbring-Kräfte haben, so oft wie ich von Hollows angegriffen wurde. Und wer wäre da nicht besser geeignet sich um ihn zu kümmern als ein Aushilfsshinigami, der selbst Erfahrung mit Fullbring hat. Hab ich in deinem Buch gelesen..."

Ichigo fing an zu lächeln. Das Keigo, nach allem ihm sogar seinen Sohn anvertraute hätte er nicht gedacht. Überhaupt war Ichigo sowieso froh, das es wohl bedeutete das alles zwischen ihnen wieder in Ordnung zu sein schien... Klar war das es noch lange dauern würde bis zwischen ihnen alles wieder im Reinen ist, aber Keigo hatte ihnen immer alles verziehen, egal was sie ihm angetan hatten,... es war nur der erste Schritt, zu einem Neuanfang...

„Eine Frage hätte ich aber noch! Haben sich Yupas Eltern eigentlich wieder beruhigt?" fragte Keigo.

„Yupas Eltern?"

„Ja, ihr habt die beiden und Makoto doch aus der Abstellkammer wieder befreit, oder?" fragte Keigo. „Ich hab die doch da drin eingesperrt, weißt du noch?"

Ichigo war völlig erschrocken. Er wusste er hatte was vergessen: „OH... OH..."

Draußen hatte Yuzu gerade Ikkaku in einem Rollstuhl herbei geschoben. Dieser protestierte gerade lautstark. Mit beiden Arme und Beine gebrochen und mit Ganzkörpergips konnte er aber nicht wegrennen...

„Nein! Bitte, ich will nicht..."

„Hör mal Madarame, das ist mir egal." maulte Yuzu. „Du wirst dich hier und heute bei Keigo für den Vorfall auf der Hochzeit entschuldigen!"

Yuzu hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da stürmte Ichigo aus Keigos Zelle und rannte durch den Gang davon...

„Hey!" rief Karin als sie zur Seite springen musste, fast von den Füßen fiel und ihrem Bruder wütend hinter hersah. „Was ist den in dich gefahren?"

„Ehm... Karin..." begann ihr Vater.

„Was denn?" fragte sie genervt und merkte beim sich umdrehen das sie in etwas nassem Stand. Als sie auf den Boden sah, merkte sie das sie in einer Pfütze stand: Ihre eigene Fruchtblase war gerade auch geplatzt... „Oh... Leute... ich glaube, ich brauche Hilfe! Ich bin wohl etwas weiter als ich dachte..."

Ichigo sollte die Geburt seiner weißhaarigen Nichte Masaki Hitsugaya, benannt nach ihrer verschiedenen Großmutter, verpassen... aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er musste schließlich Yupas Eltern und Makoto noch aus dem Schrank befreien...

Sofort eilte er zurück in die Welt der Lebenden. Rannte durch sein Wohngebiet, in dem die Aufräumarbeiten im vollen Gang waren, hastete in die Klinik und hob das umgekippte Regal von der Tür weg. Es war so unheimlich Still in der kleinen Kammer. Hoffentlich waren die drei nicht in der Zwischenzeit erstickt. Denn wie er drei Tote in der Klinik erklären sollte wusste Ichigo nicht. Es war schon schwer genug alle Leute glauben zu lassen, das ein Tornado den Block verwüstet hatte...

Aufgeregt riss Ichigo die Tür auf und war erleichtert das die drei noch am Leben waren, aber auch überrascht, das sie nicht schrien als sie ihn sahen.

Die Taramasakis und Makoto saßen auf dem Boden der Besenkammer und hatten gerade die letzte Seite von Ichigos Autobiografie zu Ende gelesen. Alle drei blickten ehrfürchtig zu Ichigo hinauf und Makoto schloss das Buch.

„Ich muss sagen... Sie sind erstaunlich, Kurosaki-san! Kein Wunder das mein Sohn sie so verehrt!" murmelte Yupas Vater kleinlaut. Ichigo würde er was das angeht niemals das Wasser reichen können.

„Also... wie Sie die Seele dieses kleinen Jungen erlöst haben, der vom Mörder seiner Mutter in diesen Papagei gesperrt wurde... das war unglaublich... ich musste heulen als ich das gelesen habe... Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz, sie sind also so eine Art Hybridwesen aus Shinigami-Quincy-Hollow-Fullbring-Mensch und weiß der Teufel was noch..."

„Kurosaki, damit... kann ich Sie groß Herausbringen! Ich mache Sie zum berühmtesten Superhelden der Welt!" schwärmte Makoto.

Ichigo war überrascht. Vielleicht sollte er das Buch doch mal lesen! „Ehm... vielen Dank! Ihnen ist aber schon klar das ich jetzt ihre Erinnerungen austauschen muss..."

„Was? Aber..." begann Yupas Vater, doch Ichigo benutzte bereits eines der Geräte, die er noch hastig mitgenommen hatte und sorgte dafür das Yupas Eltern sofort bewusstlos zu Boden gingen.

Makoto wich erschrocken zurück. „Ich warne Sie... Ich kann mit dem was in diesem Buch steht aus Ihnen einen Superhelden, oder ein Monster das alle hassen werden machen. Was ist in Ihnen lieber?"

„Das Sie verschwinden und mich und meine Familie in ruhe lassen! Schöne grüße übrigens von Keigo. Er wird doch ein Shinigami..." murmelte Ichigo bevor er wieder auf den Knopf drückte um das Gerät auch bei Makoto einzusetzen. Jedoch kam anstatt eines Knalls nur ein kleines leises Pfeifen raus. Mit entsetzen erkannte Ichigo, das der Erinnerungsaustauscher leer war! „Oh, oh..."

„Ehm, was sollte denn das werden?" fragte Makoto ungeduldig und sah auf das rauchende etwas in Ichigos Hand.

Ichigo wusste sich daraufhin nicht besser zu helfen, als Makoto das Buch zu entreißen, sie in die Besenkammer zurückzustoßen und einzusperren...

„HEY!... LASSEN SIE MICH HIER RAUS... ICH WILL HIER RAUS!"

Ichigo wusste das es Freiheitsberaubung war. Wusste sich aber nicht mehr anders zu helfen. Er musste hoffen das jemand einen geladenen Erinnerungsaustauscher mitbringt wenn er aus der Soul Society kommt. Müde und erschöpft stieg er über die bewusstlosen Taramasakis und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, während Makoto wütend an der verschlossenen Tür rüttelte. Als er das verwüstete Wohnzimmer betrat, fand er die immer noch auf dem Stuhl sitzende, bewusstlose Michiru, die langsam dabei war wieder aufzuwachen.

„Awww... Oh, je... Ich bin tot!" murmelte sie benommen als sie die Augen öffnete und den Shinigami vor sich sah.

„Nein, bist du nicht!" maulte Ichigo und lies sich müde auf einem der freien Stühle neben ihr nieder.

„Oh,... Kurosaki... ich kann euch immer noch sehen?!" murmelte Ogawa verwirrt. Sie sah sofort die Schäden, die vielen Blutspritzer, die zerbrochenen Fenster und das Ichigo ziemlich erschöpft war. „Habt... habt ihr Hirabata-san etwa..."

„Nein! Der geht es gut! Ich musste sie nur in der Besenkammer einsperren weil sie sonst Kurosaki-Gate wieder in Gang gesetzt hätte..."

„Kurosaki-Gate?"

„Erklär ich dir später." murmelte Ichigo und sah sich die Schwangere genau an. „Wieso hast du uns nicht erzählt das Ochi dich Geschwängert hat?"

Peinlich berührt hielt Ogawa sich ihren Bauch...

„Na ja ich... ich... hätte ich ahnen können das ihr Shinigami solche Samenschleudern seid!" heulte sie zurück. „Außerdem wusste ich nicht wie ich mit der Tatsache umgehen sollte. Ihr hattet ja gerade Asano schon getötet und ich dachte... na ja..."

„Ach, Ogawa! Ich glaube wir müssen uns mal unterhalten..."

„Solange ich die Bestätigung bekomme das mein Baby ein normaler Mensch wird!" bettelte Ogawa.

„Na ja... Ich kann bis hier spüren das dein Baby, starke spirituelle Energie ausstrahlt. Ich befürchte, dein Kind könnte genau wie ich ein Aushilfsschinigami werden.." sagte Ichigo kleinlaut.

„Oh! Verstehe! Ich bin also... ohne es zu wollen in eure komische, okkulte, verrückte und eigenartige Welt hineingezogen worden!" jammerte Ogawa und stand auf. Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und wütender „Alles Klar! Dir ist aber schon klar... DAS DAS KONSEQUENZEN HABEN WIRD!"

Ogawa lief um dich Kücheninsel herum, nahm Orihimes unversehrte Torte von der Theke und warf diese Ichigo ins Gesicht...

 **Ende**

Ende des dritten Teils.


End file.
